Perfección
by OneMinuteBack
Summary: Harry Potter tenía una vida perfecta: tenía una esposa a la que amaba, tres maravillosos hijos, una familia cálida y numerosa. Era el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica más joven de la historia y la prensa por fin había dejado de atosigarle. Todo era perfecto. Todo, hasta que su hijo Albus decidió invitar a su mejor amigo a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Drarry / Harco
1. chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_** _: El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Está historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo_.

* * *

Perfección

Capítulo Uno

Era como un mal sueño.

Él estaba ahí parado en medio del jardín de su casa, la gente gritaba a su alrededor, todos corrían sin rumbo fijo, y parecía cundir un caos que estaba empezando a afectarle. Los chillidos se le estaban incrustando en los tímpanos, las sienes le latían con fuerza, y su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente. De repente, la camisa que llevaba puesta empezó a atosigarle, como si a cada segundo que pasaba se fuera apretando contra su pecho, asfixiándolo.

Quería despertar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque era lo único que su cuerpo le permitía hacer, notando como sus párpados se arrugaban y empezaba a ver fosfenos de colores en medio de esa oscuridad. _Respira_ , se dijo a sí mismo, _respira hondo y pronto despertarás._

A lo lejos le pareció escuchar el nombre de su hijo Albus, entre todo el griterío, los golpes y el desorden a su alrededor. Sus nervios se crisparon, notó como su espalda se tensó y cada unos de los músculos de sus brazos se contrajeron hasta llegar a las manos que se encontraba cerradas en puños.

Una mano en su hombro le absorbió en medio de toda es hecatombe.

— Harry, ¿estás bien? —abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los azules de su amigo, que le escaneaban el rostro con preocupación—. Te has quedado un poco pálido.

Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor.

Todo se clarificó. No era un sueño. Realmente estaba ahí parado, en medio de su jardín, y todo el ruido que había en ese momento era a causa de la fiesta del cumpleaños de su hijo.

Si alguien viera la imagen desde fuera, no vería nada preocupante en la situación. La Madriguera se alzaba orgullosamente, con sus pisos interminablemente altos y toda esa magia que reconfortaba el lugar. El jardín donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta había sido cuidadosamente limpiado, el césped y la maleza habían sido cortados y Harry junto con Ron se había encargado de _des-gnomizar_ el jardín antes de organizar los preparativos. Harry habría preferido hacer la fiesta en Grimmauld Place porque habría supuesto menos trabajo que hacer, pero Molly había insistido en hacerla en su casa porque le hacía ilusión que su nieto celebrase su cumpleaños allí, y Harry la entendía, porque Molly Weasley era una mujer que siempre se había visto envuelta de su familia, con su marido, sus siete hijo y Harry y Hermione como hijos adoptivos. Pero ahora, después de tanto años en los que la paz parecía cundir, todos los Weasley habían decidido hacer su camino por separado, y La Madriguera estaba más vacía que nunca.

Pero aún así, si algo podía decir la familia Weasley es que seguía estando tan unida como siempre lo había estado.

Bill Weasley había aparecido en La Madriguera de la mano de su esposa Fleur, tan rubia y delicada como siempre. Su hija Victorie era una réplica de su madre, con su mismo tono de piel y sus ojos azules. Dominique, la segunda hija del matrimonio estaba ya en su sexto año de Hogwarts, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana mayor. Louis era el único hijo de Bill que había sacado un rasgo Weasley: su cabello rojo.

Charlie había cogido un traslado esa mañana desde Rumanía y se había plantado en la puerta de su casa, con su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos chispeantes, hablando de las mil y una aventuras que había tenido con los distintos dragones que tenían en el refugio donde trabajaba, mientras evitaba hábilmente la charla que su madre quería tener con él sobre cuándo iba a sentar la cabeza, casarse y darle un nieto. _Como si_ _no tuviera suficientes_ _nietos ya_ , bufaba Charlie siempre.

Percy y su esposa Audrey habían llegado con su hija Molly II, que compartía año escolar con Albus en Hogwarts, y su hija menor Lucy que todavía no había alcanzado los diez años y que era una niña tímida y encantadora.

George hizo su entrada por todo lo alto cuando soltó una montaña demasiado grande para ser decente de artilugios de Sortilegios Weasley que volvieron a los niños locos en cuanto los vieron y que a Molly le provocó algún que otro susto y un par de gritos para su hijo por haber traído todas esas cosas. A la familia todavía les costaba ver a George y a Angelina juntos, porque les hacía recordar que no estaba con ellos. Pero para su suerte —o su desgracia— el hijo mayor de la pareja hacía un buen honor al nombre de su tío fallecido, ya que Fred II a sus dieciocho años había terminado Hogwarts, pero antes de irse se había asegurado de que la directora McGonagall le recordase para toda la vida cuando consiguió que el cielo encantado del Gran Comedor comenzase a llover sapos encima de todos los estudiantes y profesores. Era una suerte que su otra hija, Roxanne hubiera salido más a su madre que a su padre.

Para la suerte de Harry, Ron y Hermione le habían estado ayudando desde esa misma mañana a preparar la fiesta de un nervioso Albus, con su hija Rose intentado tranquilizar al cumpleañero y con su hermano Hugo, que se dejaba consentir por su abuela en la cocina.

Hasta ahí todo iba bien, solo habían dos cosas que inquietaban a Harry: una era que Ginny le había dicho que no iba a poder estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albus porque, como principal corresponsal de El Profeta, tenía que asistir a la final del Mundial de Quidditch en Bulgaria. La segunda había sido lo turbado que parecía Albus porque su mejor amigo iba a venir a la fiesta.  
Albus le llevaba hablando de su _famoso amigo_ desde hacía un año. Cuando Harry le había preguntado por su nombre, su hijo había rehuido sus ojos igual de verdes que los de su padre hacía otro lado, se había removido nervioso en la silla y le había dicho que era mejor que _no lo supiera._

Harry no había entendido a su hijo en aquel entonces, incluso llegó a pensar que a lo mejor Albus se lo estaba inventando, porque sabía que su primer año en Hogwarts había sido difícil, que era hijo de Harry Potter, El Salvador del mundo mágico, que todo el mundo iba a tener sus ojos sobre él, al igual que los había tenido sobre su hermano James dos años antes, en su primer curso del colegio. Pero James había podido llevarlo con tranquilidad, con esa seguridad en sí mismo que había heredado de Ginevra, con ese desparpajo que se le pegaba de George, y la calmada naturalidad que le había enseñado Teddy Lupin, había sido sorteado en Gryffindor, como todo el mundo esperaba, y en su segundo año de colegio ya había sido seleccionado para ser Buscador del equipo de Quidditch, al igual que su padre.

Pero Albus no era un niño confiado, atrevido, ni tenía ese don de desenvolverse en los sitios que no conocía. Él era más parecido al Harry que tenía once años, más callado e introvertido, más cauto. Por eso para él iba a ser más difícil enfrentarse a todas esas expectativas que tenía ya puestas sobre sus hombros.

Harry sabía cómo era sentirse así: observado, expuesto, con todas esas miradas interesadas sobre ti, como si esperasen a que en cualquier movimiento hiciese algo extraordinario. Sus hijos, por suerte, no tenían la presión de tener que ganar una guerra, no estaban en el punto de mira, no había lado oscuro, ni Señores Tenebrosos, no tenían que jugarse la vida. Pero tenían dos apellidos detrás de sus nombre que pesaban bastante, que les ponían a cierta altura y cargaba peso en sus hombros.  
Por eso también comprendió el temor de Albus al ser seleccionado en Slytherin, lo que conllevaría ser un _Potter_ en la Casa de los Magos Oscuros, la de Salazar Slytherin.

El hijo de Harry Potter en la misma casa que Lord Voldemort.

A la gente, obviamente, le preocupaba ese hecho. A Harry no, porque él había comprendido de primera mano que la casa de Hogwarts no hace al mano. Que Severus Snape era Slytherin y se sacrificó por amor, que Regulus Black también pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes y traicionó los ideales de toda su familia. Y también había comprendido que el apellido tampoco hace a la persona. Que Sirius, por mucho que se apellidase Black, era un Gryffindor.

Así que cuando le llegó una lechuza de su hijo, diciéndole que le habían sorteado en Slytherin, no se sorprendió ni mucho menos se desilusionó. Era su hijo, y iba a quererlo de cualquier forma y en cualquiera de las cuatro casas. La gente, por otra parte, era bastante más cruel de lo que era Harry, y las habladurías de que un Potter había terminado en la casa de las serpientes se propagó como la pólvora, dejando paso a los disparates especulativos. Harry temía que en cualquier momento su hijo fuese catalogado como _"Albus Severus Potter, El Indeseable No.2"_

Había sido un comienzo de curso bastante duro para Albus. Mientras que su hermano mayor James era el Potter _adorado,_ él simplemente era al que daban de lado, al que preferían tener lejos por si acaso no era del todo bueno.

Eso había cambiado cuando Albus llegó a casa en Navidad. Le había contado a Harry que había conseguido tener un amigo de su misma casa, lo cual alegró profundamente a Harry, porque sabía que su hijo solo había mantenido contacto hasta ese entonces con su hermano y con sus primos. Le había contado lo genial que era el chico, que tenía su misma edad, que era muy bueno en clases, que quería entrar en el equipo de Quidditch al igual que él y un montón de cosas más. Pero aún después de haber estado _todo_ el año hablando de él, Albus todavía no le había dicho cómo se llamaba, y si no fuera porque Rose, la hija de Ron, le había confirmado que el amigo de Albus _sí_ existía, habría creído que el _súper amigo_ de su hijo era producto de su imaginación.

Así que cuando Albus le dijo que su amigo iba a venir a la fiesta, Harry se alegró, porque por fin iba a poder conocer al _súper-amigo-súper-secreto_ de su hijo.

Pero a Harry James Potter, salvador del Mundo Mágico, no lo había preparado para eso. Y él, más que nadie, podía decir que había pasado por muchas cosas: se había enfrentado a un Troll, a un Basilisco, a Mortífagos, había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos, había robado en la cámara de Gringotts de Bellatrix Lestrange y había salido volando a lomos de un dragón, había destruido los Horrocrux de Voldemort, incluyéndose a sí mismo, había aguantado a Rita Skeeter más veces que cualquier ser humano, había participado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y había vivido para contarlo, y había matado a Voldemort. Varias veces. Y aún así nadie, nunca, jamas, ni por asomo, le había preparado para que su hijo le dijera que su amigo se llamaba Scorpius Malfoy.

 _Malfoy._

¿Es que su mala suerte nunca iba a terminarse? Porque, en serio, ¿cuantas probabilidades había de que _eso_ sucediera?

Llevaba ya un buen rato ahí parado, mirando interactuar a su hijo y a _Malfoy_ , porque su mente era incapaz de llamarlo Scorpius, y viendo que para su sorpresa se llevaban _maravillosamente bien_. Parecían congeniar a la perfección, entendiéndose y divirtiéndose juntos mientras experimentaban con uno de los cachivaches que había traído George. A su alrededor, sus primas Rose y Molly, se reían con discreción mientras los miraban, como si ya estuvieran acostumbradas a esa familiaridad entre ellos.

Harry todavía rezaba para despertar de ese mal sueño.

— ¿Harry?— La voz de Ronald volvió a sacarle del estupor.

— Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que esto es un poco...

— ¿Extraño?— completó el pelirrojo por él.

 _Extraño_ era un maldito eufemismo.

Era irónico, insólito y, hasta cierto punto, cruelmente hilarante.

Se sentó al lado de su amigo, porque había llegado a la conclusión de que estar de pie en el jardín no tenía ningún sentido. Cogió su cerveza de mantequilla y le dio un sorbo, prefiriendo que fuera whisky de fuego porque en ese momento sentía que necesitaba algo más fuerte. No muy lejos de allí, Lily, su hija pequeña, jugaba junto con Lucy, Teddy hacía bastante rato que había desaparecido con Victorie a alguna habitación de la casa, mientras los mayores se ponían al día unos con otros y los demás niños jugaban, correteando por el jardín.

Harry llevó sus ojos otra vez hacia Albus, que en ese momento estaba demasiado concentrado en escuchar como Malfoy le contaba algo. Era totalmente bizarro. Era como ver una imagen de sí mismo, junto con una imagen de Draco Malfoy a los doce años, interactuando como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Harry se preguntó vagamente si eso es lo que hubiera ocurrido de haber aceptado la mano que Malfoy le extendió en la tienda de Madame Malkin, o si el sombrero le hubiera sorteado en Slytherin.  
Sacudió la cabeza, desechando la idea, sabiendo que el rubio era demasiado superficial, altanero y prepotente como para poder llevarse bien con él.

— Al menos _mini-Malfoy_ no parece tan malo.— la voz de su amigo sonó como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

Harry se giró, mirándole ligeramente divertido.

— ¿ _Mini-Malfoy_?— cuestionó con gracia.

Ron se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero una sonrisa burlona se instaló en su rostro, haciendo sonreír a él también.

Tenía que conceder que Ron, _probablemente,_ tuviera razón y que Scorpius no era _tan_ malo. Al menos, en el rato que llevaba en la fiesta, todavía no había insultado a ningún Weasley, y eso ya era un logro. Harry también se había fijado que, aunque se parecía físicamente mucho a su padre, las facciones de Scorpius eran más finas de las de su progenitor a su edad, podía ser porque el menor no tenía esa expresión de estar estreñido como la de su padre, ni una postura corporal tan rígida, ni era tan petulante, de hecho cuando Harry se había acercado a saludarle, el niño había sido bastante educado y amable, y había un cierto punto de genuina curiosidad que había extrañado al mayor. Por un momento incluso había pensado que tal vez no era hijo de Draco Malfoy, sino de un pariente de estos, pero luego había llegado James y Fred, y se habían burlado de algo que Harry no había llegado a escuchar, Albus había fruncido el ceño replicándole a su hermano como era de costumbre, Harry le hubiera amonestado por eso, pero entonces vio cómo Scorpius alzaba una ceja de manera altanera y una mueca desdeñosa se propagaba en su cara, justo antes de soltar un comentario sardónico que hizo callar a James y Fred. Entonces se dio cuenta de que esa peculiaridad de meterse con un Weasley solo la podía tener un Malfoy.

— Esperemos que no sea tan malo—. Rezó en voz alta.

Ron asintió, mientras bebía de su cerveza.

— Rose no ha parado de hablar de él, de lo inteligente que es, de lo bien que se lleva con Albus, y de un montón de chorradas más.

Harry frunció el ceño confundido por el tono de voz de su amigo, viendo la mueca mosqueada que tenía en ese instante. Entonces su cerebro hizo _click._

 _—_ Espera— jadeó, atragantándose de la risa que intentaba aguantar— ¿A Rose le gusta Malfoy?

Eso era mucho, mucho mejor que el hecho de que su hijo fuese su amigo.

— No vuelvas a repetir eso— los ojos azules de Ron centellearon al mirarle—. Lo peor de todo es que se lo he dicho a Hermione y lo único que ha dicho es: _"Son críos, Ronald. Ya se le pasará"—_ pronuncio, imitando la voz de su mujer—. Pero, ¿y si no se le pasa? ¿Me imaginas siendo pariente del maldito hurón?

 _Oh, Merlín._

Harry empezó reír a carcajada limpia, imaginándose a Ron y a Malfoy de consuegros, cómo seria la boda o cómo Malfoy iría a Azkaban después de maldecir a Ron con un _crucio_ porque su hijo había nacido pelirrojo.

— ¿Podrías ser un buen amigo y parar de reírte?

— Perdona— dijo, mientras levantaba sus gafas para poder limpiarse las lágrimas que se le estaban cayendo—. Es que es tan... Quiero decir, que Hermione tiene razón y seguro que se le pasará.

— Eso espero porque estoy a punto de vomitar aquí mismo.

— Ronald Bilius Weasley, no vas a vomitar sobre mi jardín.

— Sí, mamá — se apresuró a decir, cuando su madre frunció el ceño hacía a él, apuntándole con el dedo índice en tono amenazador.

La tarde pasó rápida, aunque para Harry había sido mortalmente tedioso intentar no mirar a _mini-Malfoy_ como Ron le había apodado, mientras juzgaba con los otros niños de la casa. Cuando su ahijado Teddy decidió dar señales de vida junto con Victorie, lo primero que hizo fue convencer a los niños y a los padres para jugar un partido de Quidditch. Hermione y Molly protestaron asiduamente, pero con tanto barón Weasley en la familia, quedaron rápidamente desaventajadas cuando los chicos ya estaban sacando las escobas del cobertizo.

Harry se fijó que, aunque Albus ya tenía una un escoba en la mano derecha, Scorpius se había quedado a su lado, rezagado, lo que le precio extraños porque su hijo le había contado que al rubio le apasionaba ese deporte.

— Hey —saludó a los dos niños, enredando los dedos en la cabellera espesa de Albus— ¿Tu no juegas, Scorpius?

El rubio le miro con esos ojos grises marca Malfoy durante un instante que a Harry se le hizo aterradoramente eterno hasta que por fin le contestó.

— Mi padre va a venir a buscarme ahora.

— ¿No podrías convencerle para quedarte?

Scorpius apartó su penetrante mirada de él, para la tranquilidad del mayor, y así responder a su hijo.

— No lo creo, Al.

Harry intentó reprimir el escalofrío que le causó ver a Malfoy tratar a su hijo con tanta familiaridad, luego se reprendió porque si esos dos eran mejores amigos era normal que se tratasen así entre ellos, y se obligó en ese mismo instante a madurar porque Hermione tenía razón: eran críos, y si Albus había decidido ser amigo del rubio, entonces es que el niño no podía ser malo. Aunque este se apellidase Malfoy.

— Scorpius— llamó Molly desde la entrada—. Tu padre ya está aquí.

El aludido asintió amablemente hacia la mujer, y se despidió de Albus con un abrazo, antes de encaminarse hacia el interior de la casa. Harry se puso a su altura rápidamente, sonriendo en tono afable.

— Te acompaño— le dijo, cuando el rubio le miró extrañado. Y no es que tuviera ninguna _curiosidad_ de ver a Draco Malfoy después de casi quince años sin saber nada de él, es que simplemente era un buen anfitrión.

Cuando llegaron al salón, maldijo interiormente esa curiosidad Gryffindor que había explotado desde sus once años, ante la imagen más grotesca que había visto en su vida.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie en medio del salón destartalado de los Weasley, con una túnica gris oscuro, totalmente impecable, su pelo igual de albino que siempre, y aunque ya no lo llevaba echado hacia atrás, se notaba que estaba pulcramente peinado, con su postura recta y ese porte de aristócrata que algún día había llevado el mismo Lucius Malfoy.

Entonces se maldijo una vez más por no haberse quedado sentadito y quieto en el jardín. Y se preguntó porqué de entre toda la gente del mundo, entre todos los magos de Inglaterra, de entre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, su hijo había decidido hacerse amigo de un Malfoy.

 _¿¡Por qué, Melín, por qué!?_

* * *

 _Este es mi primera historia ambientada en Harry Potter, ¡espero que os guste!_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

Harry Potter era feliz en la ignorancia. Se estaba bien ahí, sin saber nada, sin preocuparse por mucho, sin ser consciente de los problemas. Era una pena que se hubiera dado cuenta tan tarde, porque Albus tenía razón y era mejor no haber sabido quién era su mejor amigo, así podría haber evitado la situación a la que estaba a punto de enfrentarse. Porque una cosa era tener a Scorpius en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo, y otra cosa era tener a Draco Malfoy en el salón de La Madriguera.

 _¿Cuándo iba a despertar de esta pesadilla?_

Tuvo la tentación de desacelerar el paso para llegar lo más tarde posible al encuentro, o incluso darse la vuelta e irse, pero se obligó a seguir el paso de Scorpius a su lado porque huir no era la actitud de un hombre maduro, hecho y derecho, que él era. Había conseguido ser padre de tres hijos, era el Jefe más joven del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Joder, había matado a Voldemort. Podía tener una conversación de diez minutos con Draco Malfoy como el hombre adulto que era. Al fin y al cabo, había estado aguantándolo casi siete años en Hogwarts. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle tener una conversación de cortesía con él?

Malfoy estaba ensimismado mirado hacia algún punto del salón de La Madriguera mientras ellos avanzaban a un paso demasiado rápido para el gusto del mayor. Cuando llegaron hasta estar a la altura del rubio, este se giró hacia ellos. Los ojos grises, fríos e imperturbables de Draco Malfoy se clavaron en los suyos como habían echo millones de veces. Harry, entonces se dio cuenta de que quince años sin ver a una persona era bastante tiempo.

La primera vez que Harry lo había visto una vez que la guerra hubo terminado fue en los juicios de la familia Malfoy. El Ministerio de Magia era un auténtico caos, el Wizengamot tenía cientos de juicios que realizar a todos los mortífagos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra, por suerte en sus juicios no había mucho que alegar, así que, para aligerar el proceso de encarcelación de todos los que habían pertenecido a las filas de Señor Oscuro, el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica había creado los llamados _"juicios-rápidos",_ donde no se deliberaba ni se daba la oportunidad de recurrir la sentencia, simplemente se hacía una lectura de los cargos delictivos del preso, y se le informaba de la condena. Para suerte de Harry, en aquella época de gloria, el Ministerio le concedía _cualquier cosa,_ así que cuando solicitó poder asistir al juicio de la familia Malfoy, nadie se lo negó. Harry había acudido en calidad de testigo y había abogado a favor de Narcisa y del propio Draco, haciendo que estos se librasen de ir condenados a Azkaban.

A Harry le había sorprendido ligeramente lo tranquilo que Malfoy había estado durante el proceso judicial. Se había mantenido de pie estoicamente, al lado de sus padres, con la mirada inexpresiva y el rostro calmado, como si estuviera resignado. Ni si quiera varió su expresión cuando Harry aporto su testimonio. Supuso que, después de haber acogido en su casa a Lord Voldemort, y de ser familiar cercano a Bellatix Lestrange, enfrentar al Wizengamot era un juego de niños, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que él y Draco Malfoy tenían algo en común: la vida les había hecho madurar a la fuerza.

La segunda y última vez que lo había visto, fue seis años después de ese juicio, y fue en San Mungo. Harry había llegado como un torbellino al hospital con los nervios crispados, y mirando hacia todos los lados porque no sabía exactamente a dónde ir. Hermione le había enviado un _patronus_ a su oficina de Jefe de Aurores que ocupaba en ese entonces, diciéndole que Ginny se había puesto de parto de su primer hijo James, el embarazo no había sido complicado, James había sido un buen niño incluso estando en el útero de su madre, pero a Harry siempre le había asustado el momento de dar a luz, preocupado por que algo saliera mal con su esposa o con su hijo.

Recordaba que iba por los pasillos buscando la habitación donde Ginny estaba ingresada, cuando vio a Narcisa y a Draco sentados en una de las sillas al fondo del pasillo. Ella estaba sentada ligeramente inclinada, el pelo le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, pero Harry pudo ver el movimiento errático de sus hombros, y aunque estaba a bastante distancia, podía escuchar el sonido de aire aspirado bruscamente que hacía de vez en cuanto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, silenciosa y desconsoladamente, mientras se aferraba a la mano de su hijo como si fuera su único ancla. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el joven a su lado, un Draco Malfoy de apenas veinticuatro años le miraba, con sus ojos levemente ausentes, y una expresión vacía en el rostro. Harry reconocía ese semblante, lo había visto demasiadas veces durante la guerra. Ese gesto que tenía alguien cuando se encontraba en un profundo estado de shock, en el que no era capaz de saber como _debía_ sentirse, así que la mente optaba por no sentir _nada_.

El monero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado estancado a mitad del pasillo cuando Ron le llamó desde el otro lado, haciéndole reaccionar y recordar el porqué estaba ahí.

Un día después, El Profeta anunciaba la muerte de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy a causa de una maldición que un ex-mortífago le había enviado al enterarse que Malfoy le había delatado, dando su nombre al Ministerio a cambio de salvarse de la condena de Azkaban. Harry había estado fuera de la oficina a causa del nacimiento de su hijo, pero supo que habían encontrado al culpable. Dos días después se celebraba el funeral de Lucius en la Mansión Malfoy, y Harry se había presentado allí para dar sus condolencias a la familia, porque si estaba vivo era en gran parte, gracias a Narcisa Malfoy y estar allí era lo menos que podía hacer, aunque momentos antes hubiera tenido una discusión monumental con su esposa, porque ella no entendía porqué tenía ir que ir allí, porqué iba a esa casa donde le habían encarcelado cuando ella continuaba ingresada en San Mungo con su hijo recién nacido.

Aún así, el moreno llegó a la mansión un día nublado, quedándose en el jardín donde estaba el panteón familiar y donde iba a ser sepultado el padre de la familia. Harry le dio el pésame a una Narcisa que parecía más recompuesta que en el hospital, pero sus ojos azules apagados le indicaban el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Ese día no vio a su antiguo compañero de colegio.

 _— Está indispuesto— le había susurrado la señora Malfoy, al ver que Potter recorría el recinto funerario con la mirada._

Hasta entonces no había vuelto a verle, aunque Ron le había dicho, el día en el que Albus había empezado su primer curso escolar en Hogwarts, que había visto a Malfoy acompañado de su esposa en el andén 9 y ¾, y que al parecer su hijo también iba a empezar ese año el colegio, así que tendría la misma edad de Albus y Rose.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí delante.

El rubio le miro durante un par de segundos que le parecieron eternos, mientras él se debatía en si debía saludarle o esperar a que Malfoy lo hiciera primero.

 _—_ Padre _—_ la voz de Scorpius interrumpió el corto silencio, con un tono de voz demasiado correcto para venir de un niño de doce años.

Malfoy desvió la mirada hacia su hijo, levantando un mano para cepillarle un mechón de cabello con milimetrada elegancia.

 _—_ ¿Como te lo has pasado?

 _—_ Genial _—_ El niño contesto con voz monótona, y se alzo de hombros con indiferencia, pero Harry pudo notar un brillo divertido iluminando sus ojos, y como una diminuta sonrisa sincera se alzaba en la comisuras de sus labios.

De repente, algo en el pecho de Harry se infló al saber que había podido satisfacer a un Malfoy en su vida, aunque este tuviera la edad de su hijo.

El rubio asintió conforme hacia su hijo, y luego volvió a clavar sus ojos en Harry.

— Potter —le saludo monocorde.

El moreno se preguntó si había alguna clase de extraña tradición en la familia Malfoy que les obligase a hablar con ese tono aburrido de voz.

— Malfoy, ¿como has estado? —le preguntó, más por educación que por otra cosa.

— Bien, ¿y tú?

— Bien, aunque un poco atareado con tanto niño en casa.

El rubio asintió, y Harry supuso que ahora vendría un de esos silencios sutilmente incómodos en los que se tendrían que despedir, y donde Potter acompañaría a la pequeña familia hasta la chimenea del salón solo por pura cortesía, y él por fin podría volver al jardín con la satisfacción que le dar el se lo suficientemente maduro para interactuar con dos Malfoy en un solo día y sin usar la varita.

 _¿Qué más le podían pedir?_

Pero la voz de Scorpius interrumpió una vez más sus planes.

— Padre —llamó, y Harry pudo notar como su tono era levemente más ligero—, Albus y los chicos iban a organizar un partido de Quidditch ahora y me preguntaba si podría quedarme un rato más para jugar con ellos, por favor.

— No.

La expresión de Malfoy seguía siendo tan modulada, que Harry pensó que no había escuchado bien.

A él siempre le había costado negarle algo a sus hijos, y aún a día de hoy, nunca le negaba nada a Lily, lo que le llevó a preguntarse como el rubio podía mantener ese temple.

—Pero, _papá_ —insistió Scorpius—, va a ser poco tiempo, y no me va a pasar nada.

— Te he dicho que no, Scorpius.

— ¿Verdad que no me va a pasar nada, señor Potter? —le preguntó, ignorando descaradamente a su padre.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose totalmente perdido, mientras dos pares de ojos grises le miraban, unos con súplica y los otros rayando el hastío. El moreno se dio cuenta entonces, que aunque Scorpius y su padre eran completamente parecidos, sus ojos eran algo diferentes. Los ojos de Scorpius eran grises, como los de su progenitor, pero tenía un trasfondo azul, como el cielo nublado reflejado en el agua del mar, mientras que los de Malfoy eran completamente grises, sin betas ni grietas que rompiesen ese impoluto color. A Harry le recordó vagamente a un anillo de oro blanco, liso, elegante y _perfecto._

— Eh... Claro —respondió, todavía algo confuso. Se repuso rápidamente, pensando que Albus estaría feliz si lograba convencer a Malfoy para que su hijo se queda para el partido, así que añadió:— Será un partido corto, y las bludgers están encantadas para que no pasen de cierta velocidad y no hagan daño. Además, yo nunca juego, así que tendré un ojo puesto en Scorpius.

— Ves, papá.

El mayor arqueó su ceja rubio de forma escéptica, tal y como hacia cuando iba al colegio y luego volvió a negar severamente.

— Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Y ni se te ocurra hacerme una de tus escenas.

Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza, y cambio el peso de su cuerpo, pensando en que a él sí le gustaría ver como un crío de doce años le hacía un berrinche a Draco Malfoy. Seguramente guardaría ese recuerdo en un pensadero para verlo una y otra vez.

— Por favor, papá. Haré lo que quieras.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. El moreno miró a Scorpius, quien miraba a su padre con suplica y una esperanza velada, mientras que Malfoy miraba al menor con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera calibrando algo.

— ¿Lo que quiera? —Harry no se podía creer que el rubio fuera a chantajear a su propio hijo, pero bueno, _era Malfoy_ , después de todo, así que podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

— Te lo juro por mi palabra de mago —sentenció Scorpius, alzando dramáticamente su mano derecha y llevándose su mano izquierda al pecho, como si estuviera tocando su corazón.

 _Le hubiera quedado muy digno_ , pensó Harry, _si no fuera porque el corazón está en el lado izquierdo y no en el derecho._

— Bien —Concedió el rubio, para sorpresa de Harry y del niño—. Dejaré que te quedes en ese _dichoso_ partido, a cambio de que me devuelvas el _giratiempo_ que robaste de mi despachó.

— ¡Yo no robé nada!

— ¿Tienes un _giratiempo_?

Las voces de Scorpius y Harry sonaron a la vez, ambas igual de alteradas. Malfoy desvió la mirada de su hijo hacia Potter, y luego la volvió a centrar en su vástago, ignorándolo como si fuera un ilusión óptica sin importancia. Harry se sintió profundamente ofendido.

— Sé que fuiste tú, Scorpius—el niño abrió la boca para protestar, y la cerró en el acto cuando el mayor alzó un dedo, callándolo—. Y no te atrevas a mentirme.

El menor frunció el ceño, agachó la mirada y luego asintió, algo entristecido.

— Está en el segundo cajón de mi armario, escondido entre la ropa del fondo —confesó.

Malfoy asintió satisfecho, antes de alzar un mano con un gesto impaciente.

— Bien. Ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

Scorpius sonrió de una manera deslumbrante y abrazó a su padre antes de salir corriendo hacia el jardín.

Para ese entonces, Harry ya se había puesto en modo _"Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica"_ con sus brazos cruzados, su pose erguida, su entrecejo severamente fruncido, y los ojos entrecerrados en modo acusatorio.

Malfoy bufó, rodando los ojos y se giró encaminándose hacia la chimenea.

— Ni se te ocurra huir, Malfoy.

— No estoy huyendo —contestó ofendido—, me estoy yendo porque tengo cosas importantes que hacer, que es diferente.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces con un _giratiempo_?

— ¿Colgármelo en el cuello? —respondió sarcásticamente, haciendo que un pinchazo de ira se clavase en la sien de Harry.

— No estoy para tus juegos. Tener un _giratiempo_ es totalmente ilegal. Todos los _giratiempos_ tienen que estar bajo vigilancia del Ministerio, ya que podría caer en manos inadecuadas, _como las de tu hijo_ —señaló con sorna—, y alterar gravemente el pasado.

— ¿Has terminado ya? —preguntó con el aburrimiento brillando en su voz.

El pinchazo de ira que Harry había sentido en la sien, ahora se le estaba clavando en todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Por su puesto que no he terminado! Podría detenerte ahora mismo por la tenencia un objeto ilegal.

— Por el amor de Merlín, Potter —bufó el rubio, totalmente exasperado—. Deja de dramatizar. Es un _giratiempo_ roto, ¿de acuerdo? Está roto —repitió, por si acaso—, y no sirve para nada más que para ser un bonito y pesado collar.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

— Aunque esté roto, nada quita que no puedas intentar repararlo, y entonces podrías viajar al pasado para hacer a saber que, te lo podrían robar, y no me refiero a tu hijo, sino a alguien peor y entonces todo sería un desastre porque...

— Potter —interrumpió el rubio con voz calmada. Harry alzo la mirada porque Malfoy nunca le había hablado en ese tono de voz tan _amigable_ y se fijó en que ya se había metido dentro de la chimenea y tenía la mano izquierda cerrada en un puño, seguramente con polvos flú en ella. Abrió la boca para protesta y evitar que se marchase, pero entonces se fijó en que Malfoy le miraba atentamente, con sus facciones relajas y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. El corazón de Harry se aceleró sin saber porqué —, que te den.

Y dicho eso, desapareció.

Harry se quedo en el salón durante unos segundos en silencio, con una fuerte ira creciendo dentro de él. Apretó los dientes con rabia hasta que sus encías protestaron adoloridas, cerró los ojos, notando como sus hombros vibraban igual de furiosos que él. Contó hasta diez, intentando mantener controlada su magia. Entonces sacó su varita calmadamente, apuntó al sofá de los Weasley, y lo destrozó con un _bombarda._ Los cojines salieron volando por el salón, el sofá se partió en dos y una de las mitades chocó contra uno de los muebles en los que habían distintos objetos decorativos, los cuales algunos cayeron al suelo rompiéndose.

Volvió a contar hasta diez, respirando profundamente para calmarse, agitó su varita, convocando un _reparo_ que dejó otra vez todo en su sitio, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Harry, ¿estás bien?. He escuchado un ruido.

El aludido se giró para encontrarse a Arthur, que lo miraba desde la puerta de daba al jardín. Él asintió, guardando su varita disimuladamente, encaminándose hacia donde estaba el mayor de los Weasley.

— Habrá sido la chimenea —respondió, señalando hacia el lugar—. Malfoy acaba de irse.

Arthur asintió sin mucho convencimiento, pero no dijo nada más.

Harry volvió a respirar hondo, saliendo al jardín para encontrar con los chicos que ya se estaban dividiendo por equipos.

 _Soy un hombre maduro,_ se dijo, _y Draco Malfoy no va a quitarme eso._

Ya vería como se las ingeniaba para quitarle el _giratiempos_ a Malfoy.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por el apoyo!_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres

Cuando Harry volvió al jardín, lo hizo con una botella de hidromiel en la mano. Tenía que callar a su conciencia durante un rato, y puesto que lanzarse un _desmaius_ a sí mismo iba contra su integridad como Auror, a parte de ser sumamente peligroso, y realmente quería olvidar el encuentro con Draco Malfoy de hacía un instante, optó por alcoholizar un poco su sistema.

Se sentó al lado de Hermione, quien se había levantado a trasformar seis arboles en los respectivos aros de cada equipo para el partido de Quidditch, y se llevó un vaso de licor a los labios, disfrutando profundamente del sabor.

 _—_ ¿Cómo están divididos? _—_ le preguntó a su amiga.

 _—_ Adultos contra niños _._

Harry frunció el ceño extrañado, y luego negó pesadamente con la cabeza.

 _—_ Los niños van a perder _—_ concluyó con resignación, sabiendo que tanto James como Albus se enfadarían después porque ambos eran extremadamente competitivos.

 _—_ Ya, pero Teddy ha comentado que ya hay suficientes niños como para formar un equipo, y se ha unido a ellos _—_ Hermione se encogió de hombros. Harry sabía que en el fondo se alegraba de que a Rose no le gustase el Quidditch y que Hugo fuese demasiado pequeño como para jugar _—,_ creo que les ha contagiado el espíritu competitivo a los chicos.

El moreno miró hacia donde su amiga apuntaba con la cabeza, viendo como Teddy les daba un discurso motivacional, cual entrenado profesional, a los niños que iban a jugar. Luego miró a los adultos, que consistía en básicamente la mayoría de los hombres Weasley. Se atragantó con un trago de hidromiel cuando vio a Ron pelearse con la protección que debía llevar en la cabeza, que seguramente era la misma que usaba cuando iba al colegio y por eso ahora no le cabía.

 _—_ Deberías ayudar a tu marido _—_ le dijo en tono divertido a Hermione.

La chica bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sacó su varita, lanzando un hechizo no verbal de agrandamiento, haciendo que Ronald por fin pudiera colocarse bien su protección.

Harry volvió su vista hacia los más pequeños, fijandose en que Teddy ya había terminado de dar su discurso. Observó también que Malfoy no estaba por ninguna parte, y supuso que seguramente había ido a buscar una escoba, así que aprovechó para llamar a su hijo.

— Albus —pronunció, cuando el niño se acerco a él. Casi se sentía estúpido por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar— ¿Scorpius sabe volar?

Su hijo le miró extrañado, y Harry se sintió _definitivamente muy_ estúpido.

— Claro que sabe volar.

Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar recordar como el niño le había hecho hincapié a su padre en que no iba a hacerse daño durante el partido, por eso él había concluido que era porque a lo mejor Scorpius no sabía volar.

— ¿Pero sabe hacerlo bien?— insistió.

No quería que por algún casual Scorpius se cayera de la escoba y tuviera que esquivar algún _avada kedavra_ de Draco Malfoy.

Albus asintió lentamente, con su mirada transformándose de la extrañeza al escepticismo.

— Madame Hooch dice que es el mejor de nuestro curso, así que diría que lo hace bastante bien, papá —Harry asintió distraídamente, antes de que su hijo volviese a hablar—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Por nada.

Albus hizo un ademán de abrir la boca para volver a cuestionar algo, pero la voz de su ahijado se alzó en el jardín, llamándole y haciéndole ir hacia donde estaban porque ya iba a empezar el partido.

Harry suspiró tranquilo, viendo que efectivamente Scorpius parecía manejarse bien encima de la escoba. Todos se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones, de un lado: Ron como guardián, Charlie como buscador, George y Bill como golpeadores y Victorie, Fred y Angelina como cazadores, y esta última como capitana. En el grupo de los niños estaban: James como guardián, Scorpius como buscador, Dominique y Teddy como golpeadores, Roxanne , Albus y Louis como cazadores. Su ahijado obviamente era el capitán del grupo.

Como el moreno había predicho, los niños iban perdiendo. James estaba enfadado, y apretaba el mango de la escoba con demasiada fuerza mientras intentaba que la quaffle no entrara por ningún aro, Teddy daba ordenes a diestro y siniestro, Dominique, Roxanne y Albus no estaban en mejores condiciones, Scorpius daba vueltas y vueltas intentando ver la snitch, y tenía que admitir que Charlie se lo estaba poniendo complicado, el único que parecía que todavía conservaba algo de ánimo era Louis. Mientras tanto los mayores estaban disfrutando de todo el jolgorio.

Lo peor había sido cuando Fred había cogido la quaffle y había volado todo lo arriba que había podido, confundiendo al equipo contrario, la mayoría de niños había ido tras él, creyendo que iba a marcar un tanto, entonces Fred dejó caer la quaffle hacia abajo, donde su padre la esperaba, lanzandola con fuerza hacia dentro de uno de los aros. Harry sabía que esa maniobra se llamada Finta de Porskov, porque la había visto en un partido de Equipo Nacional Nórdico.

— Creo que son peores los padres que los niños —comentó Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

Harry asintió, dándole la razón, viendo como Ron y George se dedicaban a soltarle comentarios mordaces a los niños, haciéndoles enfurruñarse todavía más.

— Tal vez deberíamos para ya el partido —opinó el moreno. Al fin y al cabo, los mayores ganaban 170 a 50, y si encima Charlie atrapaba la snitch, todo iba a ser peor, y ya se veía consolando a un montón de niños en el salón de La Madriguera.

Hermione abrió la boca, seguramente para darle la razón, pero antes de pronunciar palabra su ceño se frunció con confusión, y ladeo la cabeza de esa manera en la que lo hacía cuando iban al colegio y no entendía algo.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Teddy?

Harry elevó la vista, viendo como su ahijado zigzagueaba sin parar hacia los cazadores del equipo contrario.

— Se llama maniobra Woollongong Shimmy —la castaña le miró, todavía sin entender nada—, está intentado tirar a los cazadores de su escoba, pero no creo que lo consiga.

Cuando Lupin pasó por al lado de Victorie, está se tambaleó, agarrándose fuertemente a la escoba mientras chillaba.

— ¡Teddy! —se quejó, mirando con reproche a su novio.

— Lo siento, cielo. En el amor y en el Quiddith todo vale.

— ¡Eh, Ted! —gritó Ron— ¡No vayas tan rápido, o te confundirán con una snitch! —se burló.

— ¡Ronald Wealey, deja de meterte con los niños!— reprochó Hermione desde abajo— ¿¡Qué edad tienes, doce!? Ah no, espera, si a esa edad todavía no te querían en el equipo de Quiddith del colegio.

— ¡Hermione! ¿A quién estás apoyando, a ellos o a mi?

Harry se llevo el vaso de hidromiel hasta los labios, solo para disimular la risa que le estaba entrando. Los niños no la disimularon, riéndose del pelirrojo abiertamente, haciendo que Ron se desconcentrase y así poder marcar un tanto.

— ¡Gracias, tía Hermione! —chillaron los niños al pasar a su lado.

— Dominique, cariño, ¿no prefieres ir a jugar con muñecas?

La hija de Bill miró a George, con los ojos peligrosamente velados por el rencor, y de repente su cara se suavizó, y le miró ligeramente preocupada.

— Tío George, ten cuidado con la bludger —dijo inocentemente, señalando a un punto por encima del hombro del mayor.

George se giró con rapidez, pero no vio nada, y cuando se volvió otra vez hacia Dominique, esta le miraba con una sonrisa que rallaba la perversión, justo antes de batear una bludger hacia su dirección, consiguiendo desestabilizar al mayor, que se llevó una mano hacia el pecho.

— ¡Bill! —le gritó a su hermano— ¡Tu hija tiene muy mala leche!

— Pues entonces no te metas con ella, ¿no ves que ha salido a su madre? —nada más terminar la frase, un rayo le rozó el oído, y cuando miró hacia abajo, vio a su esposa Fleur arrojándole ira con la mirada, aun con la varita en la mano.

— ¡Nuestras esposas están contra nosotros! —exclamó Ron.

— A mi no me miréis, la mía juega en mi equipo —se excusó George, con una sonrisa burlona.

— Y como no os dejéis de tonterías, pronto me uniré al equipo de los niños —le reprochó Angelina. La sonrisa de George se borró de golpe.

— ¡Vamos, James!

Harry se giró, mirando con una sonrisa como Rose y Molly II coreaban el nombre de su hijo a la vez que aplaudían. En el cielo Victorie volaba como un ave hacia el aro donde James estaba parado. El moreno pudo ver como la mirada de su hijo se endurecía y su ceño se fruncía con concentración, Harry había visto demasiadas veces esa mirada como para saber que James iba a parar ese tanto. Victorie lanzó la quaffle con todas sus fuerzas, pero James consiguió desviarla justo antes de que entrase en el aro, haciendo que Roxanne la atrapase y que Rose y Molly lo vitoreasen.

— ¡Roxanne te deja atrás, y a la escoba culparás, pero la culpa es toda tuya, no mejorarás aunque la sustituyas! —cantaron las niñas.

— Dios mío, no debería haberle enseñado a Rose a jugar al Scrabble.

Harry soltó una carcajada ante el lamento de Hermione, divertido por las rimas musicales que se inventaban.

— Es más entretenido que en el colegio —consoló. Hermione solo bufo hastiada.

— ¡Si el partido quieres ganar, a los Weasley has de machacar! —continuaron.

— Chicas, vosotras también sois Weasley —apuntó Harry.

— Mientras dure el partido yo soy solo Granger —dijo Rose con soltura.

— ¡Rose! —protestó su madre.

— Y yo soy Lane —imitó Molly, adoptando el apellido de Audrey.

— Esto se nos está yendo de las manos —se lamentó Hermione.

Harry tuvo que darle la razón mentalmente, pero no dijo nada porque veía como los chicos poco a poco se iban animando y ganaban confianza con los cánticos de las niñas mientras que los adultos cada vez se abochornaban más.

— ¡James es mejor guardián, de lo que Ronald lo será jamás!

— Menos mal que Ron no lo ha oído.

Harry sonrió totalmente divertido, viendo cómo Louis marcaba otro tanto para los chicos. Se agachó para coger cuatro piedras del suelo, y con la varita las transformó en cuatro grandes pompones de animadoras de color amarillo y azul, y se los tendió a Molly y a Rose, quienes rieron encantadas y empezaron a agitarlos, cantando con más fuerza.

— ¡Harry! —protestó Hermione—. No las animes más.

— Oh, vamos, se lo están pasando genial.

La castaña frunció el ceño y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina linea, demostrando que no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso, pero no dijo nada.

— ¡Albus vuela como un rayo, mientras George lo hace como un yayo*! ¡Vaaaaaamos, Albus!

Harry soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que se ahogó con su propia saliva, a su lado Hermione parecía más serena que él, pero sabía que ella se estaba aguantando la risa.

— ¿No hay rima para mi o qué? —preguntó Teddy con gracia, cuando pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas.

— ¡Teddy es el Rey volando, y a los mayores está callando, no te metas con el Rey, si no quieres que te rompa hasta el jersey!

Las niñas chillaron emocionadas y agitaron con fuerza los pompones cuando Teddy, alias el Rey, les guiñó un ojo y les manos un beso.

Sí, definitivamente eso se les estaba yendo de las manos.

— ¡Charlie no lo verá venir, cuando Scorpius atrape la snitch, el partido ganaremos, y una tarta nos comeremos! —corearon las chicas, y luego se giraron para mirar de manera expectante a la matriarca Weasley—. ¿Verdad que nos harás tarta si ganamos, abuela?

Molly las miró con cariño, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

— Tarta de chocolate —confirmó, haciendo que las niñas se emocionaran porque la tarta de chocolate de Molly era mítica por estar realmente deliciosa.

— ¡Vamos chicos, que hay tarta de chocolate de la abuela si ganamos!

— ¡Eh, yo también quiero tarta! —se quejó a lo lejos Ron.

— Ronald, no te desconcentres —le amonestó Angelina, cuando Albus volvió a colar la quaffle por el aro.

El equipo de los niños, para asombro de todos, se estaba viniendo rápidamente arriba, remontando 110 a 200. Todavía perdían por un gran trecho, pero si seguían así pronto podrían igualarlos, y si Scorpius conseguía la snitch entonces ganarían y la fiesta de el cumpleaños de Albus se convertiría en una celebración como si fuera la final de Mundial de Quidditch.

— ¡Scorpius, la snitch! —el grito de Albus resonó por todo el aire, mientras señalaba a un punto lejano entre dos de los aros de su equipo.

— ¡Gracias, sobrino!— le dijo Charlie, pasando velozmente por su lado.

Albus abrió los ojos con alarma, mientras se llevaba las manos a a boca, arrepintiéndose de haber desvelado el lugar donde estaba la snitch.

Harry vio como Malfoy se ponía a la par de Charlie rápidamente y con gran maestría. El moreno debía admitir que seguramente tenía más destreza sobra la escoba de la que tuvo su padre a su edad. Pero antes de que llegasen a la altura donde Albus había señalado, el rubio se desvió con un repentino quiebro y voló justo hacia el lado contrario donde se dirigía Charlie sin que este se diera cuenta. Harry frunció el ceño sin entenderlo, entonces miró hacia donde había señalado su hijo, y se percato de que ese brillo peculiar que emitía la snitch mientras revoloteaba no se veía por ninguna parte, después miró hacia el lado donde ahora se dirigía Scorpius, y se fijo casi con asombro como la pelotita dorada volaba cerca de Roxanne. Cuando miró a su hijo, notó como Albus sonreía con suficiencia, y un par de minutos despues, Scorpius atrapaba la snitch dorada.

— ¡Hemos ganado! —gritó Teddy.

— ¡Tarta, tarta! —corearon Rose y Molly, haciendo que el equipo completo de niños, se les unieran— ¡Tarta, tarta! —empezaron a chillar todos mientras bajaban al suelo, para desagrado de Ron.

— ¡No es justo, eso es trampa!

— Ronald, madura un poco, por favor —le pidió Hermione con cansancio, haciendo que su marido se sonrojase de vergüenza.

— ¿Lo de Albus era mentira? —preguntó Charlie, una vez que había desmontado de su escoba.

— Por supuesto que lo era. ¿De verdad me creéis tan tonto como para delatar la snitch?— contesto ofendido el aludido.

— ¡Albus es un genio, y nos ha hecho ganar el premio, los mayores habéis perdido, os toca llorar a moco tendido!

— Rose, Molly, basta ya con las rimas —les amonestó Hermione.

Las chicas asintieron un poco desilusionadas, pero no dejaron de agitar los pompones mientras entraban en casa, donde Molly ya les tenía preparada la tarta de chocolate porque sabía que sus niños iban a ganar.

— Señor Potter —le llamó una voz, cuando se giró, se encontró a Scorpius, que todavía seguía en el jardin con la escoba en la mano.

— Scorpius —saludo— buena jugada.

— Gracias, señor —el mayor abrió la boca con la intención de decirle que podía llamarle Harry, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y movía su pie derecho con algo de impaciencia, como si estuviera nervioso, así que le dejo continuar—. Quería preguntarle, bueno, más bien pedirle, si podría no denunciar a mi padre, por favor.

Harry frunció el ceño confundido durante un segundo, preguntándose de qué hablaba el chico, y luego recordó el incidente con el _giratiempo_. Entre el partido y la botella de hidromiel, casi se había olvidado de la conversación con Malfoy. Miró al chico durante un momento sin que este se diera cuenta porque todavía no había levantado la vista, su curiosidad le atacó una vez más y su instinto de Auror pensó que tal vez podía hacerle un par de preguntar al niño para saber porque rayos Malfoy tenía un _giratiempo_ ilegal.

— ¿Para qué querías el _giratiempo_? —preguntó antes de nada, porque era una incógnita que le había estado rondando por la cabeza, sin entender porque alguien de doce años querría volver al pasado.

Scorpius levantó la vista en ese momento, y Harry se fijó en que había algo _vulnerable_ en sus ojos grises. Dudó antes de contestar, mientras se mordía el labio como si estuviera calibrando si debía responderle o no.

— Quería volver a ver a mi madre —contestó con una voz tan baja que le costó escucharlo. Aún así, no le entendió del todo, y supuso que el rubio se dio cuenta de eso porque añadió:—, ella murió hace nueve meses y yo... Quería verla otra vez.

La mente de Harry se congeló durante un segundo, y luego sus hombro se cayeron con desazón. Observó como Scorpius había vuelto a desviar la mirada hacia un lado, y sus ojos brillantes intentaban retener las lágrimas. Al moreno se le rompió un poco el corazón.

Harry no podía culparlo por eso. _No por eso_ , porque si a él a los doce años, o a los treinta y ocho que tenía ahora, le hubieran dado la posibilidad de volver al pasado para poder ver a sus padres, para hablar con ellos o aunque hubiera sido solo para verles de lejos y durante dos minutos, él hubiera cogido la oportunidad sin pensar en nada más, así que no podía regañar a Scorpius por querer hacer lo mismo.

Se agachó para quedar a su altura, y apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico para tratar de reconfortarlo, aunque sabía que eso no sería suficiente, porque no lo había sido para él.

— Lo siento mucho, Scorpius —el aludido asintió, mientras apretaba los labios para detener el llanto—. Te entiendo, y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber sido tú, pero tienes que comprender que aunque vuelvas al pasado, eso no te va a devolver a tu madre, y a la larga será peor. Tú has tenido más suerte que yo, porque mis padres murieron antes de que yo ni siquiera tuviera conciencia, pero tú has podido disfrutar de tu madre, y todavía tienes a tu padre.

— Lo sé —contesto con voz temblorosa.

— Sé que no es fácil, pero tienes que ser fuerte por las personas que todavía están contigo y te quieren. Tú madre siempre será parte de ti, aunque ya no esté contigo.

Scorpius asintió, y respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.

— Gracias, señor Potter.

Harry negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa conciliadora en el rostro, mientras se levantaba y acompañaba a Scorpius al comedor para que pudiera comerse el trozo de tarta que le correspondía.

— ¿Por eso tu padre conserva el _giratiempo_? —cuestionó sin poder aguantarse, justo antes de entrar en la casa.

— No —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Si papá hubiera querido ya lo habría arreglado para que funcionase bien, porque hay un libro en casa que describe como hacerlo —explicó—. Papá guarda el collar porque era del abuelo. Dice que es una de las pocas cosas que no se llevaron los del Ministerio.

A Harry se le fragmentó un poco más el corazón, recordando como poco después de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, un grupo de Aurores con una orden de registro firmada por el ministro se había plantado en la Mansión Malfoy y se habían llevado casi hasta los candelabros. Hasta ese momento nunca había pensado en lo doloroso que tenía que ser ver como te arrebataban los recuerdo de tu padre.

— ¿Va a denunciar a mi padre? —volvió a cuestionar Scorpius.

— No, no lo haré —contesto tranquilizándole.

Scorpius le sonrió con la mirada más brillante que había visto en su vida, le abrazo, y se fue corriendo para unirse a Albus en el comedor justo despues de haberle dado las gracias.

Harry suspiró encontrandose cansado de repente, y se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón, maldiciéndose por tener el defecto de poder sentir compasión, porque ahora se sentía mal por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _* Yayo es otra manera de decir abuelo._

 _¡Holaaaa!_

 _Siento si voy algo lenta con el desarrollo de la historia, pero me gusta explicarlo todo bien, porque cuando leo un fic y tiene saltos temporales demasiado extensos a veces me pierdo._

 _La verdad es que nunca antes había escrito tantas rimas como en este capitulo, ni si quiera cuando en el colegio me pidieron escribir un poema._

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y me alegro de que os esté gustando. Esperó seguir así._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Supo que había sido un mala idea comprar un reloj muggle para su oficina, primero porque nunca lo miraba ya que cuando quería saber la hora siempre conjuraba un _tempus,_ y segundo porque el maldito _tic-tac_ de las manecillas le estaba haciendo estragos en su dolor de cabeza.

— Jefe, ¿me está escuchando?

Harry frunció el entrecejo ante el apelativo. No le gustaba que le llamasen _jefe,_ pero con Mark Klein ya había intentado muchas veces que dejase de llamarlo así y después de muchos años y bastante frustración, no había dado resultado, así que simplemente prefería dejarlo pasar.

— Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa —mintió—, ¿que decías?

El otro hizo un gesto vago con la cabeza y materializó una serie de pergaminos sobre la mesa.

— Nada, solo quería darle los informes del caso que estaba llevando con mi grupo.

El moreno asintió mirando los papeles distraídamente.

Mark era un chico bastante joven, de hecho era el jefe de equipo de Aurores más joven que había en ese instante. Ron, que era el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores no había estado muy seguro de ascender a Mark a ese cargo, porque llevaba una gran responsabilidad y no cualquiera valía para el puesto, pero Harry le había dicho a su amigo que le diera una oportunidad a Klein, porque veía esa aura imparcial y esas ganas de hacer justicia en el chico. Afortunadamente Harry no se había equivocado con Mark, y pronto el chico demostró que aunque fuera joven, era capaz de llevar a un equipo de Aurores de forma eficaz y su porcentaje de casos satisfactoriamente cerrados era bastante alta, por eso en ese instante su grupo era el que llevaba las misiones más complicadas que las del resto de equipos.

— Gracias, Klein —murmuró recogiendo los pergaminos.

— ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien, jefe?

El moreno levantó la vista, mirando al chico frente a él. Mark era un chico agraciado, con el cabello revuelto de color ocre y unos ojos marrones con un brillo ámbar que volvía a locas a más de una, y el echó de ser el jefe de un equipo de Aurores a su edad, solo le daba más atractivo de lo que ya tenía. Sin duda era el hombre más cotizado entre el Departamento de Brujas Guardianas.

— Sí, no te preocupes.

— ¿Seguro? —insistió—. Sí tiene algún problema, bueno... A mi me gusta escuchar, y si quiere podríamos ir a tomar algo y...

Harry clavó su mirada verde en Mark, quien estaba ligeramente inclinado en su silla, y sus ojos castaños le miraban como esperando algo. Al moreno le recordó vagamente a Ginny cuando empezaron a salir en el colegio y ella quería que le diera un beso. Le miraba de esa manera, expectante y a la vez esperanzada. A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

— Muchas gracias, _Klein —_ cortó, resaltando su apellido, como si con eso pudiera poner distancia entre ellos. Debió funcionar, porque el chico apretó la vista y se irguió en su asiento—, pero de verdad, estoy bien.

Mark asintió y rápidamente se levantó y salió de su oficina sin despedirse.

Harry suspiró agotado, se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, después cogió el reporte del caso que Klein había dejado sobre su mesa y lo archivo junto con los otros casos cerrados. Era consciente de que tenía bastantes cosas que hacer, como ir a visitar al Departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes, ya que ahí se estaba analizando una poción para un caso bastante importante, también tenía que pasar por la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia y para terminar tenía que asistir esa misma tarde a un juicio con el Wizengamot.

Respiró hondo, aún con los ojos cerrados para intentar relajarse, pero le era imposible porque todavía podía percibir el dichoso _tic-tac_ del reloj, oía también el viento chocar contra la ventana que tenía a su derecha y como el vidrio tintineaba por las sacudidas, escuchaba como a fuera su secretaria hablaba con alguien, las pisadas de alguien andando por el pasillo, unas carcajadas al fondo.

Gruñó molesto, sacando su varita.

— _Silencio —_ pronunció.

De inmediato todo a su alrededor dejó de escucharse gracias al encantamiento silenciador que le envolvía. Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos, e inhalo profundamente otra vez.

Tampoco le sirvió, porque ahora el silencio que había parecía asfixiarlo y sus oídos empezaban a zumbar molestos. Se frotó las manos con la cara, tragándose un lamento y después de pensárselo varias veces, abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó el pergamino que le estaba dando tanto dolor de cabeza.

Harry tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y la única cosa que había hecho ese día, y que _no debería_ haberla hecho porque ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse, había sido pasar por el Departamento de Investigación.

El Departamento de Investigación era una subdivisión de la Oficina de Aurores, lo que significaba que Harry tenía pleno acceso a él porque era el jefe del departamento, y hasta ese entonces no le había dado más de dos miradas porque era una subdivisión que había quedado obsoleta. Antes de la guerra había funcionado bastante bien, porque se dedicaba a la investigación y el seguimiento de magos oscuros, pero una vez terminada la guerra, y después de tantos años, esa área había quedado inservible, de hecho ni si quiera trabajaba nadie ahí, pero Harry sabía que los documentos de los magos oscuros que todavía seguían vivos se actualizaban mediante magia periódicamente cada cierto tiempo.

Y por eso no le fue difícil encontrar los documentos de la familia Malfoy.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta había salido del departamento con el fichero de Draco Malfoy bajo el brazo, que aunque se podía decir que ya no era un mago oscuro, todavía estaba bajo seguimiento.

Harry se excusó mentalmente diciendo que lo había cogido por curiosidad, porque su hijo era el mejor amigo del hijo de Malfoy y tenía que ser precavido.

Luego se dijo que lo había cogido porque simplemente era estúpido y que tenía que devolver el archivo a donde pertenecía, pero su cuerpo no estaba en concordancia con su mente y en vez de devolverlo lo había metido en el cajón de su escritorio.

 _Estúpido._

Miró el pergamino, y si no hubiera sido porque él sabía que ya no había ningún horrocrux perdido, hubiera creído que ese trozo de papel era uno de ellos porque mirarlo era _absorbente._ Casi se sentía como cuando estaba en sexto curso en el colegio y no era capaz de encontrar a Malfoy en ningún sitio en el Mapa del Merodeador, y su mente no era capaz de descansar hasta que lo veía en algún lugar del castillo.

La cabeza volvió a dolerle, como si no quisiera tener esos recuerdos abocados en ella. Harry no podía culparla. Resopló, cogiendo el archivo y se dijo a sí mismo que iba a devolverlo en ese instante y a olvidarse de Malfoy.

Su mano en cambio lo que hizo fue desdoblar el pergamino.

 _Estúpido, estúpido._

Pero _tenía_ que saber de él, Harry no podía dormir con esa incógnita porque en todos estos años ni si quiera había sido consciente de que Malfoy se había casado, había tenido un hijo y que ahora era viudo. Sentirse tan desinformado le era extraño. Era inquietante ver al rubio y pensar en que no sabía absolutamente nada de él, que le era casi un desconocido, después de todos sus años de colegio y una guerra de por medio.

 _Lo leeré rápido, lo devolveré y esta noche podré dormir tranquilo,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron velozmente hacia el principio del pergamino donde estaban los datos personales de Malfoy, como su aspecto físico, su lugar de residencia, sus estudios y otros datos los cuales él ya sabía. Después de eso había una extensa parrafada de sus movimientos durante la guerra, los cuales Harry también tenía conocimiento pues se habían leído en el juicio al que someterían a la familia del rubio.

Después de eso explicaba cómo Malfoy había presentado sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S a distancia, para luego empezar a trabajar en una de las empresas de su padre. Años más tarde, el rubio se convertía en el principal dueño de esas empresas, Harry supuso que por las fechas debía ser cuando su padre había fallecido. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy había decidido cerrarlas todas y había abierto una sociedad de importación y exportación de pociones mágicas junto a un ex-compañero del colegio, Blaise Zabini quien ahora vivía en Italia.

Después de una larga explicación sobre la empresa de Malfoy, se notificaba que Malfoy contrajo matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass a los veintiséis años, y un año después había nacido su hijo. A Harry le pareció extraño que hubiera tardado tanto en casarse y tan poco en tener un hijo, pero no se cuestionó nada más porque tal vez era a causa de una extraña tradición sangrepura. Se esperaba cualquier cosa después de haber haber visto cabezas de elfos colgadas en paredes.

Las líneas siguientes no eran muy interesantes, Malfoy había llevado una vida bastante monótona volviéndose más rico de lo que era, con su familia perfecto y codeándose con la alta sociedad mágica. Es decir, lo que llevaba haciendo toda la vida.

Luego se informaba sobre la muerte de Astoria Malfoy. A Harry se le encogió el corazón al recordar a Scorpius. Se tragó un suspiro, leyendo que la causa de la muerte de Astoria había sido por enfermedad _no-especifica_ , lo que al moreno le pareció extraño porque el mundo mágico tenía una sanidad muchísmo más avanzada que el muggle, por eso su esperanza de vida era mayor, y no solía ser muy común ver una enfermedad terminal, y mucho menos que esta no este identificada.

Después de eso, no había nada más escrito, no sabía si porque el archivo no se había actualizado todavía o porque Malfoy literalmente no había hecho nada desde la muerte de su esposa. Ese pensamiento le desconsoló un poco.

Un movimiento frente a él le llamó la atención, haciendo que sus ojos se separasen del pergamino para ver como la puerta de su despacho se abría y Hermione entraba en el lugar. Vio como su amiga movía la boca, hablando, pero él no escuchaba nada. Frunció el ceño extrañado, hasta se acordó de que todavía tenía el encantamiento silenciador a su alrededor.

— _Finite Incantatem_ —mumuró.

— ¿Qué haces? —interrogó su amiga, mirándole con el ceño fruncido con una mueca confusa.

— Nada —se apresuró a responder, cerrando el pergamino y guardándolo en el cajón de su escritorio a la velocidad de la luz.

— Harry...

— En serio, no es nada, solo un expediente de un caso que acabamos de cerrar —mintió—, ¿qué necesitas?

Por un momento pareció que Hermione iba a replicar algo más, pero termino suspirando y bajando los hombros, rendida.

— Quería saber si ibas a venir a comer conmigo, como hoy Ron está en un misión.

— Ah, claro.

— Bien —asintió su amiga, y se le quedó mirando de manera expectante—, ¿vamos o no?

— ¿Ahora? —Harry conjuró un _tempus_ , y vio que efectivamente ya era la hora de comer. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando en Malfoy?—. Sí, vamos.

Ambos salieron del despacho del moreno y se dirigieron a un pequeña cafetería que había al lado del Ministerio y que normalmente estaba llena de trabajadores de éste, porque todos iban a comer al mismo lugar.

Harry no tenía mucha hambre, todavía le dolía la cabeza y aún no podía quitarse a Malfoy de la mente, lo que le enfadaba y le aumentaba el dolor de cabeza. Así que era un circulo vicioso que no parecía tener salida. Hermione frente a él comía y hablaba de las diferentes cosas que tenía que hacer ese día. Harry no envidiaba para nada el puesto de Ministra que ocupaba Hermione, si ya le daba insomnio ser el Jefe de un Departamento, no quería ni imaginarse siendo Ministro.

— Creo que al final voy a tener que pedirle ayuda a Malfoy, porque los del Comité de Exterminación de Criaturas Peligrosas no dan a basto y tal vez el sepa de alguna poción que...—

— ¿Has dicho Malfoy? —interrumpió. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Eso es lo único que has escuchado?

— No —mintió—, he estado escuchándote todo el rato.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿De que te estaba hablando?

— De... que el Comité no da a basto.

— Eso lo he dicho _después_ de nombrar a Malfoy.

Harry abrió la boca, pero Hermione le envió una de esas mirada que ponía Molly Weasley para decirte sin palabras que ni se te ocurriera mentirle porque estaba a punto de hechizarte. Harry se compadeció por los hijos de Hermione, porque no iban a poder mentir a su madre en toda su vida.

— Vale —admitió, con las manos en alto a modo de disculpa—. Estaba con la mente en otro lado.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, dando un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

— Creo que prefiero no preguntar en qué estabas pensando —Harry también lo prefería—. Decía que el Comité no da para basto con la plaga de Runespoor que hay, y había pensado que tal vez Malfoy pudiera tener alguna poción para atraerlas a un mismo lugar y poder cazarlas para regular la plaga.

— ¿Qué es una Runespoor?

Hermione le miró de soslayo.

— ¿En serio, Harry? Eso lo estudiamos en Hogwarts —el moreno se encogió de hombros—. Es una serpiente de tres cabezas. En Runas Antiguas representa el número 3. La División de Bestias la ha catalogado como de clasificación XXXX, lo que significa que es bastante peligrosa.

— ¿Y crees que Malfoy te ayudará? —preguntó con escepticismo.

— Ya lo ha hecho varias veces —dijo la chica de manera natural y encogiéndose de hombros, como si juntar la palabra _Malfoy_ y _ayudar_ en la misma frase fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, Harry, en serio —contestó en tono cansado—. La gente madura, dejan los rencores atrás y ven que ayudar les resulta más beneficios que molestar —expresó como si fuera capaz de leer la mente de su amigo—. De hecho la última vez nos fue de gran ayuda en el Departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes.

— ¿Esa no es una de mis divisiones?— Hermione asintió. ¿Cuándo había ayudado Malfoy a su departamento y él no se había dado cuenta?—. ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

— ¿Y tú eres el jefe? ¿Dónde estás cuando pasan las cosas? —le reprochó. Harry tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse.

— ¿Ayudando a los Aurores? —se justificó, poniendo una sonrisa inocente.

Hermione parecía exasperada.

— Fue hace un par de meses creo. Estuvo yendo y viniendo al Ministerio bastantes veces. No sé cómo no te lo cruzaste si estabais en la misma planta.

Harry empezaba a sospechar que su despacho era una puerta astral a otro universo paralelo porque de verdad no se estaba enterando de nada.

— ¿Sabías que Astoria Malfoy ha fallecido? —preguntó de repente.

Si Hermione estaba tan enterada de las cosas, tal vez ella podría saciar la curiosidad que todavía tenía encima con respecto al rubio.

— Sí —respondió indiferente. Luego arqueo una ceja, casi divertida—. No me digas que tú no lo sabías.

Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon.

— Pues no —murmuró de mal humor—. Me lo dijo Scorpius en la fiesta.

Su amiga asintió distraída.

— Fue raro —opinó—, en San Mungo no pudieron diagnosticar porqué murió. Se supone que fue por un enfermedad pero dicen que la envenenaron. Primero se sospechó de Malfoy, pero luego dijeron que fue en una fiesta.

— ¿Dónde has escuchado eso?

— Lo primero en El Profeta —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Lo del envenenamiento lo sé porque mi sub-secretaria, Kate Colleman, está algo obsesionada con Malfoy desde que lo vio un día en el Ministerio y no sé cómo se entera de todo. Es como si Lavander Brown estuviera poseída por Rita Skeeter.

El moreno bufó una risa, entre divertido y curiosamente intrigado.

— Entonces, ¿la envenenaron?

— No se sabe. Malfoy no ha denunciado nada, pero la teoría está ahí.

Harry asintió distraído, asimilando toda la información que había recibido.

Malfoy parecía haber cambiado, aunque no lo suficiente como para no mandarlo a la mierda como hizo en su casa, al menos ahora colaboraba altruistamente con el Ministerio, su hijo no parecía ser mal niño, lo que significaba que al menos lo había educado correctamente, y bueno, su mujer podría haber sido envenenada por alguien y él no había usado ninguna imperdonable. Al menos hasta ahora.

— ¿No has hablado con Ginny?

Harry parpadeo y se concentró otra vez en Hermione, que lo miraba preocupada.

— Ayer me envió una lechuza. El Mundial de Quidditch todavía no ha terminado.

Vio como su amiga fruncía los labios y bajaba la vista hacia el plato de comida que tenía enfrente. A Harry se le había cerrado el estómago, así que dejó su cubierto a un lado y empujó suavemente su plato.

— Ya hace una semana de eso —murmuró Hermione—, seguramente llegará pronto.

— Eso espero —suspiró—. Dentro de dos semanas los niños empiezan las clases en Hogwarts y ya se ha perdido el cumpleaños de Albus, espero que al menos llegue para despedirlos e la estación.

— Seguro que vuelve antes, Harry.

Hermione le sonrió intentando infundirle esperanzas, pero Harry por primera vez pensó que su amiga no tenía razón en algo.

Cuando volvió a su despacho después de comer, devolvió el archivo de Malfoy al Departamento de Investigación, intentó centrarse en su trabajo sin mosquearse por la ausencia de su esposa y, sobretodo, intentar sacarse de la mente a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _¡Hooola!_  
 _Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Me alegra muchísimo que os esté gustando la historia._  
 _Estoy escribiendo otra historia corta, seguramente será de dos capítulos, e intentaré subirla pronto, por si la queréis leer._  
 _¡Nos vemos!_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

Llevaba una semana de mierda.

Todo había empezado cuando Brigada de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica había dado la alarma de un altercado en un club muggle. Había sido un locura, tanto que la mitad de la Oficina de Aurores y algunos Golpeadores habían tenido que ir a detener el alboroto. Muchos muggles habían sido heridos con hechizos, lo que significaba que el Ministerio había tenido que mandar un buen número de Desmemorizadores al lugar para borrarles la memoria a los testigos y heridos, y el Comité de Disculpas a los Muggles había tenido bastante trabajo para poder encauzar a buen término la relación del Ministerio Muggle con el Ministerio Mágico.

La conclusión es que Hermione casi había estallado de la histeria, porque como Ministra que era, la lluvia de críticas había recaído sobre ella. Harry casi se ahorca al estilo no mágico, cuando Ron le había dicho que en el club donde había sucedido la reyerta, también se comercializaba con pociones ilegales y altamente adictivas para los muggles, y que seguramente ahora estaban circulando por el territorio sin control, lo que a la larga les resultaría un gran, gran problema, si es que no lo era ya. Lo peor llegó a final de la semana, cuando el Departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes le había dicho que no sabían qué poción era, ni cuán peligrosa podía ser.

Así que ahora tenía a la mitad del mundo mágico tachándoles de incompetentes, el Ministerio Muggle en una relación tensa porque creían que los magos eran peligrosos, un montón de acusados pendientes de juicio que no colaboraban y una poción tóxica, que no sabían que era, ni su antídoto, y sin nadie que pudiese ayudar.

Para finiquitar bien la semana mas terrible de su vida, Albus y James estaban eufóricos porque el curso escolar estaba a punto de empezar, lo que conllevaba también que Lily se deprimiese porque iba a estar sola y aburrida en casa.

Y ahora Ginny le decía que todavía no iba a volver a casa.

Enfadado no era la palabra, porque su humor no llegaba a ese nivel, pero sí que se sentía algo frustrado. Y molesto. Estar frustrado y molesto no era una buena combinación.

Sus dientes apresaron la carne del interior de su mejilla. Su colmillo se clavó con fuerza y acto seguido notó el pinchazo de dolor por la herida que se había causado y el sabor metálico de la sangre recorriendo su paladar. Su lengua hizo mella en la hendidura adolorida.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces. No quería alterarse, ni gritar o que su magia se turbase, pero le estaba costando bastante.

— ¿Cuándo vas a volver? —preguntó con voz tensa, esa que utilizaba en su trabajo cuando quería una respuesta clara y concisa.

— No lo sé, Harry —la voz de Ginny le llegó desapasionada desde la chimenea por la que hablaban, como si no le interesase mucho el tema. El nivel de molestia de Harry aumentó un poco más—. Sabes cómo son los partidos de Quidditch y hasta que no terminen no puedo volver a Inglaterra, es la final del Mundial.

— Llevas dos semanas fuera, Ginny.

— Ya lo sé, pero tú has sido jugador y si ninguno de los buscadores atrapa la snitch...—la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, dejando la frase en el aire—. No puedo hacer nada.

Harry odiaba esa frase. _No puedo hacer nada._ Siempre se podía hacer algo, siempre se podía intentar buscar una solución; él había pasado por muchas cosas y aún así siempre había intentado salir adelante, no se había encogido de hombros y había mirado hacia otro lado mientras decía que no podía hacer nada.

— Te has perdido el cumpleaños de Albus —murmuró con la garganta apretada por el mal humor que le estaba atacando el cuerpo.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

La voz de Ginny se había alzado, y en ese momento la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba se vaporizó. La mujer debió notarlo a través de las llamas de la red flú porque su expresión cambió de la molestia a la culpabilidad.

— Habla con tu jefe y que envíen a otro corresponsal de El Profeta —Ginny abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró cuando vio como Harry la fulminaba con la mirada—. Se supone que dejaste de jugar al Quidditch para estar conmigo y los niños, pero yo no te veo por aquí.

— No pienso estar todo el día encerrada en casa.

— No te estoy pidiendo que lo estés, te estoy diciendo que tienes una familia con la que debes pasar tiempo. Te has perdido el cumpleaños de tu hijo. La semana que viene empiezan el colegio, ¿y ni si quiera sabes si vas a poder venir a despedirlos?

— Por Merlín, Harry —Ginny rodó los ojos, lo que hizo que el moreno se enfureciese aún más—, solo van a ir al colegio, los voy a ver en las vacaciones. Y que me haya perdido el cumpleaños de Albus no es un crimen, lo importante es que estoy con él los demás días del año. Solo estoy fuera durante los partidos, el resto de días estoy en casa, con ellos.

Esa era una conversación que había tenido _tantas_ veces, que ya le cansaba. La habían tenido cuando comenzaron a salir después de la guerra, cuando se casaron y fueron a vivir juntos, habían tenido esa conversación sobretodo cuando Ginny había quedado embarazada y había dejado de ser jugadora de Quidditch para trabajar como corresponsal deportiva de El Profeta, para poder estar más cerca de su familia, aunque siempre había sido Harry quien se había ocupado del ámbito familiar porque tenía un _trabajo con horarios_ , como lo llamaba Ginny, y aún así, después de tantos años Ginny seguía sin entender que el tiempo no volvía, y que por estar fuera en otro país se estaba perdiendo momentos importantes de sus seres queridos, y estos nunca iban a regresar.

Harry valoraba esos momentos. Cada tarde que pasaba jugando con sus hijos, cada cumpleaños, fiesta, cada comida en La Madrigera, todas las despedidas en King Cross, la risa ligera de James, los ojos verdes de Albus, el cabello largo y cobrizo de Lily. Harry valoraba todo eso porque nunca lo había tenido. Pero Ginny no. Y a veces Harry se preguntaba si ella había vivido la guerra igual que él, si de verdad le habían marcado todas las pérdidas que habían sufrido, porque realmente a veces no lo parecía.

— ¿Sabes qué, Ginny? —murmuró en tono cansado—, haz lo que quieras.

Estaba agotado, su semana había sido desastrosa y lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era discutir con su esposa. Si ella quería vivir al máximo su carrera profesional, él no iba a interponerse en medio. Ella misma se daría cuanta de su error cuando el tiempo pasase y se diese cuenta de que se había perdido la vida de sus hijos.

— No te enfades, por favor.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

— No estoy enfadado —y no lo estaba. De hecho ya ni si quiera se sentía frustrado o molesto, solo estaba exhausto—. Tengo que irme con los niños. Avísame cuando vayas a volver.

— Está bien —la voz de la pelirroja sonaba desapasionada. Si no estuviera tan desanimado, Harry se hubiera preocupado por su mirada de culpabilidad, y hubiera intentado animarla, pero en ese momento solo quería descansar—. Dile a los niños que los echo de menos. Te quiero.

— Yo también.

Cerró la conexión de red flú y se sentó en el sofá del salón, cerró los ojos durante unos minutos mientras pensaba dónde había guardado la poción para el dolor de cabeza, cuando la voz de James le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Mamá y tú habéis discutido?

— Solo estábamos hablando —aclaró.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada marrón de su hijo, quien le observaba con una tranquilidad acostumbrada.

— ¿Cuándo volverá?

Harry suspiró con lasitud.

— No lo sé. Todavía no ha acabado el mundial, pero estará para despediros antes de ir a Hogwarts —prometió, aunque en realidad ni si quiera estaba seguro de que Ginny fuera a acudir. A James tampoco parecía importarle mucho, porque solo se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

— ¿Vamos al Callejón Diagon?

El cambio repentino de tema le descolocó durante un segundo, luego asintió.

— Ve a buscar a tus hermanos y nos vamos.

James apareció con Albus y Lily apenas unos pocos minutos después. A pesar del cansancio metal y físico que tenía en ese momento, se metió en la chimenea y se trasladó con sus hijos hasta el Callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo que les hacía falta para el nuevo curso escolar. Supo que había sido mala idea dejar las comprar para última hora cuando observó la masa de gente que se aglomeraba por las calles y se aglutinaba en las tiendas. El año que viene tendría que hacerle caso a Hermione y comprar los libros un mes antes, como había hecho ella.

Cogió a Lily con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda asió el hombro de James porque era el más inquieto de los tres y el que siempre se perdía entre las multitudes desde que era muy pequeño, dejó que Albus caminase a poca distancia delante suyo, manteniendo un ojo siempre puesto en su hijo. No es que fuera paranoico, como a veces le llamaba Ginny, es que no le gustaban las multitudes, porque al fin y al cabo él era Harry Potter, le conocía más de la mitad de la Inglaterra mágica, y si bien muchas personas le tenían en alta estima, también había quien no estaba de acuerdo con sus acciones y a la gente le gustaba bastante eso de tomarse la justicia por su cuenta. Había perdido a muchos de sus seres queridos a lo largo de su vida, y el perder a uno de sus hijos le aterrorizaba, así que refería prevenir que curar.

La primera tienda por la que pasaron fue por el Emporio de las Lechuzas, aunque no era como si necesitasen alguna, ya que tanto Albus como James tenían las suyas propias, era más un simple capricho de los niños por ver a los animales mágicos que vendían allí. Harry nunca se negaba a ir porque le recordaba la primera vez que entró en esa tienda y cómo compró a Hedwig. Después fueron a Madame Malkin para comprarle a James túnicas nuevas, y Harry evitó a toda costa pasar por la tienda de bromas Gambol & Japes, y ya de paso por Sortilegios Weasley, porque eso siempre era como acercar una llama a un tanque de pólvora y sabía que terminaría con James comprando algún artefacto de dudosa procedencia, gastándole una broma a Albus quien se enfadaría con su hermano, o por consecuente a Lily, quien terminaría llorando. Y eso era demasiado para la poca paciencia que tenía Harry.

— Papá —llamó Lily—, ¿me compras una varita?

Harry suspiró, mirando la tienda de Ollivanders de reojo, mientras se encaminaban a la Librería Flourish y Blotts. Lily le hacía la misma pregunta todos los años desde que cumplió los seis.

— El año que viene cuando recibas tu carta de Hogwarts, te compraré una varita. Hasta entonces sabes que no.

Lily no pareció afectarle eso, porque era la misma respuesta de todos los años, así que simplemente asintió e hizo que Harry le explicase cómo consiguió su varita cuando tuvo once años, y aunque era una historia que su hija se sabía de memoria porque siempre se la contaba, ella escuchaba con atención como si fuese la primera vez, y eso hizo que a Harry se le endulzase un poco el humor.

Su estado de ánimo volvió a agriarse en cuanto vio la cola de gente que había en la librería.

Suspirando con cansancio, dejó que sus hijos vagasen un rato durante los estantes de libros, mientras él se dedicaba a buscar los libros que necesitarían James y Albus para el colegio. A su alrededor correteaban bastantes niños de varias edades, algunos le miraban asombrados, señalándole y susurrando a su paso, un niño incluso le había pedido que le firmase el cromo que le había tocado con las ranas de chocolates, habían otros niños más pequeños que ni si quiera le echaban un vistazo, y Harry supuso que eran hijos de muggles que iban a empezar el año escolar y se sentían tan perdidos como lo estaba él con once años. Los padres de los niños no se quedaban atrás y también cuchicheaban a su paso, aunque intentaban hacerlo de una manera menos notoria. Harry se preguntó si algún día iba a poder acostumbrarse a toda la atención que recibía.

Cuando por fin consiguió todos los libros que necesitaba, agrupó a sus hijos y se colocó en la fila bastante extensa de personas para pagar. La señora de delante se giró cuando él se situó detrás de ella. Su cabello era rizado, corto y negro, tenía una nariz pronunciada, la cara redonda y unos ojos que le miraron atentamente, seguramente reconociéndole, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó en una postura bastante incómoda a percepción de Harry, con el cuerpo hacia delante y el cuello retorcido hacia atrás para poder observarle con tanta fijación que por un momento le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

La voz de su hijo resonó a su lado, y por un momento le agradeció mentalmente a Merlín el poder apartar la vista de esa incómoda atmósfera que se había creado con la señora de delante.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó hacia Albus, que era el que había hablado.

— Scorpius —dijo, aunque eso no esclareció nada a juicio de Harry—. Está ahí —aclaró.

Harry miró hacia el punto donde señalaba. Reconoció la cabellera albina de Scorpius entre toda la gente de la calle, el niño estaba parado frente a la vitrina de Botica de Slug & Jigger, y parecía estar concentrado mientras hablaba con otro niño que debía tener su edad, de piel oscura y cabello negro. Harry supuso que debía ser Alessandro Zabini, el hijo de Blaise Zabini. Lo sabía por intuición, no porque hubiera estado investigando también a Zabini cuando se enteró de que era el socio de la empresa de Malfoy. Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Puedo ir a saludarle mientras esperas a que te atiendan?

Harry miró a Albus durante un momento, dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba el rubio y la cantidad exorbitante de personas que había a su alrededor y luego volvió a mirar a su hijo.

— No.

— Pero, papá...—Harry le miró con reprobación, pero Albus no pareció amilanarse—. No voy a tardar.

Harry negó con la cabeza. No iba a dejar a su hijo correteando por ahí como si nada, para que luego le pasase algo.

Volvió a girarse para mirar con curiosidad a la calle, ignorando el hecho de que Albus continuaba protestando. Scorpius seguía hablando con Zabini entretenidamente, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que entre todo el tumulto de gente, reconoció a Malfoy a unos metros de los niños, hablando con el dueño de la boticaria. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero aún así pudo observar cómo de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para vigilar a su hijo. Harry casi agradeció que alguien tuviera la misma precaución que él, aunque comprendía que para Malfoy era todavía peor que para Harry, porque Malfoy siempre sería Malfoy, siempre sería el hijo, el nieto, el pariente de un mortífago, sabía que habían muchas personas que todavía le trataban con aprensión por tener la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo, y era consciente de que eso de una manera u otra también afectaba a Scorpius, de la misma manera que sus hijos sufrían los daños colaterales de llevar el apellidó Potter.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, aunque ahora Malfoy fuese viudo y tuviese que criar a un hijo él solo, a pesar de la desconfianza y del pasado tormentoso que tenían en común, Malfoy le había confiado a su hijo, le había dado permiso para quedarse en La Madriguera para jugar a un partido de Quidditch solo con la seguridad de que Harry le había dicho que no era peligroso.

Seguramente para alguien normal eso no sería un gran logro, pero conociendo a Malfoy, eso había sido un gran acto de confianza, porque Harry no le confiaría a uno de sus hijos a cualquiera.

Cuando la fila avanzó, Harry volvió a mirar a Albus, quien ya se había cansado de protestar y ahora solo miraba frustrado la larga cola de la librería.

— Puedes ir con Scorpius —dijo, ganándose la atención de Albus. Antes de que el niño echase a correr, Harry le había atrapado por el hombro cual snitch escurridiza—, pero en una hora como máximo nos encontraremos en Gringotts, y por nada del mundo te alejarás del señor Malfoy, ¿me oyes?

— Alto y claro.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo se le escapó un suspiro al ver a Albus escabulléndose entre la gente hasta llegar a donde estaba su amigo. Miró a los niños interactuar durante un instante, y luego dirigió sus ojos a Malfoy, quien también miraba a los chicos, ahora más insistentemente. Vio cómo el rubio se despedía algo apresurado del dueño de la boticaria y se dirigía a paso seguro hasta donde estaban los menores, casi retuvo la respiración cuando Albus señaló con el dedo, sin disimulo alguno, hacia donde él estaba en ese momento.

Los ojos de Malfoy se encontraron con los suyos antes de que pudiese darse la vuelta para disimular y que no se notase que los estaba espiando. El rubio no pareció sorprenderse al saber que le estaba mirando, porque únicamente inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y antes de que Harry pudiese corresponderle, Malfoy se había girado para decirle algo a los tres niños que pareció entusiasmarles. Al moreno le hubiese gustado decirle a Malfoy que cuidase de su hijo, pero afortunadamente, el rubio debió leerle el pensamiento porque cuando empezaron a caminar por la calle, observó cómo Malfoy sujetaba del hombro a Albus y lo mantenía cerca suyo, cosa que hizo suspirar a Harry con tranquilidad.

Para su suerte, el resto de la mañana le había salido más fructífera. Las filas de gente no habían sido tan largas en la tienda de calderos, y en la de pergaminos, tinta y plumas. También el hecho de tener que cuidar a dos niños era bastante más fácil que cuidar de tres, y además poco a poco llegaba la hora de comer, y gracias a Merlín la calle se iba despejando y al menos ahora se podía pasear y respirar a la vez.

Una hora después estaba acercándose a Gringotts para encontrarse con Albus. Para su sorpresa, los chicos ya se encontraban en la puerta del banco hablando animadamente. No le había dado tiempo a abrir la boca cuando Albus casi estaba saltando sobre él entusiasmado.

— ¡Papá! —brincó Albus, con una sonrisa exaltada—, ¿sabías que en Florean Fortescue han creado treinta sabores nuevos de helados? Me he comido uno de chocolate, con pepitas de chocolate y con sirope de fresas y plátano.

— Creo que alguien tiene una sobredosis de azúcar.

Harry asintió a lo dicho por James, y agarró a Albus de los hombros para que dejase de brincar como un duendecillo.

— Y dicen que en Gambol & Japes han abierto una sección nueva de bromas, ya sabes, para poder competir con el tío George —explicó Albus hablando demasiado rápido—, y queríamos ir pero el señor Malfoy no nos ha dejado porque se nos iba a hacer tarde.

— No me extraña —resopló Harry, y luego recordó que Malfoy continuaba ahí, así que levantó la vista para encontrarse con una expresión totalmente exasperada—. Malfoy —saludó.

— Potter.

— Hola, señor Potter— se giró para ver a Scorpius quien le sonreía con diversión, completamente contrario a su padre—, él es Alessandro —presentó, señalando a su amigo.

— Encantado.

— Igualmente, señor.

— Papá —llamó Albus, mirándole con sus ojos verdes y suplicantes—. ¿Podemos ir a la tienda de bromas? Por favor, por favor, por favor.

James se carcajeó a su lado, junto con Scorpius y Alessandro. Malfoy resopló disgustado, mientras Lily escondía su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

— Albus, suficiente —le reprendió. Su hijo hizo un mohín, hundiendo los hombros—. No deberías haberle dejado comer tanto chocolate —dijo hacia Malfoy.

El rubio le echó una mirada que bien pudo helarle varios huesos. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento le caería algún hechizo _no-verbal._

— Papá estuvo a punto de lanzarle un _petrificus_ a Albus —informó Scorpius mientras seguía riéndose.

— Si esto era algún tipo de venganza personal, déjame decirte que te has pasado —espetó Malfoy, aún fulminándole con la mirada—. Y ni se te ocurra reírte —añadió al ver cómo Harry sonreía.

— No sabía que ibas a llevarles a la heladería— se defendió—, pero te lo mereces por mandarme a la mierda el otro día.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia. Malfoy rodó los ojos con irritación.

— La próxima vez, envenéname. Es menos doloroso.

— Qué dramático.

— ¿Eres el padre de Scorpius? —la voz de Lily se alzó por primera vez.

— Lily, primero se saluda.

La niña miró a su padre, y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en Malfoy con cierto deslumbramiento.

— Hola —saludó—. ¿Eres el padre de Scorpius?

Malfoy alzó una ceja en dirección de su hija, pero su mirada se había suavizado y parecía ligeramente entretenido.

— Sí —afirmó—. ¿Y tú eres...?

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero su hija se le adelantó.

— Lily Luna Potter— respondió, con cierto orgullo bailando en su voz.

— Tienes un nombre muy bonito y... excéntrico.

— Su madrina es Luna Lovegood, de ahí su segundo nombre —aclaró Harry, sabiendo que el adjetivo _excéntrico_ se refería a Luna.

— Lo sé. Salió en El Profeta —replicó el otro de manera altivo—. Y estoy hablando con ella no contigo.

Harry alzó las manos en son de paz, solo porque ver a Malfoy irritado hacía que su dolor de cabeza menguase bastante.

— Tu nombre es extraño —comentó Lily. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

— La familia Black, que es la familia de mi madre, tiene la tradición de ponerle a sus hijos nombres de estrellas o constelaciones— explicó, haciendo que Lily le mirase encantada— Draco proviene de la constelación del Dragón. Scorpius viene de la constelación del Escorpión. Mi tía Bellatrix obtuvo su nombre de la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Orión, que a su vez era el tío de mi madre— para ese momento Lily estaba casi hipnotizada con el rubio y su modo tan intelectual de hablar, y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, Harry también se encontraba algo cautivado—, y su hijo, el primo de mi madre, se llamó Sirius.

— ¡James también se llama así!— exclamó la pequeña, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento—. Era el padrino de papá.

— Cariño, su primo y mi padrino son la misma persona.

— Oh —Lily se quedó totalmente desconcertada un momento.

— La única que se salta esa norma es mi madre, que tiene el nombre de una flor, como tú.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó curiosa.

— Porque fue la primera Black, después de muchas décadas, que nació con el cabello rubio, y mi abuela cuando lo vio, le recordó a un narciso blanco, así que la llamó Narcisa.

— Que... guay —dijo asombrada.

Harry miró a Lily, quien literalmente estaba con la boca abierta, entonces miró a Malfoy, y por un momento, su mente se quedó en blanco cuando vio la sincera y suave sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Incluso su mirada parecía apacible mientras miraba a su hija. Se preguntó si alguna vez había visto al rubio sonreír tan abiertamente.

Su cerebro se esclareció cuando Malfoy se despidió de él cordialmente alegando que tenía cosas que hacer.

Con un suspiro, y con un dolor de cabeza que ahora era casi imperceptible, se dirigió con sus hijos a casa.

— Papá —llamó Lily cuando llegaron—, el señor Malfoy es muy bonito.

La saliva se le atragantó en la garganta, haciéndole toser mientras miraba a su hija casi con horror.

— Lily, el señor Malfoy es muy mayor. Y no deberías decir esas cosas de él.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros.

— Pero es muy bonito, ¿verdad? —insistió.

— Malfoy no es _bonito,_ en todo caso es guapo.

— Sí, sí, eso —asintió entusiasmada— es muy guapo, papá.

Harry observó a su hija quien ahora se dirigía feliz y contenta hacia su habitación, mientras él se quedaba ahí en medio del salón, sin saber se debía sentirse más escandalizado por el hecho de que su hija parecía enamorada de Malfoy, o por el hecho de que había admitido que el rubio era guapo.

Su dolor de cabeza volvió con fuerza.

 _Genial._

* * *

 _Hooolaaa_  
 _Lo primero, siento haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo y apenas he podido respirar._  
 _Lo segundo, parece que Malfoy ha conseguido conquistar a un Potter, o a dos si contamos a Lily y a Albus._  
 _¿El siguiente será Harry?_  
 _¡Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo!_  
 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

Harry tenía la sensación de que apenas había dormido unos minutos cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Por un momento pensó que tal vez era Ginny, que ya había vuelto de Bulgaria, pero al entreabrir los ojos vio una pequeña figura entre la oscuridad acercarse hasta su cama, y un segundo después, Lily estaba tumbada a su lado.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Lily se sobresaltó graciosamente, para luego negar con la cabeza y acurrucarse en el pecho de su padre.

— Echo de menos a mamá —susurró la pequeña, haciendo que Harry suspirase.

— Yo también.

— ¿Cuándo va a volver?

— No lo sé. Espero que mañana —Lily bufó, y el moreno notó como el cuerpo de su hija se tensaba—. ¿Qué pasa?

— No quiero que James y Albus se vayan.

Harry volvió a suspirar, y se froto los ojos con cansancio para después abrazar a Lily.

— Cariño, todos los años es lo mismo, solo van al colegio, en vacaciones estarán aquí otra vez.

— Pero yo me quedaré aquí sola —se quejó—. Y no tendré a nadie con quien jugar.

— Tienes a Hugo, y a Lucy.

— Hugo no es divertido, tía Hermione nunca nos deja hacer nada. Y tío Percy nunca viene a casa, papá.

Harry suspiró, clavando su mirada en el techo.

Todos los años sucedía lo mismo. El día en el que James y Albus se iban al colegio, su hija siempre parecía hundirse en la tristeza, como si no fuese a ver a sus hermanos nunca más, aunque tenía la suerte de que eso solo le duraba los dos primero días, luego cuando la primera lechuza llegaba Lily volvía a ser la misma.

— Bueno, este va a ser el último año. El año que viene irás con ellos a Hogwarts.

— Ya quiero que sea el año que viene —refunfuñó, haciendo reír a Harry.

— ¿A qué casa quieres ir? —le preguntó, solo para distraerla.

— A Revenclaw, como tía Luna.

El mayor asintió en medio de la penumbra.

— Encajarías bien allí, eres muy inteligente.

— Ganaré un montón de puntos, y ganaremos la Copa de las Casas —afirmó decidida.

— ¿Y jugarás a Quidditch?

— No, ya hay muchos jugadores en casa.

Harry volvió a reír, esta vez acompañado por Lily.

— Eso es verdad.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio agradable. Harry cerró los ojos, dispuesto a volver a conciliar el sueño, creyendo que su hija también estaba a punto de caer dormida, pero la voz de Lily le devolvió al mundo de la consciencia.

— Papá, ¿por qué ya no juegas a Quidditch?

Harry abrió los ojos por completo, y pareció que el sueño se le había escapado por la ventana a causa de la sorpresa.

Era verdad que hacía muchos años que no jugaba a Quidditch, de hecho sus hijos solo le habían visto volar gracias a las fotografías que Ginny había guardado de su época escolar, pero siempre que alguien le invitaba a volar, él negaba educadamente. Sus hijos al principio se enfadaban con él porque no jugaba con ellos, así que Harry se vio obligado a contarles la historia a Albus y a James, pero a Lily no se la había contado, y tal vez había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

— ¿Recuerdas al padre de Scorpius? —cuestionó, aunque era un pregunta bastante tonta. Lily había estado hablando de él _toda_ la semana.

— ¿Al señor Malfoy? Sí, ¿por qué?

— Porque cuando estábamos en guerra —empezó— el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts pasaron muchas cosas, y entre ellas sucedió que tío Ron, tía Hermione y yo estábamos buscando una cosa que debíamos destruir —explicó a duras penas. Prefería dejar el tema de los Horrocruxes para cuando Lily creciera un poco más—, y nos metimos en una sala de Hogwarts que los estudiantes conocen como la Sala de los Menesteres.

— ¿Esa es la que cambia según tus deseos? —interrumpió.

— Sí —afirmó—. Mientras tus tíos y yo buscábamos este objeto, el señor Malfoy y unos amigos suyos entraron en la sala, discutimos y al final, uno de los amigos de Malfoy convocó un fuego maldito, que es un conjuro de magia negra que nunca debes intentar —recalcó.

— Vale.

— La sala empezó a arder, tus tíos y yo encontramos unas escobas y volamos para salir de allí, pero Malfoy y sus amigos se habían quedado atrapados, así que tuvimos que volver y volar entre el fuego para poder rescatarlos. Tío Ron casi me mata por hacer eso.

— ¿Por eso ya no quieres volar? ¿Te recuerda a ese día?

— Sí —contestó, aunque eso no era del todo verdad.

La realidad era que los que había marcado a Harry eran las pesadillas de después. Ver imágenes tan nítidas en las que el fuego al final le devoraba, en la que no podía encontrar ninguna escoba y no lograba salir de ahí, en las que Malfoy se caía y el fuego le consumía mientras Harry no podía hacer nada. Lo peor vino después, cuando salía a volar con Ginny, y ella subía detrás de él en la escoba, y por mucho que intentase disfrutarlo, Harry tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento Ginny iba a soltarse y caer al vacío. Incluso cuando volaba él solo, podía sentir el calor ahogado de la Sala de los Menesteres. No es que tuviera miedo a volar, es que no lo disfrutaba, le angustiaba, y había preferido dejar de hacerlo.

Harry ahogó un suspiro, y levanto la cabeza para ver como Lily dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Él se volvió a recostar en la cama, aunque no consiguió dormir en lo que quedaba de noche.

Unas horas después, cuando el sol ya empezaba a despuntar por la ventana, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de improvisto y con fuerza.

— ¡Papá, es hora de despertar! —gritó James, saltando encima de la cama.

— ¡Lily, Lily, Lily! —secundó Albus—. Te dije que estaría aquí —le comentó a su hermano.

— James, deja de saltar en la cama —le reprendió Harry con un suspiro.

— ¡Albus, me haces daño! —se quejó Lily.

Harry gruñó, y se irguió en la cama, solo para poder coger a James por la cintura y retenerlo dejando de él.

— Te he dicho que no saltes en la cama —le repitió, y un segundo después empezó a hacerle cosquillas a modo de castigo.

— ¡No, papá! ¡Para!

— ¡Papá, sálvame! —pidió Lily.

Cuando se giró hacia su hija, vio a Albus que también intentaba hacerle cosquillas a su hermana. Lo cogió por la cintura, quitándoselo encima a la pequeña, quien rápidamente contraatacó.

La cama se convirtió en una guerra de risas, mientras Harry intentaba controlar que ningún niño se hiciera daño. Estaban tan concentrados en revolcarse entre las sábanas, que ninguno se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto, hasta que una voz claramente reconocible se escuchó entre todo el barullo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

— ¡Mamá! —gritaron los tres niños, saltando se la cama para abalanzarse contra la pelirroja—, ¡Te echábamos mucho de menos!

Harry sonrió desde la cama, viendo la alegría que desbordaban sus hijos y cómo bombardeaban a Ginny a base de preguntas.

— ¿Quién ha ganado el partido? —preguntó James.

— ¿Conseguiste el autógrafo que te pedí, mamá? —cuestionó Albus.

Luego fue el turno de Lily.

— ¿Y a mi, me has traído algo, mamá?

Ginny río, contestando a todas las dudas de sus hijos y sacando pequeños paquetes para luego agrandarlos a su tamaño real y repartirlos entre los niños.

Harry los miró aún desde su asiento confortable sobre el colchón, suspirando con calidez, observando cómo Ginny abrazaba a los niños y estos le correspondían con desbordante afecto. Siempre que miraba a su familia, se sentía orgulloso y completo.

— Bien, chicos, se hace tarde —cortó Ginny—. ¿Por qué no vais a la ducha y bajáis a desayunar?

Los niños protestaron un rato, hasta que al final hicieron caso a su madre. Harry se permitió entonces acercarse a su mujer para saludarla.

— Siento no haber vuelto antes —se disculpó ella, dándole un beso suave.

— Lo importante es que estás aquí.

Ambos sonrieron, besándose dulcemente, y abrazándose con fuerza, diciéndose lo mucho que se habían echado de menos.

— ¿Nos acompañarás a la estación? —preguntó Harry, con el rostro escondido entre el cabello de la mujer.

— No lo creo, todavía no me he pasado por la redacción del periódico —se disculpó la pelirroja— y tengo que escribir la crónica del partido urgentemente.

Harry asintió comprensivo.

— Está bien, no importa —dijo suavemente, con la culpabilidad atacándole por la discusión que habían tenido una semana atrás—. Siento lo de la última vez.

Ginny se separó de él, sonriéndole con cariño.

— No pasa nada. Ron me explicó que tenías una semana complicada.

Harry asintió en silencio, acariciando la espalda de la chica, y besándola con amor, disfrutando de esa paz y afectuosidad que le transmitía estar con Ginny.

Al menos hasta que los niños interrumpieron, nerviosos por ir a desayunar y marcharse ya la estación de King's Cross.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para el desayuno? —le preguntó Harry. Ginny asintió con una sonrisa.

La familia Potter al completo desayunaba en el comedor, con un animado James que escuchaba a su madre hablar del Mundial de Quidditch, un emocionado Albus que le contaba a Lily que aprendería en su siguiente año escolar, y la pequeña de la familia que ya no parecía tan decaída como la noche anterior.

Harry podría haber apostado a que nada le agraria ese desayuno tan espléndido.  
Hasta que Lily abrió la boca.

— Cuando tenga un hijo, le pondré el nombre de una estrella.

Harry se había atragantado con el café, James había soltado una carcajada, Albus había fruncido el ceño y Ginny había ladeado la cabeza desconcertada.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

— Porque es una tradición.

Ginny puso cara de no entender nada.

— Lily, cariño —intervino Harry—, esa es una tradición de los Black. No tiene sentido que tú sigas esa tradición porque no perteneces a esa familia.

La pequeña miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido y una resolución en la mirada que no le gustó nada.

— Entonces me casaré con Scorpius.

— Lily —exhaló Harry, sorprendido.

— No te casarás con Scorpius —espetó Albus de repente.

— ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó la menor.

— Sí, Albus, ¿por qué no? —secundó James, con una sonrisa ladina.

Harry se preguntó en qué momento se le había ido el desayuno tranquilo de la manos.

— ¿Scorpius no es el hijo de Malfoy? —preguntó la voz perdida de Ginny.

— Sí —afirmó Albus, claramente de mal humor—. Es mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

Albus entornó los ojos hacia su madre, y Harry supo que la contestación no iba a gustarle.

— Desde primero, mamá. Lo sabrías si hubieras estado aquí por mi cumpleaños.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa. Ese era uno de los defectos de Albus, que cuando estaba enfadado, no tenía suficiente empatía como para morderse la lengua. Un daño colateral de haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin, supuso el moreno.

— Albus —llamó Harry, con ese tono severo y tranquilizador a la vez que solo puede adquirir un padre. Su hijo hundió los hombros de forma automática, relajándose—, no le hables así a tu madre —reprendió, aunque no podía amonestarle por estar enfadado, cuando Harry también había discutido con Ginny por ese motivo.

— Lo siento —se disculpó el aludido.

— Yo también, cariño —dijo su madre en tono conciliador.

— Y Lily —continuó Harry—, eres muy pequeña para pensar en casarte, y eres todavía más pequeña para pensar en tener hijos. Si cuando seas mayor, quieres ponerle a tu hijo el nombre de una estrella, está bien, pero hazlo porque a ti te guste, no por seguir una tradición que no tenga nada que ver contigo.

Lily apretó los labios en un fina linea, mientras jugaba con la comida que tenía en su plato. Al final asintió.

— Está bien.

Harry suspiró, con un dolor de cabeza tentando en su sien.

— Bien, vayámonos ya, que al final se nos ha hecho tarde.

Los niños recogieron rápidamente, despidiéndose de su madre. Cuando llegaron a King's Cross, el andén estaba abarrotado de gente, como era habitual ese día. Harry se encontró con Neville, con quien conversó escuetamente a cerca de su plan de estudios en Hogwats, antes de localizar a Ron y a Hermione.

Se acopló a la pareja con familiaridad, hablando y recordando su época escolar, y lo mucho que había cambiado todo. Lily se había pegado a él, luciendo callada y triste, Harry sabía que se le pasaría, así que la abrazó por los hombros, dándole confort, mientras Albus y James hablaban animadamente con sus primos. Harry estaba a punto de decirles a los niños que subieran ya al tren, cuando un torbellino rubio placó a Albus en un abrazo.

— ¡Scorpius! —se quejó su hijo.

El rubio se carcajeó alegremente.

— Hola, Al —saludó jovial, antes de girarse hacia Harry— Hola, señor Potter. Buenos días señores Weasley.

Ron y Hermione correspondieron el educado saludo. Harry no puedo evitar pensar que a él le había saludado mas distendido, y casi se sintió estúpido por estar orgulloso de eso.

— Hola —saludó, mirando a su alrededor, no pudo evitar preguntar—. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

— Hablando con mi abuela —Harry dirigió la mirada hacia donde Scorpius lo hacía, encontrándose efectivamente a Malfoy, hablando con Narcisa relajadamente entre todo el gentío del andén—. Me ha dejado venir a arrastrar a Albus hacia el tren —añadió.

Harry asintió, viendo la sonrisa iluminada que tenía el rubio, sin poder evitar admirar el contraste que habían entre él y Draco a su edad. No sabía como un padre y un hijo podían llegar a ser tan diferentes. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si Draco hubiera tenido la actitud de su hijo cuando se conocieron. Probablemente ahora serían amigos.

La llamada del tren le sacó de sus cavilaciones sin lugar.

James y Albus se despidieron rápidamente de ellos. Lily se puso a llorar, lo que hizo tener que abrazarla contra su pecho para que se calmase.

— ¿Me acompañas a despedir a mi padre? —preguntó Scorpius. Albus miró a su padre, como pidiéndole permiso, Harry asintió, aún arrullando a Lily.

Intentó no mirar, pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Malfoy sin quererlo. Vio como Scorpius abrazaba a su padre, igual que habían hecho momentos antes sus hijos con él.

Lo que le sorprendió de la escena, es que Albus también le había abrazado con afecto, y que Malfoy le había correspondido, con una sonrisa suave en el rostro mientras le alborotaba el cabello casi con cariño. La imagen le había pillado de improvisto, pero ver cómo su hijo compartía un momento de apego con Malfoy no le había sido del todo incómodo, simplemente le había extrañado, porque Albus solía ser desconfiado e introvertido con la gente que no era de la familia.

Algo se alborotó en su pecho, Harry supuso que su corazón se había saltado un latido ante la escena frente a él, y algo parecido al orgullo se expandía en su pecho.

Al parecer, Albus también había caído ante los encantos de Malfoy.

Ahora solo le quedaba James.

 _De momento._

* * *

 _¡Hoooooooooooola_

 _Este es el capitulo más corto que he escrito hasta ahora, peeero como compensación os prometo que actualizaré pronto._

 _Otro Potter ha caído ante Malfoy. ¿James sucumbirá también, o se resistirá?_

 _Me alegro de que os este gustando la historia._

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete

Lily había estado deprimida toda la semana. Desde que sus hermanos se habían ido, la pequeña de la familia había estado decaída. Ginny solía llevarla a casa de Ron y Hermione ahora que estaba en Inglaterra y tenía más tiempo de estar en casa. Lily se divertía jugando con Hugo, aún estando bajo las estrictas restricciones de Hermione, pero cuando volvía a casa siempre recaía en su estado de tristeza, pasándose horas sentada en el sofá sin decir nada, o lloriqueando por las noches y durmiendo en la cama de sus padres.

La tristeza se le había pasado, exactamente, nueve días después. Y no había sido por una carta de Albus o James, como solía ser. No, está vez la cura a su melancolía había llegado de la mano de Draco Malfoy.

Harry debería haberlo supuesto.

Ver a un búho imperial, completamente negro, con el dorso jaspeado de manchas blancas, y unos ojos amarillos que parecían taladrar el alma, había sido sin duda una señal de alarma. Sobretodo cuando Harry se había acercado a coger la carta que llevaba atada y el búho por poco le arrancó un dedo, para después volar tranquilamente por su casa, sin importar tirar varios adornos de encima de los muebles, hasta llegar al sofá donde estaba sentada Lily leyendo, y estirar la pata para que cogiese la carta, en señal de que _solo_ podía leerla ella.

Debía haber sospechado que esa arrogancia en un ave solo podía provenir de un Malfoy.

Lo peor de todo, había sido cuando Lily no había querido decirle qué contenía la carta, simplemente le había dicho que el _señor Malfoy, a parte de ser bonito, también era muy amable._ Palabras de Lily, no de Harry.

El moreno había empezado a preocuparse por la sonrisa deslumbrante que tenía su hija en la cara, así que se había buscado la vida para saber qué diantres tenía que decirle Draco Malfoy a su hija para que de repente fuera todo alegría y desparpajo. No es como si le molestase, Harry prefería verla feliz que no llorando. Afortunadamente, su vida se llamaba Albus, quien amablemente, después de dos cartas y una amenaza de castigo, le había dicho que Scorpius se había enterado de que Lily quería casarse con él, por culpa de James, cabe aclarar, y este a su vez se lo había explicado a su padre, porque le había parecido divertido.

Harry se preguntaba dónde tenían los Malfoy el sentido de la diversión, porque a él no le hacía gracia alguna.

Había esperado que Malfoy, como el hombre adulto y maduro que era, le quitase esas ideas locas a Lily de casarse con Scorpius y así poder seguir con la tradición de los Black, cuando no tenía sentido. Nunca antes había querido tanto que Malfoy sacase ese orgullo tan altivo que tenía para evitar que su pobre vástago terminase casado con una Potter. Incluso estaba dispuesto a permitir que fuera un poco cruel con su hija, si con eso le quitaba esas ideas de la cabeza. No es que le horripilase tanto la idea de ver a Lily casada con Scorpius. No _tanto_. Pero Lily todavía era pequeña e inocente, y prefería que siguiese así unos cuántos años más. Y que ser el consuegro de Draco Malfoy no era su regalo ideal para Navidad.

Harry había esperado demasiado, obviamente. Estaba seguro que Malfoy sería capaz de casarse él mismo con su hija solo para llevarle la contraria. Aunque si bien era verdad que Lily no había vuelto a hacer referencia a su unión en matrimonio, había amanecido un día cualquiera insistiéndose en que le comprase un telescopio y un mapa astral para poder estudiar el movimiento de las estrellas, lo que significaba que no se había desecho del todo de la idea de seguir con la tradición.

En ese punto, Harry odiaba a Draco por haber encandilado a su hija con la tontería de las constelaciones, y tampoco le tenía mucho apego a Ron, quién en ese mismo instante se estaba riendo a su costa y sin disimular si quiera.

— ¿Esto va a durar mucho? —cuestionó el moreno de mala gana, apoyando un brazo sobre el escritorio de su despacho para así poder sujetarse la cabeza.

Ron soltó una última carcajada, y luego negó con la cabeza, mirando a su amigo con disculpa.

— Lo siento... Es que me imagino a ti y a Malfoy en la boda y...— el pelirrojo volvió a carcajearse, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y aplaudiendo en el proceso.

Harry chasqueó la lengua de mal humor, fulminando con la mirada al otro.

— Ya nos reiremos, el día que Rose venga a decirte que está enamorada de Scorpius.

Ron detuvo su risa al instante.

— Bueno, pero no llegará a más —resolvió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy seguro de que Malfoy enviaría a su hijo a otro país ante la posibilidad de que pudiera estar emparentado con un Weasley.

El moreno abrió la boca para protestar. La cerró acto seguido. Sí, veía a Malfoy capaz de enviar a Scorpius a Durmstrang solo por eso.

— Tampoco sería tan terrible, ¿sabes?. Scorpius es muy buen niño —defendió con sinceridad. No tenía la culpa de que su padre hubiera sido un gilipollas en el colegio.

Ron volvió a reírse.

— Ya me imagino a tu nieto llamándose Bartholomeus o algo así.

Puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

— Tú sigue con la broma, y tal vez le cuente a Hermione aquella vez que perdiste a Hugo en el Callejón Diagón durante cinco horas —amenazó.

— ¡No fue así! —protestó el pelirrojo indignado, olvidando su risa.

— Y que encima fue Rose quien lo encontró, porque si llega a ser por ti...

— ¡Sabía perfectamente donde estaba! —se defendió—, es solo que no lo vi.

Fue su turno de sonreír, encogiéndose en hombros.

— Podemos contrastar las versiones con Hermione, a ver qué opina ella.

Su amigo bufó, indignado.

— Malfoy saca lo peor de ti —acusó. Harry solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Después de eso, para consuelo del moreno, estuvieron hablando de trabajo. La mañana se le había pasado con rapidez, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era la hora de comer.

Se paseó por el segundo piso del Ministerio con tranquilidad, viendo a la gente ir y venir, saludando a los que se cruzaban en su camino, hasta que al llegar al ascensor, una figura familiar se interpuso en su campo de visión.

— ¿Malfoy? —preguntó, con la extrañeza marcando su voz—, ¿qué haces aquí?

El rubio se giró, mirándole con demasiada sorpresa, casi con sobresalto, para luego cambiar a una mirada aliviada.

— Potter —saludó, demasiado alegremente.

Harry arqueó una ceja con sospecha.

— Señor Potter —escuchó que le llamaban. Frunció el ceño, y miró tras la figura de Malfoy, dándose cuenta de que a su espalda estaba una chica, con el cabello rubio y rizado y unas mejillas muy coloradas—, nunca nos habían presentado. Soy Kate Colleman.

El moreno estrechó la mano que le tendía la chica, intentando recordar dónde había escuchado antes ese nombre. Tardó unos segundos en hacer memoria.

— La sub-secretaria de Hermione —afirmó. _La que está obsesionada con Malfoy,_ añadió mentalmente.

La chica asintió animada, para luego fijar su mirada expectante en el rubio. Si Harry no lo conociera, hubiera creído que Malfoy se había removido incómodo.

— Verás Kate, me encantaría ir a comer contigo —comenzó cortés—, pero justamente hoy había quedado con Potter para comer.

Kate frunció el ceño, extrañada. Harry también frunció el ceño, todavía más extrañado.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí —la respuesta había venido por parte del rubio, pero la chica miraba fijamente a Harry.

De repente le entraron ganas de haberse quedado encerrado en su oficina.

— Eh... sí —asintió dubitativo, preguntándose porque le seguía la corriente a Malfoy, en vez de huir de allí.

— Qué pena —respondió la chica con pesar.

En ese momento el ascensor llegó a su piso, y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Malfoy entró como una exaltación, tirando de la manga de la túnica de Harry.

— Sí, una pena. Ya nos veremos otro día.

Antes de que Kate pudiera contestarle al rubio, el ascensor había cerrado sus puerta y había saltado hacia otro piso.

Harry se sujetó mientras el ascensor iba en movimiento, todavía preguntándose qué acababa de hacer. Aunque si de algo estaba seguro, es que Malfoy le debía una.

— Un "gracias" estaría bastante bien —dijo, entornando los ojos hacia el otro.

Malfoy resopló con disgusto.

— Solo has afirmado lo que yo había dicho, así que no te eches flores.

— Pero te he salvado de una maravillosa comida con Kate Colleman. Apuesto que te lo habrías pasado genial —ironizó.

El ascensor se detuvo abruptamente, y ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida del Ministerio.

— Supongo que podría agradecértelo —contestó, pero aún así no le dio las gracias.

— Y yo supongo que podrías invitarme a comer, como compensación.

— Sí, claro —resopló Malfoy—. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

— Y yo tengo muchas explicaciones que pedirte —rebatió, con la esperanza de enterarse, por fin, del contenido de las cartas que le enviaba a Lily.

Malfoy le miró extrañado ante eso.

— ¿Explicaciones?. No he hecho nada ilegal en los últimos meses.

— ¿Últimos meses? —interrogó, cómo ese tono que sólo un Auror sabía poner.

Malfoy sonrió con burla.

— Quise decir últimos años —corrigió, alzando las manos en son de paz—. Estoy totalmente limpio.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Nadie conseguía irritarle en tan poco tiempo. Le asió del brazo, y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se apareció. Cuando volvieron a aparecerse, estaban frente al restaurante donde solía comer con Hermione. Podría haber llegado andando, ya que estaba frente al Ministerio, pero no quiso evitar perderse la cara de aturdido que tenía Malfoy en ese momento.

— La próxima vez podrías avisar, ¿sabes? —le recriminó el rubio, mirándole enfadado—. Esto es prácticamente un secuestro.

Harry se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

— Denúnciame.

— Lo haré.

Sonrió aún más ampliamente, abriendo la puerta del restaurante para que Malfoy pasase primero.

— Estoy seguro de que Ron se encargará de archivarla.

— El Ministerio está lleno de corruptos —suspiró el otro dramáticamente.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, Malfoy tenía una mirada desganada y casi de resignación en la cara.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó Malfoy.

Harry se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, con el tema de Lily sobre la lengua, pero quiso saciar su curiosidad antes de eso.

— ¿Qué hacías en el Ministerio?

El rubio arqueó una ceja, como si no esperase esa pregunta, se encogió de hombros y apoyó el codo en la mesa, con la barbilla descansando sobre los nudillos de su mano.

— Fui a los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot —contestó, sin mucho impedimento—. Quería saber qué requisitos se necesitan para abrir una tienda.

— ¿Abrirás una botica?

— Sí —Malfoy miro distraídamente el mantel de la mesa—. La verdad es que el comercio internacional tiene muchas pegas, y se necesita hacer demasiados viajes. Quiero poder quedarme aquí permanente.

Harry asintió, comprendiéndolo. La camarera llegó en ese momento, cortando la conversación.

— ¿Ya saben qué van a tomar?

— Risotto con setas— contestó el moreno, sin necesidad de pensárselo. Iba tantas veces a comer a ese lugar que ya se sabía todos los platos de la carta—, y una botella de vino.

— Lo mismo que él —contestó Malfoy. Harry arqueó una ceja, rozando la sorpresa. El rubio se encogió de hombros—. Dando por hecho que ya no pareces tan raquítico como cuando tenías once años, he supuesto que a tu edad ya sabes alimentarte como Merlín manda, así que me fío de ti —le ofreció como explicación.

Harry parpadeó, sin saber si eso era un halago o un insulto.

— ¿Gracias?

El otro sonrió petulante. Supuso que había sido un insulto, obviamente.

Y él que empezaba a pensar que la conversación era agradable...

— ¿Puedo saber de qué hablas con Lily en las muchas cartas que os enviáis?

La camarera volvió para servirles el vino. Cuando la copa del rubio estuvo llena, se la llevó a la boca, escondiendo una sonrisa engreída.

— ¿Celoso de tu propia hija?

Harry rodó los ojos.

— Claro que no, pero me preocupa que esté enviándose cartas con un hombre que, literalmente, tiene la edad de su padre.

El otro sonrió, negando con la cabeza, con una mirada divertida sobre él.

— Me pareció curioso que Scorpius dijera que Lily quería casarse con él para seguir la tradición de mi familia, y aunque es una causa muy altruista de su parte, le dije que no hacía falta que casase con mi hijo para eso, que podía ponerle el nombre de una estrella porque quisiera, no por tradición.

Harry asintió. Al final Malfoy sí había sido maduro después de todo.

— ¿Y ya está?

— ¿De qué otra cosa quieres que hable con una niña de diez años, Potter?

El moreno alzó los hombros, en un ademán defensivo.

— No lo sé. Ella siempre parece tan contenta cuando habla contigo —expresó con frustración.

— Le hablo de constelaciones, de estrellas raras, las historias que hay detrás de ellas y poco más— Malfoy le miró fijamente durante un segundo, para después suavizar un poco su mirada— Será muy buena en Astronomía cuando vaya a Hogwarts —alabó con delicadeza.

Los hombros de Harry se hundieron, y la tensión pareció abandonarle después de eso.

— Quiere ir a Revenclaw —comentó, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

— Encajaría bien allí —coincidió—. Aunque puede que los genes Potter ganen y termine en Gryffindor.

Él soltó un pequeño bufo, sin estar del todo de acuerdo.

— No lo sé. Albus ha terminado en Slytherin.

— Es verdad —confirmó el otro— ¿cómo es eso?

La camarera se acercó a su mesa, dejando los platos de comida sobre ella. Harry jugueteó con el arroz antes de responder.

— Yo estuve a punto de ir a Slytherin, solo que le pedí al sombrero que no me pusiese se allí. Supongo que Albus no se lo pidió.

Malfoy cabeceó pensativo.

— Sí, algo me comentó Scorpius.

— ¿Cómo es que un Malfoy ha terminado siendo amigo de un Potter? —fue su turno de preguntar.

Los hombros del rubio se alzaron indiferentes.

— Supongo que es lo que habría pasado si tú no hubieras rechazado mi amistad —le recriminó.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

— Eso fue hace muchas décadas, podrías olvidarlo, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y perder el placer de echártelo en cara?. Nunca.

A pesar de todo, en tono ligero del rubio hizo que Harry soltase una pequeña carcajada.

— La verdad es que me alegro de que tu hijo se hiciera amigo del mío —admitió— Scorpius parece un niño bastante dulce.

— Te sorprendería saber que todo el mundo dice que se parece a mi.

— Que te lo digan bajo una _imperius_ no sirve de nada.

Malfoy soltó un resoplido, pero Harry supo que estaba disimulando una risa, así que se permitió sonreír.

— Qué gracioso eres, Potter.

El silencio afloró sobre la mesa, y para sorpresa de Harry, no le era del todo incómodo, más bien era algo confortable. Como cuando estaba con Ron o Hermione. Cuando levantó la mirada, observó la manera fina y elegante que tenía Malfoy a la hora de comer, como sujetaba los cubiertos con delicadeza, dando bocados pequeños y sin hacer grandes gestos. Era casi agradable mirarle.

Harry prefirió no pensar mucho en eso.

— ¿Estarás bien con Kate Colleman persiguiéndose por ahí? —preguntó a modo de distraerse—, por lo que he oído tiene una cierta fijación por ti.

El rubio cabeceó, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

— No es nada del otro mundo —dijo indiferente, para luego mirarle con burla—. ¿Vas a ponerte en modo Auror ahora?

— Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber —se defendió—. Además, si nuestros hijos se llevan bien, no veo porque nosotros dos no podríamos hacer lo mismo. No ha sido tan traumático comer contigo.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja con aire vanidoso.

— Voy a ignorar eso último que has dicho, porque obviamente nunca es traumático comer conmigo. Soy una persona perfectamente civilizada —se defendió—. Y coincido contigo en que podríamos intentar una especie de tregua, ya que al parecer estoy condenado a aguantarte durante algún tiempo más.

— Gracias, Oh-gran-bondadoso-Malfoy— respondió en tono irónico.

— De nada.

— Aunque déjame decirte que el hecho de que nos llevemos mejor no significa que me haya olvidado de que tienes un _giratiempo_ —le recordó, solo para fastidiarle.

— Ya decía yo que el sol brillaba demasiado hoy —resopló el otro—. Ya te lo dije, está roto.

— Pero podrías arreglarlo.

Malfoy dejó caer un suspiro, y le miró con una seriedad que no había mostrado hasta ese momento.

— Si quisiera arreglarlo ya lo habría hecho, pero sé que son ilegales, y no voy a arriesgarme a eso —contestó, y Harry pudo ver la sinceridad en su mirada perlada—. Es solo un recuerdo.

El moreno asintió suavemente.

— Está bien.

— ¿En serio? —se extrañó el rubio, recuperando su tono sarcástico habitual—. ¿No van a haber interrogatorios ni nada de eso?.

— La verdad es que he echado _veritaserum_ en tu bebida —Harry se encogió de hombros, mirándole maliciosamente—. Es la costumbre de ser Auror durante tantos años.

Malfoy pareció congelarse durante un momento, miró su copa de vino y luego volvió a mirar a Harry con ojos calculadores.

— Estás mintiendo —le acusó, aunque se podía oír la duda en su voz.

— Sí, supongo que soy demasiado noble como para hacer eso —admitió el moreno.

Fue entonces el turno del rubio para sonreír con malicia.

— Pues es una pena, porque yo si había echado algo en tu bebida, aunque no te diré qué es. Es la costumbre de haber sido un cabrón durante tanto tiempo —le dijo, repitiendo sus palabras con retintín.

Harry se paralizó en su asiento, tanto que cuando el rubio se levantó sonriente y campante, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se fuera.

Miró su copa, estudiándola. No creía que Malfoy fuera capaz de envenenarlo, no se arriesgaría a hacerle eso y a ir a Azkaban. Claro que también tenía que tener en cuenta que el rubio era un gran pocionista, y a saber qué le había dado.

Pero no, Malfoy no le haría eso.

¿Verdad?

No, claro no.

Pero tal vez era una buena ocasión para ir a hacerse un chequeo en San Mungo.

Suspiró.

 _Maldito Malfoy._

Ya se encargaría de cobrársela cuando lo volviera a ver.

* * *

! _Hoooooola!_  
 _Sinceramente, no pensaba actualizar hoy porque tenía el capítulo bastante atrasado, pero al final le he echado ganas y he sacado algo de tiempo de debajo de las piedras y he podido terminarlo._  
 _Creo que esta es la primera vez que Harry y Draco tiene una conversación civilizada Jaja_  
 _¡Espero que os guste!_  
 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Ocho 

Durante esa semana, su simple dolor de cabeza se había transformado en un migraña molesta y constante. El no dormir las horas suficientes no ayudaba en nada, y toda la tensión que había en el Ministerio esos días todavía ayudaba menos.

A Harry le gustaba su trabajo, desde que había entrado en el cuerpo de aurores se había convencido a sí mismo de que ese era el trabajo perfecto para él, pero a veces la responsabilidad pesaba demasiado sobre sus hombros, sobretodo en ese momento en el que era jefe de todo un departamento, y que Hermione fuese la ministra solo complicaba las cosas, porque se sentía todavía más presionado, ya que no quería defraudar a su amiga.

La cuestión era que tenía un caso sin resolver, que había alguien traficando con una poción realmente peligrosa que ya se había cobrado más de una vida, y que en medio de ese problema, Harry se encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

Se removió inquieto en la cama, suspirando derrotado y terminando por abrir los ojos. El techo blanco le saludó desde arriba, y cuando conjuró un _tempus_ sin varita, se dio cuenta de que ni si quiera había amanecido aún. Su mente empezó a divagar, sintió la ansiedad arremolinarse en su interior y la tensión embargar su cuerpo a medida que pasaban los minutos. Cuando su migraña se hizo presente, tomó la decisión de que era mejor levantarse que seguir ahí acostado sin hacer nada.

— ¿Qué horas es? —la voz de Ginny llegó somnolienta hasta él, antes de que pudiera erguirse sobre el colchón para levantarse.

— Todavía es temprano. Vuelve a dormir si quieres.

La pelirroja parpadeó algo desorientada, para luego acurrucarse a su lado.

— Buenos días —le saludó la chica, con un beso en los labios.

Harry le correspondió con algo de impaciencia, con la idea de irse a trabajar todavía en la mente. Cuando la mano de Ginny viajó por su pecho hasta su estómago, tuvo que detenerla con algo de pesar.

— Tengo que irme —se excusó.

Realmente, en ese momento, no tenía la cabeza centrada como para tener relaciones con su esposa.

— ¿A dónde?.

— A la oficina.

Ginny bufó molesta, separándose bruscamente de Harry.

— ¿De verdad vas a ir tan pronto a trabajar?

El moreno suspiró con cansancio, levantándose de la cama.

— Tengo que hacerlo. Necesito llegar a algo con esa poción, detener al culpable y que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

— Pero llevas toda la semana encerrado en el Ministerio —se quejó la chica—. Apenas pasas por casa.

Harry pretendía ir hasta su armario para coger un túnica, darse un ducha e irse, pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco cuando escuchó el reclamo de la boca de su mujer. Su migraña se incrementó cuando se giró para mirarla.

— ¿De verdad vas a reclamarme, _tú_ a mi, que no paso tiempo en casa?

— ¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono?

— Tal vez porque en los últimos tres meses tu has estado durmiendo aquí... ¿cuánto? ¿Dos semanas?

— Es diferente. Tu trabajo y el mío son distintos. Yo tengo que viajar por todo el mundo, no es algo que quiera hacer, es algo que _tengo_ que hacer. Tú en cambio estás aquí, y solo te veo durante las cenas.

Harry intentó respirar hondo, pero su molestia, el estrés que tenía acumulado, la falta de sueño, la maldita migraña, y encima esa mirada aireada que le estaba dirigiendo Ginny, terminó por estallar su rabia.

— Tienes razón, nuestros trabajos son distintos. Yo tengo una responsabilidad que no puedo eludir, Ginny. Tengo a gente bebiendo una poción tóxica, a un montón de aurores que no saben a quién perseguir, a magos envenenados, a muggles muriendo, al Ministro Muggle presionando a Hermione y a Hermione presionándome a mi, así que perdona si intento cumplir un poco con mi deber —exclamó, totalmente furioso—. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Aun así me tomo el tiempo para desayunar con Lily, para enviarles una carta a Albus y a James, intento llegar a casa todas las noches para cenar y duermo contigo todos los días, cosa que tú no te tomas la molestia de hacer.

La chica le fulminó con la mirada, con las mejillas enrojeciendole por el vergüenza, y su mirada cargada de indignación.

— No es necesario que pagues conmigo tu mal humor cuando algo no te sale bien.

Harry resopló, negando con la cabeza.

— No estoy pagando nada contigo, pero si quieres que pase más tiempo en casa, deberías aplicarte esa ley a ti misma primero, antes de exigírmela a mi.

— Lo que tú digas, Harry —bufó Ginny, tumbándose en la cama y dándole la espalda.

— Sí, como siempre —replicó él.

Por suerte la chica no lo escuchó, o no quiso escucharlo, así que Harry aprovechó ese silencio que daba fin a la conversación para coger una túnica del armario y prepararse para ir al trabajo.

El día se le hizo eterno.

Ya a final de la tarde, el segundo piso del Ministerio era como un caldero a punto de explotar. Todo el mundo estaba tenso, los Magos Golpeadores se sentían frustrados, lo Aurores impotentes, y el Departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes era un caos. Harry miraba con agotamiento a Nicole Richman, la encargada del laboratorio que estaba analizando la poción que le causaba tantos dolores de cabeza.

— Tiene todos los ingredientes del filtro de muertos en vida, aunque en menor grado —explicó Nicole—. También tiene coclearia, que se utiliza en los filtros de confusión.

— ¿Y...?

La chica resopló, mirando el vial que tenía en la mano, y negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Hay otro ingrediente que no sabemos qué es. Hemos intentado aislarlo, pero está demasiado diluido —Harry soltó un gran suspiro lleno de abatimiento, y se froto las sienes con cansancio—. Lo siento —se disculpó la chica.

El moreno hizo un ademán para que Nicole no se preocupase, aunque en el fondo, dentro de él sabía que estaba perdido. No tenían nada, ni una sola pista de dónde salía esa poción, quién la fabricaba, quién la administraba. Alguien la expandía por el mundo mágico y por el muggle con total facilidad, pero parecía que se lo daban a personas especificas, ya que ningún auror había conseguido la poción yendo de incógnito. Con suerte habían conseguido el vial que Nicole tenía en la mano confundiendo a un muggle.

Harry había tenido la esperanza de saber al menos que era lo que llevaba esa poción que fuese tan nocivo como para ser mortal, había confiado en tener un pequeño hilo del que tirar y saber a qué se estaban enfrentando.

— Está bien, Nicole. Gracias.

La chica asintió, llevándose el vial mientras volvía a su mesa de trabajo en el laboratorio, seguramente para seguir analizándolo. Harry se dio la vuelta, saliendo del Departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes, encontrándose con Ron nada más pisar la oficina de Aurores.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Han encontrado algo? —la ansiedad era palpable en la voz de su amigo, mientras sus ojos azules le miraban con expectación.

Él se encogió de hombros, soltando un resoplido.

— Filtro de muertos en vida, algunos ingredientes de filtro de confusión y hay algo más que no pueden identificar.

Ron dejó salir el aire con fuerza, pasándose las manos por el pelo con desesperación.

— Es lo mismo que encontró Hermione ayer.

— ¿Ayer? —cuestionó Harry, algo confundido. El pelirrojo agitó las manos, restándole importancia.

— Se llevó un vial a casa —explicó—. Ya sabes cómo es, quería analizarla por ella misma, pero no llegó a mucho.

Harry asintió, sabiendo que eso era algo que Hermione haría. De hecho había llegado a pensar en analizar el mismo la poción, si se le hubieran dado bien las pociones, claro.

— He ido a San Mungo, y los afectados por la poción siguen sin recordar nada —explicó Ron, ante el silencio de su amigo.

El moreno gruñó. Por su puesto, ese era otro punto; los magos que habían ingerido esa poción, después de intoxicarse, no recordaban nada, con lo cual no podían seguir ningún rastro en concreto, e interrogar a los muggles obviamente estaba descartado.

La frustración de Harry había llegado a niveles inigualables.

— Harry.

El aludido se giró ante el llamado, viendo como Hermione avanzaba hacia él con una expresión casi tan o más estresada que la suya. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ron había huido de la escena, lo que solo significaba una palabra: problemas.

— Acabo de tener un reunión con el Ministro muggle —dijo, nada más llegar a su lado—. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos, hay doce muggles muertos, creen que es por algo toxico en el agua pero obviamente no saben qué es exactamente, pero el Ministro ya sospecha de nosotros y yo ya no sé qué decirle.

Miró a su amiga, que parecía agobiada y casi atormentada.

— No sé, Hermione —murmuró abatido. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía totalmente en blanco—, realmente no sé qué hacer.

— Harry, uno de esos muggles murió en Francia, lo que significa que esto se está expandiendo, y el Ministerio de Magia francés no tardará en darse cuenta de que ese muggle a muerto a causa de algo mágico, y entonces... Entonces tendremos muchos problemas.

Hermione parecía estar a punto de llorar. Harry también se sentía así.

Si tan solo pudieran saber qué era lo que llevaba la poción exactamente, si tan solo supieran dónde buscar, si los afectados pudieran recordar lo que pasó y así poder investigar. Era como estar en un laberinto con un montón de calles sin salidas. Y si San Mungo no podía hacer nada, sus aurores no sabían dónde mirar, el equipo de laboratorio no llegaba a ninguna conclusión, ¿qué iba a hacer Harry?

¿Quién podía devolverles la memoria a los afectados? ¿A quién podía interrogar? ¿Quién sabía lo suficiente de pociones para que pudiera ayudarle?

De repente, algo dentro del cerebro de Harry se iluminó. Era como si el sol saliese después de haber tenido una semana entera de tormenta. Como si una pequeña luz iluminase una habitación a oscuras. Como si todas las piezas encajasen.

Como si en medio de un laberinto, hubiera descubierto una salida nueva.

— Tengo una idea.

— ¿Cual? —preguntó Hermione con nerviosismo, pero Harry ya se había dado la vuelta, saliendo de la Oficina de Aurores.

Llegó al laboratorio casi corriendo, pidiéndole el vial con la poción a Nicole de forma apresurada, una vez que la tuvo en la mano, se dirigió hacia la zona de apariciones del Ministerio.

Lo último que hizo antes de aparecerse, fue respirar hondo, cerrar los ojos y pedirle a Merlín que lo ayudase.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró a si mismo en medio de un prado verde, con el cuerpo tenso y la varita aferrada fuertemente en su mano derecha, mientras en la otra todavía mantenía el vial. Giró sobre sí mismo, hasta que la Mansión Malfoy entró en su campo de visión.

Debía decir que la mansión no había cambiado en absoluto. Las verjas de hierro todavía flanqueaban los limites del terreno, los amplios jardines y los setos pulcramente recortados aún estaban ahí. Desde su posición, pudo ver la gran fuente que había tras los arbustos.

— Señor —Harry se sobresaltó, enfocando rápidamente en la elfina que le llamaba tras la verja. Estaba tan concentrado mirando a su alrededor que no la había visto aparecerse—, Mandy está aquí para recibirle, señor. ¿Cual es el motivo de su visita?

Parpadeó mirando a la elfina, con los nervios subiéndole por el pecho.

— Quería saber si puedo hablar con Draco Malfoy, por favor.

— Mandy se lo comunicará al amo, señor. ¿Con qué nombre le anuncio?

— Harry Potter.

La elfina desapareció, mientras él se quedaba ahí parado, mirando los gruesos barrotes de la verja de la entrada, preguntándose si Malfoy estaría ahora mismo poniendo una mueca de confusión ante su visita tan inesperada. Solo esperaba que pudiera atenderlo, y ayudarle.

La respuesta debió ser afirmativa, porque de repente la verja de la entrada se abrió. Miró hacia ambos lados, esperando que Mandy volviese, pero al no haber rastro de ella, decidió entrar en la propiedad atravesando el amplio camino de grava hasta llegar a la entrada, donde la puerta se abrió magicamente en su presencia.

La elfina le esperaba en el vestibulo.

— El amo Malfoy le atenderá en su despacho —anunció.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando entró en la casa, mirando los retratos de la familia Malfoy que colgaban en las paredes del vestíbulo. Intentó no fijarse en el de Lucius Malfoy. Cuando entró al salón, fue inevitable que su mirada no se enfocase en el techo, donde colgaba una nueva lampara de araña, mucho menos ostentosa que la que había anteriormente, esa que Dobby tiró para rescatarlo. Otro escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo. También se fijó que en esa sala no había un solo retrato, y que en su lugar los cuadros de paisajes decoraban las paredes, que la alfombra del suelo era de un tono más claro y los muebles que habían eran más modernos, dándole a la sala algo mas de luminosidad.

Cuando Mandy le indicó que habían llegado al despacho, los músculos de sus hombros dolían de lo tensos que estaban. Se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse, cogió aire de manera profunda, y llamó a la puerta con dos suaves toques.

— _Adelante_ —escuchó desde dentro.

Cuando abrió la puerta no supo qué debería esperar, pero lo que le recibió fue un agradable olor a libro nuevo, y madera recién pulida, lo que no le extrañó cuando notó que dentro del despacho habían dos estanterías, una a cada lado de la estancia, que llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo repletas de libros, entre una de ellas, había una chimenea de granito blanco y dos butacones que parecían bastante cómodos. El suelo era de madera era de color claro, y una alfombra gris oscura cubría casi toda la superficie. Cuando llevó su vista hacia el frente, vio un gran escritorio de madera oscura donde Malfoy estaba sentado de espalda a un gran ventanal por el cual se veía un interminable prado verde. Supuso que de ser más temprano, el sol entraría radiante por la ventana.

— Potter —saludó el rubio—. Siéntate, por favor.

La tranquilidad con la que le recibió le hizo destensarse un poco, como si sus visitas allí fueran algo común. Al tomar asiento, se fijó en que Malfoy vestía con una inusual camiseta básica de manga corta de color blanco. Harry estaba acostumbrado a verlo vestido con túnicas, lo que le llevó también a fijarse en el rostro del hombre. Notó que su cabello estaba algo desordenado, como si se hubiera pasado los dedos entre las hebras, y que aunque sus facciones eran neutras, sus parpados se cerraban demasiado despacio, y en su mirada se podía leer el agotamiento de alguien que llevaba durmiendo mal durante varios días.

— Siento esta visita tan repentina —dijo, al suponer que tal vez Malfoy llevaba una semana tan horrorosa como la suya.

— No importa —contestó el otro, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa para poder descansar su mejilla sobre su mano. Harry se fijo vagamente en que el cansancio suavizaba las facciones del rubio—. ¿A qué debo tu presencia?

Suspiró, removiéndose un poco sobre la silla, apretando el vial en su mano.

— Quiero pedirte un favor —las cejas de Malfoy se alzaron, como si esa posibilidad no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, y sus ojos parpadearon más rápido, más despiertos—. Necesito que analices esta poción —pidió, dejando el vial sobre el escritorio.

— Creía que tenías gente en el Ministerio que se encargaba de eso.

— La hay —afirmó—, pero hay un ingrediente en la poción que no logran identificar, y he pensado que tal vez tú sí puedas encontrarlo.

Harry esperaba que eso fuera así, que Malfoy tuviera la suficiente experiencia en el campo de las pociones como para poder saber de qué estaba compuesta esa, y así poder darle un gramo de esperanza al Ministerio.

El silencio se sostuvo entre ellos durante unos segundos. Malfoy miró detenidamente el vial, para luego levantar la vista hacia Harry, ahora bastante más ávida que antes.

— Yo no hago favores gratis —comentó.

Él ya había supuesto que el rubio diría algo por el estilo.

— Te recuerdo que todavía me debes un favor por salvarte de Kate Colleman.

Eso pareció espabilar del todo al otro, ya que Malfoy se irguió en su silla, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Te invité a comer por eso.

— Perdona, pero te recuerdo que saliste huyendo antes de que la camarera trajera la cuenta, así que técnicamente, _yo_ te invité a comer.

— Me secuestraste, que es diferente— apuntilló Malfoy con un bufido.

— Y, por si fuera poco —continuó, haciendo caso omiso al otro—, en San Mungo me miraron como si estuviera loco cuando solicite unos análisis por envenenamiento.

El rubio le miró durante un instante, como si estuviera calibrando si mentía o decía la verdad. Supuso que al final decidió creerle, ya que soltó una carcajada divertida, mientras se cubría la mano con la boca. La sorpresa de verle reír tan abiertamente le impidió sentirse ofendido por eso.

— ¿De verdad fuiste a San Mungo por lo que te dije?—preguntó, una vez que su risa se hubo extinguido, aunque todavía había rastros de diversión en sus ojos— Por Merlín Potter, nunca te mataría —dijo, con tanta convicción que Harry estuvo a punto de sentirse halagado—, delante de tantos testigos— añadió, medio segundo después.

El moreno confirmó que se estaba burlando de él. Otra vez.

— Qué considerado por tu parte —ironizó.

Malfoy sonrió con burla, y volvió a poyar la mejilla sobre su mano. Su mirada volvía a parecer cansada.

— Realmente necesito que me ayudes —murmuró con retomada seriedad, mirando las vetas de madera del escritorio—. Ahora mismo no tenemos nada a qué aferrarnos, y si pudiéramos saber qué lleva la poción...—dejó caer un suspiro agotado—. Puedes pedir lo que quieras. Te daré cualquier cosa con tal de que saques algo concluyente de ese vial.

Harry aguardó expectante, y al notar que el otro no parecía querer responder, levantó la vista, enfocándose en los ojos grises que le miraban con atención.

— No sé porqué te pones así de dramático, si pensaba ayudarte de todas maneras —masculló, alzando el vial con su mano libre—. Gratuitamente— agregó.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto, en un tono que dejaba entrever su alivio.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

— No es la primera vez que ayudo al Ministerio, y no es como si me hubieran dado algo a cambio, la verdad —comentó, mientras agitaba el vial frente a sus ojos

— Yo te recompensaría por tu trabajo.

Malfoy desvió su mirada de la poción para fijarla en él, con un tinte de algo que Harry no pudo reconocer en sus ojos.

— Eso parece una proposición indecente —comentó con picardía. Casi se atragantó con su saliva, sintiendo su cara enrojecer. Malfoy soltó otra carcajada—. ¿Qué lleva la poción?

El moreno respiró hondo, contento por el cambio de tema.

— Filtro de muertos en vida, filtro de confusión, y algo más que está demasiado diluido.

— Es bastante liquida.

— ¿Eso significa algo?

Malfoy dejó de agitar el vial, para enfocarse completamente en él.

— Bueno, normalmente las pociones suelen ser más líquidas o más espesas según su función. Las pociones que se untan en la piel, son pastosas para que puedan administrarse correctamente. Las que son para ingerir, suelen ser algo más acuosas —explicó expertamente, mientras él escuchaba con atención—. Esta es demasiado líquida —concluyó—. ¿Dónde la encontrasteis?

— Se la extrajimos a un muggle —contestó, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar el otro.

— En ese caso, es posible que los muggle se la estén inyectando.

Harry analizó sus palabras, y luego soltó un grave y casi lastimero suspiro, hundiéndose en la silla y levantando el rostro hacia el techo, con los ojos cerrados. Su migraña retumbando dolorosamente en sus sienes.

— Genial —farfulló.

Ahora entendía porqué a los muggles les afectaba en mayor medida, porque habían tantas victimas. Tenía a muggles inyectándose a saber qué en las venas, falleciendo seguramente por sobredosis. Tenía suerte de que los magos no supieran qué eran las inyecciones, o seguramente estaría más perdido que ahora.

Esa reflexión le llevó a cuestionarse algo.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes qué es una inyección?

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, como si su pregunta le hubiera descolocado por un segundo, luego volvió a su pose habitual.

— La esposa de Blaise es muggle. Ella es doctora en Roma.

Harry asintió de forma ausente.

— Creía que vivía aquí. Su hijo está estudiando en Hogwarts, ¿no? —preguntó, recordando haber conocido al hijo de Zabini en el Callejón Diagon cuando se encontró con Malfoy.

— Alexander estudia aquí, pero él es italiano —explicó—. A Blaise no le gusta vivir en Inglaterra. Le trae malos recuerdos. Pero dice que Hogwarts es el mejor colegio de Europa, así que...

Volvió a asentir distraído. Vio como el otro guardaba el vial en un cajón de su escritorio, y él pensó en ese momento que era hora de irse de allí. Estaba a punto de levantarse para despedirse, cuando Malfoy se le adelantó.

— No te he ofrecido nada para beber —comentó, mientras se levantaba. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que al lado del escritorio había un mueble-bar con bastante botellas—. ¿Te apetece vino o whisky?

— No, gracias —rechazó en tono amable—. Tengo que volver a la oficina.

El rubio le miró con una ceja alzada, como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y se giro para mirar por el ventanal. Cuando Harry siguió su vista, se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

— ¿A esta hora? —increpó, mientras sacaba una botella de color ámbar y dos vasos de cristal.

— Tengo que continuar con la investigación del caso.

— ¿A esta hora? —repitió, esta vez con un tono de voz más sardónico y con los ojos entornados.

— No puedo solo quedarme quieto, mientras hay gente bebiendo esa cosa. O peor, inyectándosela —insistió.

Vio cómo Malfoy negaba con la cabeza, dejando los dos vasos sobre la mesa y llenándolos con licor, ignorando completamente sus palabras.

— ¿Y qué sacas de provecho, quedándote hasta la madrugada en una oficina? ¿Evitarás que un muggle se drogue? ¿Salvarás a algún mago sentado tras tu escritorio?

— Pues puede que...

— No, no lograrás nada de eso —cortó el otro, dándole un trago a su bebida—. Lo único que sacarás es una gran frustración, lo que derivará en rabia, que más tarde se convertirá en ansiedad, y entonces no podrás dormir bien, y volverás a empezar el círculo al frustrarte de nuevo.

Harry se quedó en silencio, analizando las palabras. Debía admitir que Malfoy tenía parte de razón, porque básicamente eso era lo que había estado haciendo toda la semana.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Que me emborrache contigo?

— Que te relajes. Me estreso con solo mirarte, Potter —replicó en un tono claramente exasperado—. Esto es como tener la vista cansada después de estar leyendo. ¿Conseguirás ver más por forzar la vista? No. Lo que tienes que hacer es enfocarte en un punto lejano, relajarte, dejar que tus ojos descansen, y luego retomar la lectura.

— Llevo gafas para que eso no me pase.

— Eres imbécil —espetó el otro con evidente mal humor. Harry se permitió sonreír por primera vez en esa semana—. Con lo bien que me había quedado la metáfora.

— Sí, todo un filósofo —murmuró con el sarcasmo brillando en su voz, mientras alargaba la mano para coger su vaso—. ¿Qué es? —preguntó, señalando la bebida.

— Veneno para ratas.

— Tu sentido del humor es extraordinario, pero no va a colar una segunda vez.

— Lo sé —contestó Malfoy en un suspiro dramático—. Es whisky escocés.

— Está muy bueno.

El rubio cabeceó dándole la razón, ahogando un bostezo con la palma de su mano.  
A Harry le pareció bastante gentil que Malfoy estuviese ahí dispuesto a distraerle de su estado de oscuro estrés cuando parecía estar muriéndose de sueño.

— ¿Cómo ha ido tu semana?

Su tono debió ser _demasiado_ amable, puesto que el otro elevó sus ojos hacia él de manera suspicaz, con la típica mirada que le da un padre a un hijo cuando sabe que se va a sonsacarle algo.

— Bien —respondió de todas maneras—, con un montón de viajes y papeleos.

— ¿El Wizengamot te lo está poniendo difícil? —preguntó en tono curioso, recordando que le había comentado su deseo de abrir una tienda.

— Ellos siempre lo ponen todo difícil —bufó—. Supongo que tu semana no ha ido muy bien. Se dice que todos en el Ministerio estáis desquiciados.

Harry soltó un resoplido, mirad exasperado, mirad cansado.

— Sí, la oficina es un caos. Y encima cuando llego a casa no hago más que discutir con Ginny, y Lily prevé metida en su mundo estelar, y no sé si James y Albus estarán bien porque apenas tengo tiempo de leer sus cartas, y por si fuera poco tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se preguntó vagamente porqué acababa de decirle todo eso a Malfoy, quién seguramente estaría pensando cualquier cosa de él, y apostaría a que no sería nada bueno.

— Y llevas esas gafas del siglo pasado —recordó el otro—. Salir a la calle con eso en la cara sí que tiene que ser un sufrimiento.

Harry observó la sonrisa burlona que el rubio intentaba esconder su éxito tras su vaso, casi aliviado de que no comentase nada por lo que le acaba de contar.

— Me gusta llevar gafas.

— Yo no te estoy diciendo que no las lleves. La verdad es que te quedan bien, pero sería mejor que usases algunas más modernas. Ya sabes, de esas en las que el diseñador todavía sigue vivo.

Ladeó la cabeza, sin saber muy bien cómo debería tomarse ese comentario.

— ¿Cómo consigues que me sienta halagado y ofendido al mismo tiempo?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, sonriendo abiertamente.

— Es un don que tengo.

Harry soltó una carcajada limpia, casi sintiendo como su interior se desestresaba solo son esa acción.

Cuando se terminó el segundo vaso de whisky, tuvo que reconocer que la compañía de Draco Malfoy era agradable, que conocer ese lado relajado suyo se le había hecho interesante, aunque este estuviese causado mayormente por el cansancio. Y después del cuarto vaso, saber que, aunque fuera algo que seguramente al final del día iba a ser insustancial, el rubio le había servido de apoyo moral después de una semana desastrosa, fue para Harry una revelación sumamente encantadora.

La mañana siguiente, aún con una resaca increíble, Harry se levantó de mucho mejor humor, y sin un solo rastro de su dolorosa migraña.

* * *

 _¡Uuuueeeeee! Por fin he podido actualizar._  
 _Lo primero, disculparme porque me hubiera gustado actualizar antes pero últimamente no tengo tiempo ni de respirar, aún así he podido sacar algo de tiempo esta semana y aquí está el capítulo._  
 _Sobre el capítulo, tengo que decir que tal vez pueda parecer algo insustancial, esto es lo que yo llamo "capítulo de transición", lo que quiere decir que en el capítulo no sucede nada de suma importancia, pero es el puente que une lo que está a punto de pasar._  
 _Y si, pretendo que en el siguiente capítulo empiecen ya a pasar... cosas. Sé que a algunos os pueda parecer que la trama va demasiado despacio, pero he de decir que me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma, y disfrutar de ese camino largo y lento que lleva hasta la cima de la historia._  
 _En fin, siento si a alguien no le termina de convencer la historia, y gracias a los que seguís leyendo._  
 _¡Nos vemos!_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve

La silla de su despacho se sentía incómoda. Le dolía la espalda de estar ahí sentado y casi podía notar como sus piernas estaban ligeramente adormecidas. Se removió inconscientemente, soltando un suspiro.

— Deberíamos cambiar los turnos, hacer guardias más cortas pero con más personas, así podríamos abarcar toda la noche. Podemos enviar a los aprendices de la academia de Aurores.

Harry analizó las palabras de Ron, aunque sabía que no tenían muchas más opciones. Los Aurores estaban cansado de hacer guardias nocturnas para encontrar algún indicio sobre el tráfico con la poción que los traía de cabeza, la gente quería ir a su casa a descansar, y no pasarse toda la noche en un bar a la espera de algo que parecía no llegar nunca. Él los entendía, veía el cansancio y el estrés en el rostro de cada Auror cuando iba hacia su oficina —Harry debía traer la misma cara—, y era consciente de que Ron estaba en lo cierto, y lo único que les quedaba era tirar de los estudiantes que estaban en la academia, aunque se le revolvía el estómago solo de pensar que Teddy, quien en ese instante era un aprendiz, iba a estar haciendo guardia en un bar de mala muerte.

— Supongo que no nos queda otra —admitió.

— No, no hay muchas más opciones —coincidió Raymond Hebbert, unos de los jefes de equipo de aurores que estaba en ese caso.

A su lado estaba sentado Mark Klein quien asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho, y a la izquierda de este estaba Ron, el cual le miraba con una disculpa impregnada en el rostro. Los tres hombres sentados frente a él en una reunión que habían acordado tener todos los lunes para saber el progreso del caso, que era básicamente el mismo que el de la semana pasada: cero.

— ¿Puedes encargarte de hablar con los de la academia, por favor? —le pidió a su amigo, dejando entrever el agotamiento en su voz.

— Claro.

Ron estuvo apunto de añadir algo más, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra, se escucharon unos toques en la puerta de su despacho, y un segundo después su secretaria asomó la cabeza.

— Señor Potter, está aquí el señor Malfoy, indica que quiere verlo, le he dicho que tiene una reunión pero ha insistido en que es importante.

Se reclinó en su asiento, con la mente confundida, preguntándose porqué Malfoy querría verlo, hasta que unos instantes después cayó en la cuenta: ¡la poción!

— Sí, sí, dile que espere unos minutos y ahora le atiendo.

La chica asintió, abandonando el despacho.

— ¿Es por la poción? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, como si hubiera leído su mente.

Después de pedirle ayuda a Malfoy, Hermione le había acorralado para interrogarle acerca de la idea que se le había ocurrido, Harry le explicó a ella y a Ron que Malfoy estudiaría la poción, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiese ayudarles. A los dos les había parecido bien, y habían estado a la espera hasta ese momento.

— Espero que sí.

Su amigo asintió, e hizo ademán de levantarse cuando la voz de Mark le interrumpió.

— Espera, ¿la poción? ¿la de nuestro caso?

— Sí. Malfoy la está analizando, con un poco de suerte me dirá si ha encontrado algo más que los del laboratorio —explicó, haciendo que Mark frunciese el ceño.

— Pero... es Malfoy.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, mirando atentamente a Mark, sintiendo que sus hombros se tensaban ligeramente, como cuando estaba a la defensiva.

— ¿Y?

El otro bufó una risa, mientra le miraba con algo de incredulidad.

— Y que _es Malfoy,_ su reputación no es precisamente intachable.

Fue el turno de Harry en reír, abierta y sarcásticamente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por cosas que hizo cuando tenía diecisiete años? Yo hice cosas peores a esa edad, y aquí estoy —replicó, con un tono de voz que se notaba tenso—. Malfoy es un gran pocionista a día de hoy, y no veo porqué no podría ayudarnos con este caso.

— ¡Pues por eso precisamente! —protestó Mark, mirando hacia los hombres que se sentaban a su lado, como si buscase apoyo, cuando se dio cuenta de que ni Ron ni Raymond iban a comentar nada, miró a Harry con la mandíbula apretada— Malfoy podría estar detrás de esto, usted mismo ha dicho que es un gran pocionista, él podría ser quién esté intoxicando a la gente.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, dejando caer un suspiro.

— Malfoy no está detrás de esto —afirmó, con tanta resolución que incluso a él mismo le sorprendió—. El hecho de que tenga un apellido _cuestionable_ no quiere decir que sea culpable de nada. Ha colaborado con el Ministerio muchas veces, y lleva bastante años manteniendo el perfil bajo.

— Yo estoy con Harry —comentó Ron, sorprendiendo a los otro tres—. Es decir, sí, Malfoy era un poco capullo, y puede que hoy en día lo siga siendo, pero también es verdad que debe haber madurado porque no ha hecho nada problemático en muchos años, y como dice Harry, ha estado ayudando al Ministerio, incluso Hermione dice que es de gran ayuda.

Harry disparó en su dirección una mirada agradecida, pero cuando miro a Mark, él todavía tenía el ceño fruncido en desacuerdo.

— Yo solo digo que el culpable podría ser cualquiera, y Malfoy encaja perfectamente en el perfil. Además, sería muy sospechoso que casualmente él viniese ahora con la poción perfectamente analizada cuando nuestro propio laboratorio no ha podido sacar nada concluyente.

— Eso no tiene sentido —resopló Harry—. Si él fuese el culpable, no le beneficiaria nada darnos los ingredientes de la poción. Sería echarse piedras en su propio tejado.

— No, porque conseguiría ganarse su confianza. Aunque visto lo visto, ya la tiene.

No supo porqué, pero esa última frase enervó a Harry,

— Suficiente Klein —gruñó con irritación, cansado de esa discusión sin sentido—. Será mejor que tú y Raymond vayáis a organizar los turnos de esta noche.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio tenso después de la orden dada por Harry, hasta que por fin Mark se levantó bruscamente de su silla, y se marchó del despacho seguido por Raymond y Ron, quién se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. Una vez que se quedó solo, aprovecho para cerrar los ojos un instante, con la cabeza apoyada en la silla, expulsando una gran exhalación.

Unos tenues golpe en la puerta le sacaron de su frágil tanquilidad.

— Adelante —murmuró.

Draco Malfoy entró por la puerta, vistiendo su habitual túnica elegante y con ese andar tan resuelto que Harry no sabía de donde sacaba.

— Potter —saludó, acupado la silla donde había estado Mark hacía unos minutos—. ¿Un mal día?

Harry se encogió de hombros, ladeando la cabeza como si el tema no tuviese importancia. La discusión con Mark seguía resonando en su cabeza, y por primera vez en días, se encontró a sí mismo deseando que Malfoy le dijera que no había encontrado nada para así poder decirle a Mark que se equivocaba, que Malfoy no era culpable, que no estaba tratando de ganarse su confianza.

— ¿Buenas noticias?— preguntó, con menos esperanzas de las que debía tener.

La sonrisa llena de suficiencia del rubio no fue un buen presiagio.

— Por favor, Potter, estás hablando conmigo —replicó, lleno de sí mismo. En otra circunstancias, tal vez le hubiera hecho gracia. Ahora mismo solo tenía una sensación de desazón en la boca del estómago. Malfoy sacó un pergamino de su túnica, junto con el vial que él mismo le había entregado al rubio unos días atrás, y los dejó encima de la mesa—. Ahí tienes la poción. En este pergamino están todos los ingredientes y los pasos a seguir para la elaboración. Me costó un poco averiguarlos, pero tras algunos intentos creo que conseguí realizar la poción a la perfección. El ingrediente que estaba especialmente diluido es veneno de Swooping Evil, es un veneno que al diluirse puede borrar algunos malos recuerdos —explicó.

Harry se quedó mirando el pergamino desplegado frente a él, leyendo los ingredientes y las especificas indicaciones que había para la elaboración de la poción. La discusión con Mark resaltaba en su cabeza, como un murmullo sórdido que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Él estaba seguro de que Malfoy no estaba detrás de todo eso. ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué propósito lo haría?. No necesitaba dinero, porque sabía que la empresa de Malfoy le daba lo suficiente, no por nada era la mayor empresa de importación y exportación de pociones en Inglaterra. Tampoco lo veía capaz de hacerlo por sus prejuicios contras los muggles, ya que también habían magos intoxicados. Y no se imaginaba que el rubio hiciera esto por diversión, sería demasiado retorcido incluso para él. Entonces, ¿por qué lo haría? El rubio llevaba una vida bastante encarrilada, con su hijo, sus negocios y poco más, así que no podía ser él quien estuviera detrás de todo eso. No, no podía.

— Potter, ¿estás bien?

El moreno parpadeó, abandonando sus cavilaciones para centrar su atención en el rubio, quien le miraba como si estuviera esperando algo.

— Sí, solo estaba pensando.

Malfoy asintió, y sacó otro vial con un pergamino. Esta vez no se tomó la molestia de desplegarlo, solo lo dejó encima de la mesa, como si pudiera percibir que había algo mal en la situación.

— Me he tomado la libertad de hacer un antídoto para detener los efectos de la poción. No la he probado físicamente, pero bajo la teoría, debería funcionar —ya no había soberbia en la voz de Malfoy, y sus ojos ya no parecían orgullosos como al principio, sino que estaban mortalmente serios.

— Ya —fue lo único que respondió.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Si Harry no hubiera estado tan ensimismado en las palabras de Mark, habría notado el tinte preocupado que tenía la voz del rubio.

— ¿El veneno de Swooping Evil es muy difícil de conseguir? —preguntó, ignorando la pregunta del otro. Tuvo la sensación de que Malfoy estuvo apunto de replicar algo, pero parecía arrepentirse en el último momento, justo antes de suspirar para responder a su duda.

— Bueno, no si sabes dónde buscar. En Inglaterra no es una criatura muy común, por lo que no es tan sencillo encontrar su veneno, pero se puede importar de América, allí es más fácil encontrarlo. En mi empresa lo importamos de Estados Unidos —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

 _Qué casualidad_ , dijo una voz en su cabeza muy parecida a la de Mark Klein, _Malfoy trabaja con el ingrediente que el laboratorio no pudo encontrar._

La desazón que sentía en el estomago le subió rápidamente por el pecho, y se quedó ahí acumulada, provocándole un pinchazo agudo.

Malfoy no podía ser el culpable de todo eso. No podía ser él. Mark no podía tener razón. La imágenes de los encuentros con el rubio pasaron por su cabeza como un tren a alta velocidad. ¿De verdad Malfoy estaba tratando de ganarse su confianza? Harry había supuesto que el cambio de actitud del rubio se debía simple y llanamente a la madurez, había pensado que Malfoy había cambiado con los años, al igual que lo había hecho él, y que por eso ahora podían tolerarse, que podían ser amables el uno con el otro. Incluso podía admitir que el rubio le caía bien, que era agradable estar con él, pero... ¿todo eso había sido una artimaña de Malfoy? Harry no tenía ninguna certeza de nada en ese momento.

— ¿En tu empresa trabajáis con ese ingrediente? —expresó lentamente.

— Sí, hacemos una variación de la poción para dormir sin sueños.

Harry asintió, volviendo a sentir un pinchazo doloroso en el pecho. No quería quedarse con la duda de si Malfoy era el culpable o no, como había dicho Mark; encajaba en el perfil. Pero si Malfoy no era el culpable, no quería que el rubio se ofendiese por sospechar de él.

— ¿Podríamos ir a hacer una inspección a tu empresa? —preguntó delicadamente.

El otro lo miró por unos instantes con sus ojos grises fijos en él, analizándolo.

— ¿Perdona? —cuestionó, con la voz peligrosamente baja.

— Necesitamos...—Harry se detuvo, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para que Malfoy no se sintiese atacado— Ir eliminando opciones.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue denso y asfixiante. Harry vio como el rubio entrecerraba lentamente los ojos a la vez que analizaba sus palabras, pero luego soltar un resoplido que casi rallaba la incredulidad.

— ¿Soy sospechoso? —interrogó con sorna.

— No, solo quiero...— la voz de Harry se extinguió antes de terminar la frase. _Solo quiero estar seguro._

Malfoy rió con cinismo, y se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado, parándose frente a él con el cuerpo claramente lleno de tensión. Cuando le miró, sus ojos destilaban rabia pura.

— A ver si he entendido la historia —pronunció con claro desprecio—. Hay un perturbado suelto por el país que se divierte envenenando a la gente. El Ministerio, que está plagado de inútiles, no tiene ni idea de quién puede llegar a ser el culpable. Entonces tú, el Jefe del Departamento de Inútiles, vienes a pedirme ayuda y yo decido colaborar porque... Bueno, los años deben haber aumentado mis grados de estupidez. Así que, me paso cuatro malditas noches casi sin dormir, sin ocuparme de mi negocio, mandando a Blaise a reuniones en las que debería estar yo presente, solo para ayudarte a _ti,_ no al Ministerio ya que a ellos no les debo nada, ni a los malditos ingleses que siguen escupiendome por la calle cuando me ven. Lo he hecho por ti. Y Ahora... ¿Qué, me acusas de estar detrás de esto? ¿Esta es tu manera de agradecerme el favor?

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad. La desazón se convirtió rápidamente en culpabilidad, y esta se ancló a sus pulmones, no dejándole respirar adecuadamente.

— Bueno...si lo explicas de esa manera.

— ¿Acaso no es eso lo que ha pasado? Dime, Potter, ¿me he olvidado alguna parte o es que me estoy inventando la historia?

Levantó tentativamente la mirada para encontrar el rostro de Malfoy visiblemente enfadado, con los hombros tensos y las manos cerradas en sus puños, pero lo que más la afecto fue que en sus ojos grises brillaba claramente una sola emoción: traición.

Malfoy se sentía traicionado por él.

La culpabilidad se enrolló en su garganta sin piedad, formandole un nudo que le impidió volver a tragar saliva. No debería haberse dejado llevar por las acusaciones sin fundamento de Klein. Estaba claro que el rubio no tenía ningún motivo para elaborar esa poción y expandirla, y Harry no debería haber dudado de él después de haber aceptado ayudarle.

— Lo siento. No hace falta que...

— Oh, no, tranquilo—cortó el rubio—. ¿Quieres mandar a los aurores a mis oficinas? De acuerdo, están abiertas para vosotros. ¿Necesita algo más, auror Potter? —preguntó con falsa amabilidad— Puedo traerte todos los registros de las importaciones y exportaciones que hacemos.

— No hace falta, en serio.

— No, Potter, sí hace falta, porque soy uno de los sospechosos ¿no?. Entonces te traeré todo lo que necesites, y ya sabes, puedes enviar a los aurores a registrar mi empresa cuando quieras. Total, ya lo hacéis con mi casa también.

Antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca, Malfoy se había girado y había salido del despacho con un portazo que hizo temblar las paredes.

Dejó salir un largo y profundo suspiro. Se sumergió en la tranquilidad que había quedado en su despacho, y después de unos interminables minutos, decidió que no iba a sacar nada quedándose ahí para lamentarse y cogió los viales juntos con los pergaminos que había dejado Malfoy encima de su mesa y se dirigió al laboratorio para hablar con Nicole. Ya se encargaría más tarde de disculparse con el rubio.

Dos horas después, Harry había llegado a la conclusión de dos cosas: la poción estaba perfectamente analizada y el antídoto funcionaba increíblemente bien, lo que significaba que Malfoy era realmente bueno en su campo, y que aparte de disculparse con el rubio, tendría que agradecérselo de por vida porque ahí, metido en un vial, tenía la solución a todos sus dolores de cabeza, porque el antídoto desvanecía los efectos de la poción, así que los ingresados en San Mungo por intoxicación por fin recordarían lo que les había pasado, lo que significaría que sus testimonios podrían arrojar algo de luz al caso, y también tenía la elaboración de la poción, con lo cual podían investigar a través de eso.

Merlín, le debía una seria disculpa a Malfoy, porque era obvio que si él hubiera estado detrás de eso, no les hubiera dado tanta información.

Cuando volvió a su despacho, se sorprendió al encontrarse precisamente al rubio ahí de pie en medio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el ceño fruncido y los ojos aún reflejando lo cabreado que se sentía.

Abrió la boca para expresar su arrepentimiento, pero el otro levantó una mano haciéndole callar incluso antes de haber pronunciado palabra, y comenzó a sacar algo que debía estar encogido en su túnica, murmuró un hechizo de agrandamiento y lo dejó encima de la mesa de Harry.

— Aquí tienes los expedientes de exportaciones, los de importaciones, y todos los registros de pociones— espetó Malfoy, dejando lo que ahora veía que eran varios pergaminos clasificados.

— Malfoy, de verdad que lo siento.

El aludido se giró hacia él, esta vez con el rostro neutro y la mirada helada, sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

— Que te diviertas con el papeleo —fue su única respuesta, antes de poner rumbo a la salida.

Harry resopló irritado. ¿De verdad Malfoy iba a ser _tan_ dramático?

Le agarró del brazo antes de que llegase a la puerta de su despacho, y le obligó a encararle.

— Mira, lo siento, ¿vale? Sí, la he cagado. Tú has venido aquí ha ayudarme desinteresadamente y yo te he acusado de algo que no has hecho. Estamos de acuerdo en eso. Ahora, deja de comportarte como si tuvieras la edad de tu hijo porque no ha sido para tanto.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, claramente disgustado.

— Si esta es tu manera de pedirme perdón, déjame decirte que los estás haciendo jodidamente _mal_.

Harry respiro hondo — _muy hondo_ —, y exhaló el aire lentamente, dándose paciencia.

— Hagamos una cosa: te invito a tomar algo, a modo de agradecimiento por tu ayuda, y ya de paso como disculpa. Así tu podrás relajarte, yo también, y podremos solucionar esto para volver a la tregua que teníamos —propuso, porque la verdad es que a Harry le gustaba la tregua que se había afianzado entre él y Malfoy, y no le gustaría perderla por una tontería como esta.

—Hagamos algo mejor: yo me voy a mi casa, y tú te vas a la mierda. Para siempre.

Aunque estaba claro que el rubio no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

— Deja el drama, Malfoy. Voy a aparecerme.

— Potter...— gruñó, claramente irritado.

Antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo más —seguramente un insulto—, Harry se apareció frente a la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. Cuando el moreno se ubicó, miró a Malfoy, el cual le devolvía la mirada con un claro disgusto marcado en la cara, le soltó el brazo y miró hacia el cielo nublado al sentir algo frío rozarle el pómulo.

—Está lloviendo —comentó, intentando mitigar el ambiente de tensión que había entre los dos porque sentía que en cualquier momento Malfoy iba a hechizarle y no tenía ganas de empezar un duelo en ese momento.

— Puede que tal vez pienses que estoy ciego, pero adivina... ¡Puedo ver! ¡La lluvia me ha curado la vista! —exclamó sarcásticamente en un tono de falsa alegría— Inútil— murmuró después, en tono airado.

Harry puso los ojos en blando.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos dedos ves? —cuestionó con fingida amabilidad, enseñándole el dedo corazón de su mano derecha.

— De verdad, no te soporto.

— Bueno, yo me siento igual.

— Oh, ¿tú tampoco te soportas? —preguntó Malfoy con sorna, sonriendo con altanería, mientras entraba en el pub.

— Já, já. Qué imbécil eres.

— Y tú un capullo, y no me quejo.

— Déjame poner eso último en duda.

— Vete a la mierda, Potter —le espetó, justo antes de sentarse en una de las mesas.

— ¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra?

— Sí, y si yo fuera tú me iría callando porque estoy empezando a sentir una fuerte necesidad de matarte.

Harry miró el rostro irritado de Malfoy y sonrió interiormente, porque a pesar de que estaban discutiendo, Malfoy estaba ahí con él, aceptando su oferta de ir a tomar algo cuando podría haberse aparecido otra vez para marcharse, y la atmósfera era menos tensa que antes, el rubio ya no tenía ese brillo traicionado y dolido en los ojos, y ahora solo le miraba entre indignado y burlesco, como casi siempre que discutía con él.

— ¿Matarme? ¿Tú a mi? —le picó—. Antes de que pudieses levantar la varita ya te habría inmovilizado. Y déjame decirte que la condena por agredir a un auror es bastante alta.

Malfoy resopló una risa.

— Estoy seguro de que no hay ninguna ley que me impida clavarte la varita en un ojo.

El moreno se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

— Puede que no, pero aun así no lograrías matarme solo con eso.

— No me pongas a prueba, Potter.

La camarera decidió que ese era un buen momento para tomarles nota, unos minutos un par de vasos de whisky reposaban sobre la mesa. Harry se planteó comentar algo para sacar conversación, tal vez darle las gracias al rubio por haberle ayudado, pero Malfoy tenía esa expresión enfurruñada en el rostro, y a Harry le recordó vagamente a James cuando estaba enfadado. Su hijo también solía hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, no era tan dramático como Malfoy, pero se acercaba bastante, y el moreno aprendió que cuando James hacía un berrinche, lo mejor era sentarse a su lado, guardar silencio y esperar a que se le pasase.

Iban por su cuarta ronda de whisky cuando Harry empezó a notarse adormecido y ligeramente mareado. Ni él ni Malfoy habían pronunciado palabra todavía, no sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente llevaban sentados en ese lugar, y aunque el silencio no le era incómodo, se encontró con ganas de decir algo.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio se le adelantó a la hora de hablar.

— Potter, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Harry asintió. El rostro de Malfoy estaba levemente sonrojado y la voz sonaba algo pastosa, el otro debió darse cuenta de ese hecho también, ya que carraspeó antes de continuar—. ¿Era verdad el rumor ese de que te follabas a Cho Chang?

Se atragantó con la bebida.

Realmente no había sabido qué esperar cuando Malfoy había hablado, pero esa no era la pregunta que se había imaginado.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

El otro se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba pensando en... _cosas,_ y me acordé de eso —explicó—. Entonces, ¿es verdad?

— No. Cho y yo salimos un tiempo, pero no duramos mucho y no pasamos de los besos.

Malfoy asintió a sus palabras, terminándose su bebida.

— Así que solo te has acostado con la comadrejilla.

Había burla y algo mórbido en el tono de voz del rubio que hizo que Harry se removiera incómodo en el asiento, preguntándose cómo había llegado a esta situación.

— No la llames así —reprochó aunque el otro no pareció inmutarse—, y sí, solo he estado con Ginny.

— ¿Y no sientes... _curiosidad_?

El moreno frunció el ceño, reflexionando la pregunta.

— Amo a Ginny, no necesito a nadie más.

— No tienes que necesitarlo, es simplemente... —Malfoy agitó una mano, como si estuviera tratando de pensar la palabra correcta—. Puede que te estés perdiendo algo.

— No lo creo —afirmó con convicción.

— Sí tú lo dices —resopló aburrido el rubio.

— ¿Y tú, solo has estado con Astoria?

Ni si quiera sabía porqué estaba preguntando eso, solo sabía que las palabras habían salido por sí solas desde su cerebro directas a su lengua.

Malfoy sonrió presuntuoso.

— No todos somos tan santos como tú, Potter —pronunció con lentitud. Había algo tenso e incómodo en el ambiente que a Harry le estaba empezando a crispar los nervios—. Cuando tienes dieciséis y tú vida pende de un hilo día tras día, decides aprovechar un poco más el tiempo y... _experimentar_.

La memoria de Harry se transportó directamente a esa época en el que él tenía esa edad.

— Yo no estaba como para experimentar, la verdad.

— Ya, bueno, no todos teníamos la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo mágico. Eso le quita las ganas a cualquiera.

— ¿Por qué te uniste a los mortifagos? —preguntó súbitamente, primero porque deseaba cambiar de tema, y segundo porque era una duda que siempre le había rondado en la cabeza.

— Tú sí que sabes alegrar la fiesta, Potter —se burló irónicamente el otro—. ¿Por qué te uniste tú al bando de Dumbledore?

— Porque era lo correcto.

— Para mi, el lado oscuro era lo necesario.

— ¿Por qué? —insistió.

Malfoy suspiró, y espero a que la camarera le sirviese otro whisky antes de contestar.

— Porque mi vida estaba anclada a ello desde que mi padre recibió la marca tenebrosa. Porque mis padres tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta de que sus ideales eran estúpidos. Porque ni si quiera yo fui capaz de entender qué estaba haciendo con mi vida hasta que Voldemort me apuntó directamente con su varita.

Malfoy se bebió lo que le quedaba de bebida de un solo trago, como si eso le ayudase a asimilar lo que acababa de decir. Se quedaron en silencio lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, hasta que decidió que debía decir algo.

— Deberías haber pedido ayuda.

— Debería haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no las hice.

— Lo siento —expresó, sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir.

— No tienes porqué, no fue tu culpa.

El rubio se encogió de hombros después de eso, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano en una pose descuidada y la mirada perdida en las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por el ventanal a su derecha. Harry miró también hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta de que estaba oscurecido, en parte por la lluvia y en parte porque debía ser bastante tarde ya.

— Creo que deberíamos volver a casa.

Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

Cuando se levantó, el mundo se tambaleó durante unos segundos por culpa del alcohol , hasta que su vista volvió a estabilizarse, dejándole una desagradable sensación en el estómago.

— Es mejor que usemos la red flú —opinó Malfoy, y Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él, porque no se veía capaz de aparecerse.

Después de pagar la cuenta, se detuvo detrás del rubio al llegar a la chimenea, observó cómo este cogía un puñado de polvos con su mano izquierda, pero en vez de meterse dentro, se giró hacia él, acercándose lentamente hasta que sus espacios personales se mezclaron.

A esa distancia podía notar lo enrojecidas que estaban las mejillas de Malfoy, y como sus ojos parecían glaseados a causa del alcohol.

— ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que hice al recibir mi marca tenebrosa? —su voz apenas era un susurro grave.

Harry no supo a qué venía la pregunta, ni porqué la tensión y la incomodidad habían vuelto a él, o porqué su corazón había empezado a latir tan rápido y sentía como la sangre estaba empezando a acumularse en su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con claridad y adormeciendole las manos.

— ¿Qué? —exhaló.

— Besé a Theodore Nott —volvió a susurrar, acercándose más a él—. ¿Sabes porqué?

Harry intentó respirar hondo, y se dijo a sí mismo que debía apartarse de Malfoy porque estaban demasiado cerca y sus narices podían rozarse en cualquier momento, que esa conversación no le interesaba, pero su cuerpo no parecía querer colaborar, sus músculos no hacían un solo movimiento y su cerebro estaba demasiado absorto en el rostro de Malfoy, en su flequillo rubio, en sus ojos perlados, en el hecho de que a esa distancia podía contar cada una de sus pestañas y en lo satinada que parecía su piel.

— ¿Sabes porqué? —insistió, acercándose aún más, tocando su nariz con la contraria, y mirándole como si quiera absorberle.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró, sin apenas separar los labios.

— Porque sus ojos verdes me recordaban a los tuyos.

Su cerebro se desconectó justo en el momento en el que Malfoy había terminado la frase y de repente no solo sus narices se tocaban, sino que sus labios estaban juntos, pegados, _besándose._ Harry ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de discutir consigo mismo qué estaba haciendo, simplemente se encontró correspondiéndole con los ojos cerrados, moviendo sus labios contra los de Malfoy en un beso que terminó tan pronto como había empezado.

Cuando se separaron, el mundo de Harry volvió a tambalearse de una forma que ni todo el alcohol del mundo podía conseguir.

El moreno exhaló el aire que había estado acumulando en sus pulmones, viendo cómo el rubio se separaba de él, sonriéndole de una forma que hizo vibrar su espina dorsal.

— Buenas noches, Harry —le escuchó despedirse, antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

Esa noche, Harry decidió acostarse en el sofá, porque su cerebro se sentía demasiado despierto en ese momento, y su mente no dejaba de ahogarse en la sensación de los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos. Se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente el techo, con el dedo índice sobre su propia boca, hasta que el cansancio actuó por él y se quedó dormido.

* * *

 _¡Hooooola caracolas!_  
 _Lo primero de todo: perdón, porque la verdad es que no quería tardar tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido unas semanas desastrosas, y me he ido diciendo a mi misma: "mañana me pongo a escribir" y así han ido pasando los días y al final hace casi un mes que no actualizo. Perdón, una vez más._  
 _Segundo: ¡Me alegro de que la historia os esté gustando! En el anterior capítulo había expresado mis dudas acerca de ir demasiado lenta con la trama pero he leído vuestro comentarios (qué iré respondiendo cuando tenga algo de tiempo-.-) y me he alegrado mucho saber que os está gustando._  
 _Respecto al capítulo de hoy, ¡Harry y Draco han tenido su primer beso! Ya sé que no es mucho, pero yo siento como si fuera mi propio primer beso jaja. En serio, estoy emocionada. Os dije que en este capítulo pasarían cosas, y aquí las tenéis, ahora solo falta saber cómo continuará esto._  
 _En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis dejando vuestra opinión, agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo, aunque veáis que no contesto los comentarios los leo todos, solo que como ya he dicho, no tengo tiempo. También gracias a los que leéis y no comentáis, por leer y estar aquí aunque tarde en actualizar._  
 _Espero subir la próxima actualización pronto._  
 _¡Os quiero!_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Diez

 _Curiosidad_ era una palabra peligrosa para la mente de Harry Potter. Y cuando la curiosidad se mezclaba con la confusión, era todavía peor.

Harry todavía no había sido capaz de llegar a una conclusión certera de cómo debería sentirse. Su cerebro era un mar de dudas y preguntas que no tenían respuesta, que se entremezclaban unas con otras y solo dejaban paso a un vacío blanco y superficial que no le aclaraba nada.

¿De verdad había besado a Draco Malfoy?

No, la pregunta era: ¿De verdad Draco Malfoy le había besado? _¿A él?_

Sabía la respuesta porque básicamente lo había vivido en carne propia, pero en su memoria se sentía como algo lejano y ajeno a él. Lo percibía de la misma manera en la que se observa el recuerdo de otra persona: sí, es un recuerdo, un hecho verídico, pero sin embargo, no es tuyo. Harry podía verse a sí mismo desde tercera persona, besando a Malfoy en un rincón de ese pub, y sin embargo, era como si nunca lo hubiera vivido.

En su mente, no había espacio para la reflexión de qué clase de sentimiento debía tener al respecto sobre lo ocurrido, solo había sitio para las preguntas: _¿Por qué le había besado?_ ¿Le gustaba a Malfoy? El rubio le había dicho que había besado a Nott porque le recordaba a él, entonces, ¿le gustaba ya en el colegio? ¿Si quiera le gustaba en _ese mismo_ _instante_? ¿Recordaría el beso? ¿Había sido solo un impulso porque había bebido de más? _¿¡Por qué le había besado!?_ ¿Le había gustado besarle? ¿Qué había significado para él?¿Se lo contaría a alguien? ¿¡En qué cojones estaba pensando Malfoy!? _¿¡POR QUÉ LE HABÍA BESADO!?_

Las interrogantes se amontonaban en su cerebro, cada una con una respuesta más remota que la anterior. Sentía ganas de llorar de la acumulación de frustración que tenía dentro.

Habían pasado tres días desde esa noche, y Harry no había podido dormir bien, ni comer adecuadamente, ni si quiera había sido capaz de rozar la piel de Ginny con sus labios para besarla porque cada vez que la idea se le pasaba por la mente, su cerebro evocaba el recuerdo de los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos y se preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo con su vida. Y no era el beso lo que le tenía tan desquiciado, era el hecho de no saber qué pensar al respecto, ya que él no tenía la suficiente osadía para ir a la casa de Malfoy y hacerle todas las preguntas que le rondaban una y otra vez por la mente, porque ¿y si Malfoy no se acordaba de nada y hacía el ridículo? Una parte de él rezaba para que eso fuera verdad y Malfoy no recordase el beso, y la otra quería hechizar al rubio por atreverse a besarle y luego olvidarlo como si no hubiera sido nada.

Harry decidió, en ese mismo instante, que dejaría de darle importancia a lo ocurrido aquella noche porque realmente no era _tan_ sustancial. Había sido un beso acontecido por las circunstancias; si él no hubiera bebido, no habría dejado que Malfoy le besase, y estaba seguro de que el otro tampoco hubiera propiciado el gesto. Ninguno de los dos los había planificado.

Pero, tal vez el rubio sí lo tenía previsto...

 _¡Basta ya de pensar en Malfoy!,_ se reprendió mentalmente.

Soltó un suspiro irritado, y conjuró un rápido _tempus_ , dándose cuenta de que era tarde y debería abandonar su oficina e irse a casa, pero esa era la otra cuestión de su vida esta semana: su relación con Ginny estaba tensa. Harry lo había atribuido a que él estaba demasiado tenso por la presión con el caso de la poción, pero hacía un par de días que lo habían cerrado, los culpables ya estaban en Azkaban debido a un juicio rápido, y Harry podía decir que estaba visiblemente más tranquilo, pero la relación con su mujer se había enfriado semanas atrás, después de haber discutido. Era cierto que habían hecho las paces, que ambos se habían disculpado y reconciliado, pero también se había dado cuenta de que su relación ya no era tan cariñosa o apasionada como tiempo atrás, y ahora no sabía si era porque había algo que estaba deteriorando su relación, o simplemente Harry se había acostumbrado a vivir sin Ginny después de los largos viajes de la pelirroja y ahora sencillamente no sabía cómo comportarse con ella.

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que el alma se le iba a escapar a suspiros.

Se llevó las manos hacía su cabello, revolviéndolo más de lo que ya estaba, y cogió el periódico que había dejado su lechuza sobre el escritorio esta mañana y que todavía no había leído. En la portada de _El Profeta_ se veía una foto de los dos detenidospor el caso de la poción, las características de la misma y algunos nombres de los afectados que todavía seguían en San Mungo. Harry fue pasando las páginas sin prestarle mucha atención, hasta que un pequeño titular en una esquina le llamó la atención.

 _"Se cumple un año de la trágica muerte de Astoria Malfoy"_

Debajo del titular había una foto en movimiento donde se veía a Astoria en lo que parecía una fiesta de etiqueta, con una copa en la mano, el cabello pulcramente arreglado y una sonrisa comedida. Tenía que admitir que Astoria era un mujer bonita y elegante, digna de estar al lado de alguien como Draco Malfoy. Cuando se fijó en los ojos de la mujer, no pudo evitar apreciar que eran verdes. Verdes como los de Theodore Nott. O como los suyos.

Antes de darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Quería escribirle a Malfoy, porque ese día era una infortunada fecha señalada, porque todavía recordaba el pesar y la angustia en la mirada de Scorpius cuando recordaba a su madre y quería que Malfoy supiese que él estaba ahí si lo necesitaba. La pluma se quedó congelada sobre el pergamino, sin saber muy bien qué debía escribir para confortar al rubio ese día. Maldijo en ese momento que nunca se le hubiesen dado bien las palabras. Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, aunque ese no era el momento idóneo, tantas incógnitas y pensamientos que quería expresar, que al final terminó por escribir una sencilla y corta pregunta:

 _"¿Estáis bien?_

 _Harry J. Potter"_

Harry esperaba que Malfoy supiera que el plural en esa frase apuntaba a él y a Scorpius, y que con suerte entendiera también a qué se refería. Quizás debería haber sido un poco más claro. O tal vez ni si quiera debería haber escrito esa carta. De hecho, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y veía a través de su ventana a su lechuza alejarse por el cielo, se preguntaba si sería capaz de acertar un _desmaius_ a esa distancia. No, el ave ya estaba demasiado lejos.  
Se dejó caer otra vez en su silla, justo en el momento en el que la puerta de su despacho se abría. Harry sabía quién era antes de que la puerta se abriese por completo, ya que el único que entraba sin llamar era Ron.

— Eh, creía que ya te habría ido a casa —comentó a modo de saludo cuando estuvo dentro.

Harry miró a su amigo, intentando que su mente no viajase hacia la ventana abierta tras de él, y en la lechuza que ahora volaba por el cielo.

— Todavía tengo algunos archivos que revisar —se excusó.

Ron le observó, y luego bajó la vista hacia su mesa, como si quisiera comprobar que lo que le había dicho era verdad. Lo único que había en su mesa era _El Profeta_ todavía abierto. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de intranquilidad.

— Harry —por un momento estudió a Ron, quien parecía inquieto ahí de pie delante de él, y no puedo evitar recordar al niño que se paraba inseguro ante un profesor cuando iba a echarle la bronca—, ¿las cosas en casa van bien?

Analizó la ambigüedad de la pregunta sin asombro, porque era de esperar que tarde o temprano su amigo le preguntase algo así. Trabajaban juntos, eran familia y se conocían mejor que nadie. Tampoco le era sorpresa que Ron no le preguntase directamente qué era lo que estaba mal en su vida, que simplemente se limitase a soltar una pregunta superficial, como el que toca con la punta del dedo el agua de la bañera para saber si está demasiado caliente. Harry lo entendía, no debía ser fácil estar entre tu hermana y tu mejor amigo.

 _¿Las cosas en casa van bien?_

Las cosas, en general, iban bien. De hecho, Harry acababa de darse cuenta de que de un mes a otro nada había cambiado mucho en su vida. Su trabajo estaba dentro de lo habitual del día a día, habían semanas peores y semanas mejores, pero eso era normal. La relación con sus hijos iba tan usual como lo había sido siempre, Lily ahora estaba inmersa en el mundo de los astros y las constelaciones, pero él ya se había acostumbrado a eso, y a que Lily le pidiese que le comprase un telescopio siempre que paseaban por el Callejón Diagon, Albus y James por su parte seguían enviado su carta semanal para informar de como iba su vida en Hogwarts, y hasta el momento Mcgonagall no le había enviado ningún comunicado quejándose de sus hijos, así que suponía que estaba bien también.

— Sí, Ron —se escuchó responder—. Las cosas van bien.

Era su relación con Ginny lo que parecía haberse estancado, pero eso no era algo que fuera a decirle en ese momento a Ron, y por el suspiro aliviado que había soltado el pelirrojo, supuso que su amigo tampoco quería escucharlo.

— No tardes mucho en irte a casa, no es bueno que trabajes tanto.

— No te preocupes.

Vio a Ron asentir con la cabeza, sonreír y luego salir de su despacho rumbo a su casa con Hermione. Harry se quedó en un sepulcral silencio después de eso, bajó la vista hacia el periódico donde la fotografía de Astoria Malfoy todavía seguía en movimiento en un esquina y lo cerró. Casi pudo sentir como la piel se le erizaba con nerviosismo al escuchar el revoloteo que hacían las alas de una lechuza al volar. Antes de que pudiera girarse, el ave entró por la ventana que seguía abierta, y se posó en su escritorio. Harry no había esperado una respuesta tan rápida por parte del rubio, y fijándose en el tamaño del pergamino, tampoco había creído que fuese tan larga.

Cuando desenganchó el papel de la pata del animar, se quedó con él entre los dedos, sin estar del todo seguro si quería desplegarlo o no. Tal vez sería mejor irse a casa y seguir con su vida, olvidarse de Malfoy, y del beso, y sobretodo de la inquietud que le estaba revolviendo el estómago en ese momento. Pero otra parte de él, una parte que Harry no sabía que fuese tan grande en su interior, quería desenrollar el pergamino, leer la carta y luego tomar el valor suficiente para preguntarle al rubio en qué estaba pensando cuando le había besado.  
Empezó por leer la carta.

 _"Potter,_  
 _No sé porqué me ha sorprendido recibir una carta tuya hoy, pero debería haberlo imaginado. Eres demasiado altruista para tu propio bien._  
 _Scorpius lo lleva peor que yo, pero afortunadamente él ya cuenta con su propio Potter para que le consuele. Supongo que os viene en la genética, que si me preguntan a mi, diría que lleváis en ese revuelto de pelo sobre la cabeza._

 _¿Has visto? Todavía me queda humor para meterme contigo, así que no te preocupes._

 _De verdad, Potter, estoy bien._

 _Nos vemos mañana._

 _PD: Gracias por preguntar, Harry._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy"_

Harry dijo que ya era suficiente cuando leyó la carta por cuarta vez. Ridículamente, lo primero que pensó era lo bonita que era la letra de Malfoy, y lo bien que se veía escrito su nombre bajo la pluma del rubio, como si ese dato fuera sustancial para su existencia. Después, se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba tan revolucionado como si hubiera atrapado una snitch dorada en un partido contra Slytherin y que, obviamente, no iba a ser capaz de enviarle otra carta a Malfoy para preguntarle acerca de lo que había pasado noches atrás. Valiente Gryffindor, lo llamaban. Lo último en lo que se percató, fue en la despedida. _¿Nos vemos mañana?._ Harry tuvo que hacer memoria para consultar qué día era mañana concretamente, y las ganas de golpearse la frente contra el escritorio cual elfo apaleado fueron inmensas.  
Albus y James volverían de Hogwarts mañana para las vacaciones de navidad. Lo que le llevaba a pensar que Scorpius también lo haría, lo que a su vez dirigía a pensar que Malfoy estaría en la estación para recogerle. Y se encontrarían. _Nos vemos mañana._

Harry soltó el último y más ahogado suspiro del día, tan tembloroso como su pulso en ese momento.

Así no había manera de olvidarse de Malfoy. 

* * *

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto desde fuera, hubiera dicho que esa mañana Harry se había despertado simple y llanamente de mal humor. Tenían razón. Harry estaba de mal humor, no por nada que le hubiera sucedido, ni por un hecho en concreto. Era simplemente que había amanecido con la misma sensación de nerviosismo con la que se había dormido el día anterior, se había levantado casi mareado y el café que le había servido de desayuno le había sentado como un patada en el estómago. Estaba irritado, porque se sentía nervioso, casi se podía decir que rozaba la ansiedad, y la irritación en él se expresaba de forma de mal humor.

Lily y su torbellino de emoción tampoco ayudaba. Ella, al contrario de su padre, se había despertado esa mañana llena de exultante felicidad. Sus hermanos volvían de Hogwarts, eso era motivo suficiente para correr por toda la casa, a su parecer. A Harry iba a explotarle el cerebro antes de llegar siquiera a King Cross.

— ¡Lily! —gritó al escuchar los pasos apresurados de su hija por el pasillo, que seguramente corría hacia el baño en ese momento. El sonido cesó de inmediato, y cuando la niña pasó por delante de la puerta abierta de su habitación, caminaba con tranquilidad y una sonrisa culpable en la cara—. No corras, podrías caerte.

— Vale, papá —respondió. Los pasos volvieron a escucharse segundos después, aunque ahora se notaba que Lily intentaba disimularlos sin mucho éxito.

— Déjala —dijo Ginny detrás de él mientras se enfundaba unos guantes de cuero marrones—, solo está emocionada.

— Lo sé.

En el fondo sabía que no podía culparla, ni mucho menos enfadarse con ella por estar contenta de volver a ver a sus hermanos, pero ver a Lily correr y saltar hacía que sus nervios se incrementasen. Miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, fijándose en la nieve que todavía cubría el marco de madera de la ventana. La noche anterior había nevado, así que Harry se giró hacia su armario y sacó una bufanda de color azul oscuro, cuando se la anudó alrededor del cuello, la familia Potter se dirigió hacia la estación de King Cross.

El bullicio del andén 9 y ¾ era retumbante, no llegaba a ser extremadamente ruidoso porque la mayoría de los niños estaban todavía en el Expreso de Hogwarts, el cual ya se podía ver desde lejos de la estación, lo que indicaba que en unos segundos estaría ya estacionado, pero Harry sabía que pronto eso se volvería un embrollo de gente. Caminaron a través del andén, esquivando a varias personas en el trascurso. Lily iba agarrada de la mano de su madre, pero andaba un segundo por delante de ella. A Harry le recordó a esos cachorritos de perro que siempre van tirando se la correa, mientras mueven el rabo emocionados por poder ir a jugar. Sonrió por primera vez en el día. Se detuvieron cuando encontraron a Ron y Hermione con Hugo, su hijo menor y Angelina, que iba sin George porque este seguramente había tenido que quedarse en Sortilegios Weasley. Unos metros más allí Harry pudo ver a Bill y Fleur acompañados de Percy y su hija Lucy. Harry se abstuvo con toda su alma de buscar a Draco Malfoy por la estación. Cuando el tren hubo parado en la estación, Molly y Arthur se acercaron a ellos.

Entonces el andén si se volvió un autentico caos.

Los niños bajaron a tropeles por las puertas del tren. Harry vio como algunos niños tropezaban mientras corrían, incluso vio a algunos padres hacer los mismo. La mayoría de baúles habían sido olvidados en el suelo al momento de dar abrazos e incluso fue capaz de ver un par de lechuzas que volaban habiéndose escapado de sus jaulas. Harry por un momento esperó ver al sapo de Neville croando por allí. Casi se echó a reír.

— ¡Albus!

El grito de Lily le alertó. Alzó la mirada hacia donde su hija agitaba la mano con entusiasmo, para ver a su hijo correr entre la gente con una sonrisa llena de emoción en la cara, su hermano James iba justo detrás de él.

— Eres un lento, James —se burló ahogadamente, antes de echarse a los brazos de su padre.

Harry le elevó por los aires, apretándole en un brazo. Albus soltó una carcajada limpia y pura, como la que sueltan todos los niños a su edad, y le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo fervor.

— Te he echado de menos —le dijo. Albus volvió a reír.

— Solo han sido tres meses, papá. Ni si quiera hemos terminado el curso aún.

El moreno sonrió, dejándolo en el suelo para que fuera a saludar a su madre y su hermana. James se acercó a él, pero no fue tan entusiasta como Albus, porque él era el mayor, y no podía dar esos espectáculos afectivos delante de tanta gente. Ya tenía una edad. Aun así, cuando Harry le abrazó este no pudo evitar acurrucarse en sus brazos.

— Cada día eres más alto —apuntó, agachando la cabeza para dejar un beso en la coronilla oscura de su hijo. Un par de años antes, Harry tendría que haberse agachado para hacer eso, incluso meses atrás aún se seguía encorvando un poco al hacerlo. Ahora le bastaba con agachar la cabeza.

— Pronto seré más alto que tú —respondió, orgulloso.

— Pero no más rápido que yo —le objetó Albus, con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia.

Los niños empezaron a discutir, y luego empezaron a contarle anécdotas interesante a Lily, cuando los abuelos Weasley les saludaron, la conversación pasó a la cena de navidad, y de ahí derivó a un tema de conversación que cada año se volvía un dolor de cabeza para Harry: los regalos de navidad.

— Papá —llamó James. En su rostro había una sonrisa angelical—, ¿me compras un Fwooper por navidad?

Harry no salía negarle nada a sus hijos, pero los regalos de navidad siempre eran una excepción.

— Necesitas una licencia para tener uno de esos. Además de que son peligrosos aunque no lo parezcan.

James no se dejo desencantar.

— ¿Y un Cangrejo de fuego? —probó.

— Si James tiene un Cangrejo de Fuego yo quiero una Saeta de Trueno VII —advirtió Albus, en un tono que a Harry le pareció bastante caprichoso.

— Ni James va a tener ese cangrejo, ni tú vas a tener esa escoba. ¿No podéis pedir cosas normales?

— Pero, papá —se quejaron a la vez.

— Las cosas normales apestan —objetó Albus.

— ¿Y un dragón? —volvió a intentar el mayor—. Me conformo con un Bola de fuego.

— Claro, en eso estaba yo pensando. Mañana mismo voy a ir a China a buscarlo —resopló Harry en tono sarcástico.

James se rindió enfurruñado, Albus se rió como nunca de su hermano.

Harry aprovechó ese momento en el que toda su familia charlaba y se ponían al día con los niños para levantar la vista y mirar en rededor. El andén se iba despejando poco a poco, el tren todavía continuaba ahí, pero ahora se notaba vacío y falto de vida, las personas iban caminando lentamente hacia la salida para ir a sus casas, entretanto otros (como ellos) se quedaban a charlar un rato más. Mientras él iba dirigiendo sus ojos por toda la estación, su corazón iba repiqueteando en su pecho como un motor revolucionando, cada vez más acelerado, más vibrante. Sintió su pulso bajo las costillas, en la garganta y hasta en los oídos, mientras su mirada seguía vagando entre la gente que todavía estaba ahí, notó cómo el nerviosismo con el que se había despertado se incrementó, y por primera vez reconoció qué sentimiento era el que le embargaba. No eran nervios exactamente, era _expectación._

Se había despertado expectante. No, había dormido expectante, porque ese sentimiento había surgido desde la carta que le había enviado Malfoy el día anterior. Estaba expectante, _esperando_ algo. Pero, ¿el qué?  
Harry recordó en ese momento el beso con Malfoy, en lo que le había provocado tenerle cerca, en la voz baja y levemente arrastrada por el alcohol con la que le había hablando, en lo que le había dicho, en ese momento, recordó todas las conversaciones que había tenido con el rubio en los últimos meses, incluso en la primera vez que cruzó palabras con él en el salón de La Madriguera, el día del cumpleaños de Albus. ¿Qué estaba esperando? Harry casi tuvo miedo de contestarse a sí mismo, no sintiéndose preparado para escuchar la respuesta.

Su respiración trastabilló con algo que impedía que pasase el aire correctamente desde su boca hasta sus pulmones, al reconocer a Scorpius de pie a unos metros de ellos en el andén, pero el niño no estaba con su padre, sino que a su lado estaba Alexander Zabini, y acompañándolos solo estaba un adulto que reconoció como Blaise Zabini.

Se enfureció consigo mismo al sentirse decepcionado. Un beso no debería afectarle tanto. Malfoy no tendría que trastornarle de esta manera. Pero lo hacía ¿no?. Lo hacía porque ahí estaba él, buscándole entre toda esa gente, con el corazón en la garganta y los nervios a flor de piel, sintiéndose otra vez como ese chiquillo que mucho tiempo atrás le pidió a Cho Chang que fuera al baile de Navidad con él.

Se sentía patético. Y furioso.

Estaba dispuesto a girarse hacia su familia para sugerir que se fueran ya a casa, porque no tenía ganas de seguir ahí parado, sintiéndose de esa manera, cuando vio como los Zabini se despedían de Scorpius y avanzaban por el andén hasta desparecer. El niño por el contrario se sentó en una banca, solo y tranquilo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mirando a la gente ir y venir mientras comía alguna chuchería.

Harry quería irse de allí, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad era más grande que cualquier otra cosa, y no podía salir de allí sabiendo que Scorpius estaba ahí solo sentado. Podría pasarle algo y entonces él no se lo perdonaría. Y Malfoy probablemente tampoco.

 _Pero no lo hago por Malfoy,_ se dijo a sí mismo, _lo hago por Scorpius._

Se giró buscando con la mirada a Albus. El niño estaba contándole algo a Ron junto con Rose, cuando terminó de hablar, levantó la cabeza como si notase que su padre estaba mirándole. Harry le hizo una señal silenciosa para que se acercase.

— ¿Scorpius te dijo si su padre iba a venir a recogerle? —le cuestionó a su hijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

La confusión se plasmó en el rostro del menor al escuchar la pregunta, su cuerpo se giró en busca de su amigo como si eso pudiera explicar el porqué de que su padre estuviese cuestionando eso. Debió dar con algún razonamiento, ya que cuando volvió a mirar a Harry, su expresión era más comprensiva.

— No me lo dijo, pero siempre es él quien viene a buscarle. Su abuela vive en Francia y creo que no se habla mucho con la familia de su madre.

— ¿Por qué no vas y le dices que venga a esperarle aquí con nosotros?

Albus asintió y se encaminó hacia donde estaba el menor de los Malfoy sentado. Harry vio cómo su hijo mantenía una breve charla con el otro niño y acto seguido los dos se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos reunidos.

— Hola, señor Potter —saludó Scorpius una vez hubo llegado a su altura.

— Hola, Scorpius. ¿Cómo estás?

— Genial. Tenía ganas de volver a casa.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa afable que el niño correspondió.

— ¿Tu padre no va a venir a buscarte? —le preguntó, poniendo toda su voluntad para que su voz no sonase tan ansiosa como en realidad se sentía.

— Ah, sí. Ayer me dijo que probablemente se retrasaría porque tenía una reunión importante hoy —el chico se encogió de hombros—. Tío Blaise ya me preguntó si quería que me acompañase a casa pero seguramente mi padre no tardará mucho en venir.

Su garganta trago saliva.

 _No_ estaba nervioso, ya que no había ninguna razón por la que estarlo, y decididamente _no_ se sentía expectante porque no iba a pasar nada. El beso había sido un acto puntual, e infundado por la situación y en gran parte por el alcohol. No iba a repetirse. Él no estaba esperando que se repitiese. Y punto.

La voz de Ginny le sacó de su trance.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Harry miró a su esposa durante un momento, luego observó cómo la familia Weasley se iba disolviendo poco a poco, dirigió una mirada rápida a Scorpius, quien hablaba con Albus en ese momento, y volvió a prestar atención a Ginny.

— Me quedaré con Scorpius hasta que vengan a buscarle.

La mujer le sostuvo la mirada titubeante durante unos segundos, y luego asintió.

— ¿Puedo quedarme yo también, papá? —preguntó Lily a su lado, mirándole entusiasmada y suplicante a partes iguales.

A Harry no le hacia falta preguntar para saber que su hija quería quedarse solo porque quería ver a Malfoy. Por un momento, su mente se cuestionó quién estaba más deseoso de ver al rubio, si él o su hija. No quiso responderse.

— ¿Y yo? —cuestionó Albus.

El moreno suspiró, y miró a James, que aunque estaba más lejos de ellos, había estado escuchando la conversación. El niño se encogió de hombros.

— Me quedaré con todos entonces.

— Está bien. Tengo que volver pronto a la oficina —dijo Ginny. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja— ¿Podrás tú solo con tantos niños?

Harry miró a los cuatro niños, y luego hizo un gesto desenfadado.

— Estoy acostumbrado.

Nada más terminar la frase, se dio cuenta de que había sonado como un reproche. Miró a Ginny, dispuesto a disculparse, pero la mujer había agachado la mirada y la sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro.

— Nos vemos esta noche —se despidió. Antes de que pudiese contestar, ella ya había desaparecido.

Harry soltó un suspiro, y se dirigió a una banca cercana a paso fatigado. Unos segundos después, Scorpius se había sentado a su lado obedientemente, como cualquier niño al que se le recalca que debe estar cerca de un adulto siempre. Mirando hacia James y Lily, quienes corrían de un lado al otro del andén, Harry deseó que sus hijos fuesen así de disciplinados.

Había convocado el tercer _tempus_ cuando Scorpius soltó una risita a su lado.

— Puede irse si quiere, señor Potter —le dijo suavemente, con sus ojos gris-azulados mirándole divertidos.

El mayor se abstuvo de contestar, y se limitó a soltar un resoplido. Su _expectación_ se había convertido rápidamente en _exasperación_. Se preguntó si Malfoy había olvidado venir a recoger a su hijo, pero luego recordó la carta del día anterior _Nos vemos mañana_ , y se dijo a sí mismo que eso era poco probable. Le saltó la idea de que a lo mejor Malfoy estaba haciendo eso a propósito, solo para molestarle y sacarle de quicio, pero también era algo remoto e imposible, ya que el rubio no sabía que él estaba ahí con Scorpius, así que por último, dictaminó que Malfoy estaba siendo llanamente imbécil, como el noventa por ciento de las veces.

Cansado e irritado, Harry se puso de pie, y saco su varita.

— _¡Expectro Patronum!_ —exclamó. Un segundo después, una haz de luz plateada salía de su varita, dando forma a su majestuoso ciervo. El _patronus_ danzó por todo el andén, llamando la atención de sus hijos y de algunos transeúntes que todavía estaban allí, hasta pararse frente a él— Malfoy, tu hijo lleva más de media hora esperándote en la estación, así que mueve tu jodido culo hasta aquí. Ahora.

Su voz había sonado tensa y grave, con ese tono demandante que utilizaba cuando estaba frente a un escuadrón de Aurores y tenía que ponerse a dar órdenes.

— Eso ha sido alucinante —jadeó la voz de Scorpius a su lado. Cuando Harry dejó de mirar como su _patronus_ desaparecía, se giro para ver al niño, que lo miraba como si fuera la criatura mágica más maravillosa del mundo.

— Gracias.

— Te dije que era alucinante —replicó Albus al lado del rubio, dejando entrever todo su orgullo en la voz.

Scorpius no pareció prestar atención a Albus, sino que su mirada estaba concentrada en Harry, con sus ojos claros atentos a él. Harry se azoró súbitamente, removiéndose incómodo en su lugar.

— ¿Me enseñaría a hacer un _patronus_ , señor Potter? —pidió, con voz endulzada, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

El moreno por un momento se alegró de que Scorpius no fuera su hijo, porque con esa manera tan adorable de pedir las cosas no podría negarle nada nunca.

— Bueno...—titubeó— Todavía eres demasiado joven para conseguir hacer un _patronus_. Es magia demasiado avanzada. Además, eso te lo enseñarán en Hogwarts a su debido tiempo.

El rostro de Scorpius se entristeció, y su mirada se agacho hacia el suelo, desilusionada. A Harry le dieron ganas de adoptarlo.

— Está bien —musitó tristemente.

— Mi _patronus_ será un ciervo, como el tuyo, ¿verdad, papá? —comentó Albus con confianza.

— Puede ser. El mío viene de mi padre, así que es probable que el tuyo también.

— ¡El mío será un dragón! —exclamó James, que se había acercado a ver el expectación.

— ¿Y el mío, papa? —cuestionó Lily, sentándose donde segundos antes había estado él.

— No lo sé. Depende del mago, pero tal vez heredes el caballo de tu madre.

Lily asintió, pensativa.

— Pero yo quiero que sea un gatito.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa, con la tensión diluyéndose poco a poco.

— Ya lo veremos cuando sepas hacerlo.

— Seguro que el tuyo es un escorpión —le dijo Albus a Scorpius en un tono divertido.

El rubio bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— No quiero que sea un escorpión. Es demasiado pequeño, apenas brillaría en la oscuridad.

Harry soltó una risa por el tono enfurruñado del menor, y por primera vez en dos días sentía como su cuerpo y se mente se relajaban.

Su risa se extinguió en el momento en el que giró la cabeza, justo para ver como Draco avanzaba por el andén hacia ellos. La mente de Harry se fijo en el gran reloj que colgaba de una de las columna. Malfoy había tardado exactamente tres minutos en llegar después de haber enviado su _patronus_. Sus nervios se encresparon, y la tensión le recorrió todo el cuerpo a una velocidad que casi le dejó entumecido y mareado. La expectación volvió a hacer mella en él.

Vio un torbellino de pelo rubio —que reconoció como Scorpius— correr por el andén. Su padre se agachó al tiempo que el niño de lanzaba contra él en un abrazo. Harry vio ensimismado como Malfoy le sonreía con una calidez inaudita a su hijo. Los nervios se adormecieron en el fondo de su estómago dejándole una sensación agradable, y casi sintió como una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en él. Se obligó a apartar la vista de la escena frente a él, y enfocarse en lo que estaban haciendo sus hijos hasta que ambos Malfoy llegaron a donde estaban esperando.

— Hola, señor Malfoy —Lily fue la primera en saludar, levantándose de un salto del banco y sonriendo al rubio de forma radiante.

— Hola, Lily —correspondió el mayor, agachándose para dejar un ligero beso sobre su cabellera—. ¿Cómo vas con tu mapa astral?

— Genial. Me quedo todas las noches hasta muy tarde para poder ver el movimiento de las estrellas —Harry podía dar fe de eso, cada vez era más complicado convencer a Lily para que fuese a la cama—. Creo que estas navidades voy a tener mi propio telescopio, ahora estoy utilizando el de tía Hermione cuando iba al colegio.

Malfoy soltó una pequeña risa.

— Eso está muy bien, pero tómalo con calma —aconsejó, haciendo a Lily asentir con obediencia. El rubio se giró hacia Albus y le paso la mano por el cabello revuelto a modo de saludo. Albus sonrió en respuesta. Luego se giró hacia su hijo mayor—. Hola, James.

— Buenos días, señor Malfoy —saludó el chico, tendiéndole una mano a Malfoy, la cual no tardó en aceptar.

Harry alzó una ceja, y miró a su hijo de forma inquisitiva. James estaba sentado en el banco de manera recta y había una seriedad inusual en él, por no decir que su hijo nunca era _tan_ educado con nadie. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que James, _su hijo_ , intentaba impresionar a Malfoy. ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?

No tuvo tiempo de encontrar una respuesta porque de repente sentía la mirada pesada de Malfoy sobre él. Cuando se giró a mirarle, el rubio casi le estaba matando con la mirada.

— ¿En serio, Potter? —espetó a modo de salud. Toda la calidez que había mostrado con los niños se había esfumado— ¿De verdad tenías que enviarme un maldito ciervo enorme y brillante a una reunión? ¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que he pasado?

El moreno se lo imaginó, y por la mirada mortífera que tenia el rubio decidió que sí, debía haber pasado mucha vergüenza. Entonces sonrió resplandeciente, y se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera de mal humor, hacía que su temperamento se templase. Era como un ley matemática, como un balancín: si el lado izquierdo está abajo, el derecho tiene que estar arriba a la fuerza y viceversa. Si Malfoy estaba de mal humor, entonces él estaba más apacible. Como si tuvieran que equilibrarse.

O tal vez, había una parte de él a la que le gustaba cabrear a Malfoy. Posiblemente era la fuerza de la costumbre.

— Que conste que lo he hecho por Scorpius, estaba muy preocupado —se excusó exageradamente, dejando entrever que no era del todo cierto lo que decía.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, y clavó la vista en su hijo. Scorpius asintió con gravedad, siguiéndole la corriente.

— Muy preocupado —dijo con encarecida solemnidad—. Si no llega a ser por el señor Potter, podría estar perdido en este mismo instante. O tal vez me hubieran secuestrado, o...

— O podrías pasar todas las vacaciones haciendo deberes —sugirió su padre con fingida bondad.

— ¡Oh, vamos, papá! No puedes enfadarte por un _patronus_ tan asombroso —se quejó el menor— Además, el señor Potter nos va a enseñar a hacer uno, eso cuenta como deberes.

Harry alzó las cejas ente esa afirmación, y cuando miró a Scorpius, este sonreía de manera angelical, aunque tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos.

— Es verdad, papá. Lo dijiste —secundó Albus.

Bufó, incrédulo. A su lado Malfoy rió.

— Ahora ya sabes lo que es tener un hijo en Slytherin.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco ante la burla, pero no dijo nada, simplemente negó con resignación hacia Albus, lo que significaba que una vez más se había salido con la suya. Los niños retomaron el tema de los _patronus_ en seguida, y él se tomó el privilegio de enfocar sus ojos en Malfoy.

El rubio le miraba con atención, y aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por su habitual neutralidad, en sus ojos había un pequeño resplandor de calidez, la misma con la que se había dirigido a los niños. Harry soltó un suspiro sin darse cuenta, notando como toda esa expectación que había sentido, toda su frustración y casi su mal humor se alejaba de él, dejando paso a una sensación mas reconfortante y vibrante, algo que le hacía temblar pero de un modo más templado, casi afectuoso. Contemplándole, Harry apenas podía creer que unas noches atrás se hubieran besado, y que ahora estuviesen ahí en medio de la estación, observándose como si pudiesen hablarse con la mirada.

— ¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó el rubio en voz baja, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa insinuante.

Algo osciló peligrosamente dentro de su estómago.

— Ya te gustaría.

El rubio soltó una carcajada suave y sincera.

Harry sintió que podría acostumbrarse a esa sensación que Draco dejaba en él. 

* * *

_¡Hoooooooooooooooooooola caracolas!_

 _Uhg, no pensaba que me fuera a costar tanto publicar este capitulo, pero la verdad es que para mi esta parte es esencial, es decir: es la reacción de Harry al "después de...", así que quería ser muy explícita, de hecho este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha y he decir que lo he tenido que "cortar" casi a la mitad porque si seguía escribiendo esto iba a parecer "Historia de la Magia". Con lo cual, el capitulo siguiente será una continuación seguida de este._

 _Dicho esto, tengo que admitir que me encanta escribir metiendo a los niños en escena, porque me es divertido, y espero que para vosotros también lo sea. Como dato curioso, ya que he metido los patronus por medio, he de decir que el mio es un gato, como el de Mcgonagall... y como el de Umbridge. Ahí lo dejo._

 _Y bueno, esta semana será un poco complicada para mi, pero como tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo ya escrito, espero poder actualizar este fin de semana o como mucho la que viene._

 _Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, y sobretodo por estar aquí leyendo._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Once

Con el tiempo se había vuelto una tradición que todos se reuniesen cuando los niños volvían del colegio por navidad. Había comenzado en el segundo año escolar de Victorie, cuando Bill y Fleur anunciaron que ese año iban a pasar las festividades con la familia de la francesa, con lo cual no iban a poder celebrar las navidades con ellos. Bill sugirió entonces que cuando Victorie volviese de Hogwarts, se juntase toda la familia antes de que ellos marchasen a Francia. George lo llamaba: _cena de vuelta a casa._ Pasados los años, la reunión se había vuelto algo cotidiano, más que nada por comodidad y para poder ponerse todos al día, ya que los pequeños se quejaban de que tenían que responder ocho veces a la pregunta: _¿Y a ti cómo te van los estudios?._

Ese año, los Weasley habían decidido que la cena de vuelta a casa se celebrase en Grimmauld Place. Harry estaba sentado cómodamente en la mesa del comedor donde momentos atrás habían estado cenando, su mano derecha jugueteaba con un vaso lleno de whisky de fuego mientras observaba cómo Teddy cambiaba de aspecto físico continuamente, haciendo que los niños rieran entusiasmados. Cuando el chico le miró, dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara, y Harry supo lo que iba a hacer antes de que Teddy parpadease. Unos segundos después, tenía a su doble frente a él.

— Es espeluznante cuando haces eso —le reprochó al metamorfomago.

El "Harry" frente a él se encogió de hombros, aún conservado esa sonrisa maliciosa.

— Entonces no te gustará saber —Teddy se interrumpió para carraspear, luego sonrió todavía más amplio— que ya puedo cambiar también mi voz— terminó, adoptando la voz de Harry a la perfección.

Albus, Lily, Molly y Lucy exclamaron asombrados y luego rieron con diversión, Teddy le miró unos segundos más con expectación, Harry sabía que esperaba su aprobación, como la llevaba esperando desde que era pequeño, como el hijo que lo espera de un padre.

— Felicidades, cachorro. Eso ha estado genial —alabó con orgullo. El chico sonrió, más comedido esta vez, y volvió a su aspecto habitual—. Ahora los días que no quiera ir a trabajar, puedo llamarte a ti para que vayas en mi lugar —bromeó.

Teddy puso los ojos en blanco.

— No si quiera apruebas que me vaya a unir al cuerpo de aurores el año que viene, menos me dejarías ocupar tu cargo.

— _Touché._

El hecho de que Teddy quisiera ser Auror había supuesto un dolor de cabeza en la familia desde hacía unos años. Cuando Lupin dio la noticia, aún siendo estudiante de Hogwarts, no había sorprendido a nadie, y Harry debería haber estado más prevenido al respecto. Aún así, cuando terminó sus estudios y expresó su deseo de entrar en la academia de Aurores, para Harry supuso una intranquilidad enorme el solo saber que su ahijado iba a estar metido en el embrollo de todos los problemas. Admitía —con reticencia— que la mayoría de las veces exageraba con respecto a la gravedad de lo que era ser un Auror, ya que la mayoría de las veces las misiones no eran comprometidas, y mucho menos cuando el Auror era un novato, pero a Harry el hecho de tener a Teddy en la oficina ya le cargaba una responsabilidad que a veces le quitaba el sueño. La discusión había terminado cuando Teddy había claudicado en que él iba a ser Auror como su madre, y que le daba igual lo que dijese el mundo al respecto. El estoicismo de Teddy había sido tal, que el mayor se había quedado asombrado durante unos minutos enteros, y supuso que aunque poseía la amable tranquilidad de Remus, y ese humor divertido de Nymphadora, también tenía un gen de la familia Black que le sacaba ese carácter regio. A esas alturas, Harry se había resignado a pensar que al menos iba a ser su jefe, y podría mantenerlo controlado en todo momento.

Parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos, notando que Hermione se había sentado a su lado. En la mesa del comedor solo quedaban los niños aglutinados en una esquina, muy entretenidos todos con Teddy. Harry supuso que los mayores se habían dispersado entre la cocina y el salón. Bebió un sorbo de whisky y se preguntó vagamente porqué Hermione se había sentado ahí con él en vez de estar con los demás. Cuando la miró, ella tenía la expectación grabada en los ojos, como diciéndole: _"Quiero preguntarte algo"._ Harry suspiró resignado.

— ¿Qué? —incitó.

Hermione calló durante unos segundos, como si estuviera sopesando algo. Él la conocía, así que no se preocupó por esperar a que ella hablase, sabía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Qué pasa con Ginny?

Harry caviló la pregunta, y no pudo evitar notar la diferencia entre la cuestión de Hermione y la de Ron. El pelirrojo había preguntado que si todo iba bien en casa, había sido algo trivial, como quien te dice que sabe que tienes problemas, pero que a poder ser no le des la responsabilidad de encontrar una solución. Harry lo entendía, y tampoco quería poner a Ron en una situación complicada entre él y su hermana, pero eso no quería decir que el pelirrojo no estuviese preocupado, y Harry ya se imaginaba que su amigo le había contado a su esposa sus inquietudes, y ahí estaba Hermione, dispuesta a solucionar cualquier problema que tuviera delante. Habían cosas que con el paso de los años no cambiaban.

Por eso, se tomó el tiempo en meditar la cuestión, y reflexionar cuál debía ser su respuesta, sabiendo que Hermione esperaría pacientemente a escucharle y a intentar comprenderle.

Hasta ese momento, había pensado que lo único que perturbaba su perfecta estancia familiar era que la relación con su esposa parecía haberse estancado semanas atrás, pero estaba equivocado. Él y Ginny seguían viviendo como un matrimonio normal, como llevaban haciendo veinte años. Seguían desayunando juntos, hablaban de sus trabajos, de lo que habían hecho durante el día, Ginny seguía quejándose de Greta Brown, una compañera de trabajo con la que no se llevaba bien desde que había empezado a trabajar en _El Profeta_ , Harry le contaba algún caso curioso, o simplemente la escuchaba mientras cenaban, y luego iban a compartir cama hasta el día en el que Ginny le avisaba de que tenía que irse de viaje porque iba a comenzar la temporada de la Liga de Quidditch, que justamente ese año se juntaba con el Mundial y el resultado era que Harry iba a tener que dormir solo durante algunos meses. ¿Algo de eso había cambiado en esas últimas semanas? No. Su vida llevaba así desde el momento en el que decidieron tener a James, y Ginny renunció a su carrera deportiva con las Holyhead Harpies para poder ser madre, y para cuando nació Albus, Ginny le había dicho que se sentía ahogada y vacía, que necesitaba centrarse en algo que no fueran las cuatro paredes de su casa, y por ese entonces había decidido trabajar en la sección de deportes de _El Profeta,_ y a él le había parecido bien que ella quisiese sentirse realizada, porque conocía a Ginny y sabía que ella necesitaba algo que accionase su vida día a día. Los tres primeros meses que Harry convivió sin su mujer porque ella estaba de viaje, habían sido un quebradero de cabeza para él, sobretodo cuando tenía a dos niños pequeños a su cargo, pero al final había podido sobrellevarlo con la ayuda de los Weasley, y para cuando Ginny había vuelto, su sonrisa era tan radiante como la que tenía el día en el que le había pedido matrimonio, así que para cuando Lily nació, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a ser padre — _y marido_ — soltero.

— Ginny y yo estamos como siempre —contestó con sinceridad, mientras bebía un sorbo de su bebida y veía a Teddy cambiar sus orejas por dos orejas de perro—. Como siempre —repitió.

Harry se dio cuenta de que eso no era del todo verdad. No estaban como siempre. Su relación al principio había sido maravillosa, espléndida. Perfecta. Se amaban. Su relación se había dado con tanta facilidad y confianza que causaba envidia.  
¿Todavía amaba a Ginny?

— Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —insistió su amiga.

— No lo sé, la verdad.

— Harry...—Murmuró. El aludido bebió lo que le quedaba de whisky en el vaso, y farfulló un _accio_ hacia la botella para servirse más. Casi notaba la mirada preocupada de Hermione sobre él aún sin verla— Ron me ha contado que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en la oficina y —Hermione se detuvo, no muy segura de querer continuar—, el otro día Molly nos contó que Ginny había estado en La Madriguera, que se la veía muy apagada y que había terminado llorando porque siente que vuestra relación está apagándose.

Por un momento, su cuerpo se congeló. ¿De verdad Ginny se había sentido tan afligida? Él no se había dado cuenta, tal vez porque en esas últimas semanas apenas había salido de la rutina del beso de buenos días y el de buenas noches, y los últimos días, desde que había pasado lo de Malfoy, no había sido capaz ni de eso.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero ¿qué debía decir?. Se sentía mal por hacerle eso a Ginny, por causarle tanto malestar. Hacía ya unos días que la culpabilidad se había asentado en el fondo de su estómago como una capa superficial de piel, pero había una parte de él que le decía que ya no había nada que hacer, no había nada que solucionar, que su relación con Ginny ya no iba a llegar a más. Era un pensamiento egoísta, lo sabía, sin embargo ¿qué debía hacer? Si solucionaba las cosas con Ginny, si se esforzaba en volver a lo que tenían antes, ¿se solucionaría? Harry sabía que no sería así. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que si su relación con Ginny se había enfriado, no era por culpa de la ausencia de ella, o tal vez del poco interés que pudiera sentir él.

¿Todavía amaba a Ginny?

Harry recordó todo ese nerviosismo que había sentido esa mañana con solo saber que iba a ver a Malfoy. Rememoró todas las horas de sueño que le había quitado ese simple gesto. Un simple beso. La expectación que le había embargado, el temblor de sus manos y la sosegada tranquilidad acogedora que se había adueñado de él al tener al rubio al lado.

Sí, amaba a Ginny, pero no con la intensidad con la que la había amado al principio. No de la misma manera en la que podría llegar a amar a otra persona.

— Amo a Ginny —expresó en voz alta—, pero creo que ya no es suficiente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

El moreno suspiró antes de contestar.

— ¿Sabes esa sensación que tienes cuando alguien te gusta? ¿Ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esa ansiedad que sientes por ver a esa persona, la satisfacción que sientes cuando estáis juntos?

— Claro.

Harry tragó otro suspiro.

— Pues yo ya no siento eso por Ginny.

 _Casi podría pensar que empiezo a sentir eso por Malfoy,_ se dijo a sí mismo, aunque prefirió enterrarlo en su mente.

Hermione se quedó callada, asimilando lo que había dicho.

— Pero eso es normal Harry. Es decir, lleváis mucho tiempo juntos, es normal que con el paso de los años ya no te sientas como el primer día. La gente se va acostumbrando.

— ¿Tú te has acostumbrado a Ron?

— Por supuesto que sí.

— Aún así, cuando Ron está con Rose leyendo sobre la alfombra, o cuando le ves jugando con Hugo, no puedes evitar mirarle y sonreír, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que incluso una parte de ti sigue poniéndose nerviosa cuando estás con él —Hermione le miró profundamente, y luego desvió su mirada hacia uno de los bordes de la mesa. Para Harry eso significó una afirmación—. Yo no siento eso con Ginny. La quiero, y la respeto. Es mi mujer y mi mejor amiga. Soy feliz a su lado, pero sé que tanto ella como yo, podríamos llegar a ser más felices.

Escuchó a su amiga soltar una exhalación, y luego se quedaron en medio de un largo silencio, con la risa de los niños al otro lado de la mesa haciéndoles compañía.

— Deberías hablar con ella —aconsejó la mujer—. Tal vez podéis solucionarlo si lo habláis. Puede que estés agobiado por la rutina.

Harry asintió porque Hermione tenía razón, al menos en la primera parte del consejo; tenía que hablar con Ginny. 

* * *

Harry comprobó que decir una cosa era mucho más fácil que hacerla. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando se quedó congelado delante de Ginny por tercera o cuarta vez en un par de días, con el rostro compungido y agobiado. Quería hablar con ella y ser sincero, pero ni si quiera sabía por dónde empezar. Lo único que hacía su mente era imaginar que reacción tendría Ginny cuando le explicase sus emociones. ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Le gritaría? ¿Lloraría?... Harry no sabía que decirle porque no quería hacerle daño, y mediante iban pasando los días, se iba dando cuenta de que salir impune de eso iba a ser imposible.

— Harry —escuchó que le llamaba—, ¿querías algo?

El moreno miró a Ginny, quien ojeaba un libro en el sofá. Había llegado de trabajar con el objetivo en mente de hablar con su mujer, declarar sus sentimientos respecto a su relación y poner una solución, pero en ese momento, teniéndola delante, todo su coraje se difuminaba como una niebla ligera en un torrente de aire. Ginny y sus hijos eran su vida, ¿cómo iba a romper eso?

— No, nada —terminó por responder.

Ginny le miró por un momento más con sus ojos vivaces y escrutadores. Harry se preguntó si ella presentía lo que quería decirle.

— ¿Podrías llevar a Lily a la cama? Está en el tejado y no quiere bajar —pidió la pelirroja.

Harry soltó un suspiro nervioso y tragó saliva con rigidez, mientras intentaba que en su rostro se formase una sonrisa.

— Claro.

Ginny asintió a su respuesta y volvió a centrar su atención en el libro que estaba leyendo. El moreno subió las escaleras aún con aire intranquilo, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiar el uniforme de Auror por ropa más cómoda y se encaminó hacia la guardilla, dónde había una ventana que daba al tejado. Al asomarse por la ventana, vio que Lily estaba sentada, mirando con concentración a través de su telescopio, con un montón de pergaminos en el suelo. El tejado a su alrededor estaba lleno de nieve, pero su hija no parecía tener frío, así que supuso que Ginny había convocado un hechizo calefactor sobre ella.

— Lily —llamó—, hora de ir a la cama.

La niña ni siquiera levantó la vista.

— Espera, papá. Tengo que encontrar a Arrakis.

— ¿A quién? —Harry frunció el ceño, confundido.

Esta vez Lily si le miró.

— Arrakis, una estrella binaria compuesta por dos enanas amarillas separadas dos segundos de arco —dijo, como si eso lo explicase todo.

Harry se preguntó en qué momento Lily y él habían empezado a hablar idiomas diferentes.

Soltando un resoplido, y movido más por la curiosidad que por otra cosa, Harry se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y se impulso hacia afuera, caminó por el tejado inclinado con cuidado para no caerse, expandió el hechizo calefactor y se sentó al lado de su hija.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, viendo cómo la pequeña parecía cambiar las coordenadas del telescopio, mientras en su regazo descansaba algo que supuso que era un mapa estelar con un montón de anotaciones.

— Un mapa.

— ¿De qué?

Lily se apartó del telescopio y miró a su padre con algo parecido al bochorno. Revolvió con cuidado los pergaminos que tenía sobre sus piernas y extrajo uno de entre ellos, cuando se lo enseñó, en él se podía vislumbrar el dibujo de un dragón hecho sobre las líneas unidas a unos puntos, los cuales tenían anotaciones de lo que Harry supuso que eran estrellas y coordenadas.

— Es la constelación de Draco —explicó la niña con vergüenza—. Le quería regalar el dibujo del mapa al señor Malfoy, pero no encuentro la última estrella que me falta para apuntar las referencias, y mañana ya es navidad. No me va a dar tiempo.

Harry vio cómo su hija suspiraba afligida, y miró el dibujo que simbolizaba un dragón perfectamente representado.

— ¿Quién lo ha dibujado? —preguntó, sabiendo que Lily no lo había hecho sola.

— Lo ha hecho James. Yo he apuntado las estrellas.

Lily volvió a mirar por el telescopio con aire derrotado. Él levantó la vista hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta de que nunca había pensado en la cantidad de estrellas que podía verse a simple vista desde allí. Era casi abrumador.

—Espérame aquí —le dijo.

Acto seguido se levantó, bajando por el tejado y entrando por la guardilla a través de la ventana, fue hacia su habitación y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel brillante azul y volvió a dirigirse hacia el tejado. Cuando llegó, Lily le miraba con genuina atención.

— Que conste que esto lo hago porque mañana ya es navidad —comenzó—, y tienes que prometerme que esto no saldrá de aquí y mañana cuando abras el regalo te harás la sorprendida.

— ¡Hecho!

Harry rió ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña y le entregó el paquete que Lily no tardó en desenvolver.

— ¡Un telescopio! —exclamó emocionada, admirando el aparato—. Este es mucho mejor que el de tía Hermione —comentó mientras lo sacaba de la caja, luego se detuvo, observando a su padre con alarma—. No le digas a tía Hermione que he dicho eso.

El moreno soltó una carcajada.

— Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Lily montó el telescopio más rápido que si le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo y después de hacer algunas anotaciones en su mapa, encontró a la estrella que tanto buscaba. Harry observó todo el proceso con interés, dándose cuenta de lo meticulosa que era su hija. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pensando que era más que probable que la niña cumpliese su sueño de pertenecer a Ravenclaw con todo ese entusiasmo ante el conocimiento.

— Entonces, ¿ya sabes qué nombre vas a ponerle a mis futuros nietos? —cuestionó divertido, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Ron. Esperaba que el pelirrojo no tuviese razón y que Lily no llamase a su hijo Bartholomeus.

— Sí es una chica Lyra, porque me gusta esa constelación —contestó muy convencida—, y si es un chico, no lo sé... Leo, tal vez.

El mayor sonrió, soltando un suspiro aliviado.

— Son nombres bonitos —comentó— ¿Ya has terminado?

La pequeña asintió como respuesta mientras desmontaba ambos telescopios para guardarlos. Harry volvió a envolver el regalo con un hechizo y ayudó a Lily a enrollar los pergaminos con sus mapas para que no se rompiesen.

— Papá, ¿crees que al señor Malfoy le gustará mi regalo?

No quería, pero ante la pregunta su mente se deslizó hacia la imagen de Draco Malfoy. Se relamió inconscientemente.

— Seguro que sí —afirmó.

— ¿Podríamos ir mañana a comprar un marco bonito para el dibujo antes de enviárselo?

— Claro —respondió—. También podríamos preguntarle a Hermione si hay algún hechizo para que el dragón pueda moverse por el papel por sí solo.

Lily le regaló una mirada ilusionada.

— ¡Eso sería genial!

Harry sonrió mientras se ponía en pie y ayudaba a su hija a hacer lo mismo.

— Pero todo eso ya lo haremos mañana, ahora a la cama.

— Buenas noches, papá —se despidió la niña, una vez hubieron entrado ambos en la casa. El moreno acarició con cariño la cabellera pelirroja de Lily.

— Buenas noches.

Observó como su hija se encaminaba hacia su habitación, cuando la perdió de vista, se giró hacia una de las ventanas para mirar el cielo estrellado, pensando en que había pasado un día más sin hablar con Ginny, y sin poder evitar pensar en Malfoy. 

* * *

La cena de navidad había llegado muy rápido para su gusto. La Madriguera estaba ese año atestada de risas infantiles y papeles de regalo brillantes. También se había llenado de jerséis tejidos por Molly. Para Harry era realmente entretenido ver a todos los niños de la familia —y los no tan niños también— vistiendo un jerséis con su inicial bordada. El banquete que había hecho Molly para ese día había sido delicioso, y la cena había estado embargada de emoción y afán por parte de los más pequeños. Incluso Teddy estaba ansioso por abrir sus regalos.  
Cuando el momento hubo llegado, la casa se convirtió en un campo de batalla lleno de cajas, moños y papel de regalo con motivos navideños, mientras los mayores se sentaban en varios sofás del salón para ver tal despliegue de efusividad.

— ¡Papá mira, es un telescopio! —exclamó Lily con exagerada sorpresa.

— ¡No!, ¿en serio? —siguió él, con el mismo desorbitado asombro, para después soltar una carcajada cómplice.

Harry observó como sus hijos desenvolvían sus regalos, Ron ayudaba a Hugo a romper el papel del suyo, Bill iba haciendo fotografías al azar de los niños y se fijó en que Teddy apartaba a Victorie hacia una esquina para poder darle su obsequio con algo de privacidad. Suspirando, se levantó para encaminarse hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua, escuchando como Roxanne chillaba entusiasmada por su nueva Saeta de Fuego Suprema, y lamentándose interiormente porque eso llevaría a una discusión con Albus porque él también quería una escoba por navidad. Al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió de ver un búho en la ventana, golpeando insistentemente con el pico contra el cristal, Harry lo hubiese ignorado, pero el ave era un búho imperial negro que conocía a la perfección. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y se olvidó de su deseo de beber agua mientras se acercaba al búho de Draco casi con precaución. Abrió la ventana con cuidado y dejó al animal volar por la cocina hasta posarse en el respaldo de una silla. Harry dudó en sí acercarse o no para coger la nota que llevaba, porque el búho —del que no recordaba el nombre por mucho que Lily se lo hubiese dicho— no era precisamente afable, y más de una vez le había lanzado algún arisco picotazo solo por el simple hecho de haber pasado a su lado. El ave ululó como metiéndole prisa así que el moreno se resignó a acercarse con cuidado, y afortunadamente le desató la nota sin ganarse ninguna herida.

 _"¿Estás intentando comprar a mi hijo?_

 _Draco L. Malfoy."_

Cuando terminó de leer el corto mensaje no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

En realidad, todo había sido idea de Albus. Esa misma mañana había salido toda la familia a por las compras de última hora, y porque Lily había insistido en que quería comprar el marco para su mapa. Ella, Albus y Harry habían deambulado por una tienda de antigüedades mientras Ginny y James se entretenían en la librería, allí Lily había comprado su tan preciado marco y mientras paseaban por las estanterías, Albus se había fijado en un ajedrez mágico realmente precioso y había comentado en que sería perfecto para Scorpius porque a él le encantaba ese juego y siempre se quejaba de que el ajedrez de su sala común estaba continuamente ocupado y que su padre no le dejaba llevar su propio juego a Hogwarts. Así que Harry le había comprado el ajedrez y se lo había mandado junto al mapa que había hecho Lily.

Miró al búho, que todavía seguía erguido en la silla y observándole con unos fríos y enormes ojos amarillentos. Pensó graciosamente en que si los ojos del animal fuesen grises, serían igual a los de Draco. Salió de la cocina para coger un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, donde escribió una rápida respuesta.

 _"¿Está funcionando?_

 _Harry"_

El moreno sabía que era algo infantil quedarse en la cocina a esperar la respuesta del rubio, pero aún tenía sed y en el salón todavía se escuchaba ruido y a él empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, así que con esa pobre excusa, se convenció a sí mismo de que estaba bien si simplemente se quedaba ahí. Para su suerte, la respuesta llegó antes de lo que creía.

 _"Desgraciadamente, sí. (Tienes suerte de que Scorpius sea feliz con tan poco, yo a su edad te lo habría puesto mucho más difícil)_

 _PD: Dile a Lily que me ha encantado su regalo._

 _Draco"_

Harry no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, sin percatarse de la gran sonrisa que tenía pintada en la cara.

 _"Descuida, le daré gracias a Merlín de que Scorpius no haya salido a ti._

 _PD: Yo también he contribuido en ese regalo, ¿sabes?_

 _Harry."_

El moreno observó como el búho volaba por el cielo, se llevó un vaso de agua a la boca, escuchando aún el jolgorio que había en el salón. Su pulso había empezado a acelerarse paulatinamente mientras sus ojos se desviaban de la puerta de la cocina a la ventana. Cuando el búho volvió a aparecer, Harry casi saltó por la inquietud.

 _"No contestaré a lo primero que has dicho_ _porque no merece la pena pero que sepas que me has hecho rodar los ojos. Eres un exagerado._

 _PD: No le quites méritos a tu propia hija, Potter._  
 _PD2: Deberías plantearte ir a clases de caligrafía porque casi he necesitado un hechizo traductor para entender lo que ponía. En serio."_

Abrió la boca indignado, pero en ese momento se dijo en la fina caligrafía que tenía Malfoy, en cómo su manera de escribir precia precisa y elegante y ¿cómo diablos alguien podía escribir en letra cursiva? A su lado cualquier letra parecía una chapuza.

 _"Imbécil._  
 _¿Eso lo entiendes o necesitas que te lo traduzca?_  
 _Puedo enviarte un patronus por si no te queda claro."_

Cuando la lechuza apreció por tercera vez con la respuesta, a Harry ya se le habían terminado la excusas mentales para no abochornarse a sí mismo por estar todavía en la cocina mirando hacia la ventana con anhelación.

 _"Lo único que he entendido de todo eso es que me adoras."_

Harry leyó la nota hasta tres veces y aún así su pulso no se calmó. Su corazón bombeaba sangre frenéticamente y su garganta se había quedado seca de repente, como si el vaso de agua que había bebido minutos atrás no hubiera servido de nada. Notaba como el riego sanguíneo se le acumulaba en las mejillas y las orejas. Su estómago se retorció. Y aún así, se encontró a sí mismo riendo suavemente mientras se mordía él labio inferior.

Joder, ¿qué le estaba haciendo Malfoy?

— Harry, ¿qué haces?

El aludido saltó sorprendido, levantando la vista con rapidez, encontrándose de frente con Ginny quien le miraba desde la puerta de la cocina con extrañeza. Los nervios de Harry se trasformaron en algo más incómodo mientras veía cómo su mujer intercalaba su mirada entre su rostro y la nota que tenía en la mano. La frase de Malfoy se repetía en su cerebro junto con el recuerdo del beso que habían compartido como una tortura mental incansable.

Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y se guardo la nota en el bolsillo, antes de encarar a su mujer.

Era hora de hablar seriamente con Ginny.

* * *

 _Hooola caracoooolas_  
 _Primero de todo disculpadme porque sé que dije que actualizaría antes, pero me surgieron unos imprevistos que no me han dejado tiempo ni para respirar. También perdonad mis faltas de ortografía porque esta semana mi ordenador ha decidido pasar a mejor vida y he tenido que terminar el capítulo por el móvil y el autocorrector y yo no nos llevamos bien._  
 _Respecto al capítulo, se viene lo bueno. Se que lo he dejado en un momento clave peeeero hay que darle emoción jaja_  
 _No os voy a prometer actualizar la semana que viene porque no sé si voy a poder cumplirlo, (de verdad que estas semanas están siendo un calvario para mi) pero intentaré hacer un esfuerzo por actualizar pronto._  
 _Gracias por los que habéis sido pacientes y estáis aquí leyendo._  
 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doce

El ruido que hacía el goteo del grifo le estaba poniendo nervioso. Podía escuchar claramente como la pequeña gota de agua se estrellaba en el frío metal del fregadero provocando un ruido intermitente y molesto. De fondo podía percibir también las voces solapadas unas con otras por las distintas conversaciones que se mantenían en el salón, el jolgorio que producían los niños al jugar, entre las diversas risas podía distinguir la de James, oía a Molly regañar a George como si todavía tuviera quince años y a Teddy burlase de él en el proceso.

— ¿Quieres hablar ahora? —la voz de Ginny también había soñado con claridad en aquella cocina.

La miró atentamente durante un momento. Ella tenía el rostro sereno, y su cuerpo se había apoyado sobre el marco izquierdo de la puerta en una pose aparentemente calmada, en su expresión no se podía leer nada pero en sus ojos castaños había una velada resignación, como si ya supiese qué iba a decirle.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, que quería hablar con ella en ese mismo momento porque sabía que si se lo pensaba un poco más seguramente se arrepentiría, pero luego reflexionó que la noche de navidad y la casa de sus suegros no eran ni el momento ni el lugar ideal para tener esa conversación. Después de todo, ya había dado el primer paso que era decirle a Ginny que necesitaban tener una conversación, así que bien podría esperar unas horas.

— No, prefiero esperar a llegar a casa.

Ginny asintió, le observó durante un instante más mientras Harry intentaba que su angustia y sobretodo el nerviosismo que le había causado la conversación con Malfoy no se le notase en la cara. Supuso que la pelirroja no había encontrado nada inusual porque acto seguido se dio la vuelta y volvió al salón con los demás.

Soltó un suspiro, intentando relajar sus hombros o que al menos las manos dejasen de temblarle. Era increíble que después de todo a lo que se había enfrentado en su vida, una simple conversación con su mujer le alterase tanto. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Malfoy y sus malditas notas tampoco ayudaban.

Se apoyó con cansancio sobre la encimera que tenía a su espalda, paseó su vista por la cocina, percatándose en que el búho de Draco todavía seguía allí, solo que esta vez se había quedado apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, seguramente esperando que Harry le diera un pergamino con la respuesta, pero la verdad era que el moreno no tenía ninguna contestación a lo que le había dicho Malfoy. Se había planteado recalcarle que era demasiado egocéntrico para su propio bien, pero después de la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Ginny, lo que menos le apetecía era que Malfoy agravase su estado de nervios con sus frases de doble sentido.

El búho ululó impaciente, Harry rodó los ojos ante la exigencia del animal. Iba a ser verdad lo que decían que las mascotas se parecen a los dueños.

— Vuelve a casa, Pyxis —le dijo al ave, recordando súbitamente su nombre. El animal ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera reflexionando lo que acababa de decirle, y unos segundos después se dio la vuelta y emprendió el vuelo.

No supo si para su buena o mala suerte, la noche pasó más rápido de lo que había pensado, los niños había caído la mayoría rendidos y aunque Molly había insistido en que se quedasen a dormir en La Madriguera, Harry lo único que quería era irse a casa y dormir.  
Después de lo que fueron muchas despedidas, el moreno cargó a Lily en brazos, quién hacía ya un rato que se había quedado dormida, mientras veía como James y Albus apenas podían mantenerse en pie por lo agotados que estaban. Cuando los cinco llegaron a casa, Harry fue a costar a su hija en su dormitorio, mientras Ginny hacía lo propio con los otros dos niños. Se dirigió a su habitación una vez que estuvo seguro de que Lily dormía cómodamente y se sentó en la cama con el pulso tembloroso anudado en la garganta. Su decisión estaba empezando a tambalearse. ¿De verdad iba a tener _esa_ conversación con Ginny? Bufó apesadumbrado, meditando si no sería mejor dejar la charla para mañana por la mañana, cuando no estuviera tan cansado.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, se levantó para quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta. Al hacerlo, el trozo de pergamino que había guardado en su bolsillo cayó al suelo, Harry lo recogió y leyó una vez más la respuesta que le había dado Malfoy. Su corazón volvió a aletear con agitación, y eso fue suficiente para decirse a sí mismo que debía dejarse de excusas y hablar con su esposa.

Cuando Ginny entró en la estancia, Harry había vuelto a sentarse en la cama, esta vez vestido con ropa más cómoda, aunque su cuerpo seguía estando gravemente intranquilo. Ella ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de cambiarse de ropa, solamente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado con calma.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo con tranquilidad.

Harry se preguntó si realmente ella estaba tan sosegada como aparentaba o simplemente estaba ocultando su inquietud tal y como estaba haciéndolo él mismo. Se tomó unos segundos para observarla, mientras Ginny le devolvía la mirada estoicamente. Eso era algo que siempre había admirado de ella, ese aplomo que tenía para sobreponerse a las situaciones complicadas, como la guerra, o la muerte de Fred, o el momento en el que había tenido que renunciar a su carrera profesional en el Quidditch para ser madre de familia, para cumplir el sueño de Harry.

Tenía que ponerle fin a esta situación, por él, pero sobretodo por Ginny.

— Creo que ambos somos conscientes de que nuestra relación no va bien —comentó.

Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte, y ni si quiera se había parado a pensar cómo iba a abordar un tema tan delicado con su mujer, lo único que tenía claro es que iba a ser todo lo sincero que pudiese, por el bien de los dos.

Ella desvió la mirada por primera vez, mientras asentía.

— Sí, lo sé.

— Y, pensándolo mucho, he llegado a la conclusión de que no podemos seguir así —continuó, intentando ser todo lo delicado posible en una situación así.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Harry respiró profundamente, dándose valor. Era hora de ser sincero.

— Ginny, hace tiempo que tenemos una relación a distancia a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo. Ya no es como antes.

— Pero eso es normal —rebatió la mujer—, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, tenemos hijos y trabajos. Nos hemos hecho mayores también. Es obvio que no vamos a estar como cuando teníamos veinte años.

— Pero el sentimiento debería ser el mismo, por mucho tiempo que pase y, sinceramente, ¿tú sientes por mí lo mismo que hace veinte años?

El silencio cayó pesado sobre ellos. Para ese momento Ginny tenía la vista pegada en el suelo y sus manos estaban echas puños sobre su regazo, el flequillo rojizo le tapaba parte del rostro así que no podía saber si estaba llorando o no. Esperaba que no.

— ¿Es por mi? —preguntó Ginny al cabo de unos minutos, con la voz impregnada en dolor— ¿Es porque viajo mucho o he hecho algo mal?

Harry negó vehemente con la cabeza pero ella no le estaba mirando así que alargó la mano para coger la suya con gentileza, haciendo que Ginny levantase la mirada. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, el moreno pudo ver que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

— No es tu culpa —aclaró seriamente—. Es que simplemente tenemos objetivos diferentes en la vida y estos no son compatibles. Tú tienes derecho a querer cumplir tu sueño y a sentirte realizada con tu trabajo sin tener que estar preocupada por mi, y yo...— la voz de Harry se extinguió, sin saber muy bien que decir para no herir más a Ginny, quien había empezado a sollozar levemente.

— Mereces a alguien que esté a tu lado cómo es debido —completó ella. Harry no contestó, supuso que no hacía falta—. ¿Entonces, vamos a separarnos?

— Creo que divorciarnos sería lo mejor para ambos —afirmó.

La pelirroja asintió, llevándose las manos al rostro, mientras soltaba ligeros sollozos. Harry se removió inquieto en su asiento, con un nudo en la garganta. Quería abrazar a Ginny y consolarla, pero por otra parte le parecía hipócrita, ya que él había sido el causante de su pesar.

— ¿Podrías dejarme sola? —preguntó ella con voz ahogada.

— Sí, creo que será mejor que hoy duerma en la habitación de invitados.

Dicho eso, se levantó con algo de pesar, y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche no durmió bien. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche con la conversación con Ginny en la cabeza, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y la culpa carcomiéndole por dentro. Casi no podía creerse que fuera a romper su matrimonio. Cuando el sol empezó a colarse por la ventana, escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de enfrente se abría, lo que quería decir que la pelirroja acababa de despertarse. Cerró los ojos y soltó una gran exhalación. Una parte de él no quería enfrentar a su mujer, pero tampoco iba a solucionar nada quedándose en la cama.

Ella estaba sentada en la cocina, Harry se la encontró con una taza de algo caliente en las manos y la mirada abstraída en algún rincón de la estancia.

— Buenos días —saludó, llamando su atención.

— He hecho café —fue la única respuesta.

Avanzó por la cocina a paso cauto, se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó frente a la pelirroja. A esa distancia pudo notar lo enrojecidos e hinchados que tenía los ojos, y la expresión opaca que inundaba su rostro. A Harry se le hundió el alma. Tal vez se había precipitado con su decisión, la había tomado demasiado a la ligera. ¿Y si se estaba equivocando? Puede que Hermione tuviera razón, tal vez podrían arreglarlo. Puede que todo eso fuera producto del estrés por su trabajo y el hecho de sentirse solo por los viajes de Ginny. A lo mejor por eso se sentía así cuando estaba con Malfoy, y por eso le había afectado tanto el beso, porque se sentía solo.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a disculparse con la mujer, a decirle que tal vez podrían intentar solucionarlo y volver a ser la pareja que eran antes, pero Ginny se le adelantó a la hora de hablar.

— He estado pensando en todo y creo que tienes razón —dijo con voz pausada. Harry levantó la vista, mirándola con algo de sorpresa—. No podemos seguir así.

El moreno se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos interminables.

—¿Estás segura?

Observó a Ginny, intentando comprobar si estaba siendo completamente sincera, y lo único que encontró en su rostro fue una absoluta entereza y decisión que pocas veces había visto.

— Sí.

Sin pensarlo, sus hombros se relajaron, su espalda se desteñía y su garganta emitió un suspiro largo y tendido. Sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

— Vale —murmuró en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

— Hace unas semanas me ofrecieron ir de corresponsal a Estados Unidos durante seis meses para cubrir el Campeonato Nacional de Quadpot. Es parecido al Quidditch. Yo había dicho que lo pensaría porque quería ir pero sabía que estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa no iba a gustarte —explicó, mientras Harry la miraba confundido por el cambio de tema—. Después de nuestra conversación de ayer pensé que si al final nos divorciábamos al menos podría aceptar el puesto de corresponsal y la idea me hizo sentirme egoístamente feliz —Ginny soltó una exhalación que parecía pesar una tonelada y miró a Harry con franqueza—. Tienes razón, hace mucho que nuestras vidas van por caminos completamente diferentes, y seguir juntos solo hace que no podamos avanzar por ellos.

— Entonces nos divorciáremos —confirmó.

— Sí —afirmó ella con decisión—. Aunque, si acepto el puesto de corresponsal, tendría que ir a Estados Unidos en un par de semanas, no sé si nos daría tiempo a hacer todo el papeleo teniendo en cuenta que estamos en fiestas de navidad.

— Podemos hacerlo cuando vuelvas —ofreció el moreno—. Igualmente he pensado en que deberíamos esperar a darle la noticia a los niños. Albus y James todavía tienen que terminar el curso y no me gustaría que sus estudios se viesen afectados por estos.

— Sí, es verdad —coincidió ella—. Si no es mucho pedir, también me gustaría esperar para decírselo a mis padres y toda la familia. No quiero darles la noticia y luego irme a otro país como si estuviera huyendo.

— Como quieras, es tu familia al fin y al cabo. Aunque me gustaría poder decírselo a Ron y a Hermione.

— Ellos también son tu familia, Harry. Lo eran antes de que nosotros comenzáramos a salir y lo seguirán siendo aunque ya no estemos juntos.

Harry la miró, admirando el aire seguro que desprendía Ginny en ese momento. En ese instante, mientras la observaba, se dio cuenta de a lo mucho que estaba renunciando. Estaban rompiendo una familia, estaban alterando la cuidad de sus hijos, estaban renunciando a veinte años de relación en la que se habían amado, confiado y apoyado el uno en el otro.

— Lo siento mucho, Ginny —le dijo con voz rota.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y alargó la mano para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

— Estamos haciendo lo correcto. Los cambios son difíciles, pero sé que los superáremos. Nos hemos sobrepuesto a cosas peores —Harry asintió, notando cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta—. Además, que nos estemos separando como matrimonio no significa que vayamos a desparecer de la vida de el otro. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

— Tienes razón. Tú también puedes contar conmigo.

— Yo también lo siento, Harry.

— Lo sé.

El silencio volvió a formarse entre ellos, pero esta vez era un poco más sosegado, más ligero. Harry empezó a notar todo el cansancio que había acumulado de la noche anterior, del estrés de los últimos días y del nerviosismo que no le había abandonado del todo. Sus hombros cayeron agotados y su sien empezó a pulsar con insistencia. Con cuidado, separó su mano de la de Ginny.

— Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir hasta que los niños despierten.

— Ve tú, yo terminaré mi café primero.

Harry asintió distraídamente, llevó su propia taza de café y la dejó en una encimera. La voz de Ginny le detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

— Harry, ¿hay otra persona?

El aludido se congeló por un momento. Su mente viajó a Draco Malfoy por acto reflejo. ¿Se podría decir que había otra persona en su vida? No estaba seguro de eso. Él no había tomado la decisión de terminar su matrimonio por Draco, no había sido él quién le había hecho tomar esa iniciativa. Lo había hecho por él mismo, y por Ginny. Aunque Draco no hubiera llegado de esa manera a su vida, sabía que tarde o temprano iban a llegar a esta situación. Los sentimientos que le provocaba el rubio solo habían acelerado un poco el proceso.

— Nunca te he engañado con nadie —afirmó con rotundidad.

— Lo sé, yo tampoco te he engañado —afirmó con toda sinceridad—, pero también sé que hay alguna razón de peso que te haya movido hasta aquí.

Harry guardó silencio por un momento, y llegó a la conclusión de que en este punto de su vida, podía ser completamente sincero con Ginny.

— Hay alguien que me interesa —reveló.

¿Draco le interesaba? Sí, eso era algo que había asumido semanas atrás. Podía incluso llegar a decir que estaba empezando a _gustarle._

Ese solo pensamiento casi le hizo estremecer.

— Espero que puedas ser feliz con esa persona —la voz de Ginny había sido cálida al hablar, y en su rostro había una sonrisa cariñosa.

— Espero que te vaya bien en los Estados Unidos.

— Te escribiré.

— Más te vale —bromeó en tono afable. Ginny soltó una pequeña risa, y Harry se permitió observar a la mujer con la que había compartido la mitad de su vida—. Te quiero, Ginny.

— Yo también te quiero, Harry.

Ambos compartieron una ultima sonrisa de despedida. Harry se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la habitación de invitados, se tumbó en la cama notando como sus músculos agradecían la postura y cerró los ojos, encontrándose totalmente exhausto.

Antes de dormirse, no puedo evitar pensar en que de ahora en adelante era _libre._ Un nerviosismo agradable se le instaló en la boca del estómago. Su mente voló otra vez hacia Draco Malfoy.

Después se quedó dormido. 

* * *

_¡Sooooorpresa!_  
 _¿Me habéis echado de menos?_  
 _No mintáis que no os ha dado tiempo jaja_

 _La verdad, siendo sincera, ni si quiera yo pensaba en actualizar tan pronto, pero la vida me ha dado un respiro, y la inspiración ha venido a mí para iluminarme el camino. Sé que es un capítulo algo más corto que los últimos que he escrito pero tengo que admitir que soy muy quisquillosa con las escenas que escribo en cada capítulo y la siguiente escena que quiero redactar no encaja bien con la gran conversación que han tenido Ginny y Harry, a parte de que no quiero quitarle el protagonismo a esta parte de la historia, así que he decidido subirlo así, que aunque sea corto, espero que os hayas gustado._

 _Dicho esto, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me habéis dado en los comentarios. Como he dicho ahí arriba, creo que la vida me está dando un respiro (Merlín debe haber escuchado mis plegarias). De verdad, muchas gracias._

 _Si encontráis alguna falta es por culpa del móvil y su autocorrector y, para qué nos vamos a engañar, por mi pereza por no querer leer el capítulo y corregirlo._

 _¿Dato curioso?: Pyxis, el nombre del búho de Draco, es el nombre de una constelación denominada comúnmente como la "brújula", lo cual me pareció muy acertado para el nombre de un búho/lechuza ya que ellos están continuamente orientándose por el cielo._

 _¡Nos leemos (espero que pronto)!_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Trece

Era viernes, y Harry podía decir que esa había sido la semana más extraña que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde su conversación con Ginny, y aunque podía admitir que se le había quitado un gran peso de los hombros, aun no terminaba de asimilar esa nueva rutina entre los dos. Era tan extraño mirar a Ginny y asimilar que ya no había nada romántico entre ellos. A veces tenía la sensación de que una día de esos iba a despertar y se iba a dar cuenta de que todo eso había sido un sueño, y que al levantarse de la cama todo volvería a ser como antes, que Ginny y él volverían a tener esa relación amorosa llena de cariño y confianza, pero en vez de eso, cuando se despertaba por las mañana lo único que lo recibía era un amistoso saludo por parte de la pelirroja, la cual parecía estar más radiante que nunca y Harry solo podía corresponderle de la misma manera, admirando la capacidad de adaptación a las circunstancia que parecía tener Ginny y se preguntaba si algún día él podría llegar a acostumbrarse a eso.

Harry se dijo a sí mismo que solo necesitaba tiempo para terminar de habituarse a los hechos. Le había pasado los mismo cuando había abandonado la casa de los Dursley, era un lugar que decididamente no iba a echar en falta, ni a la casa, ni a sus ocupantes, nunca había sido feliz entre esas paredes, pero aun así, cuando Harry tuvo hecha su maleta, dispuesto a abandonar esa casa y no volver nunca más, un sentimiento de pérdida y añoranza se le instaló dentro del pecho. Aquella sensación se le había pasado nada más llegar a Grimmauld Place, y en este caso esperaba que con el paso de los días también se disipase ese sentimiento.

— Buenos días —dijo cuando llegó a la cocina, encontrándose a Ginny sentada en la mesa.

— ¿Ya te vas? —le contestó a modo de saludo.

— Sí, me he despertado tarde. Solo me dará tiempo a un café rápido.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa mientras él se servía el café. Observó como Ginny parecía concentrada en escribir algo en un pergamino, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había una lechuza descansando en el alfeizar de su ventana. Harry tuvo la tentación de preguntarle a quién estaba escribiéndole pero se detuvo cuestionándose si no era demasiado intrusivo preguntarle eso ahora que ya no estaban juntos.

En algún momento de su reflexión, su rostro debió haber revelado sus pensamientos ya que Ginny soltó una pequeña risa divertida.

— Es una carta para mi jefa —aclaró ella. Harry notó como su rostro se contraía con vergüenza—. Al final he aceptado el puesto como corresponsal. Mi traslador a Estados Unidos es el día 6.

— Me alegro por ti —le dijo el moreno con sinceridad—. Me voy ya, o llegaré tarde.

— Harry —le llamó antes de que él se fuera— Sabes que ahora somos amigos, ¿no? Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

 _Amigos_ , se repitió a sí mismo. Era tan extraño.

— Sí, claro.

La llegada al Ministerio fue tranquila. Harry odiaba trabajar en periodo de festividades navideñas porque prefería estar en casa y aprovechar el tiempo en el que sus hijos volvían de Hogwarts para estar con ellos, pero también estaba el lado bueno en que en esas fechas la comunidad mágica estaba especialmente tranquila, y Harry no tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina, así que siempre podía volver pronto a casa y aún así disfrutar de los niños.

— Buenos días, Señor Potter —saludó su secretaria—. La Ministra Weasley le espera en su despacho.

El aludido se detuvo durante un segundo, y luego asintió en agradecimiento a su secretaria antes de entrar en su despacho.

Hermione estaba sentada cómoda y tranquilamente en una silla frente a su escritorio y daba la sensación de que ya llevaba una minutos allí esperando.

— Llegas tarde —fue la suave reprimenda con la que fue recibido.

— Lo siento. Se me han pegado las sabanas.

Harry tomó asiento en su propia silla, y miro el semblante de Hermione. Ella parecía sosegada y seria, aunque no lo suficiente como para preocuparse, así que supuso que si estaba ahí no era por un asunto extremadamente grave.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —cuestionó al fin.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza, dándole a entender a Harry que, efectivamente, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

— Ron recibió una carta de Ginny anoche —comentó. El moreno se dio cuenta de qué ella estaba intentando controlar su tono de voz para que sonase apaciguador.

— ¿Y? —preguntó, aunque ya se imaginaba qué era lo que Hermione trataba de decirle.

— Se va seis meses a Estados Unidos. En la carta decía que tú ya lo sabías y estabas de acuerdo.

— Sí.

Hermione le miró con fijación, y frunció el ceño casi con confusión.

— ¿Y no te importa?

Harry dejó caer un suspiro. Se había dicho a sí mismo que en cuanto hablase con Ginny le enviaría una carta a Hermione y a Ron para contarles lo sucedido, pero habían pasado ya algunos días y Harry no había encontrado el momento de comunicarles a sus amigos la decisión que había tomado respecto a su matrimonio.

— No, la verdad —respondió. Su amiga abrió la boca, seguramente dispuesta a bombardearle a preguntas, pero Harry sentía que ese no era el lugar en el que quería tener esa clase de conversación—. Mira, ¿por qué no esperamos a estar con Ron para hablar de esto? Me gustaría hablar con los dos.

Ella le miró, como si estuviera analizándolo cuidadosamente. Asintió con lentitud.

— Vale. ¿Cenamos hoy?

— Hecho. ¿En vuestra casa?

— Sí.

Harry asintió. Hermione se quedó unos segundos más sentada en su silla, aun con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

— Hermione, casi puedo escuchar como funciona tu cerebro —resopló con diversión—. Deja que pase el día y entonces seré todo tuyo para que me interrogues.

Ella sonrió con diligencia.

— Está bien. Cena a las ocho. No te estreses con el papeleo —le dijo a modo de despedida.

Para la hora de la comida ya estaba en casa. Había tan poco trabajo que la mayoría de aurores se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares y solo estaban de servicio los aurores de guardia de ese día. Ginny había dejado una nota avisando que iba a salir con los niños a pasear por Londres, así que Harry había aprovechado la tarde para relajarse un poco y pensar en cómo iba a darles la noticia a sus amigos.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho, Harry aún no sabía qué iba a decirles.

— Ey, amigo —exclamó Ron cuando lo vio salir de la red flú—. ¿Una cerveza o whisky de fuego?

— Whisky, gracias —Ron asintió, mientras Harry lo seguía hasta la cocina, donde Hermione terminaba de preparar la cena—. ¿Y los niños?

— Con mi madre —respondió su amigo mientras le pasaba un vaso con su bebida—. ¿Cómo ha ido hoy en la oficina?

El moreno a e encogió de hombros.

— Aburrido. Ya sabes cómo son estas fechas.

— La cena está lista —anunció Hermione.

Después de tantos años, Harry podía decir que estaba más que acostumbrado a ver a Ron comer con rapidez y voracidad, eso era algo que ni los años, ni la madurez, ni las circunstancias iban a cambiar, pero ver a Hermione comer con celeridad era algo que casi le hizo reír. Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso, claro.

A velada pasó con agradable animosidad, aún con las ansias que parecía recorrer al matrimonio Weasley por interrogar a Harry. Podría haber jurado que Hermione casi salta de la impaciencia cuando el moreno comunicó que había terminado de comer. La mujer ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de recoger la mesa de forma manual como solía hacer, simplemente lanzó un hechizo y la mesa quedó despejada.

— Bien, ¿qué ocurre? —cuestionó Hermione con inquietud.

Harry miró a su amigos durante unos segundos, reflexionando qué palabras serían las acertadas en ese momentos. Hermione se notaba claramente preocupada, mientras que Ron estaba más estoico, regalándole una mirada llena de confianza. Ellos eran sus amigos, con los que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, con los que había competido los mejores y, sobretodo, los peores momentos de su vida. Dictaminó que dijera lo que dijera, estaría bien, porque ellos iban a seguir estando a su lado.

— Ginny y yo nos vamos a divorciar —anunció con voz calmada.

El silencio reinó en la mesa. Harry se entretuvo bebiendo de su vaso de whisky mientras sus amigos asimilaban la idea.

— ¿Ya está completamente decidido? —preguntó la chica.

— Sí.

— Eso... no me lo esperaba —farfulló Ron en voz baja.

— Yo tampoco —corroboró su esposa—. Pensé que ibais a solucionarle. Es decir, tenéis problemas, o bueno... lo teníais, pero habéis estado más de veinte años juntos. No esperaba que esto fuese a acabarse así.

— Lo sé —suspiró Harry—, pero estuve pensando, hablé con Ginny y al final los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando. Ella quiere seguir su carrera profesional y yo... no sé exactamente qué es lo que quiero, pero decididamente no quiero eso.

— Entonces, ¿Ginny y tú estáis bien?

— Perfectamente. Es un poco raro todavía, porque vivimos juntos pero ya no somos nada y a veces me cuesta despertarme y no darle un beso en los labios, pero supongo que me acostumbraré.

— ¿Cuándo firmareis el divorcio?

— Cuando vuelva de Estados Unidos. En esas fechas también se lo comunicaremos a los niños y al resto de la familia, así que os agradecería que me guardaseis el secreto.

— Claro —afirmó Hermione con sinceridad.

— Así que, ¿vuelves a estar soltero? —habló Ron por primera vez.

— No estará soltero, estará divorciado —corrigió su mujer.

— Ya pero se puede enrollar con quien quiera, ¿no?

— A términos prácticos, sí, puede.

Ron asintió, mirando a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Soltero a tu edad. Vaya crisis de los cuarenta que te espera —se burló.

Harry resopló, fingiendo estar ofendido.

— Oye, que solo tengo treinta y ocho.

— Pues imagínate si te ha pegado fuerte.

Los tres estallaron a carcajadas.

* * *

Harry necesitaba una distracción en esa semana en la que su mente había estado abstraída, teniendo la sensación de que vivía dentro de un limbo mental. Su ruptura con Ginny había supuesto un desajuste drástico en una rutina que llevaba manteniendo durante décadas y a pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos días, todavía no sabía cómo adaptarse a la situación. No sabía cómo debía sentirse al respecto, ni cómo debía actuar a continuación.

En resumen, Harry se había dado cuenta de que no sabía estar soltero.

Su vida sentimental se había basado a Ginny y solo a ella, y ahora que volvía a estar libre no sabía qué hacer.

Estaba empezando a estresarse ligeramente.

— Papá, ¿podemos empezar ya con la clase? —la voz de Albus le devolvió a la realidad.

Cuando su hijo había llegado esa mañana y le había recordado muy amablemente que les había prometido que les daría clases de cómo conjurar un _patronus_ a Scorpius y a él, Harry no había tenido ninguna objeción al respecto, porque realmente necesitaba entretenerse con algo que no le hiciese preguntarse qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante con su vida.

— Sí, papá, vamos a empezar ya que me aburro —en un principio, los únicos que iban a asistir a la clase eran solo para Albus y Scorpius, pero James había replicado que si ellos podían aprender a hacer un _patronus_ entonces él también quería, así que ahí estaba.

— ¿Puedo aprender yo también? —preguntó Lily.

— La teoría sí, pero la práctica no, ya lo sabes.

— El jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica relegado a profesor de niños. Ver para creer —esa era la voz de Teddy. Harry no sabía cómo se había enterado de eso, aunque suponía que se lo había dicho James, y Teddy había asegurado que no quería perderse ver cómo hacía de profesor por nada del mundo.

— ¿Tú no tienes clases en la academia o algo?

— Estamos de vacaciones por navidad. Deberías saberlo —contestó Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Debería, pero aquí nuestro gran salvador del mundo mágico ni si quiera tuvo que ir a la academia de aurores para obtener el puesto, así que es obvio que no lo sabe —y ese comentario había salido de la boca de Draco Malfoy, quien había llegado con Scorpius y se había quedado sin que Harry ni si quiera le invitase alegando que quería mantener controlado a su hijo. Harry sabía que eso era una excusa y lo único que quería el rubio era quedarse ahí para fastidiarle— Ya sabes, privilegios que los pobres plebeyos como tú y como yo no podemos tener.

— Es verdad, no recordaba que estamos ante el héroe de Gryffindor—coincidió Teddy.

— El Elegido —siguió Malfoy.

— El Auror Estrella.

— ¿Cómo te llamó El Profeta durante el colegio, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy, ignorando la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Harry en esos momentos—. Ah, sí. El Indeseable nº1

— El líder del Ejército de Dumbledore —Harry rodó los ojos ante el apelativo de Teddy. Nunca debería haberle contado todas esas historia de Hogwarts.

— _El-niño-qué-vivió-y-vivió-y-siguió-viviendo-y-Merlín-llévatelo-ya._

 _—_ El heredero de Slytherin.

— Potty Potter.

— Espera... ¿qué? —jadeó Teddy, y luego estalló a carcajadas— ¿Potty Potter?

— Así le llamaba cuando íbamos al colegio —respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa altanera.

Harry ya había oído suficiente.

— Callaos ya, los dos —ordenó con voz seria.

— No es mi culpa que tengas más nombres que Dumbledore —se excusó el rubio.

— El trato era dar clases, no aguantar a seis críos, dos de ellos insoportables— se quejó, mirando significativamente a Teddy y a Draco.

— ¡Eh, yo no soy un crío! —se quejó el metamorfomago.

— Gracias por el halago, Potter —respondió Malfoy—. La verdad es que me conservo bastante bien.

— No era un halago.

— Mi oído selectivo no entendió lo mismo —replicó el rubio con un encogimiento de hombros.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada. Malfoy sonrió descaradamente. Teddy se carcajeó.

— Me muero del aburrimiento —canturreó James.

El moreno resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco, preguntándose en qué momento esto le pareció que iba a ser una buena idea.

— Bien, empecemos —dijo. Automáticamente James, Albus y Scorpius se pararon frente a Harry con una mirada expectante, mientras Lily se acomodaba en el sofá donde estaban sentados Teddy y Draco, aconteciendo como público— El movimiento de la varita es una espiral en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, desde dentro hacia afuera —explicó, enseñando el movimiento con su propia varita— y el hechizo, como ya sabréis, es _"Exprectro Patronum"._ Hasta ahí todo es bastante sencillo. Lo difícil viene en lo que necesitáis para invocar vuestro _patronus._

— Un pensamiento feliz —respondió Scorpius con entusiasmo.

— Así es —asintió el mayor. Scorpius sonrió, encuadrando sus hombros de manera orgullosa por haber acertado. Harry intentó no reírse ante el entusiasmo del pequeño—. Necesitáis un pensamiento feliz. _Realmente feliz_. Y no os sirve solo con pensar en él, tenéis que sentirlo, la felicidad os tiene que embargar cuando lo tengáis en mente y tenéis que saber canalizar esa felicidad a vuestro _patronus_.

— Hazlo, papá —exclamó Lily con ilusión—. Invoca tu _patronus_.

Harry se giró para mirar a su hija, quién sonreía entusiasmada. A su lado, Malfoy tenía la mirada puesta en él, con sus ojos grises concentrados exclusivamente en su persona, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

El moreno carraspeó, desviando la mirada del rubio, intentando concentrarse.

— _Expectro Patronum._

Su ya muy conocido ciervo plateado se materializó frente a él, danzando en el aire por toda la habitación. Cuando pasó por el sofá donde estaba Lily sentada, ella levantó las manos con alegría y rió cuando rozó sus dedos con el lomo del ciervo. Harry observó como Draco miraba hacia el animal, mientras alzaba una mano casi con miedo. Cuando su mano traspasó el hocico del ciervo, el rubio sonrió afablemente.

— Se siente cálido —murmuró, aun mirando hacia el _patronus_.

El pulso de Harry se alteró cuando Draco volvió a conectar sus ojos plateados con los suyos, mirándole ahora con una profundidad que hizo que el estómago del moreno se cerrase en el acto. Casi pudo notar como su piel se erizaba en ese mismo instante.

— ¡Ahora tú, Teddy! —aclamó Lily, atrayendo la atención de los mayores.

— _Expectro Patronum_ —exclamó Teddy.

Unos segundos después, un lobo plateado se unía al ciervo de Harry mientras ambos seguían danzando en el aire.

— Ahora os toca a vosotros —comentó Harry mirando a los tres niños frente a él, intentando concentrarse, aunque en ese momento notaba más que nunca la mirada del rubio sobre él.

— Eso va a ser difícil de igualar —comentó Albus, con resignada derrota. Harry rió entre dientes.

— No os pongáis las expectativas muy altas —advirtió—. Es magia muy avanzada, es normal que no os salga. Si conseguís convocar un escudo ya sería mucho.

Harry no supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero calculaba que al menos habían sido un par de horas en las que los tres chicos habían puedo todos sus refuerzos y ganas en conseguir un _patronus._

— Esto es un mierda —declaró Scorpius, cruzando los brazos de manera enfurruñada.

— Scorpius, cuida tu lenguaje —le reprendió su padre.

El niño bufó, levantando la barbilla. A Harry nunca antes le había recordado tanto a Draco cuando iba al colegio, con esa postura caprichosa y puntillosa.

— Es que ni si quiera me ha salido un mísero haz de luz —se quejó el menor.

Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a consolarle, pero Malfoy se le adelantó.

— Te advertí antes de venir aquí que no te hicieses ilusiones. Es magia que está muy por encima de tu nivel y aún así has insistido en querer aprenderla, así que ahora no te quejes.

— ¡Pero James ha conseguido hacer un _patronus_ incorpóreo!

— Porque él es mayor, y tendrá un control mayor de su magia —replicó Draco con cansancio—. Además, tenéis a Potter como profesor, ¿qué esperabas?

Harry le disparó una mirada sombría. Ya empezaba a parecerle extraño que Malfoy se hubiera quedado _tan_ callado durante toda la clase.

— ¿Estás insinuando algo?

— Nada en absoluto —la voz del rubio estaba llena de inocencia, pero su sonrisa era maliciosa.

— Yo al menos sé hacer un patronus.

— Lo dices como si yo no supiera hacer uno.

El moreno entorno los ojos, observándole con escepticismo.

— ¿Sabes hacerlo?

— Por supuesto —replicó con altanería. Harry levantó la mano, invitándole a levantarse del sofá.

— Demuéstranos entonces, Oh Gran Malfoy, cómo se hace un patronus.

— No, no. Tú te ofreciste como profesor, así que tú les enseñas.

— Lo que yo decía, que no sabes hacer uno —sentenció Harry sonriendo arrogante.

— Que no quiera enseñarte mi patronus no significa que no sepa hacer uno.

— Cuéntale eso a quien se lo crea.

Malfoy resopló con disgusto, mirándole con auténtico resentimiento y algo de impotencia. Sacó la varita de su túnica y por un momento Harry pensó que iba a convocar el dichoso hechizo. La verdad era que ahora tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era el _patronus_ del rubio. En vez de eso, le dirigió a Harry un hechizo que envió una pequeña descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Me has hecho daño! —se quejó, zarandeando su mano izquierda, justo donde le había dado el hechizo. Se le habían adormecido los dedos.

La única respuesta del rubio fue una sonora carcajada.

— _Capillum Colovaria —_ murmuró.

La risa de Malfoy se extinguió en el momento en que sintió que el hechizo de Harry impactaba con él. Se quedó unos segundos quieto y en silencio, como si esperase algún efecto en su cuerpo, cuando no sintió nada, miró al moreno con resentimiento.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? —acusó.

Harry le observó y apretó los labios en una fina línea para intentar no soltar una carcajada. Teddy, al lado de Malfoy, no fue tan misericordioso y rió estruendosamente. Los niños le secundaron con rapidez, menos Lily, quien a pesar de estar divertida, se notaba que el respeto que le tenía a Draco ganaba la batalla para aguantarse la risa. El rubio resopló con disgusto antes de levantarse del sofá y salir de la estancia. Una vez estuvo fuera, Harry se permitió reír abiertamente.

— ¡Te voy a matar! —chilló Malfoy entrando otra vez en la habitación— ¡Quítame esto ahora mismo, Potter!

El aludido le miró, ya sin poder contener la diversión que la imagen de Draco le causaba.

— No te pongas así. El cabello azul no te queda tan mal.

Si las miradas matasen, Harry estaría enterrado bajo tierra muchos, muchos metros.

— No es azul, es escandaloso. Merlín, si incluso brilla en la oscuridad.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó con algo de asombro. Teddy rió más fuerte.

— _En serio —_ respondió Malfoy con los dientes apretados—. Deshaz el hechizo. Ahora.

— Puedes hacerlo tú mismo.

El rubio pareció perder la paciencia.

— ¿¡Y crees que no lo he intentado!? ¡He probado con un _finite incantatem_ y no se va!

— ¿Seguro que lo has hecho bien? —cuestionó, solo para hacerle enfadar un poco más.

— Sé hacer un maldigo hechizo básico, Potter —replicó el otro con auténtico enfado.

— Vale, vale —Harry alzó las manos en son de paz, aunque todavía tenía una gran sonrisa jactanciosa en el rostro—. _Finite Incantatem._

 _—_ ¿Ya está? —preguntó Malfoy, con la esperanza bailando en su voz.

Harry miró su cabello bien peinado, y... azul. Azul eléctrico, brillante y, ciertamente, escandaloso.

— Bueno... creo que aún te queda algún cabello rubio.

Draco se llevó las manos a la cara y gimió con frustración.

— Merlín, tengo que estar en Francia en dos horas y no puedo presentarme así.

— ¿Y si usas un sombrero? —ofreció Harry.

Malfoy se destapó la cara solo para fulminarle con la mirada.

El moreno intento no volver a reírse.

Fracasó.

— Que te den.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, cuando vio que Malfoy abandonaba la habitación una vez más.

— ¡A mi casa para evitar ir a Azkaban por asesinarte! —gritó el otro desde el pasillo.

Harry salió de la estancia, viendo que efectivamente Malfoy parecía querer ir directo a la chimenea del salón.

— Espera, espera —le dijo, agarrándole del brazo para detenerle.

— Potter, sueltamente ahora mismo —protestó el rubio, sacudiendo su brazo.

— Malfoy, detente —pidió con voz severa, esta vez sin ningún rastro de risa a su costa, mientras sujetaba al rubio del otro brazo y lo inmovilizaba contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

— Lo digo muy en serio cuando digo que ahora mismo podría matarte, así que si valoras tu vida, suéltame.

— Mira, lo siento, ¿vale? —musitó en un tono suave. Milagrosamente, Malfoy pareció relajarse.

— Bien, quedas perdonado. Ahora suéltame —volvió a pedir, aunque esta vez había algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Harry se quedó absorto en la inquietud que parecía haber en la mirada del rubio. Sus ojos plateados, siempre neutros, estables y sólidos, parecían querer huir en ese momento. Pudo percibir también un ligero temblor en los brazos que Harry aún sujetaba y casi sintió como el aliento del rubio se suspendía en el aire.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo cerca que estaban.

Draco estaba contra la pared, aprisionado. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaban y si se esforzaba un poco, al bajar la mirada, Harry podía ver el pulso acelerado del rubio en su cuello, exteriorizando lo nervioso que estaba. ¿Harry le ponía nervioso? El moreno tuvo ganar de hacerle esa pregunta, de cuestionarle si su cercanía le afectaba en algo.

El moreno no había tenido tiempo para pensar en Draco en esa semana en la que su relación con Ginny había sido finiquitada, pero en ese momento el recuerdo del único beso que habían compartido se hizo paso en su mente más fuerte que nunca.

¿Quería volver a besarle? Harry se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que sí, quería volver a besar a Draco, aunque no supiera si eso iba a ser un error, porque esta vez no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol, ni a las circunstancias. Tal vez Malfoy iba a rechazarle, tal vez se apartaría y entonces si le hechizaría hasta el cansancio. Tal vez le correspondería. Harry no lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que a esa distancia el perfume de Draco olía exquisitamente bien, y su calor era agradable y acogedor y sus ojos grises le miraban con tanto anhelo que el cuerpo de Harry tembló por completo.

Pasó la lengua pos sus labios, acortando la distancia entre los dos. Sintió como Malfoy aguantaba la respiración mientras cerraba los ojos, expectante. Harry se envalentonó ante ese hecho, porque Draco deseaba ese beso tanto como él. Apenas le separaban unos centímetros, solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Pero la puerta al final del pasillo se abrió, y el sonido hizo un eco entre las paredes que hizo que Harry casi brincase en su sitio, como a un niño que le pillan haciendo algo incorrecto. Un segundo después se encontraba a varios metros del rubio.

— Los chicos tienen hambre —anunció Teddy desde la puerta.

Harry respiró hondo, intentando calmar a su pulso acelerado. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando.

— En la cocina hay galletas —dijo, su voz grave y ronca.

Si Teddy se percató de que había algo extraño en toda esa situación, no lo expresó.

— ¡Niños, a merendar! —informó en su lugar.

Una vez que todos los menores hubieron desaparecido por las escaleras que daban a la cocina, Harry tomó el valor suficiente para mirar a Malfoy.

El rubio parecía estar recomponiéndose, su respiración todavía seguía un poco agitada, sus ojos miraban a un punto invisible en el suelo, y sus mejillas eran un profundo incendió de color rojo.

Nunca deseó besar tanto a alguien como en ese momento.

— Debería irme —masculló Malfoy. Parecía haberse rehecho lo suficiente como para enfrentar la mirada de Harry.

— Espera —pidió, viendo el ademán que había hecho el otro de reanudar su marcha hacia la chimenea— _Finite Colovaria —_ murmuró apuntándole con su varita.

El otro parpadeó, pareciendo perdido durante un instante, luego se llevó una mano hacia el flequillo, mirando hacia arriba.

— ¿Sabías el contrahechizo desde un principio? —le recriminó, aunque ya no parecía tan exaltado.

— ¿Puede? —respondió Harry, asegurándose de lucir su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

— Que Merlín me dé paciencia contigo, Harry Potter.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó, viendo que Draco se había encaminado por el sentido contrario al salón.

— A comer, que tengo hambre —contestó, en el mismo tono caprichoso con el que Scorpius se había quejado minutos atrás.

Harry rió en voz baja, caminando detrás de él. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, los niños parecían enfrascados en una seria discusión.

— Papá —llamó Scorpius, mirando a su padre con sus ojos grandes y claros. Malfoy resopló antes de que el niño continuase— ¿me compras la nueva Saeta de Trueno VIII? Acaba de salir —añadió, levantando la revista de Quidditch que solía leer James en su desayuno.

— ¿Tengo cara de duende? —cuestionó el mayor mientras se servía un té. Scorpius le miró sin entender. Harry se encontró igual de confundido que él mientras miraba al rubio y se calentaba una taza de café—. No, ¿verdad? Pues eso significa que no soy el dueño de Gringotts, así que deja ya de ser tan caprichoso.

 _El burro hablando de orejas,_ pensó Harry. Aún así, tuvo que esconder una sonrisa tras su taza.

— Pero, papá...

—Pero nada —cortó Draco, cogiendo una galleta—. Pides más que el Wizengamot, Scorpius.

— Eres muy injusto.

— Te han regalado un montón de cosas por navidad, ¿qué más quieres?

— Una Saeta de Trueno VIII —contestó como si la pregunta fuese obvia.

— No hay escoba, y se acabó la discusión. Punto.

— No me caes bien —resopló el niño enfurruñado.

— Tu a mí tampoco —contestó el mayor.

Harry rió en voz baja por la hilarante discusión, mientras que observaba a sus hijos que aprecian igual de divertidos que él.

Tal vez todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo a su situación con Ginny, pero ciertamente podría acostumbrarse con rapidez a este tipo de escenas.

* * *

 _¡Hoooooolaaaaa gentecilla!_  
 _Estoy a tope esta semana. Tercera actualización en menos de siete días. Os estoy malacostumbrando. Miradlo como una compensación por todos esas semanas que he estado sin actualizar._

 _Tengo que admitir que una de las causas de que esté actualizando hoy es que tenía ganas de escribir este capítulo. Uno, porque aunque la primera escena se vea "insustancial", quería dejar referencia de los sentimientos de Harry porque es algo que creo que mucha gente padece en algún punto de su vida; ese sentimiento de pérdida de algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados, aunque ese algo no sea bueno para nosotros. Yo lo he vivido, y creo que encaja bien con este Harry. Segundo, porque me hacía mucha gracia escribir el enfado dramatizado de Draco, la verdad._

 _Como ya supondréis, se acerca lo bueno, y aprovechando que me he dado cuenta de que mucha gente se lee mis notas, (la verdad es que cuando las escribo no tengo las esperanza en que alguien las vaya a leer porque yo soy de esas personas que nunca leen las notas de los autores. Si, lo sé, muy mal por mi parte), tengo dudas respecto a una parte de la trama que va a venir a continuación y es que no se si añadir lemon o no. Por una parte me gustaría porque creo que sería divertido de escribir, daría mucho juego y en el fondo el sexo es algo básico en una relación que está empezando. Pero por otra parte no quiero que todo se centre en eso, y que la gente lea la historia y la encasille basándose en quién será el activo y quien el pasivo y toda la parafernalia. Así que no sé. Acepto sugerencias._

 _Dicho esto, me voy a dormir que son las dos y media de la mañana, hora de mi casa._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Catorce

Había nevado durante toda la noche y el frío había mantenido un paisaje blanco y pulcro. Harry miraba por la ventana, admirando los tejados nevados y cómo la gente caminaba apresurada por la calle intentando resguardarse del frío. Convocando un _tempus,_ se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de comer y debía irse a casa.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se fijó en la poca gente que había por allí y que, los que quedaban, estaban inmersos en la próxima fiesta de año nuevo del Ministerio. A Harry le daba pereza cualquier fiesta pública, pero la fiesta de año nuevo era algo que realmente odiaba. Si acudía a la celebración era porque Hermione se pasaba meses preparándola para que fuera perfecta y siempre terminaba extorsionando a Harry para que no faltase ese día, porque era su mejor amigo y jefe de un departamento. Aún así, el moreno intentaba a toda costa evitar cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con la dichosa fiesta.

Había llegado ya al ascensor de su piso cuando una onda electrizante de magia le recorrió entero. Su mano se dirigió hacia su varita por defecto, y dándose la vuelta, se encontró a un Draco Malfoy parado en medio del pasillo que daba hacía los servicios administrativos de Wizengamot. Frunció el ceño, relajando su postura, el ascensor tintineó, avisándole que ya estaba en su piso. Harry volvió a girarse y ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa al hombre que estaba dentro del ascensor, para después encaminarse hacia donde estaba el rubio parado.

— Draco —llamó.

Su lengua todavía paladeaba demasiado cuando Harry pronunciaba su nombre. Era raro y, a la vez, era familiar. Su nombre había estado en su mente durante años, y aún así nunca se había dado la oportunidad de pronunciarlo hasta un par de días antes, mientras Harry estaba absorto en corregir la postura de Albus para lanzar un _patronus_ , había llamado distraídamente a Malfoy por su nombre. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que tal vez acababa de tomarse demasiadas libertades, pero el rubio no pareció extrañado por el desliz de Harry, y el moreno supuso que después de haberle besado, tutearse era algo insustancial entre ellos.

Desde ese día, a Harry le _apetecía_ llamarle por su nombre.

El rubio levantó la mirada. En sus iris gris se podía ver la ira frustrada que guardaba en ese momento.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, al ver que el otro no tenía intención de responder.

Vio como respiraba hondo, mientras su magia parecía apaciguarse.

— Sí —respondió, aunque su voz era tensa y apretada.

Harry miró la puerta que estaba a la espalda de Malfoy, donde una placa dorada colgaba de la madera. La inscripción anunciaba: _"Scott Shelby, Administración de registro y licencias para comercios mágicos"._ Su mente no tardó en hilar los puntos para llegar a una clara conclusión.

— ¿Es por la tienda de pociones que quieres abrir?

Draco asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba el rostro hacia el techo, como si quisiera darse paciencia a sí mismo. Los ojos de Harry viajaron de su rostro hacia el cuello pálido del rubio, el cual se notaba rígido. Su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba con tirantez, y los tendones sobresalían de la piel por lo tenso que estaba. Se preguntó cómo sería sumergir la nariz en esa suave piel y aspirar el aroma de Draco, mientras enterraba las manos en su cabello y pasaba la lengua por esa vena que parecía palpitar con impaciencia y, _Harry, por amor a Merlín, detente. Ahora._

— Odio a este maldito Ministerio. Estoy seguro de que sería mil veces más fácil hacer un memorándum alabando a Voldemort que abrir una dichosa tienda.

El moreno parpadeó, y se obligó a sí mismo a volver a la conversación y dejar de mirar cualquier trozo de piel de Malfoy.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Que para conseguir una maldita licencia para abrir una botica necesito un certificado que diga que, cuando un inepto venga a comprar una poción crece pelo no haya ningún peligro de que muera en el intento, pero claro, para conseguir ese certificado necesito antes haber comprado un local donde vaya a poner la tienda, y para poder comprar un local, necesito la licencia que me permita la comercialización en dicho sitio. Con lo cual, estoy en un jodido círculo sin salida —Harry abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero Draco lo detuvo con una mirada que era de todo menos amable—. Afortunadamente, he conseguido comprar un local y he obtenido el certificado y llevo toda la jodida mañana con este de aquí detrás —gruñó, apuntando hacia la puerta del despacho de Scott Shelby —, para que me dé mi licencia, pero ahora resulta que necesito un documento que acredite que mi tienda no va a explotar en medio del Callejón Diagon por arte de Morgana, y ¿¡se puede saber dónde cojones está la Administración de Seguridad Vial Mágica!?

Cuando Draco terminó de hablar, su voz ya había adquirido un tono bastante alto. Prácticamente estaba gritando en medio del pasillo. Su magia volvió a descontrolarse y pudo ver como la lampara que colgaba del techo oscilaba peligrosamente. Una mujer pasó a su lado, mirándoles con algo de asombro y pavor. Harry intentó sonreirle para tranquilizarla, pero imaginó que no causó gran efecto cuando la señora se arrojó dentro del ascensor.

— Draco, respira —pidió con voz calmada.

— No puedo respirar, porque estoy harto, llevo meses con este asunto y al final voy a terminar internado en San Mungo, en la habitación de al lado de los padres de Longbottom, porque me voy a volver loco y Scorpius quedará huérfano y tendrá que irse a vivir a Francia con mi madre, perderá el año escolar y tendré que internarlo en Durmstrang y ese instituto es una mierda.

— Malfoy, deja de ser tan dramático —demandó con voz severa. El aludido entrecerró los ojos ofendido, e hizo un ademán para quejarse, pero Harry lo agarró del brazo y lo alejó de la puerta, deteniendo su verborrea—. Vamos a hacer una cosa: tú te quedas aquí, y respiras. Muy hondo—aclaró. El rubio rodó los ojos—, y yo voy a hablar con Shelby para que me explique toda esta situación. Y no es una sugerencia, así que cállate.

— Qué egocéntrico eres —le escuchó decir al rubio, antes de que él entrase en el despacho de Shelby.

No se había tomado la molestia de llamar a la puerta, así que cuando se coló dentro, el hombre sentado tras el escritorio le dirigio una mirada un tanto sorprendida. Scott Shelby era un hombre rechoncho, aparentemente bajito y medio calvo. Sus mejillas eran regordetas y estaban profundamente sonrojadas. Cuando le reconoció, su boca dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

— Señor Potter —exclamó, lleno de alegría—. Siéntese, por favor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Harry se acercó al escritorio, pero declinó la oferta del asiente, por el contrario, apoyó las manos en el respaldo de su silla vacía. Su expresión debía ser seria porque Shelby fue borraron la sonrisa poco a poco.

— Me he encontrado al señor Malfoy en el pasillo, y me ha informado que está teniendo serias dificultades para obtener la licencia para abrir una simple tienda.

Para ese momento, la expresión risueña del otro se había esfumado.

— Sí, es que el señor Malfoy necesita un certificado de seguridad.

— Sí, ya me lo ha comentado, pero, ¿me podría decir donde está la Administración de Seguridad Vial Mágica? —cuestionó con ligero sarcasmo—. Porque, una de dos: o yo soy muy mal jefe y no sé dónde está esa administración, o directamente no existe.

— Yo...

— O tal vez debería preguntarle a la Ministra, ¿no?. Seguro que ella sabe dónde está ese departamento.

El hombre frente a él palideció por completo.

— No, no hace falta que le diga nada.

— Decirle, ¿el qué? ¿Que se aprovecha de su cargo para entorpecer los tramites de los ciudadanos? ¿O hay algo más que deba saber? Porque créame cuando le digo que no me va a importar mucho si tengo que investigarle más a fondo.

Shelby le dirigió una mirada ligeramente asustada y cohibida, con su rostro de un blanco fantasmal. Tragó saliva con dificultad y de su cajón sacó su varita, la cual agitó nerviosamente, haciendo aparecer un pergamino que firmó y plegó cuidadosamente.

— La licencia del señor Malfoy —le dijo, entregándole el pergamino.

Harry sonrió agudamente.

— Muchas gracias, señor Shelby. Que tenga un buen año.

Cuando salió del despacho, se encontró con Draco apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño profundamente fruncido.

— Me debes un favor muy grande —le dijo al rubio cuando estuvo frente a él.

Malfoy le miró con sospecha.

— ¿Y eso porqué?

Le extendió el pergamino y observó como el ceño fruncido se desvanecía gradualmente mientras iba leyendo, cuando terminó, se podía decir que Malfoy le miraba con una sonrisa casi agradecida.

— Ya decía yo que el Ministerio estaba lleno de corruptos —dijo con soberbia—. Pero esta es la primera vez que eso me beneficia a mi.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿La palabra "gracias" no está en tu vocabulario o qué?

— Sí, pero no se me da bien pronunciarla. Me atasco cuando llego a la segunda sílaba.

Intentó no soltar un resoplido ante el comentario, sin poder evitar pensar que el rubio tenía unos cambios de humor muy extraños.

— En ese caso, podrías aceptar cenar conmigo esta noche.

Draco dejó de leer el pergamino que aun tenia extendido en las manos y clavó su mirada plateada en él con algo que se acercaba al asombro.

— ¿Cenar? —preguntó, como si estuviera ligeramente descolocado de la situación.

— Sí, ya sabes, es cuando una persona ingiere alimentos al anochecer y esas cosas.

Malfoy soltó un pequeño resoplido, pero aun así su rostro parecía seguir desconcertado. Harry pensó que era extrañamente interesante ver como Draco siempre parecía estar seguro de sí mismo, con esa elegancia y arrogancia natural que llevaba sobre los hombros. Siempre parecía compuesto, y monocorde, como si nada pudiera alterarle. Y aún así, ante Harry había empezado a ser más flexible, divertido con su sentido tan peculiar del humor, y luego estaban esas situaciones, donde Draco parecía perder el temple y lucía turbado frente a él, como si no supiera cómo debía sentirse.

De repente, el estómago de Harry osciló, sintiéndose nervioso.

— Sé perfectamente lo que es una cena —replicó el rubio.

— Entonces, ¿qué dices?

— ¿Es... una cita? —preguntó el rubio en lugar de responder.

Harry no tenía quince años. Sabía perfectamente que su interés en Draco, esa inquietud que le entraba cuando lo tenía cerca, y esa expectación que sentía al verle, era porque el rubio le interesaba más de lo que quería admitir. Le gustaba, sí. Podía asimilar el concepto. Lo que no sabía era lo que sentía Draco al respecto. Él le había besado, ese hecho estaba grabado en la mente de Harry como si fuera fuego, y unos días atrás él mismo había estado a punto de besarle de nuevo, y Draco no había hecho nada para detenerlo. Harry estaba muriéndose de ganas por interrogarle, por preguntarle porqué le había besado, por ver a dónde llegaba todo eso que estaba sintiendo.

— Sí, es una cita.

Malfoy le miró durante unos largos y profundos segundos. Su rostro se había quedado en blanco, ya sin rastro de confusión en él, y le observaba como si estuviese tratando de encontrar la fórmula del agua.

— Vale —respondió al fin. Harry soltó el aire que retenía en los pulmones.

— ¿Conoces el restaurante Milano?

Draco asintió lentamente.

— Sí.

— ¿Nos vemos allí a las ocho?

— Bien.

— ¿Vas a decir alguna frase completa? —preguntó burlándose de él, mientras sonreía completamente divertido.

El rubio pareció salir de su trance, porque enrolló el pergamino que tenía en la mano y fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

— Arréglate ese pelo para la cena —le espetó, mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse—. Y no llegues tarde— añadió, poco después.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír como si acabase de recibir el mejor regalo de navidad. 

* * *

Si bien era verdad que hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un adolescente, en ese momento se sentía como uno. Él no era experto en citas. Su experiencia se basaba en Cho, con la que no había llegado a nada, y a Ginny, a la cual no tuvo que conquistar, ya eran novios cuando tuvieron sus primeras citas así que tampoco tuvo que esforzarse demasiado.

Harry se preguntaba porqué le había pedido una cita a Draco si no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse en una.

 _Pero claro, como tengo la manía de actuar antes y pensar después_ , se recriminó a sí mismo.

— Qué elegante.

Harry se sobresaltó con el cuerpo totalmente tenso por el nerviosismo, viendo a Ginny a través del espejo que tenía en frente en ese momento. Sonrió hacia la mujer, antes de volver a mirar su reflejo. Llevaba una elegante túnica azul oscuro, el cabello todo lo bien peinado que podía y casi se había bañado en perfume. Estaba listo para irse, lo único que lo entretenía ahí parado era el pavor que le daba tener esa velada con el rubio.  
¿Por qué no pensaba antes de abrir la boca?

— ¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó a Ginny.

— Faltan diez minutos para las ocho.

— Diez minutos —jadeó con asombro. Se le había echado el tiempo encima—. Tengo que irme.

Se miró con ojo crítico por última vez en el espejo, antes de buscar su varita para poder aparecerse.

— Suerte con tu cita —le deseó Ginny con una sonrisa que bailaba entre la diversión y la compasión.

— Gracias —suspiró Harry antes de aparecerse—, voy a necesitarla.

Los siete minutos que estuvo esperando se le hicieron eternos. Sus dedos repiqueteaban sobre la mesa con intranquilidad, sus ojos viajaban desde la puerta de la entrada, hacia la copa de vino que le acababan de servir y de ahí, hacia la carta del menú. Había leído la lista de los postres cuatro veces.

¿Y si Malfoy le dejaba plantado?

Harry se removió inquieto en su asiento, mirando ansiosamente el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del restaurante. Eran las ocho en punto. Había dado por hecho que Draco se presentaría a la cita, pero tal vez se lo había pensado mejor y al final Harry se quedaría ahí solo, esperando durante minutos interminables. Tal vez no le apetecía cenar con él y solo le había dicho que sí por compromiso. Quizás le había pasado algo, o le había surgido un imprevisto, o...

— Harry.

El aludido levantó la vista del mantel blanco donde había fijado la mirada sin darse cuenta y se encontró de lleno con los ojos grises de Draco.

— Hola —exhaló, observando como el rubio se sentaba frente a él.

Vestía una túnica de un color rojo tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, su cabello estaba impolutamente peinado y su postura parecía bastante relajada. Harry se sentía estúpido encontrándose tan nervioso.

El silencio se extendió en la mesa como algo tortuoso, el moreno se concentro en rellenar las copas de vino mientras notaba la mirada intensa de Malfoy sobre él. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan poco Gryffindor porque lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer de ahí. El camarero llegó para tomar nota de su pedido, y segundos después volvía a estar envueltos en el mutismo. Cuando Harry se atrevió a mirar a Draco, este le observaba con una expresión entre expectante e inquieta.

— Esto es ridículo —comentó el rubio rompiendo el silencio, aunque parecía que estaba hablando consigo mismo.

— Sí, un poco —coincidió Harry.

— No tenemos quince años —siguió el otro. Esta vez pudo notar que había algo de agobio en su tono de voz—. Deberíamos poder tener una... _cita._

El moreno le miró resoplar, y luego dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Le tranquilizaba saber que Malfoy estaba tan nervioso como él.

— Y no es como si nos acabásemos de conocer, ¿no?

— Cierto—afirmó Draco—. Así que... ¿Cómo te va el trabajo?

— Bien. No hay mucho que hacer en estas fechas —respondió, recostándose sobre su silla, sitiándose mas relajado—. ¿Y el tuyo? Ya tienes una local para tu tienda, ¿no?

— Sí, en el Callejón Diagon. Es un local pequeño y necesita algún arreglo pero de momento está bastante bien.

— ¿Qué harás con tu empresa de exportaciones?

— Blaise se quedará al cargo. Seguiré siendo su socio y le ayudaré en lo que pueda pero se acabaron los viajes, y los cambios de horario para mi —terminó, sonriendo con serenidad.

— ¿Viajas mucho?

— Bastante. Blaise tiene una habitación para mi en su casa en Italia por todo el tiempo que paso allí —bufó con cansancio—. Es algo agotador, por no decir que el tiempo se pasa volando y cuando quiera darme cuenta, entre tanto traslador, Scorpius ya habrá terminado Hogwarts y yo no me habré ni enterado.

Harry sonrió con comprensión. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio cuando la comida llegó a su mesa, aunque esta vez no era tan tenso y agobiante, y el moreno se encontró disfrutando de su plato con calma. Sumergiéndose en esa tranquilidad, Harry notó como la valentía volvía a su cuerpo, en parte porque ya había roto el hielo con Draco, y en otra parte por el vino que estaba bebiendo. Alzó la mirada, observando como el rubio comía con delicada elegancia. Su mente se iba llenando de preguntas a cada segundo que pasaba, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, su lengua ya estaba en funcionamiento.

— ¿Por qué me besaste? —preguntó de sopetón antes de poder arrepentirse.

Hubiera creído que Malfoy no le había escuchado, si no fuera porque el tenedor vaciló tenuemente en su mano.

— ¿Qué?

— Me has escuchado perfectamente.

Draco le miró brevemente, para después clavar los ojos en la mesa. La comida parecía haber quedado en un segundo plano.

— Así que lo recuerdas.

— ¿Creías que no me acordaba de eso?

El rubio se encogió de hombros con aparente desinterés, aunque Harry podía notar como su cuello estaba tenso.

— Habíamos bebido mucho. Yo apenas me acuerdo de algo.

Rodó los ojos, mirando a Draco con escepticismo aunque este no pudiera notarlo.

— Eres consciente de que soy un auror bastante bien entrenado y sé cuando me mienten, ¿no?

Esta vez los ojos grises sí se encontraron con los suyos, solo para fulminarle con la mirada.

— Bueno, señor auror, si tan listo eres ya debes saber el porqué de que una persona bese a otra —la irritación era palpable en la voz de Draco, y el moreno se imaginó que no se sentía cómodo siendo empujado hacia un tema de conversación que estaba claro que no quería tener.

Harry sonrío divertido.

— Estaría bien que me lo aclarases. Por si acaso.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, resoplando con disgusto.

— Me vas a hacer decirlo, ¿verdad?

— Me alegra saber que por fin nos comprendemos.

— Eres insoportable —bufó el rubio, mientras volvía a dirigir su atención a su plato de comida— ¿A tu mujer no le preocupa que tengas citas con otras personas?

El moreno arqueó una ceja, ligeramente entretenido, sabiendo que Draco le estaba atacando solo porque él mismo se sentía atacado. Básicamente era lo mismo que hacía Albus cuando se enfadaba. Se preguntó si ese era un rasgo común en Slytherin.

— Vamos a divorciarnos.

Malfoy levantó la vista con rapidez, y por primera vez en toda la noche, su expresión de asombro se vislumbró claramente en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— Ginny se irá a Estados Unidos pronto, así que no nos va a dar tiempo de divorciarnos legalmente —aclaró—, pero técnicamente, ya estamos separados. No te habría invitado a cenar de no ser así.

—Ya.

Harry le dio espacio suficiente para que asimilase la noticia, observando como las facciones de Draco iba cambiando paulatinamente hasta que el asombro se había desvanecido y su expresión neutral volvía a hacerse presente.

Sonrió con calidez, apoyó la barbilla en una mano y le miró con delicadeza.

— ¿Por qué me besaste, Draco? —cuestionó con voz dulce.

— No me hables con esa voz que pones para hablar con tus hijos.

— No te comportes como uno —le recriminó, aunque su voz seguía estando endulzada.

Draco levanto la mirada, sus ojos plateados y brillantes se fijaron en él por lo que pareció una eternidad. El pecho de Harry se apretó, de repente era consciente de lo rápido que latía su corazón y de lo superficial que parecía su respiración, como si sus pulmones no fuesen capaces de trabajar correctamente. Su garganta ni si quiera era capaz de tragar saliva.

— Te besé porque me gustas.

El pecho de Harry se expandió, como si le acabasen de quitar un peso de encima. Se echó hacia atrás, recostando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla. Su corazón aún seguía latiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Se acabó el tema —gruñó Draco con disgusto. Le miraba como si estuviera regañando a Scorpius.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— De momento —replicó Harry— Entonces, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de año nuevo del Ministerio?—preguntó, dando la anterior conversación por finalizada. Casi pudo ver como Malfoy respiraba con alivio.

La conversación se volvió agradable y cotidiana. Hablaban de temas comunes y corrientes, como si fueran solo dos amigos charlando, pero Harry no podía evitar pensar en la declaración de Draco minutos atrás, ni en como este a veces perdía la vista en sus labios y entonces él se preguntaba si el rubio querría volver a besarlo, porque _le gustaba_. Le gustaba a Draco, y solo ese hecho hacia que su expectación creciese más que nunca y que los nervios se le acoplasen en el estómago cómodamente.

La velada se le había pasado demasiado rápido, y cuando quiso ser consciente, ambos estaban ya fuera del restaurante, parados en un lado resguardado de la calle, dispuesto a aparecerse cada uno en su hogar.

— Ha sido una cena interesante —comentó Draco, mientras balanceaba su varita entre los dedos.

— Sí, bastante —coincidió.

Harry se quedó en silencio, sin saber que otra cosa decir. Volvía a sentirse como un adolescente en su primera cita, sin saber cómo debía comportarse. Era frustrante, y a la vez, era refrescante. Le hacía sentir vivo.

— Debería irme ya.

Él asintió a las palabras del rubio, viendo como el otro agarraba su varita con más firmeza y le miraba haciendo ademán de despedirse de él. Solo que no le dio tiempo, porque antes de que Harry se parase a pensarlo, se había adelantado un par de pasos, había enredado la mano derecha en la túnica roja de Draco y había juntado sus labios.

Besar a Draco conscientemente, era mucho mejor que besarle estando borracho.

Harry podía notarlo todo. Percibía el aroma del perfume de Draco en su nariz, sentía la calidez de su cuerpo entremezclarse con la suya propia, la suavidad de su túnica, la presión en sus labios, el agarre de las manos del rubio sobre sus hombros y como su lengua acariciaba su labio inferior. Notaba como su cuerpo se tensaba, deseoso de más contacto. Draco gimió en su boca, y fue en ese instante cuando decidió que deberían parar antes de llegar demasiado lejos.

— Solo para que lo sepas —jadeó sin aire. Sus labios rozaban los del rubio mientras hablaba—, tú también me gustas.

Draco se separó de él unos centímetros, solo para poder mirarle apropiadamente. Desde esa distancia, sus ojos grises se veían impolutamente brillantes.

— Gracias por la información. Si no me lo llegas a decir, no me habría dado cuenta—su voz era burlona, pero la sonrisa que tenía estaba llena de una calidez que hizo que Harry quisiera volver a besarlo.

— ¿Nos veremos pronto?

Draco le beso castamente, antes de separarse de él y asentir.

— Scorpius no descansará hasta conseguir un _patronus_ , así que sí, nos veremos pronto.

El moreno sonrió a modo de despedida. Cuando se apareció en su casa, sus hombros se hundieron relajadamente.

— Por la manera en la que te brilla la cara, diría que tu cita ha ido bastante bien.

Harry se giró al escuchar la voz de Ginny a su espalda, encontrándosela sentada en un sillón, leyendo cómodamente un libro.

— Sí, ha estado genial —suspiró, sintiendo como su sonrisa crecía en su cara.

Cuando se fue a dormir esa noche, Harry aun podía sentir la calidez de Draco en su boca. 

* * *

_¡Hooooooooooola gentecilla!_

 _Me congratula informarles que: ¡vuelvo a tener ordenadoooor! ¿No es genial? Siento que podría llorar de la felicidad. Escribir con el móvil es una jodida mierda. Yo y el autocorrector no hemos llegado a un acuerdo todavía, ya que no entiendo porqué motivo, cuando escribo "Harry" él (o ella) lo corrige a Harvey. ¿Quién, en este maldito mundo, se llama Harvey?._

 _En fin. Dejando mi relación con el autocorrector, tengo que confesar que he tenido que buscar por Internet cómo se escribir Durmstrang, porque no sabia si la primera "r" iba antes o después de la "u". (Aún así, mi mente lo sigue leyendo como Drums-trang, en vez de Durms-trang. Debo ser retrasada)_

 _Y, por último, pero no por menos importante. ¡Harry y Draco se gustan! Os ha pillado por sorpresa, ¿eh? xD Se que ellos van poco a poco, pero van a pasos seguros aunque despacio. En un principio iba a añadir una escena más a este capitulo, pero al final iba a terminar siendo más largo que la vida de Merlín, así que reservaré la escena para el capítulo siguiente._

 _Dicho todo esto, muchas gracias a todos por compartir vuestras opiniones sobre mis dudas del capitulo anterior. Ya he decidido que voy a hacer con el lemon...pero no lo voy a contar, porque si lo sigo no tendría gracia, así que tendréis que esperar para saber si al final habrá lemon o no._

 _¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, opiniones, por leer, por respirar, por haber leído Harry Potter, aunque esto os lo tendría que agradecer J. , pero ya que estamos, pues lo hago yo misma. Y, recientemente me he dado cuenta de que al principio mis notas apenas eran de cinco lineas, y ahora escribo aquí la Biblia en verso, así que gracias también por aguantarme!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _PD: Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, es culpa de Harvey._


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo Quince

Hermione le había regalado a Lily un libro que se titulaba: _"Todo sobre mi patronus"_. El libro, muy funcional, explicaba el significado de todos los _patronus_ conocidos, la manera correcta de lanzar el hechizo, así como el tono de voz, la postura, la forma de sostener la varita, e incluso daba algunas recomendaciones sobre el pensamiento feliz que se debía utilizar.

— Es como volver a ver a Granger cuando tenía once años —dijo la voz de Draco.

Harry prefirió no contestar, porque abrir la boca sería darle la razón.

— ¿Tía Hermione era así de insoportable? —cuestionó Albus con voz lúgubre.

— Albus —amonestó su padre con voz estricta—. Tu hermana solo está intentando ayudar.

— Albus, tienes que alzar la mano unos cinco centímetros más arriba —la voz de Lily se hizo escuchar en la habitación con un tono sabiondo. El aludido le dirigió una mirada aguda a su padre.

— Lily, cariño, no presiones a tu hermano.

— ¡Pero es que lo está haciendo mal! —replicó la pequeña con frustración.

— ¿Sabes qué hechizo se me da bien hacer? —advirtió Albus— Un _desmaius_.

— ¡Papá, me está amenazando!

 _— ¡Expecto Patronum!_

Todas las voces se extinguieron cuando las voz de James resonó por toda la sala. De su varita salió un haz de luz intenso, por un momento Harry pensó que su _patronus_ solo se iba a quedar en un escudo incorpóreo, pero el haz siguió danzando en el aire hasta que poco a poco fue tomando forma propia de un animal.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

— ¡Es un perro! —exclamó James entusiasmado.

— Pero, ¿qué raza es?

— No lo sé, pero es enorme —murmuró Scorpius cuando el animal pasó por su lado.

— Y aterrador —añadió Teddy, sentado en el sofá al lado de Draco.

Harry era consciente de la discusión que mantenían los niños sobre la raza del perro, pero él sabía que no iban a llegar a ningún lado, porque como había dicho Scorpius, era un perro enorme, y salvaje. Casi podía imaginarse su pelaje oscuro y revuelto. Harry podría reconocer a ese animal con los ojos cerrados.

— Es Sirius.

Tal vez había sido por el tono afectado de su voz, o porque justamente había hablado cuando todos se habían quedado en silencio, pero en ese momento era consciente de que toda la atención estaba puesta en él.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó James con algo parecido al estupor. Su _patronus_ se desvaneció en el acto.

— Sí.

— Aquí dice que tener a un perro salvaje como patronus puede significar territorialidad, y temperamento, aunque también podría ser sobreprotección y cuidado por su familia y pareja —explicó Lily mientras leía—. Aunque yo creo que no tiene nada que ver ya que tu _patronus_ está formado por algo sentimental.

— Papá, ¿estás bien?

Harry miró a su hijo mayor, el cual le observaba con preocupación y con cautela, como si estuviera esperando que Harry no estuviese contento ante su resultado.

— Claro que sí —afirmó, sonriendo mientras revolvía el pelo de James con cariño—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

James se permitió sonreír, visiblemente más tranquilo.

— ¿Crees que a tío Sirius le hubiera gustado?

Harry soltó una pequeña risa.

— Estoy seguro de que habría presumido ante todos.

El ambiente volvió a tranquilizarse. James conjuró su _patronus_ una vez más, viendo entusiasmado como el animal danzaba en el aire.

 _— ¡Expecto Patronum!_ —Harry miró hacia Scorpius, quien acababa de lanzar el hechizo. El mismo haz de luz plateada salió de su varita, lo observó asombrado durante un instante, creyendo que el rubio por fin iba a poder convocar a su _patronus_ , pero cuando este esta a punto de coger forma, se disolvió— ¡No entiendo porqué no me sale! —exclamó el niño totalmente frustrado.

— Estás utilizando el recuerdo incorrecto —comentó Malfoy con tranquilidad.

Harry también había llegado a esa conclusión, porque ciertamente Scorpius hacia toda la parte practica correctamente, y era capaz de convocar un _patronus_ incorpóreo, pero se notaba que su recuerdo no era lo suficientemente feliz como para dar forma a un animal.

— Es que ya no sé cual usar —se quejó Scorpius—. Me empieza a doler la cabeza y todo.

— ¿Qué recuerdo utilizas? —cuestionó su padre. El niño le dirigió una mirada airada.

— Eso es personal, papá.

— Vamos, Scorp. Estamos en familia —apoyó Teddy, revolviendo el rubio cabello de su primo.

A veces Harry se olvidaba que Teddy y los Malfoy si eran realmente familia. Por extraña que fuera.

— Di cual es tu pensamiento feliz, entonces —reprochó el pequeño, apartando de un manotazo la mano de Teddy para que dejase de despeinarle.

— ¿El mío? —repitió el metamorfomago, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es cuando Victorie aceptó salir conmigo.

Todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron callados durante un par de segundos, como si estuviesen imaginando la escena en su mente. Luego los niños se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿En serio, Ted? —se burló James entre risas— ¿Tan poca autoestima tienes?

— ¡Oye, que me costó muchísimo que aceptase que fuese mi novia! —se quejó el chico.

— Eso es porque eres un patán con las chicas.

Teddy rodó los ojos.

— Claro, habló el experto.

— ¿Y el tuyo, papá? —interrogó Lily, cuando todos terminaron de burlarse de Lupin— ¿Cual es tu recuerdo feliz?

— Tengo la suerte de tener muchos recuerdos felices —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque siempre utilizo alguno que esté relacionado con vosotros tres. Cuanto más reciente el recuerdo, mejor —aconsejó, mirando hacia Albus y Scorpius, que eran los único que todavía no habían podido conjurar el hechizo correctamente.

— ¿Y el tuyo, James? —volvió a cuestionar la niña.

— No lo voy a decir.

— Todos lo hemos dicho —se quejó Teddy.

— No.

— Y es para ayudar a Scorpius —añadió Lily.

— Que no —volvió a repetir el niño.

— Va, prometemos no reírnos —dijo Albus con voz persuasiva.

James frunció el ceño, miró a cada persona de la habitación, y luego fijo su mirada en la alfombra de la sala.

— El día que encontramos una plaga de Doxys en el ático y Albus se asustó un montón —contestó, en voz baja.

Harry recordaba ese día. James apenas había cumplido los ocho años, Albus estaba en sus seis, mientras Lily estaba a punto de hacer los cuatro. Era invierno y por los visto un grupo de Doxys había aprovechado el frío que hacía en el ático de Grimmauld Place para vivir allí. No habría sido una gran historia, si no fuese porque Albus había encontrado a una de esas pequeña criaturas y había salido chillando por el pasillo lleno de pánico, con un Doxy persigue mientras le tiraba de la camiseta. Entonces había llegado James y había golpeado a la criatura con la escoba nueva que le habían regalado por navidad, salvando al pequeño de los que él creía que era un bestia. Para ese momento Harry ya había llegado, había metido a los niños en su habitación y se había encargado de deshacerse de la plaga de Doxys. Aun así, para Albus supuso un hecho traumático y durante ese día no quiso separarse de James, adoptándolo como su salvador. Todavía recordaba la pataleta que había montado Albus esa noche porque quería dormir con su hermano mayor.

— ¿¡Te hizo feliz que yo estuviese aterrorizado!? —chilló Albus notablemente dolido.

— ¡Claro que no! —se defendió el mayor— ¡Me hizo feliz que me necesitases! En esa época todo el mundo le prestaba atención a Lily porque era la pequeña y aquel día me... me sentí importante para ti —terminó en un susurro, y con las mejilla arreboladas.

Harry miró a sus hijos, y sonrió al notar como Albus intentaba contener la emoción.

— Oh, Jamie —murmuró lanzándose sobre el mayor para abrazarle, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo— ¡Yo también te quiero!

— ¡Me estás aplastando, mocoso! —se quejó James, aunque era notable para todos que tampoco estaba haciendo nada para deshacerse del abrazo asfixiante al que le estaban sometiendo.

— ¿Y tu recuerdo feliz, cual es? —le preguntó a Draco, para extinguir un poco el foco de atención de James, quien se notaba sofocado. Aunque la mayor parte de él lo había preguntado por llana curiosidad. Todavía no terminaba de creerse que Malfoy fuera capaz de realizar un _patronus_.

— El día que Astoria me dijo que estaba embarazada —no titubeó al responder, lo que le hizo pensar a Harry que tal vez el rubio estuviese diciendo la verdad, y si pudiese convocar un _patronus_ , lo que le llevaba a una curiosidad más profunda: ¿Cual era su _patronus_ y porqué no quería enseñarlo?

Harry tenía que averiguarlo.

— ¡Oh, tío Draco! —chilló Teddy con voz burlona—. No me digas que tu también tienes a un pequeño Hufflepuff escondido dentro de ti.

— Ni se te ocurra tocarme, niñato —advirtió Malfoy, cuando Teddy hizo ademán de abrazarle. La advertencia no sirvió de nada ya que el chico se abalanzó sobre él, envolviéndolo fuertemente entre sus brazos—. Merlín, qué pegajosos sois los de esta familia —se quejó, aunque Harry notaba que estaba mucho menos disgustado de lo que quería aparentar.

— Entonces, ¿qué recuerdo usas, Scorp? —cuestionó Albus, volviendo al tema inicial.

El aludido se sentó en el suelo, al lado de James y Albus. Harry lo miraba apoyado desde el reposa-brazos del sillón donde estaba Lily.

— El de mi primer día en Hogwarts —Hizo una pequeña pausa, regalándole a su padre un mirada tentativa—. Cuando mamá y tú me despedíais en la estación —siguió, hablando hacia Draco—. Mamá me regaló una bolsa de golosinas porque decía que compartir dulces con alguien facilitaba el hacer amigos. Y tenía razón, porque las compartí con Albus —añadió, con tono orgulloso. Luego su voz se ensombreció—. Ese día fue la última vez que la vi.

La sala se fundió en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Harry vio como Albus miraba a Scorpius con intensidad, como si quisiera decirle algo pero que no sabía expresarlo con palabras. James le miraba con circunstancia mientras Lily tenía una expresión lastimera. La comprensión de Teddy removió algo doloroso dentro de él. El rostro de Draco estaba en blanco, miraba a su hijo, pero parecía más perdido en sus pensamientos que otra cosa. Harry decidió acercarse a Scorpius tentativamente.

— Scorpius —Harry se sentó a su lado, y le paso una mano por la espalda, intentando ser todo lo reconfortante que podía—. Está muy bien que quieras utilizar ese recuerdo, y no dudo que en su momento te hizo inmensamente feliz, pero creo que comprenderás que a día de hoy, ese recuerdo también es algo amargo, ya que tu madre ya no está aquí. Es obvio que quieras atesorar ese pensamiento, yo también lo haría, pero técnicamente hablando, a la hora de conjurar un _patronus_ , tu recuerdo no es suficiente, porque ya no te hace tan feliz como antes. Tal vez deberías pensar en un recuerdo que te hizo feliz en su día, y que sigue haciéndote feliz ahora.

Scorpius le miró, con sus ojos gris-azulados brillantes por las lágrimas. Parpadeó para recomponerse, y dirigió su mirada a un punto detrás de él. A Harry no le hizo falta girarse para saber que estaba mirando a Albus.

— Creo que tengo un recuerdo que podría funcionar.

— Inténtalo, entonces.

El niño asintió, poniéndose en pie, tomó una profunda respiración y adoptó la postura para lanzar el hechizo.

— ¡ _Expecto_ _Patronum_!

Una intensa luz plateada surgió de su varita, y Harry supo inmediatamente que Scorpius iba a obtener su _patronus_. Unos segundos después, la luz toaba una forma determinaba mientras danzaba por el aire.

— ¿Qué es? —la voz de Lily sonaba entusiasmada.

— ¿Es un pájaro? —preguntó Albus a nadie en especial.

— No —Scorpius titubeó—. Parece más como una...¿libélula?

Teddy estalló a carcajadas.

— ¡Edward Lupin! —Draco le propinó un manotazo a su sobrino, quien intentaba disimular la risa tras sus manos.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo el chico—. Es que... es una libélula.

Scorpius se dejó caer sobre la alfombra al lado de Harry, su mirada era un profunda decepción.

— No me lo puedo creer.

— Mira el lado bueno —opinó James—. Siempre podría haber sido una mosca.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el golpe que le propino Albus a su hermano y el quejido de este mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

— El tamaño no tiene nada que ver —Harry se dirigió a Scorpius, ignorando los lloriqueos de James mientras Albus seguía atizándole—. Incluso el _patronus_ más pequeño puede ser tremendamente poderoso. Todo depende del sentimiento que le pongas.

— Pero aun así, es una libélula. Un maldito insecto. La gente se reirá de mi cuando lo haga en Hogwarts.

— Aquí dice que a las libélulas se las llama comúnmente "pequeños dragones", así que puede estar relacionado por el nombre de tu padre —explicó Lily, leyendo su libro—. También son valiosos depredadores a pesar de su tamaño y se las suele conocer en algunas culturas como las ninfas de agua por sus colores exóticos.

— Tiene sentido.

Scorpius dirigió una mirada enfadada hacia su padre.

— ¡No tiene sentido! —rebatió el menor, estallando en cólera— ¡Yo quería un _patronus_ como el tuyo!

— Scorpius, cada patronus es diferente, y depende de la personalidad de cada uno. Además, ya te lo ha dicho Harry, el tamaño ni si quiera es importante, y tampoco es definitivo. Se conocen casos de _patronus_ que han cambiado con el paso del tiempo y de las circunstancias.

— Aun así, es un mierda.

— Por cierto, ¿cual es tu _patronus_ a todo esto?—interrogó hacia Malfoy, intentando así distraer a Scorpius.

— A ti te lo voy a contar.

— ¡Dejame adivinar! —exclamó Lupin—. Es una serpiente.

— ¿Porque ha ido a Slytherin? —Albus bufó, negando con la cabeza—. Qué básico eres.

— Debe de ser algo de peso, por eso no quiere enseñarlo —Teddy asintió a lo dicho por James. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del joven.

— Ya sé. Es el león de Gryffindor, ¿verdad, tío?

La mirada que Draco le dirigió a su sobrino podría haber paralizado la rotación de la Luna.

— Todavía no he caído tan bajo.

— No será un hurón, ¿no? —Harry no pudo evitar la pregunta. Casi no pudo controlar la risa cuando el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Qué gracioso eres, Potter.

— ¿Es un dragón? —interrogó Lily con ilusión. Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo sobre esto? —preguntó Albus, con una mueca extrañada en el rostro.

— Porque son Gryffindors —contestó Draco, como si eso lo resumiera todo—. Su curiosidad los lleva a la decadencia.

Harry abrió la boca para rebatirle.

Luego la cerró.

Sí, su curiosidad le llevaba a situaciones insospechadas.

— ¡Oye, que yo soy Hufflepuff!

— Te has criado entre Gryffindors, así que no cuentas —le rebatió el rubio a Teddy.

El chico le miró dubitativo.

— ¿Eso es un halago o un insulto?

— Buena pregunta —masculló Harry. El sabía lo que sentía su ahijado en ese momento.

— Yo lo único que sé es que me muero de hambre —concluyó James.

— ¡A merendar!

Todos los niños se encaminaron como tropeles hacia la cocina. Harry rodó los ojos, levantándose del suelo para sentarse en el sofá donde Draco todavía no se había movido y parecía estar abstrido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estás bien? —Harry se dio el lujo de tomar asiento al lado del rubio, haciendo que sus brazos y sus piernas se tocasen. Casi de inmediato fue capaz de sentir el aroma del perfume de Malfoy en su nariz—. Hoy has estado muy callado. Casi no te has metido conmigo.

Cuando Draco dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, su corazón se aceleró, y se preugntó si algún iba a acostumbrarse a esa cercanía entre ellos.

— ¿Echas de menos mis insultos? —se burló el otro. Harry soltó un resoplido—. Solo estoy cansado. Esta mañana he estado en Moscú, he pasado ahí todo el día y cuando he vuelto a Londres seguían siendo las ocho de la mañana. ¿Sabes lo que es tener un día de treinta y seis horas?

— Suena a que necesitas un café.

— Lo que necesito es dormir.

— Deberías haberte quedado en casa —regañó—. Puedo cuidar a Scorpius. No es peor que James y Teddy juntos.

— Sí, se nota que lo dominas —había algo amargo en esa afirmación. Harry abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el rubio se le adelantó— ¿Crees que soy un mal padre?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido por un momento, tanto por la cuestión en sí como por la pequeña veta de inseguridad que había en su tono de voz. Intentó apartarse para mirarle, pero Draco no le dejó. Al final se resignó a responderle sin ver su expresión.

— Claro que no.

— No he sido capaz de consolar a Scorpius.

— Es normal. No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Astoria os dejó.

— Pero tú parecías poder controlarlo a la perfección.

Harry se encogió ligeramente de hombros, y llevo una mano vacilante hacia el cabello rubio de Draco, acariciándolo suavemente.

— Eso es porque yo tengo experiencia. Prácticamente he criado a Teddy y a todas sus preguntas sobre sus padres, por no decir que yo también he crecido sin ellos. Estoy acostumbrado a estas situaciones —Harry desplazó sus dedos sobre la cabellera del otro, enterrando sus dedos entre las hebras rubias. Notó como Draco se estremecía—. Es difícil ser padre soltero.

Malfoy bufó suavemente sobre su cuello. Esta vez fue su turno de estremecerse.

— Menos mal que solo tengo un niño, entonces.

Se permitió sonreír.

— No te imagino con más, la verdad.

Draco se separó levemente de él, solo para poder mirarle. Estaban tan cerca que Harry estaba seguro de que sus alientos se entremezclaban.

— Gracias por tranquilizar a Scorpius —susurró el rubio.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente es de que Draco le estaba besando.

Harry se habría dejado llevar. A su cuerpo le _habría encantado_ dejarse llevar, sobretodo cuando la lengua de Draco había acariciado sutilmente su labio inferior y su mano se aferraba a su cuello como si fuese un salvavidas. Y desde luego habría adorado echarse hacia atrás en el sofá en cuanto el cuerpo del rubio se presionó contra el suyo. Pero su mente no estaba de acuerdo, y no podía parar de pensar en que sus hijos estaban a un piso por debajo de ellos, que en cualquier momento podrían volver a la sala y entonces Harry no sabría cómo explicar la situación.

— Draco —su voz había sido un jadeo contra la boca del rubio, pero había sido suficiente para que se detuviera.

— ¿Sí, Harry?

 _Oh, joder_.

¿Por qué tenía que pronunciar su nombre de _esa_ manera?

— Yo... he estado pensando —susurró a duras penas. Draco tarareó contra su cuello mientras esparcía pequeños besos en él. Harry empezaba a notar como toda su sangre empezaba a acumularse de cintura para abajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tener sexo? Demasiado. Y la lengua de Draco se sentía tan bien sobre su garganta. _No, no. Harry, concentración_ —. He estado pensando en esto que tenemos... que por cierto, no sé cómo llamar a lo que tenemos...

Eso pareció llamar lo suficientemente la atención del rubio como para que separase de él. Harry respiró profundamente, aprovechando que ahora había algo de espacio entre los dos, y abrió los ojos, preguntándose cuándo los había cerrado.

— ¿Y?

— Y sé que nos gustamos, pero ya no somos unos críos, y bueno, yo acabo de salir de una relación muy larga y luego están los niños, y...

— Harry, estás divagando.

El aludido tragó pesadamente. Notó como Draco enredaba sus dedos en su cabello, y le enviaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, cosa que agradeció profundamente.

— Me gustaría que nos lo tomásemos con calma —dijo, al fin—. Es decir, Ginny y yo estamos separados, pero legalmente seguimos siendo un matrimonio, y ya habíamos acordado no decirle nada a los niños hasta que no terminasen su curso escolar, así que no creo que fuera adecuado que me vieran en una situación así contigo.

— Vale —respondió el rubio, aunque tenía una expresión pensativa, como si estuviera analizando sus palabras—. Me estás pidiendo que lo llevemos en secreto, ¿no?

Harry observó con cuidado la expresión de Draco, intentando vislumbrar si estaba molesto o no.

— Te estoy pidiendo que vayamos despacio, y que si dentro de unos meses esto que tenemos va bien, y cuando yo ya me haya divorciado de Ginny, entonces decírselo a quien queramos.

— Está bien —fue lo único que respondió el otro.

— ¿En serio?

Draco le miró, con sus ojos perlados tan singulares y serenos.

— Sí —aseguró el rubio—. La verdad es que yo tampoco he pensado en cómo voy a decírselo a Scorpius, ya has visto que la pérdida de Astoria le sigue afectando así que no sé cómo tomaría toda esta situación. Con lo cual, ir despacio suena bien para mi —Draco levantó una ceja especulativa—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Harry sonrió, negando la cabeza con tranquilidad.

— Nada. Es que recuerdo al niño petulante que eras cuando tenías doce años y lo junto con el hombre que eres ahora y pareces otra persona.

— Soy otra persona —aseveró.

El moreno mordió su labio inferior, volviendo a acortar la distancia entre los dos.

— Entonces, deberíamos conocernos —susurró sobre los labios de Draco.

— Deberíamos.

— ¡Papá, James se está metiendo conmigo!

Scorpius había abierto la puerta como un vendaval. Ambos se había separado el uno del otro con una rapidez admirable. Harry miró al pequeño, por si se había percatado de la cercanía que tenían segundos atrás, pero el niño no daba signos de sorpresa, solo parecía simplemente malhumorado mientras miraba a su padre.

— Scorpius, ¿qué te he dicho sobre hacer eso? —la voz de Draco sonaba claramente tensa y frustrada. Harry se hubiera echado a reír, si su corazón no fuese a toda velocidad a causa del sobresalto.

— ¿Que espere a llegar a Hogwarts para vengarme? —preguntó el menor con algo de confusión. Su padre le dirigió una mirada mordaz—. No te referías a eso, ¿verdad?

— No —gruñó Malfoy—. Me refería a lo de entrar sin llamar a la puerta.

— Ah —exclamó Scorpius. Su expresión enfadada mudó a una completamente inocente— Lo siento, papá.

El aludido resopló con algo de disgusto. Su hijo estaba probando la capacidad de su paciencia.

— ¿Por qué no bajas a despedirte de todos? Nos iremos dentro de poco—dijo, con su voz tornándose cansada.

Cuando el niño abandonó la sala, Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— No tiene gracia, Potter.

El moreno le miró aun sonriente, y le palmeó la pierna con cariño.

— Vamos, te haré un café antes de que te vayas.

Escuchó un bufido por parte de Draco, pero aún así lo siguió hasta la cocina. Unos minutos y una taza de café después, la pequeña familia Malfoy salía por la chimenea hasta su casa. Harry se había quedado en la cocina, con un té caliente en la mano, mientras sus hijos se dispersaban por la casa para hacer a saber qué, cosa que no le extrañó. Lo que si le pareció insólito era que Teddy se hubiera quedado con él, en vez de irse a ver a su novia, y sobretodo que agitase la varita para sellar la puerta y lanzar un _muffliato._

— Así que... —empezó Ted, como quien no quiere la cosa— ¿lo tuyo con mi tío va en serio?

Su taza de té se paralizo sobre sus labios, e hizo gala de toda su capacidad del encubrimiento para disimular su sorpresa.

— ¿Perdona?

Teddy le dirigió una sonrisa astuta que no le gustó nada.

— Estoy entrenándome para Auror, Harry. Deberías saber que en la academia lo primero que te enseñan es a ser observador y analítico. Aunque debo admitir que disimuláis bastante bien.

Harry dejó su taza sobre la encimera. No se lo podía creer. ¿Tan poco tiempo iba a durarle su secreto?

— No es lo que parece.

El chico le miró con suspicacia.

— ¿De verdad? Porque yo lo único que veo es que Draco es un hombre viudo, con un hijo al que criar solo, y tu eres un hombre felizmente casado.

Abrió la boca, sintiéndose ofendido. Sabía que Teddy tenía razones para desconfiar, porque visto desde fuera la situación era exactamente esa, pero nunca se imaginó que si ahijado le fuera a hablar con ese tono de reproche.

— ¿Crees que estoy aprovechándome de Draco?

— Solo estoy exponiendo los hechos. Pero si hay algo que yo no sepa, entonces me gustaría que me lo explicases—comentó, con más amabilidad.

Harry soltó un suspiró, y supuso que llegados a ese punto no tenía sentido guardar el secreto. No mientras su ahijado le siguiese mirando con recriminación.

— Ginny y yo nos vamos a separar—confesó, una vez más, no sin algo de frustración. Se suponía que nadie debería enterarse de eso.

— ¿Qué?—eso pareció pillar por sorpresa al menor.

— Nadie lo sabe todavía, así que me gustaría que guardases el secreto. Pero sí, nos vamos a divorciar cuando Ginny vuelva de Estados Unidos —terminó. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que repetir esa frase? Tenía que aprender a disimular mejor.

— Eso no me lo esperaba—farfulló Lupin. Harry le miró mordaz. El chico tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse—. Por lo tanto, ¿mi tío y tu estáis saliendo?

El mayor rodó los ojos.

— Yo ya no "salgo" con nadie. Eso es algo que hacen los críos de tu edad—le dijo, solo para meterse con él.

— ¿Que estáis haciendo, entonces?

Harry volvió a agarrar su taza de té, más tranquilo por el hecho de que Teddy parecía asimilar la situación a la perfección, como si el hecho de que Draco y él tuviesen una relación fuese algo completamente normal.

— Nos estamos... conociendo —respondió, recordando la conversación que había tenido con el rubio momentos antes.

— Vosotros ya os conocéis.

— Ya me entiendes.

— La verdad es que no —admitió Teddy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. No me gustaría encontrarme en medio de una trifulca familiar.

— ¿Soy yo o me suena a que me estás amenazando?

El metamorfomago sonrió indulgente, levantándose a la vez que retiraba los hechizos sobre la cocina.

— Yo solo digo que Draco es mi tío favorito.

El moreno resopló, entre divertido, ofendido y asombrado.

— Ni si quiera es tu tío de verdad. Es tu primo segundo o algo así —rebatió—. Además, yo soy tu padrino, maldito niñato insolente.

Teddy sonrió con afecto desde el umbral de la puerta.

— Es broma. Tu eres mi padrino favorito.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, escuchando como el chico iba riéndose por el pasillo. Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _Al menos Teddy se lo ha tomado bien_ , pensó.

Aunque aún no podía creer que su pequeño ahijado le acabase de amenazar. Lo cual le hizo reflexionar sobre otro pensamiento:

¿Qué tenía Draco que encandilaba a todo el mundo?

* * *

 _¡Hooooooola pajaritos sin cola!_

 _¡Ya estoy aquí otra vez! La verdad es que quería actualizar el lunes, pero no pude encontrar tiempo para escribir, y ayer cuando me puse a ello, en vez de escribir este capítulo, se me ocurrió una idea genial para un one-shot, y otra para un fanfic algo más largo, así que no escribí nada. Afortunadamente, hoy los astros se han alienado para dejarme actualizar, aunque estoy un poco frustrada porque la escena que quería poner en el anterior capítulo, iba a añadirla en este, pero no me casan bien juntas, así que lo dejaré para el siguiente, a ver si con suerte me queda bien._

 _Respecto al capítulo, como habréis leído el tema va sobre patronus. Tengo que confesar que ese es el hechizo que más me gusta de todos —este y el "Piertotum Locomotor" que utiliza McGonagall antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Es alucinante—, además de que siempre da que hablar. Y, bueno, quise hacer un pequeño homenaje a Sirus Black con el patronus de James, porque me pareció absolutamente mal que J. lo matase. También hice un pequeño homenaje a Remus con el patronus de Teddy, hace dos capítulos —creo—. Sobre el patronus de Scorpius, puede que algunos os sintáis tan decepcionados como él, pero entenderéis su significado cuando explique el patronus de Albus —para los fanáticos de Scorbus—. Además, las libélulas pueden parecer inofensivas, pero creédme cuando os digo que si buscáis información sobre ellas, son terrorí esos animales fuesen un poco más grandes, ya habrían conquistado el mundo. Por no decir que libélula es dragonfly en inglés y me hacía gracia la referencia, la verdad. Y para el de Draco, tengo dos ideas diferentes, con dos animales diferentes y dos escenas distintas, así que todavía no he decidido por cual decantarme, pero creo que ambas os podrían gustar._

 _Oh, no os vengáis abajo porque Harry haya dicho que quiere ir despacio en su relación con Draco. Entenderéis a lo que me refiero en los próximos capítulos._ _—_ _Sí, se viene lo bueno_ _—_

 _Y, eso... Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por seguir aquí leyendo._

 _Me gustaría prometer que actualizaré el domingo, que es mi intención, pero me conozco y seguramente terminaré por actualizar el lunes o el martes que viene, así que esperadme con paciencia._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Dieciséis

— Pyxis, vamos a llevarnos bien. Tú quieres entregarme una carta, y yo quiero leerla. Hagamos esto de la forma más sencilla posible. Sin picotazos y/o arañazos.

— Papá, eres consciente de que le estás hablando a un búho, ¿no?

— James, no ayudas.

Harry escuchó a su hijo bufar desde la mesa de la cocina, mientras tomaba su desayuno. Él estaba más concentrado en el búho imperial de Draco y en cómo coger la carta que llevaba atada en la pata. El animal ululó con impaciencia, y el moreno aprovechó el momento para alargar la mano y coger el pergamino. Antes de poder separarse, Pyxis le arañó un dedo.

— Algún día convertiré a ese animal en un saco de plumas —gruñó, mientras veía al búho volar por el cielo. Cuando se giró, encontró a james mirándole como si hubiera perdido el juicio—. No le digas nada al señor Malfoy.

— ¿Decirle que tienes instintos asesinos con su búho? —preguntó el chico, muy divertido.

Harry lo ignoró, se concentro en curarse el arañazo y en abrir la carta que tenía en las manos. Cuando lo hizo, su ceño se frunció y una expresión de extrañeza se apoderó de su rostro. Lo único que decía la carta era: "Dile a Lily que sí".

¿Decirle que sí, a qué?

— ¡Papá! —se imaginó que lo adivinaría dentro de poco, porque esa voz era sin duda la de Lily.

Pero el que apareció en la cocina fue Albus.

— Papá, ya lo he conseguido —dijo su hijo, sonriendo resplandeciente.

— ¡Oye, que iba yo primero! —se quejó, ahora sí, Lily.

— ¡ _Expectro Patronum!_

La cocina se rindió en un silencio expectante que solo fue roto por el sonido de victoria que hizo Albus cuando su _patronus_ tomó la forma de su respectivo animal. Era un pájaro no muy grande, y se notaba que era oscuro aunque el hechizo en sí era incoloro, aunque Harry no supo qué tipo de ave era.

— Es un mirlo —aclaró Lily. El moreno ni si quiera sabía en qué momento había salido de la cocina para ir a buscar su libro—. Aquí dice que este _patronus_ puede representar una personalidad solitaria, ya que es uno de las pocas aves que no vuelan en grupo. También dicen que tienen una territorialidad muy marcada y... qué asco, se alimentan de gusanos y pequeños insectos como mariposas, polillas o libélulas.

Harry podía ser despistado, a veces. Y podía hacerse el tonto, cuando quería. Pero Lily se había pasado toda la semana hablándole de _patronus_ , del porqué del haber heredado el ciervo de su padre, de la causa de que Snape compartiera _patronus_ con su madre, y la explicación a que el _patronus_ de Hermione y el de Ron estuvieran relacionados, así que dudaba mucho —muchísimo—, que el _patronus_ de Albus y el de Scorpius estuviesen relacionados por pura y llana casualidad.

Pero prefería no pensar que su hijo, su niño de doce años miraba al pequeño de la familia Malfoy con otros ojos que no fueran los de un amigo. _Su hijo._

No, mejor no pensar en eso. Ya lo reflexionaría cuando estuviera solo para poder entrar en pánico tranquilamente.

Así que se hizo el tonto.

— Felicidades, Al. Eso ha estado genial —le dijo al niño, quien aún sonreía entusiasmado, para luego dirigirse a su hija—. ¿Por qué me llamabas antes?

— ¡Ah, es verdad! —exclamó Lily, recordando lo que le tenía que decir—. Esta noche habrá una lluvia de estrellas. La primera en los últimos cincuenta años y no se volverá a repetir hasta dentro de otros cincuenta. Y, bueno, yo la quería ver, pero desde aquí casi no se verá nada, y...

— Lily, al grano.

— El señor Malfoy me ha dicho que si quiero puedo ir a su mansión a ver la lluvia de estrellas. Dice que desde allí se verá genial. En su carta decía que podíamos ir todos. ¿Podemos ir, papá?

— ¿Seguro que en la carta decía eso?

— Claro que sí. Puedes leerla si quieres.

— Oh, ¿ahora sí puedo leer vuestras cartas?

Lily miró a su padre con bochorno, mientras se sonrojaba.

— Vamos papá, hoy es tu día libre y mañana es año nuevo así que no trabajas. Y mamá dijo que esta noche iría a cenar fuera así que podemos ir a la casa del señor Malfoy. Además, cuando haya otra lluvia de estrellas tú ya no estarás aquí. Tenemos que ir a verla.

— Vaya, me halaga saber que mi hija piensa que no llegaré vivo a los noventa.

Lily abrió la boca, enrojeciendo cuando se dio cuenta de su desliz, para luego hacer un gran puchero al ver que su padre estaba riéndose.

— ¡Papá! —se quejó, mientras él seguía carcajeándose— ¿por qué eres así?

Harry miró como se enfurruñaba su hija, y descubrió en ese momento que si, rara vez podía negarle algo a sus hijos, aún le era más difícil cuando Draco se sumaba a ellos.

— ¿Qué os parece el plan? —le preguntó a Albus y James. El menor asintió con entusiasmo, mientras James se encogió de hombros, más concentrado en su desayuno que en la conversación—. Bien, pregúntale a Draco a qué hora quiere que estemos allí.

Lily hizo un sonido de victoria, y salió corriendo de la cocina. Medio segundo después, volvió a entrar corriendo, abrazó a Harry mientras le decía que era _el mejor padre del mundo,_ y se fue a su habitación, ya que tenía una carta importante que escribir.

El moreno había reído, negado con la cabeza y se había puesto a desayunar con los niños, con un nerviosismo ya muy conocido subiéndole por el estomago, y se preguntó vagamente si no tendría él más ganas de ver a Draco que las que tenía Lily.

* * *

Lo bueno de ser invierno es que anochecía rápido, así que la noche ya había caído cuando los Potter se aparecieron en la Mansión Malfoy. Si a Harry le hubieran dicho que algún día las barreras de esa mansión iban a dejarle entrar con tanta facilidad, se hubiera echado una buena risa.

— Esto es enorme —murmuró James, mirando el salón a su alrededor.

El moreno asintió. Grimmauld Place era grande, pero tenía que reconocer que no se comparaba a la exuberancia de esa casa.

¿Draco y Scorpius no se sentirían solos en tanto espacio vació?

— ¡Hola, hola! —la voz de Scorpius le evitó seguir con sus pensamientos. El niño había entrado como una exhalación en la estancia.

— Scorpius, ¿qué manera de saludar es esa? —le reprendió su padre desde el resquicio de la puerta.

El niño rodó los ojos, aprovechando que le daba la espalda a su progenitor.

— Buenas noches, y bienvenidos a nuestra al hogar de la familia Malfoy —corrigió, en una voz moduladamente neutral. A Harry le recordó al niño que vio por primera vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albus.

— Buenas noches —contestó el moreno entretenido, mientras sus hijos correspondían el saludo.

— Podemos ir hacia el jardín si queréis —comentó Draco—, está casi todo preparado.

A Lily no hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces.

Cuando llegaron a fuera, tuvo que admitir que el paisaje era abrumador. Los jardines de la mansión eran casi tan descomunales como la casa en sí. Frente a él habían metros y metros de un paisaje blanco por la nieve, rodeados por una arboleda espesa que delimitaba el jardín. El suelo níveo contrastaba magníficamente con el oscuro del cielo que había esa noche, únicamente iluminado por las cientos de estrellas que se podían ver desde allí.

— Esto es alucinante —la voz de su hija había sonado a algo parecido al éxtasis.

— Es lo bueno de vivir en un lugar sin contaminación lumínica, que puedes ver a simple vista un centenar de estrellas.

— ¿Eso de allí es Venus? —preguntó la niña.

— Sí —afirmó Malfoy, para después llamar a su elfa—. Trae el telescopio que hay en mi despacho —ordenó.

— Sí, amo—asintió Mandy, antes de desaparecer.

— Papá, ¿podemos ir ya a sentarnos? —cuestionó Scorpius con algo de impaciencia.

— Sí, los hechizos calefactores ya están asentados.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces que a un lado del jardín había una gran sábana azul en el suelo, con varios cojines de diferentes tamaños. El hechizo calefactor que había alrededor había conseguido derretir toda la nieve y adecuado una atmósfera bastante agradable. Al acercarse, se percató en la cantidad de dulces que habían desparramados por encima de la sábana, lo que hizo que los niños se sentasen en el suelo entusiasmados, mientras se repartían las chocolatinas

— ¿Eso son palomitas muggles? —preguntó, curioso.

— Eso culpa de Arabella, la esposa de Blaise.

Harry asintió, recordando que el rubio le había dicho que ella era muggle.

— Nunca había visto a un niño comer palomitas de una en una —comentó con gracias, mientras veía comer a Scorpius.

— Bueno, sigue siendo mi hijo. Aunque coma comida muggle.

El moreno rió, tomando asiento en el suelo para luego tumbarse cómodamente entre los cojines. Los niños conversaban entretenidos a su lado, Lily se había desplazado hasta donde estaba Draco en cuanto este recibió su telescopio. Harry, que estaba en medio de los dos grupos, observó como el rubio le explicaba algo a su hija, mientras señalaba el cielo y miraba por el telescopio. La niña parecía encantada y plenamente atenta a lo que le estaba explicando el mayor.

En ese momento, mientras veía a Draco interactuar con Lily, supo porqué parecía tener esa atracción magnética con todos.

Su expresión era serena y tranquila. Parecía pausado mientras se dedicaba a explicarle a la pequeña las cosas que no entendía, sus gestos eran lánguidos pero sin dejar de ser elegantes y sus ojos mostraban una firme concentración mientras hablaba. Parecía imperturbable. Toda su aura alrededor emitía un temple estoico, y controlado. Como si supiese qué hacer en cada momento. Era esa seguridad en sí mismo, ese mensaje de: _"Relájate, que yo me encargo de todo"_ , lo que hacía que los demás se encandilasen con él.

 _Carismático_ , pensó con resolución.

Sin duda Draco era alguien muy carismático, y casi dio gracias de que las únicas ambiciones que parecía tener el rubio era disfrutar de su hijo, y abrir una botica, porque estaba seguro de que si se lo proponía, podía tener al mundo entero comiendo de su mano.

— Papá —llamó Scorpius, mientras abría una rana de chocolate— ¿podemos tener un crup?

Malfoy alzó los ojos hacia el cielo, aunque esta vez no era para mirar las estrellas, sino por exasperación.

— Scorp, ¿no te cansas nunca de pedir?

— Ya sabes lo que dicen: vive de tus padres, hasta que puedas vivir de tus hijos —replicó, bastante ufano.

Harry contuvo una risa. Parecía que al único que no podía embaucar era a su propio hijo.

— ¿De dónde aprendes esas cosas? —cuestionó su padre, con mirada inquisitiva.

— Del tío Blaise.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. En su expresión se notaba que iba a tener una larga charla con Zabini al respecto.

— No te voy a comprar un crup.

— Entonces la abuela me lo comprará.

— Pues se quedará en Francia, con tu abuela, porque aquí no lo vas a tener.

— Pero si me lo compra la abuela sería un regalo, y tú siempre dices que se debe aceptar cualquier regalo porque sino sería muy descortés, así que no se puede quedar en Francia, porque sería lo mismo que rechazarlo. Te estás contradiciendo a ti mismo. Yo ahí veo un claro vacío legal.

Harry iba mirando de un lado hacia otro mientras las conversación avanzaba. Agradecía que sus hijos no fuesen tan sagaces como lo era Scorpius, porque sino iba a estar perdido.

El mayor se separó de Lily, para regalarle una mirada de advertencia a su hijo.

— Si entra un crup en esta casa, lo desintegro. Se acabó el vacío legal, ¿entendido?

El niño hundió los hombros, mientras se comía una rana de chocolate con desgana.

— Eres un padre muy aburrido.

— Qué tragedia —resopló Draco—. Soy un aburrido, y encima voy a peor con los años. Me lo noto.

— Seguro que si mi padre fuera el señor Potter, me hubiera comprado un crup.

Harry resopló una risa.

— Pues dile que te adopte.

— Señor Potter —llamó Scorpius, con voz suave y unos grandes ojos azules.

— Oh, no. Yo ya tengo suficiente con tres niños.

— Pero siempre hago mi cama por las mañanas. Y estudio mucho.

— Y sabe hacer pipí solito —añadió su padre, con voz burlona.

— ¡Papá! —exclamó el niño, sonrojado.

El moreno soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, notando que sus hijos también reían por lo bajo.

— ¿Vuestras conversaciones siempre son así?

Draco se encogió de hombros, acostándose al lado de Harry, mientras Lily seguía concentrada con el telescopio.

— Estarías acostumbrado si tuvieras un hijo que fuera solo la mitad de caprichoso que Scorpius.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó el aludido.

— Llevamos teniendo la discusión sobre el crup desde que tenía seis años —continuó, haciendo caso omiso a su hijo.

— No tendríamos esta discusión si me comprases un crup.

— Y no se cansa —añadió el rubio, aun ignorando a Scorpius.

— No es para tanto. La abuela siempre me dice que tu eras mucho peor que yo a mi edad —replicó Scorpius.

— Doy fe de ello —afirmó Harry.

— ¡Já! —exclamó el menor con un gesto de victoria.

— Muchas gracias, Potter. Ahora voy a tener que aguantar que me lo eche en cara hasta que me muera.

— Dalo por hecho —sentenció Scorpius.

Harry sonrió con disculpa.

— ¡La primera estrella fugaz! —exclamó Lily.

Todos se tumbaron en el suelo, mirando el cielo con expectación. Pocos minutos después, la noche estaba siendo iluminada por estrellas fugaces que caían intermitentes en el cielo.

A Harry la astronomía nunca le había llamado la atención, pero sin duda ese era un evento precioso. Casi se sentía como alguien diminuto mientras miraba la expansión nocturna que tenía frente a él.

No supo qué hora era cuando la ultima estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que los niños habían caído dormidos, Se giró hacia el otro lado, encontrándose con Draco mirando abstraído hacia el horizonte. Cuando el rubio ladeó la cabeza para mirarle, sus ojos eran mucho más suaves de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Qué? —le susurró a Harry.

— Los niños se han quedado dormidos.

Malfoy lazó la cabeza para mirar por encima de él para corroborar lo que le había dicho.

— Es algo tarde ya —afirmó, cuando se volvió a recostar—. Podéis quedaros a dormir si queréis. Hay camas de sobras en esta casa.

El moreno asintió algo abstrído, haciendose la misma pregunta que le había surcado la mente al pisar la Mansión Malfoy.

— ¿No te sientes solo aquí? —preguntó sin meditar demasiado. Luego pensó que tal vez estaba siendo algo intrusivo—. Quiero decir, es una casa muy grande, y solo estáis vosotros dos. Y, bueno, Scorpius pasa la mayor parte del año en Hogwarts —añadió, intentando explicarse.

— Al que tenías que adoptar era a Scorpius, no a mi —para su suerte, la voz de Draco sonaba especialmente divertida, aunque había algo conmovedor en su expresión.

Se avergonzó sin poder evitarlo.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, y llevo su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

— Es la casa de la familia Malfoy —comentó en un susurro—. Aquí han vivido muchas generaciones de mi familia. Mi abuelo creció aquí, al igual que mi padre. Sé que a veces no ha sido un hogar especialmente cálido, sobretodo cuando ha servido de base para el lado oscuro en la guerra, cuando han habido presos en las mazmorras y se ha derramado sangre en el suelo, pero yo me he criado aquí. Mi infancia es esta casa. _Es mi casa_ —recalcó—, y es la casa donde quiero ver crecer a Scorpius. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo esté vacía, para mi es más que suficiente.

— Pues esta noche estará un poco menos vacía —comentó sonriendo.

La tarea de acostar a los niños había sido más fácil de lo que creía, ya que todos estaban medio dormidos. Harry entró en la habitación donde Draco le había dicho que podía dormir Lily, con la pequeña en brazos. La niña ni si quiera se despertó cuando él la acostó en la cama. al salir al pasillo, se encontró con la imagen de un Scorpius abrazando a Draco.

— Buenas noches, papá. Te quiero mucho —se despidió el niño, recibiendo un beso en su cabellera rubia por parte del mayor.

— Yo también te quiero.

Scorpius entró en lo que Harry suponía que era su habitación. Entonces Draco se giró hacia donde él estaba.

— Eso ha sido muy dulce —le comentó, cuando Malfoy estuvo a su altura.

— ¿Tú también quieres un beso de buenas noches? —se burló el otro.

El moreno sonrió, mirando por encima del hombro de Draco para asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el pasillo. Una vez que lo hubo corroborado, acortó la distancia entre los dos y le dio un cálido beso.

Su pulso se había al notar como su cuerpo se rozaba con el contrario. La expectación creció dentro de él con una fuerza arrolladora, y su estómago empezó a revolotear impaciente. Entreabrió los labios, sintiéndose ansioso, y para su alivio Draco pareció entender el mensaje, porque un segundo después sus lenguas estaban enredadas, y sus manos se tocaban con algo parecido a la desesperación.

— Si quieres que vayamos despacio —susurró el rubio contra su boca—, creo que deberíamos parar ahora.

Harry se separó unos centímetros de él para poder mirarle. Los ojos de Draco le miraban con una intensidad y un deseo que casi le hizo jadear.

— Creo que podemos avanzar un poco más —aseguró, siendo consciente de que su tono había sido urgido.

Afortunadamente no lo tuvo que repetir, porque el rubio entrelazó sus dedos y lo guió hacia una puerta al final del pasillo. Supo en cuanto entró que esa era la habitación de Draco, porque todo a su alrededor olía a él. La estancia era amplia, y estaba decorada en unos perfectos tonos blancos y grises.

— Harry —escuchó que suspiraba el rubio.

Cuando lo miró, su expresión era anhelante.

Se besaron con tanta intensidad que sus dientes chocaron un par de veces. El moreno gimió cuando notó como el otro mordía su labio con fuerza. Harry nunca había sido besado de esa manera. Su relación con Ginny había sido intensa al principio, porque ambos eran jóvenes y no habían podido disfrutar de su adolescencia. George solía burlarse de ellos diciendo que parecían una pareja en una luna de miel constante. Aun así, Harry siempre había sido consciente de que Ginny era, obviamente, una mujer y muchas veces se había dicho a sí mismo que tenía que controlarse para no ser demasiado brusco con ella.

Con Draco parecía no tener ese problema, porque él le besaba con tanta brusquedad como quería y el rubio, aparte de recibirlo con gusto, también lo devolvía.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

La espalda de Harry había chocado contra el colchón, sus manos se habían enredado en la cabellera rubia del otro, sus músculos estaban tan tensos que dolían y su piel ardía tanto que parecía que la sangre estaba quemándole desde dentro.

— Sí, Draco. No tengo quince años —replicó con impaciencia.

Necesitaba quitarse la ropa, sentir la piel y el tacto del otro. Ansiaba sentir a Draco en cualquier forma posible.

— Merlín, Harry. Vas a acabar conmigo —gimió el rubio.

Su única respuesta fue estremecerse con fuerza al sentir unos vehementes besos en su cuello.

Esa noche, Harry descubrió que el placer tenía sabor a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _¡Hoooooooooooooola!_

 _Primero lo primero: ¡Felicidades a J.K. Rowling por su 53 cumpleaños y a Harry Potter por_ _los 38! (Si ubicamos mi historia cronológicamente, el primer capítulo estaría a finales de Agosto de 2018 y en este sería 30 de Diciembre del mismo año, así que no pillé el cumpleaños de Harry)_

 _Hechas las felicitaciones, he de aclarar algo. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, he hecho una pequeña referencia sobre Scorpius y Albus y sus patronus, pero afortunadamente para los que no le gustan el Scorbus y desafortunadamente para los que sí, el Scorbus no va a pasar de estos pequeños detalles. Mi fanfic es Drarry y quiero centrarme en esa pareja. Así que ni os asustéis ni os ilusionéis._

 _Respecto a la pareja que nos concierne... por fin he escrito la escena que quería añadir hace dos capítulos que era "la noche de las estrellas" como yo lo llamo, y la verdad es que quería escribir un lemon aquí, pero mientras iba escribiendo el capítulo pensé en que quería escribir algo romántico porque era su primera vez y eso, pero como no sé escribir lemon románticos (mi mente está así de perjudicada), decidí dejarlo en algo más ambiguo donde se entienda lo que pasa sin explicarlo. Solo espero que os haya gustado esta interacción entre Harry y Draco^^_

 _Dicho todo esto, solo falta descubrir el patronus de Draco, y justamente hoy, una iluminación divina me ha llegado desde el más allá y se me ha ocurrido una idea para el patronus de Draco, así que toda mi investigación anterior se ha ido por el desagüe, pero al menos ya lo tengo claro, así que... Señoras y señores, chicos y chicas, veelas y centauros, elfos y duendes, vampiros y hombres lobos... y Rita Skeeter: ¡Hagan sus apuestas!_ _apuestas_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo Diecisiete

No hacía ni media hora que había llegado a ese lugar y ya estaba harto.

La fiesta en sí estaba bien, Hermione se había esforzado ese año en que todo estuviera a la perfección, el problema era toda esa gente que le veía y le reconocía, se acerba a saludar y a decirle el gran honor que era estar ante Harry Potter.

Harry se preguntaba si llegaría el día en que la gente dejaría por fin de mirarle con devoción.

Ginny había tenido suerte, porque cuando Hermione le preguntó si iba a ir a al fiesta de año nuevo del Ministerio, ella se había excusado diciendo que quería estar con los niños porque apenas faltaba una semana para su viaje a Estados Unidos y su mejor amiga había asentido comprensiva, pero cuando Harry había intentado excusarse para no ir, a Hermione la compresión se le había evaporado y le había soltado un: "Harry Potter, vas a ir a la fiesta", para luego poner una expresión suplicante y añadir: "Sé que no te gustan las celebraciones, pero te necesito allí, Harry", y él no había sabido decir que no.

Así que allí estaba, en el salón de actos del Ministerio que Hermione había arreglado para la gran fiesta. Lo único bueno era que Draco había acudido a la celebración, y había ocasiones en que parecía estar tan hastiado como él, aunque el rubio lo disimulaba mucho mejor, pero aún así, siempre que cruzaban mirada, recibía un guiño de ojos y una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Draco que le hacía sonreír a él también.

Cada vez que eso ocurría, Harry no podía evitar pensar que la última vez que había despertado sonrojado había sido la mañana después de haber perdido la virginidad con Ginny y había sido porque estaban en La Madriguera y Ron había abierto la puerta sin cuidado y había pillado a su hermana y a su mejor amigo en una situación comprometida. Pero recordaba que esa misma mañana también había despertado con algo de color en las mejillas al darse cuenta de que había hecho algo más que dormir con Draco, y aunque había despertado estando solo en la cama, era consciente de que las cálidas sabanas aún rozaban su piel desnuda y casi podía notar el olor al perfume francés del rubio sobre él.

Lo peor había sido desayunar con sus hijos, sintiéndose como un maldito quinceañero.

Aún así, toda la vergüenza le desaparecía al pensar tontamente que ahora se sentía más conectado a Draco.

— Señor Potter, ¿algunas palabras para terminar el año?

El moreno se giró, encontrándose de frente con la mismísima Rita Skeeter. La mujer seguía siendo tan rubia como siempre, tenía sus usuales gafas sobre la nariz y sus ojos verdes le miraban con avidez. A pesar de la edad que debía tener ya la mujer, en su rostro no se marcaba arruga alguna, así que se imagino que Skeeter utilizaba alguna poción anti-envejecimiento.

— ¿Feliz año nuevo? —respondió, con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser alegre.

— ¿Solo eso, señor Potter? Porque déjeme decirle que últimamente he escuchado rumores de que...

Harry bufó y dio media vuelta, alejándose de la mujer sin preocuparse de que su acción era irrespetuosa. Si iba a aguantar a alguien como la periodista, entonces iba a necesitar más vino. Con ese último pensamiento, se ubicó en la mesa donde estaba expuesta la comida y las bebidas, se llenó la copa de vino de duendes y se apoyó en el borde de la misma mesa, mirando a su alrededor.

La sala era enorme, había algunas mesas y sillas a un lado donde la gente comía y charlaba con sus conocidos, en la otra banda, cerca de los ventanales que daban a los balcones, había un pequeño espacio apartado para los que quisieran bailar, aunque la mayoría de gente se encontraba de pie en el centro del salón, teniendo pequeñas reuniones entre sí mientras las bandejas de champán levitaban entre la gente .

No lo había hecho a propósito, pero sus ojos chocaron con rapidez contra la figura de Draco. La verdad es que el rubio llamaba la atención con ese saber estar que tenía, ataviado en una túnica del mismo color gris que sus ojos y esa expresión que le decía al mundo que nadie podría estar nunca a su altura. Bebía champán con una delicadeza que Harry no tendría nunca.

— Vaya, nunca imaginé al singular Harry Potter intentando ahogarse en vino —escuchó una voz jovial a su lado, y cuando giró para ver quién era, se encontró de cara con Blaise Zabini.

— Zabini —saludó con cortesía.

El italiano sonrió bebiendo de su copa de champán. Blaise era atractivo aun con el paso de los años, sus ojos marrones parecían constantemente burlones y, aunque no tenía la elegancia natural que tenía Draco, se notaba por su forma de estar que provenía de una familia de clase alta.

— Una bonita fiesta. Se nota que el Ministerio inglés se lo monta mucho mejor que el italiano.

— Hermione se alegrará de oírlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Harry agitó su copa de vino mientras veía como Draco se despedía con educación de dos hombres bastante mayores. Cuando sus miradas de cruzaron, pudo ver como el rubio fruncía el ceño levemente, como si le preguntase que hacía él allí con Zabini. Él tampoco lo tenía muy claro, así que se encogió ligeramente de hombros como respuesta.

— Es extraño que nuestros hijos sean amigos y en cambio nosotros nos hayamos llevado tan mal, ¿verdad?

— Sí, es algo chocante —asintió a lo dicho por el italiano.

— Sinceramente me sorprendí cuando Alexander me lo dijo, aunque creo nada se compara a la reacción de Draco cuando se enteró.

Eso atrajo la atención de Harry. Tal vez esa conversación iba a resultar interesante.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué hizo?

Zabini soltó una risa en un tono bajo.

— No te lo tomes a mal, no se enfadó por el hecho de que vuestros hijos fueran amigos—explicó—, lo que le molestó es que Scorpius le soltó la noticia justo antes de subirse al tren de regreso a Hogwarts en navidades. Cuando Draco le preguntó que porqué había hecho eso, Scorpius le dijo: "Es que no sabía si te ibas a enfadar, y como sé que nunca me enviarías un vociferador al colegio, lo único que te queda es escribirme una carta, y la verdad, es mucho menos aterrador leerte que escucharte". Draco incendió una docena de rosales ese día. Su jardín parecía una hoguera.

Harry soltó una carcajada ante la anécdota.

— Sí, eso suena a algo que Scorpius haría.

— También he escuchado que tú y Draco habéis conseguido resolver vuestras diferencias.

Miró a Blaise inquisitivamente, pero este miraba hacia el frente, sin expresar nada en concreto en su rostro.

— Se podría decir que somos amigos —contestó, aunque esa última palabra le sabía algo amarga en boca.

Dirgió su mirada instintivamente hacia donde estaba el aludido. Malfoy estaba hablando con un hombre alto, que en su época joven seguramente había tenía el cabello rubio y vestía una túnica impoluta. Si alguien los miraba desde fuera, solo vería que estaban charlando, pero Harry conocía a Draco mejor de lo que pensaba, o tal vez era el hecho de que había visto a Malfoy estando enfadado muchísimas veces, porque pudo ver que su postura era demasiado rígida para estar únicamente hablando con alguien, y que su expresión era un témpano de hielo. El hombre a su lado tampoco expresaba demasiado, pero se notaba que estaban discutiendo sobre algo.

— Amigos —escuchó que repetía el italiano, y se obligó a concentrarse en su conversación y a relajarse cuando se dio cuenta de que había fruncido el ceño con preocupación al mirar al rubio—. ¿Sabes, Potter? Puede que no nos conozcamos, pero conozco muy bien a Draco. Es como mi hermano. Sé que las miradas que te lleva echando toda la noche no son para alguien que considera solo su _amigo_ —Harry le observó, y abrió la boca para justificarse, pero Zabini le calló con un ademán de mano—. También soy consciente de que si lo único que ha hecho es mirarte y no acercarse a ti, es porque, sea lo que sea que haya entre vosotros, quiere mantenerlo en secreto. Por eso, espero que esta conversación no salga de aquí, pero te aseguro y te juro por lo que más quiero, que si veo que Draco da el menor indicio de tristeza, dolor o angustia por tu culpa, iré muy feliz y tranquilo a Azkaban si eso me asegura que he acabado con tu existencia en este mundo. Draco lleva un año de mierda desde que perdió a su mujer, y no te necesita a ti para empeorarlo, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido que tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar. Nadie, desde la muerte de Voldemort, se había atrevido a atentar contra su vida de una manera tan campante.

— ¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para amenazarme?

Blaise sonrió, recuperando el brillo burlón que había perdido mientras hablaba.

— Sabía que al final acabaríamos entendiéndonos —comentó, luego alzó su copa en forma de despedida, y se fue para reunirse con una mujer, que imaginó que era su esposa, ya que la había saludado con un delicado beso en los labios.

Su mirada se perdió en el suelo embaldosado del lugar. No sabía si enfadarse, sentirse ofendido, o alegrarse de que Draco tuviese un amigo tan leal como Zabini.

Lo sentía mucho por Hermione, pero el año que viene no iba a acudir a la dichosa fiesta de año nuevo.

Paseó su mirada por la mesa, buscando una botella de vino de duende con la cual rellenar su copa cuando escuchó un pequeño alboroto frente a él. Su atención se dirigió hacia allí con rapidez. Había un pequeño grupo de gente murmurando y mirando hacia una zona concreta del salón, Harry se fijó que la gente observaba al hombre con el cual había estado discutiendo Draco minutos atrás, mientras este sacaba su varita para recomponer los trozos de lo que parecía ser una copa de cristal rota. Su mente se olvidó de la conversación con Zabini, mientras sus ojos escaneaban con presteza toda la sala, buscando algún signo de dónde podía estar Malfoy en ese momento. Lo encontró saliendo por uno de los ventanales hacia el balcón, y aprovechando que nadie parecía estar prestándole interés, se encaminó hacia allí.

Esperaba que el frío invernal le azotase en cuanto saliese al exterior, pero se dio cuenta que hacía la misma temperatura que dentro, y no le sorprendió pensar que Hermione lo había estudiado todo.

Draco estaba de espaldas a él, con los antebrazos apoyados en el barandal de piedra del balcón. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y susurró un _fermaportus_ y se acercó con cautela. Cuando llegó a su altura, notó la tensión que parecía rodearle.

— ¿Mala noche? —preguntó, con una sonrisa que esperaba que fuese reconfortante. Draco no le miró, ni tampoco le contestó. Parecía demasiado abstraído en sus propios pensamientos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Harry —murmuró el otro, mientras respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese dando paciencia—, no es un buen momento, de verdad.

— Está bien. No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres, solo quería que supieras que estoy aquí si lo necesitas.

— Lo sé —suspiró el otro con voz más suave. Parecía un poco más relajado.

El moreno apoyó la espalda contra el barandal, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba la puerta que daba al salón.

— Deberíamos irnos de esta fiesta —comentó de repente. Imaginó que eso había sido lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Draco, ya que clavó sus ojos en él como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

— Que deberíamos irnos de aquí —repitió, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no tuviese importancia.

— ¿Y a dónde iríamos? Además, apenas falta nada para año nuevo, ¿y tú te quieres ir?

— Hermione quería que viniese y eso he hecho, yo ya he cumplido. Además, no creo que nos vayan a echar en falta.

El rubio le miro durante un instante, examinándolo.

— ¿Cuánto vino has bebido?

Harry se dio el lujo de sonreír.

— No lo suficiente como para no poder aparecerme —respondió, tendiéndole una mano.

No pudo evitar que su corazón brincase emocionado cuando Draco estrechó su mano sin dudarlo un segundo.

Esta vez el frío sí le dio la bienvenida, lo que era lógico porque se había apreciado en medio de una pradera.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— En las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole —respondió el moreno.

Sus manos seguía unidas, así que Harry aprovechó eso para tirar de Draco hacia un gran roble, que a pesar del invierno, se mantenía bastante frondoso.

— ¿Vas a sentarte ahí?

— Y tú también.

— Yo no... —antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar de replicar, Harry se sentó en la base del árbol, y tiró de la mano de Draco sin cuidado alguno, haciendo que el rubio cayera a su lado—. Eres un jodido bruto.

— Lo siento —fue la respuesta que ofreció.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. En esa zona no había nevado durante días, con lo cual la pradera era de un verde apagado, el viento soplaba con fuerza así que Harry murmuró un hechizo calefactor que los envolvió agradablemente. A parte del viento, no se escuchaba ningún otro sonido. En el horizonte, pudo vislumbrar la tenue silueta de lo que debía ser una casa, que podía ser La Madriguera, o bien la casa de los Lovegood. Ginny le había enseñado ese lugar cuando aún jugaba profesionalmente a Quidditch con las Arpías de Holyhead, era una explanada magnífica para poder salir a volar con la escoba, y el viento que hacía en ese sitio era el ideal si quería entrenar tus reflejos.

Harry se tragó un suspiro, mirando el paisaje. Draco estaba sentado justo a su lado, tan cerca que sus brazos se tocaban. Era un presencia silenciosamente agradable, pero en ese momento de lo único que tenía ganas era de preguntarle al rubio qué era lo que le había puesto en ese estado de mutismo, pero conociéndole, sabía que no iba a conseguir nada si le interrogaba, así que solo le quedaba esperar, y desear que Draco le tuviese la confianza suficiente como para decírselo por voluntad propia.

— El hombre de la fiesta era Bertrand Greengrass —estuvo a punto de sobresaltarse cuando el rubio decidió hablar. Habían pasado tanto tiempo en silencio que Harry había tenido que renovar el hechizo calefactor dos veces—, el padre de Astoria.

— Ya —masculló Harry. Quería hacer un montón de preguntar, pero tampoco quería avasallarlo ahora que por fin estaba dispuesto a hablar—. Habéis discutido, ¿no?

Malfoy asintió. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, el moreno aprovecho para observar su perfil. Había oscurecido tanto que apenas se podía ver nada, pero aún así su cabello albino y su piel pálida parecían destacar en la nocturnidad.

— Astoria murió por una maldición —comentó de repente.

— ¿La hechizaron? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo—. Creí que había muerto por una enfermedad.

— No, no la hechizaron. Y lo de la enfermedad fue la versión oficial que la familia Greengrass quiso dar a la prensa.

— Entonces... ¿Cómo podía estar maldita? —cuestionó, notando que sus preguntas no parecían molestar al otro.

— No era Astoria la que estaba maldita, es la familia Greengrass —aclaró—. Astoria nunca quiso contarme mucho del tema, pero hay una maldición en su familia que pasa de generación en generación a través de la sangre. Solo afecta a la mujeres de la familia cuando éstas traen una vida al mundo. Cuando tienen un hijo, hay una gran posibilidad de que la maldición se cobre su vida. No afecta a todas por igual, la abuela de Astoria tuvo dos hijos, y aún así sigue viva, su tía en cambio, murió nada más dar a luz—Draco hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente. Harry quiso decirle que no hacía falta que le contase eso si no quería, pero el rubio parecía necesitar desahogarse, así que prefirió guardar silencio— . Ella me contó esto antes de prometernos, porque sabía que en mi familia era muy importante el tener un heredero para seguir con el linaje familiar. Mi padre y el suyo eran amigos, así que ellos eran conscientes de eso. A mi ni si quiera me importaba. Quería tener un hijo, sí, pero no a costa de la vida de mi mujer. Pero Astoria siempre había querido ser madre, era su sueño. Deberías haber visto su cara cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Era tan feliz.

— Draco —interrumpió, porque se le estaba empezando a formar un nudo en la garganta.

Los ojos de Draco parecían glaseados por las lágrimas que intentaba no derramar. Harry le atrajo contra él y le abrazo sin poder contenerse, haciendo que la espalda del rubio quedase sobre su pecho.

— Su familia nunca se lo tomó bien —continuó—. Ellos siempre me acusaron de que estaba persuadiendo a Astoria para cumplir con mis caprichos de continuar el linaje de los Malfoy. Cuando Scorpius nació parecieron calmarse, sobretodo cuando los años fueron pasando y Astoria se veía mejor cada día. Por un momento me confié, y pensé que tal vez ella no moriría, que la maldición no le afectaría —el rubio rió con sorna, y fue un sonido tan ahogado y doloroso que Harry le estrechó mas entre sus brazos—. Ocurrió de repente, ¿sabes?. Una mañana estábamos organizando la cena de año nuevo, y esa misma noche, en la fiesta de antes de navidad, Astoria empezó a encontrarse mal, se desmayó en la misma fiesta y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Mientras la llevaba a San Mungo ella me decía que no me asustase, que esto ya nos lo imaginábamos. Los medimagos no pudieron hacer nada y dos horas después había fallecido. Desde ese entonces todo fue un calvario porque de repente me encontraba solo, mi madre estaba en Francia porque desde que murió mi padre, Inglaterra es demasiado para ella, tuve que sacar a Scorpius del colegio dos días antes de empezar sus vacaciones para decirle que su madre había muerto, y organizar un funeral el día de navidad, donde Bertrand Greengrass no perdió la oportunidad de echarme en cara que, gracias a mi, ellos había perdido a su hija, y tuve que soportar ver a mi hijo llorar días enteros porque decía que su madre había muerto por su culpa, porque sus abuelos ya no querían verle y su tía apenas se acercaba a él.

— Merlín Draco, lo siento. Lo siento mucho —dijo, sintiendo que su nudo en la garganta era ya insoportable.

— Está bien —consoló el rubio—. Lo he superado, y Scorpius también.

— Yo no sé si podría haber superado eso —admitió él.

— Seguro que sí. Has superado cosas peores.

Harry no lo negó en voz alta, pero realmente lo dudaba. No sabía cómo Draco había logrado sobreponerse a todo eso, cómo de fuerte había tenido que ser su voluntad para poder sacar a su hijo en adelante sin el apoyo de la que debería ser su familia más cercana. Sí, él había superado cosas terribles a lo largo de su vida, pero siempre había contado con el amparo de Ron y Hermione y de toda la familia Weasley. ¿Pero enfrentarse a todo eso solo? Harry no habría podido hacerlo.

Su tristeza creció ante esa imagen, pero también notó como algo calido se aglutinaba en su pecho. Era respeto. Sentía un profundo respeto por el hombre al que en ese momento abrazaba, porque a pesar de todo, él seguía ahí, con la cabeza bien alta y educando a un hijo maravilloso como Scorpius y eso hizo que quisiera protegerle. Quería poder resguardarle de la familia Greengrass para que no le hicieran daño, quería ser su apoyo si algo le molestaba y deseaba ayudarle en todo lo que le hiciese falta.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de Draco a una velocidad alarmantemente rápida, y ni si quiera quería evitarlo.

— Harry —llamó el rubio, separándose de él para mirarle. Se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que Draco parecía estar más entero que él—, no quiero que me tengas lástima. No te he contado esto para que me mires con pena de ahora en adelante.

— Lo sé —susurró carraspeando, porque su voz había sonado demasiado ahogada—. Pero voy a hechizar a Greengrass si vuelve a echarte algo en cara.

No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo cuando Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Tú siempre siendo tan Gryffindor—dijo, para luego darle un ligero beso en los labios.

El moreno suspiró, cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse.

— Feliz año nuevo, Draco—murmuró.

 _Te amo_ , pensó. 

* * *

_¡Hooooooooola pequeña gente de este mundo!_

 _¿Alguien está llorando? Debo admitir que yo estuve apunto de llorar un par de veces mientras lo escribía, pero llevo dos días triste, y cuando estoy triste escribo cosas depresivas para compartir mi tristeza con el mundo, porque compartir es vivir, y ahora todos estamos deprimidos. No me odiéis por eso. Tampoco diré que solo he escrito este capítulo por mi estado de ánimo porque llevaba ya un tiempo pensando que quería dar a conocer un poco más al personaje de Draco, ya que como la historia está escrita desde la perspectiva de Harry, es un poco limitada en ese aspecto, con lo cual, decidí añadir esta parte para que podáis saber un poco más de la historia de Draco, etc._

 _La idea de la maldición que afecta a los Greengrass la he sacado de "Harry Potter y el legado maldito"(creo, ahora no estoy muy segura). El nombre de Bertrand Greengrass me lo he inventado, cuando busqué información sobre la familia, no encontré en ningún lado los nombres de los padres de Astoria, así que decidí poner uno propio. Lo que sí encontré es que el patronus de Daphne es un unicornio, lo que me sorprendió porque no hay muchos patronus que sean animales mágicos, la verdad. Y hablando de eso, sé que el capítulo me ha quedado un poco corto con respecto a los últimos que he escrito, pero es porque inicialmente era aquí donde desvelaba el patronus de Draco, pero como cambié de opinión a última hora, tendréis que esperar dos capítulos más para saber cuál es._

 _Como compensación, cambié el patronus de Draco por el "Te amo" de Harry. Ay.. nuestro Harry está enamorado... ¿No es bonito? :D_

 _En fín, Serafín. Como siga así, mis notas serán más largas que mis capítulos jajaja (¿Veis?, he soltado toda mi parafernalia aquí, y ya estoy menos triste. Es una terapia que deberíais probar)_

 _Ahora sí, me despido._

 _¡Nos leeremos la semana que viene seguramente, ahora que ya he pillado la tónica de actualizar una o dos veces por semana!_

 _¡Echadme mucho de menos!_


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo Dieciocho

Quería hacer un _tempus_ para calcular con cuánto retraso iba a llegar, porque tenía claro que se le había hecho tarde y no iba a presentarse a la hora, pero no podía firmar las actas del Wizengamot y a la vez ponerse a hacer hechizos, así que solo rezó para que no fuese muy tarde. Una vez que estampó su última firma, enrolló los pergaminos y los dejó en la mesa de su secretaria para que ella los llevase al Departamento Administrativo del Wizengamot. Lo haría él mismo, pero estaba seguro de que Draco iba a matarle si se retrasaba aún más. Usó su red flú hasta el Caldero Chorreante, una vez allí camino por el Callejón Diagon, y antes de salir del Londres mágico, se quitó la capa, trasformándolo en un abrigo negro que espera que fuese elegante y se deshizo de su túnica para encogerla y guardarla en su bolsillo, quedándose simplemente con ropa muggle. Era una suerte que el invierno se alejase con rapidez, ya que así no tenía que lidiar con los guantes, bufanda y toda la demás parafernalia.

Quince minutos después, se encontraba en el restaurante _Ponte Vecchio._ Era una restaurante muggle italiano, ubicado en una calle estrecha peatonal y bonita. Draco le había dicho que prefería que comieran en el Londres muggle, y Harry no se lo había negado porque ciertamente le era mucho más cómodo. Eso de ser reconocido allá a donde iba no era del todo agradable cuando quería tener una cita.

Como era de esperar, Malfoy ya se encontraba en el restaurante cuando él llegó. Vestía con una camisa negra muy simple y elegante y unos pantalones de vestir en color azul oscuro.

— Siento el retraso —los ojos grises de Draco se levantaron de la carta de vinos que estaba leyendo, y se posaron en él con aire desapasionado—. Estás muy guapo.

— Llegas casi media hora tarde.

— No ha sido media hora —replicó, mirando el reloj que había colgado en una pared del lugar—. Fueron apenas veinte minutos.

— Veintisiete para ser exactos, y ese es un número que está más cerca del treinta que del veinte, así que eso en mi casa se llama: "casi media hora".

Harry sonrió brillantemente.

— ¿Te he dicho lo bien que te queda esa camisa?

— Deja de adularme, Potter. Eso no va a hacer que olvide que me has hecho esperarte.

— Tenía que intentarlo —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y ganándose un resoplido por parte del otro.

— ¿Cual es tu buena excusa?

— Tenía un montón de papeleo. Eso de ser un miembro del Wizengamot es un asco —un camarero se acercó a ellos, tomándoles nota amablemente. Más amablemente a Draco que a él. Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

— Bien. Creo que esta semana ya podré abrir la tienda.

— ¿En serio?

— Todavía me quedan algunas pociones por hacer, pero está casi todo listo. Si quieres puedes pasar a verla antes de volver al Ministerio —dijo, aparentando indiferencia, aunque sabía que en el fondo el rubio iba a tomar en cuenta su opinión.

Era realmente raro ver lo fácil que le era leer a Draco a veces.

— Hecho.

El camarero los interrumpió para servirles el vino que habían pedido. Harry lo agradeció, porque la carrera hasta el restaurante le había dejado sediento y se alegró de que Draco siempre acertase a la hora de elegir la bebida porque ese vino estaba delicioso.

— ¿Está a su gusto, señor?

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir que el vino estaba magnifico, pero entonces levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el camarero se dirigía a Draco, porque estaba sólo mirando hacia el rubio.

— Sí, gracias.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa. De repente el vino ya no le sabía tan bien. Afortunadamente el camarero se fue en cuando Draco dio su respuesta afirmativa, no sin antes dedicarle una encantadora y amable sonrisa.

Intentó recordar cual era la pena máxima en Azkaban por matar a un muggle, y cuántos años podían descontarle si alegaba enajenación mental transitoria. Tal vez podría decir que había sido un accidente, estaba seguro de que le creerían, al fin y al cabo, era jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Nadie sospecharía de él.

— Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

El aludido le miró e intentó relajarse cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la mandíbula apretada. Draco le miraba entre confundido y cauteloso.

— Nada —respondió, aunque supo que había salido más a un gruñido.

— Pareces enfadado. ¿No te gusta el vino?

— Estoy bien.

— No, antes estabas bien, pero desde que el camarero trajo el vino, tú... _Oh._

Levantó la mirada cuando Draco dejó de lado su argumento. Le horrorizó darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba empezando a sonreír.

— Malfoy —advirtió.

— ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó el otro inocentemente.

No sabía qué era peor: que Draco estuviese divertido por la situación, o que en efecto, sí estaba celoso.

Merlín, ya tenía una edad para esas cosas. Se suponían que ahora era un hombre maduro, una buena influencia para sus hijos. Había sido capaz de comprometerse en una relación durante veinte años. Ya debería haber dejado atrás la fase de adolescente celoso.

Solo que parecía que no la había superado del todo y el camarero había vuelto para servirles la comida con esa jodida sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico de dientes.

— ¿Necesita algo más, señor?

Harry miró directamente al rubio, retándole a que abriera la boca. El desgraciado esbozó una gran y burlona sonrisa.

— No, gracias —le contestó al chico, para luego dirigirse hacia él—. ¿Tú necesitas algo, cariño?

No sabía quién estaba más sorprendido, si el camarero o él mismo.

Draco y él tenían una relación. Aún había veces en que eso sonaba extraño en su cabeza, pero después de estar mes y medio teniendo citas y conociéndose el uno al otro, estar con Malfoy era algo casi cotidiano para él. Se había acostumbrado con una facilidad asombrosa a su presencia dentro de su vida. En contra de toda suposición, había descubierto que encajaban bastante bien, tenían muchas cosas en común y pensamientos semejantes. A veces peleaban, obviamente, porque a Draco le encantaba burlarse de él y Harry no podía evitar picarle de vez en cuando, pero al final eso solo les hacía sonreír cómplices. Estaba enamorado de él. Su mente había asimilado ese concepto con una facilidad que era casi aterradora. Era como buscar unos pares de zapatos bajo la cama, que no sabes que están ahí, pero tampoco te sorprendes al encontrarlos. Era como si su subconsciente le estuviera diciendo un perezoso: "Te lo dije, idiota, pero tú nunca me haces caso". En todo ese tiempo que llevaban de relación, Draco había sido cariñoso con él, sabía cuando ser delicado y comprensivo. Aún así, siempre había dejado sus muestras para la intimidad. A Harry eso no le importaba, a veces le gustaba tener al Draco cálido sólo para él, y había sido un acuerdo tácito entre ellos: llevar su relación en secreto hasta que su divorcio fuese oficial.

Tal vez por eso estaba tan sorprendido. Draco nunca le llamaba por ningún nombre que no fuese Harry, o Potter, cuando estaba molesto con él. Esa era la primera vez que mostraba un gesto de afecto fuera de la intimidad, que reflejaba públicamente que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad.

Un sentimiento placentero le hizo estremecerse.

— No, gracias—respondió, volviendo al presente.

— ¿Qué?—le preguntó el rubio, consciente de que le estaba mirando intensamente.

— Así que... ¿cariño?

— Era eso o dejar que matases al pobre chico.

Draco le dedicó una mirada divertida, y el no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— No iba a matarlo —replicó, haciendo que el otro le dedicase una mirada inquisitiva—, solo iba a torturarle un poco —terminó, pretendiendo inocencia—. Pero he de confesar que tu táctica es bastante efectiva.

— Se llama sutileza, deberías practicarla.

— Veré qué puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada.

Escuchó como el rubio reía jovialmente, de esa manera que solo hacía cuando algo le causaba auténtica gracia.

— ¿James sigue enfadado? —preguntó el rubio, pasados unos minutos de agradable silencio.

Harry suspiró antes de contestar.

— Según su última carta no, pero conociéndolo diría que aun está un poco molesto.

Su hijo no se había tomado muy bien el echo de que Ginny se fuera de viaje tantos meses. La última semana de vacaciones de navidad se la había pasado enfadado, sin dirigirle la palabra a su madre y molestándose con Harry cada vez que este intentaba intervenir. Lily se había entristecido, ya que había pensado ilusamente que Ginny se quedaría con ella cuando los chicos volviesen a Hogwarts mientras que Albus había tomado todo con una resignación que a él se le hacia dolorosa. Semanas después todo se había normalizado, él había entrado otra vez en su rutina laboral, combinándola con las citas que tenía con Draco, Lily había vuelto a su mundo lleno de libros y constelaciones, y Ginny le había escrito una carta diciéndole lo fantástico que le iba todo por Estados Unidos, y contándole que James le había escrito para decirle que no estaba enfadado con ella, que lo entendía y que esperaba que le trajese alguna escoba americana, lo que sin duda hizo sonreír a sus padres. Aun así, él lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que James aun estaría algo reacio con la idea. Su hijo tardaba siglos en perdonar cuando se enfada con alguien, pero al menos cuando lo hacía, era de verdad, y no volvía a guardar rencor una vez que las cosas se solucionaban, así que solo tenían que esperar hasta que a James se le pasase el cabreo.

— Dale tiempo —aconsejó Draco.

— Albus es el que mejor lo ha tomado. Va feliz por la vida enseñándole a todo el mundo su _patronus_.

— A Scorpius aun le avergüenza el suyo.

— Es muy cruel burlarte de tu propio hijo, Draco —le amonestó al ver la sonrisa burlona de este.

— Eso no significa que no esté orgullosos de él. Es decir, acaba de cumplir trece años. Yo a su edad apenas podía hacer un _bombarda._

Se recostó sobre su silla una vez que hubo terminado de comer, viendo como el rubio bebía elegantemente de su copa de vino. Le había contado que Albus por fin había podido hacer su _patronus_ , y qué animal era, pero no había sido capaz de confesarle la relación que había entre este, y el _patronus_ de Scorpius. Seguramente le daría una ataque al corazón.

— Sabías hacer un _serpensortia_ —recordó, con un rencor muy mal fingido, haciendo que Draco sonriese socarrón—. Además, qué puedo decir, tuvieron un buen profesor. No te rías.

— No me estaba riendo —se excusó el rubio, aunque estaba sonriendo con una diversión burlona y sarcástica—, es que me ha entrado tos.

— Claro, va a ser eso.

— ¿Van a querer postre? —interrumpió el camarero, con su sonrisa mucho menos brillante que antes.

— No, gracias. ¿Podrías traernos la cuenta, por favor?

— ¿Te dará tiempo de pasar por el Callejón Diagon?

Miró el reloj de pared del restaurante. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero podía ir a darle un vistazo a la botica de Draco.

— Sí.

Entraron en el Londres mágico aun vistiendo ropa muggle. La tienda estaba ubicada en el número 16a, entre la editorial Obscurus Books y la tienda de bromas Gambol & Japes. Por fuera se veía pequeña aunque bien iluminada, tenía un gran escaparate con algunas pociones, pero se notaba que aún faltaban huecos por llenar. Cuando el rubio abrió la pequeña puerta acristalada, lo primero que notó fue que olía a ramas de vainilla y a raíces de diente de león, lo cual hacía una mezcla particularmente agradable.

— Voy un momento a la trastienda —avisó Draco.

Harry, quién estaba demasiado absorto para responder, se dedicó a pasear su mirada por el local. Por dentro era más amplio de lo que imaginaba en un principio, y bastante más largo. Estaba dividido en dos amplios pasillos con estanterías donde reposaban diferentes frascos con pociones e ingredientes, todos meticulosamente ordenados. Las paredes había sido pintadas en un suave tono azul, mientras que el suelo era de madera oscura. Al final de los pasillos, se podía ver un mostrador elegante, y una puerta del mismo color que el suelo, que suponía que daba a la trastienda donde había desaparecido el rubio. Recorrió los pasillos, admirando la cantidad de pociones que había ya en el lugar. Se preguntó si Draco las habría hecho todas él, y le dolió la cabeza solo de pensarlo. Cuando llegó a la altura del mostrador, se fijó que había una vitrina de cristal justo al lado, con unos cuantos ingredientes bien colocados. Harry no los conocía todos, pero había escuchado hablar de algunos, y se imaginó que esos eran ingredientes caros y difíciles de encontrar, por eso estaban mejor guardados.

Estaba a punto de entrar en la trastienda para buscar a Draco y despedirse —no era que tuviera ganas de ir al trabajo, era que tenía una reunión importante con Hermione, y no podía llegar tarde—, cuando capto un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Su mirada se alzó hacia el techo del local y, en cuanto lo hizo, su mirada quedó enganchada en su garganta.

Supo enseguida que el techo estaba encantado para que pareciera un cielo nocturno, ya que era de un bonito y profundo color azul que combinaba muy bien con las paredes y se podía admirar las pequeñas luces brillantes que imitaban a las estrellas. Habían millones de ellas, y era lo suficientemente hermoso como para que cualquiera se pasase minutos enteros observándolo, pero lo que le había llamado la atención había sido la figura que había visto sobrevolando el cielo. Una persona común habría dicho que era un simple dragón mágico, uno que se puede encontrar en cualquier reserva, pero Harry sabía que no era así. Era el dragón que Lily le había regalado a Draco por navidad. Y estaba ahí, en el techo de su tienda, volando orgullosamente.

Un sentimiento cálido y acogedor se instaló en su pecho.

¿Podía llegar a enamorarse aún más de ese hombre?

— ¿Te gusta?

El moreno se giró, para encontrarse a Draco apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la trastienda, mirándole con una inusual inseguridad.

— Me encanta —respondió con sentimiento.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, y él no pudo evitar acercarse y besarle con ganas. El rubio pareció sorprendido por su arrebato, pero un par de segundos después se recompuso para devolverle el beso. Sus lenguas se enredaron ansiosas, Harry llevó sus manos hacia su espalda y lo apretó lo más que pudo contra él, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen totalmente pegados.

— Debería irme ya —recordó el moreno, aunque no hizo ningún además por moverse.

— ¿Ahora?

— Tengo una reunión y...

— ¿Y te vas a ir así? —interrumpió Draco, llevando una mano hacia su ya crecida erección.

Harry lloriqueó miserablemente notando la presión que empezaba a ejercer la mano del rubio en su entrepierna.

— Draco...

— Tú has empezado esto, ahora termínalo —ordenó el aludido, para luego esbozar una media sonrisa que a Harry se le hizo tremendamente peligrosa y sensual—. O si quieres puedo hacerte terminar yo mismo rápidamente.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero notó como la hebilla de su cinturón era desabrochada con agilidad y dos segundos después tenía a Draco arrodillado frente a él.

— Draco —jadeó entre fascinado y ansioso.

Nunca antes había pensado que la boca de alguien pudiese llegar a ser tan deliciosa. Su lengua era seda, y le chupaba con una devoción desesperada que estaba llevando a Harry al límite con una velocidad abrumadora. Gimió ronca y profundamente, echando la cabeza hacía atrás y apoyándose en el mostrador porque sabía que sus piernas no iban a poder aguantar todo ese deleite que estaba sintiendo. Cuando bajó la vista, se encontró con unos ojos grises que le miraban con un deseo ferviente, mientras su boca seguía tragandole sin descanso. Notó entonces que Draco había bajado sus propios pantalones y se tocaba a sí mismo sin pudor ninguno. Volvió a gemir ante la imagen, sintiendo el conocido calor agolparse dentro de él, avisándole que efectivamente el rubio tenía razón e iba a hacerle terminar rápido. Enredó una mano en su cabello sin poder reprimirse, y hondeó sus caderas hacia delante, enterrándose un poco más en su boca, estremeciéndose cuando el orgasmo le atacó, y deleitándose al ver que Draco se venía con él.

Cuando la lucidez volvió a él, se subió los pantalones, recolocándose la chaqueta y murmurando un hechizo de limpieza sobre los dos.

— Si no me equivoco, creo que llegas tarde a una reunión.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada, observando a Draco sonreír como si estuviera muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

— Me vas a llevar a la ruina —le reprochó, aún así, se acercó para darle un afectuoso beso antes de desaparecerse.

Lo peor es que Harry se sentía feliz de ser arruinado por el rubio.

* * *

 _¡Holaaa, holaaa!_

 _¡Ya estoy aquí otra vez! En realidad tenía pensado actualizar ayer, pero el lunes se me ocurrió que sería buena idea publicar otra historia que pudiera actualizar diariamente, y estos dos días he estado más entretenida con eso que con esta historia jaja (por cierto, mi otra historia también es un Drarry. Sí, esta soy yo intentando hacer publicidad^^). Por no decir, que recientemente me he cortado un dedo, y eso de escribir se me esta dando bastante mal, que ya es mala suerte, porque ¿quien se corta un dedo con un pela-patatas? Ya me podéis ver a mi en medio de la cocina, tirada en el suelo con el dedo sangrando y mareada, porque yo soy de las que ven sangre y se desmayan, mientras mi madre estaba ahí mirándome con cara de no saber si echarse a reír, llorar o directamente matarme y hacerse un bonito horrocrux con el cuchillo de picar la verdura. Estas cosas solo me pasan a mi._

 _En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Estoy a medio camino de escribir un lemon entero ya jaja. La verdad es que todavía no me atrevo, pero voy avanzando._

 _Y nada, muchas gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios y por leer! Cuando publiqué el primer capítulo no pensé que habría tanta gente leyéndolo, la verdad. ¡Así que muchas gracias!_

 _Espero poder actualizar otra vez en lo que queda de semana, sino, nos leeremos la semana que viene!_


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo Diecinueve

A Harry le encantaban los domingos, principalmente porque era su día libre, así que por la mañana se dedicaba a pasear con Lily, jugar con ella, o simplemente sentarse en el sofá a escuchar como intentaba explicarle sus nuevos descubrimientos astronómicos, lo cual nunca entendía nada, pero la escuchaba igualmente. Luego normalmente le escribía alguna carta a sus hijos para las recibieran el lunes en Hogwarts, y a Ginny, quien de vez en cuando le mandaba alguna portal bonita de los Estados Unidos. Después de comer llevaba a Lily a La Madriguera para que le hiciera algo de compañía a Molly y Arthur, y de paso encontrarse con sus primos Hugo y Lucy, ya que Lily siempre se quejaba de que nunca podía jugar con nadie de su edad. Las tardes era lo que más disfrutaba. Normalmente salía con Draco a dar una vuelta por el mundo muggle, pero ese día el rubio le había enviado una carta diciéndole que no iba a poder quedar con él, ya que tenía una poción importante que terminar, así que decidió ir a la Mansión Malfoy, y hacerle algo de compañía a su rubia pareja.

— Señor Potter —le saludó Mandy, nada más aparecerse en la mansión.

— Hola, Mandy. ¿Sabes dónde está Draco?

— El amo Draco está en su laboratorio, señor. Mandy puede acompañarle si quiere.

— No, gracias. Creo que esta vez podré llegar sin perderme.

Vio a la elfa desaparecerse después de hacer una exagerada reverencia. Caminó por los pasillos de la mansión, subiendo por las escaleras hasta el ático, y llegó a una puerta de madera blanca a final de uno de los pasillos. Tocó un par de veces, hasta que escucho un amortiguado _"adelante"_ desde dentro.

— Sorpresa —canturreó, asomándose por la puerta. Recibió una suave sonrisa a cambio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros, aunque en ese momento Draco no podía verlo, ya que tenía su atención puesta en algún ingrediente que esta cortando con suma delicadeza. Tenía dos calderos en el fuego, y uno al lado que parecía estar enfriándose. La mesa donde trabajaba estaba pulcramente ordenada, con todos los ingredientes necesarios al alcance en un orden que él no entendía pero que parecía que el rubio tenía controlado. El laboratorio de Draco era como su botica, pero a menor escala, todo lleno de viales e ingredientes en estanterías. En el techo una claraboya dejaba entrar la luz, iluminando directamente donde Malfoy estaba trabajando.

— No tenía nada mejor que hacer —se excusó, tomando una banqueta para sentar frente al rubio.

— Podrías haber pasado la tarde con Lily.

— Si no me quieres aquí solo tienes que decirlo, ¿sabes?

Draco soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza.

— No es eso, es que voy a estar toda la tarde liado con esto, y no voy a ser una buena compañía.

— Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y prefiero estar aquí que en casa solo y aburrido —sus ojos se encontraron con los grises, que le miraban muy entretenidos.

— ¿Esta es tu indirecta para que nos mudemos juntos?

— No será tan indirecta cuando me has descubierto tan rápido —respondió, suspirando dramáticamente.

— Qué idiota eres —le riñó, aunque tenía una sonrisa afectuosa en la cara.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

Draco no respondió inmediatamente, más concentrado en contar las vueltas que le estaba dando a la poción que otra cosa.

— Elixir eterno aquí —respondió, apuntando al caldero que estaba revolviendo—, y bálsamo de asclepias tuberosa allí.

Sus cejas se alzaron, aunque no le era un sorpresa ver al rubio hacer dos pociones a la vez, pero siempre sentía una cierta admiración por él en ese sentido, tal vez porque él mismo era un inepto en ese campo.

Los minutos pasaron tranquilamente mientras Harry iba hablando y el rubio escuchaba, asentía y añadía algo de vez en cuando. A veces le preguntaba si le estaba desconcentrando o si prefería que se mantuviese en silencio, pero Draco siempre negaba y le pedía que le contase algo interesante.

— Teddy se gradúa este año, ¿no?

Harry frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, no porque fuese especialmente extraña, sino porque Draco ya conocía la respuesta a eso.

— Sí, este verano.

— ¿Y luego se incorporará al Ministerio?

— Sí —afirmó cautelosamente, sin saber a dónde quería llegar el rubio—. Una vez que se gradúe entrará directamente en el cuerpo de Aurores.

— Será difícil tener a alguien de la familia allí ¿no? —comentó, con voz suave—. Sobretodo si no tiene experiencia.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, mirando sospechosamente a Draco, mientras este aplastaba un higo seco con la hoja de un cuchillo.

— ¿Teddy te ha dicho que me sonsaques información?

— ¿Por qué tendría que decirme eso? —replicó, soltando una pequeña risa.

— Porque conozco a ese crío. Y no has contestado a mi pregunta.

Draco le miró, divertido.

— Vaya, no eres tan mal auror como creía —soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa que le hizo bufar.

— ¿Cómo debería tomarme eso?

— Era un halago —aclaró el rubio diligentemente.

— Oh, gracias. No te esfuerces tanto, no vaya a ser que se me suba a la cabeza.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

— Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta —recordó, astutamente.

Le escuchó suspirar, mientras apagaba el fuego de uno de los calderos y lo apartaba para rellenar un vial. Luego le miró, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Teddy me escribió esta semana y me dijo que a ver si podía convencerte de que no lo mandases a un trabajo de oficina a la primera de cambio —terminó por confesar.

Harry abrió la boca, sintiéndose indignado

— ¿Y tu vas y le haces caso?

— No le he hecho caso —se defendió Draco inmediatamente— , solo estaba obteniendo algo de información.

— ¿Por qué pareces tú el ofendido?

— Porque me siento ultrajado.

— ¿Ultrajado? —se carcajeó graciosamente—. ¿Quién utiliza esa palabra hoy en día?

— Oh, vete a la mierda, Potter.

A pesar de todo, Draco también soltó una carcajada.

— La verdad es que no sé qué voy a hacer con Teddy —confesó.

— No lo infravalores —aconsejó el rubio.

— No voy a hacerlo.

— Me corrijo: no dejes que tu sobreprotección le haga sentir infravalorado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que voy a hacer tal cosa?

— Porque te conozco —respondió, mirándole con ojos entornados—, y sé que quieres mucho a Teddy y no quieres que vaya una de esas misiones que terminan con los aurores en San Mungo, con lo cual le mantendrás encerrado en una oficina o en ayudando a una viejecita a cruzar la calle. Y él, se sentirá mal porque a su edad lo único que quiere es cazar a mago oscuros.

— No voy a dejar que Teddy haga tal cosa —replicó al instante.

— Lo sé, solo... intenta encontrar un punto medio.

El moreno lo meditó durante un momento, para luego dejar escapar una sonrisa.

— No es un mal consejo.

— Claro que no, te lo he dicho yo.

Bufó divertido, viendo cómo el rubio apagaba los fuegos de los calderos y llenaba un par de viales.

— ¿Ya has terminado?

— Sí, por fin.

Conjuró un _tempus_ rápido, viendo que aún le quedaban un par de horas hasta que fuese a recoger a Lily.

— ¿Quieres que salgamos a algún sitio? —preguntó, viendo como el rubio se desperezaba.

— La verdad es que me apetece volar. Podríamos ir al jardín, hoy ha hecho un día cálido y... ¿qué pasa?

Era consciente de que su cuerpo se había tensado y que seguramente su rostro había mostrado algún signo de rigidez. El hecho de que Draco se hubiera acercado a él con aire preocupado tampoco ayudaba mucho.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

Una cosa era explicarle a sus hijos el motivo de porqué no volaba, quienes sabía que lo iban a tomar con inocencia y resignación, y otra cosa era contárselo a Malfoy, quien había formado parte de la historia.

— Nada —contestó, intentando parecer convincente.

— ¿Y entonces por qué parece que hayas visto a un boggart?

Harry le miró, aún sentado en la banqueta, mientras el rubio había apoyado su cadera en la mesa, colocándose a su lado. Fue consciente entonces de que Draco llevaba unos pantalones negros holgados y una camiseta de manga corta gris. No era extraño, el rubio rara vez llevaba túnicas dentro de su casa. Su mirada fue hacia sus brazos, y pudo reconocer la Marca Tenebrosa apenas visible en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Tragó en seco, nervioso. No quería mentirle, ni ponerle una excusa. Tampoco quería hacerle sentir culpable, porque no lo era. Habían hablado pocas veces de su pasado en común, ya que ninguno de los dos veía la necesidad de remover cajones cerrados, ambos sabían lo que habían hecho, ambos habían aprendido de sus errores y podían dejarlo atrás. Pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que ser sincero y contárselo, no porque quisiera, sino porque era un daño colateral que seguía afectándole a día de hoy.

— No me gusta volar —confesó.

Vio cómo el otro ladeaba la cabeza, y sus cejas se alzaban, luciendo confundido.

— ¿Cómo no te va a gustar volar? —preguntó cómo si eso fuese ridículo—. ¿Desde cuándo?

Se removió algo inquieto, y dijo su vista en la mesa de madera antes de contestar.

— Desde la Batalla de Hogwarts.

El silencio que siguió a su explicación fue casi asfixiante. Harry levantó la vista, viendo cómo Dravo tenía su propia mirada fija en un punto imaginario del suelo, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamiento.

— ¿Es por mi culpa? —preguntó, minutos después.

— No, claro que no —se apresuró a responder, poniéndose de pie para estar frente al rubio. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia sus brazos, intentando que fuesen reconfortante—. No es por tu culpa, Draco.

— Pero fue por lo que ocurrió en la Sala de los Menesteres ¿no?

— Sí, pero no —soltó un suspiro, agobiado—. Hubo una temporada en la que lo pasé mal cuando la guerra terminó. Durante meses no conseguí dormir bien porque tenía un montón de pesadillas y sí, una de ella era lo que pasó en esa sala. Después de eso, cuando subo a una escoba, mi mente simplemente recuerda esos sueños, y me angustio. Hermione me dijo una vez que era estrés post-traumático.

— Ya.

Había algo de angustia en el rostro de Draco, aunque este estaba esforzándose por esconderlo. Sabía que lo último que esperaba es que Harry fuese a contarle algo así.

— Mírame —le pidió, haciendo que sus ojos grises conectasen con los suyos—. No te sientas culpable. Estoy bien ¿vale?.

— Vale —respondió, aunque no parecía del todo seguro.

Harry suspiro pesadamente, y a riesgo de arrepentirse, dijo:

— Vamos al jardín.

— ¿Para qué? —interrogó el otro con sospecha.

— Para volar.

— Pero tú has dicho...

— Lo sé —cortó, tirando del brazo de Draco para sacarle del laboratorio de pociones—, pero ahora quiero intentarlo.

Malfoy había tenido razón, y había sido un día de primavera bastante cálido, y aunque para ese momento el sol ya casi había desaparecido por completo, el ambiente aún se sentía agradable en el jardín de la mansión.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Draco, mientras le pasaba una Cometa 290. La madera de la escoba se sentía extraña y a la vez reconfortante en su mano.

No, no estaba seguro de esto, de hecho su corazón martilleaba ansiosamente dentro de su pecho, pero quería borrar la preocupación y el desasosiego del rostro de Draco, y si tenía que hacer esto para conseguirlo, pues lo haría.

— Sí —respondió contrariamente, y en un impulso añadió:—. Vuela conmigo.

El rubio se detuvo, con su propia escoba en la mano. Miró a Harry, como si por un momento acabase de decirle la mayor locura del mundo. Luego soltó un suspiro, y asintió con suavidad.  
Respiró hondo, antes de subirse a la escoba.

— No hace falta que hagas esto —le dijo Draco a su espalda.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones de una manera más temblorosa de lo que esperaba. Agachó la vista, viendo sus propias manos sostener el palo de la escoba y las manos del rubio entrelazadas en su estómago.

Tal vez era tiempo de superar esto de una vez por todas. De poder volver a volar, de jugar con sus hijos a Quidditch, de enseñar a Lily a montar en una escoba si ella quería.

Sí, ya era hora.

Alzó el vuelo de forma tambaleante, intentando equilibrar su peso y el de Draco. Una vez que lo consiguió, se elevó y fue cogiendo velocidad progresivamente. Intento mantener su respiración controlada en todo momento, y su mente enfocada en la situación. El viento chocaba fresco en su cara, desde esa altura podía ver el campo que había más allá de los jardines, que en ese momento, y pese a la oscuridad, era de un brillante verde.

— Relaja el cuerpo.

Las palabras de Draco le hicieron consciente de que estaba agarrando tan fuerte la escoba que podían sentir como varias astillas se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos, sus brazos se sentían tensos y le dolían los hombros y las cervicales por la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire lentamente, e intentó hacerle caso al rubio. Mantenerse relajado le costó más de lo que creía, su cuerpo parecía tensarse inconscientemente y cuando dejaba de pensar en ello, se encontraba otra vez con los brazos agarrotados. Había otra veces en las que su pecho apretaba y le costaba respirar, incluso hubo un momento en el que su mente se desplazó hacia el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día en medio de la batalla, pero para su suerte, Draco estaba tras de él, con las manos reconfortándole suavemente y con su voz murmurándole que estaba ahí, con él, que estaba bien.

Cuando el sol terminó de esconderse, decidió que era buen momento para terminar su excursión por el aire. Pronto tendría que ir a recoger a Lily.  
Cuando descendió con la escoba, a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta en seguida de que iba demasiado rápido como para poder aterrizar. Intentó perder velocidad lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de conseguirlo sus pies ya habían tocado el suelo, haciéndole tropezar bruscamente, cayéndose de bruces en el suelo. Sintió la quemazón en sus manos al rasparse contra el césped, y cómo la escoba se le clavaba dolorosamente en el pecho.

Aunque nada de eso se comparó a lo que sintió al ver cómo Draco salía disparado por encima de él, chocando dolorosamente contra el suelo.

— ¡Draco! —exclamó angustiosamente.

El rubio había quedado tendido en el suelo boca arriba, y en ese momento se encontraba tosiendo, mientras se sobaba el brazo izquierdo. Harry se acercó a él, con el corazón latiendo temeroso y el rostro lleno de aflicción.

— Lo siento mucho —dijo, con la voz ahogada, arrodillado junto a él—, ¿estás bien?

Draco no contestaba, parecía envuelto en un ataque de tos continuo y eso solo hizo que sus nervios se crispasen.

Le había hecho daño. Era su culpa. Si hubiera aminorado más la velocidad, esto no hubiera pasado y el rubio no estaría así.

— Draco, por favor, contéstame —pidió, con la desesperación empezando a hacer mella en él.

¿Y si se había roto algo? ¿Qué pasaba si Draco tenía algo grave? Necesitaba abrir un portal a San Mungo. ¿Dónde diablos había dejado su varita?

De repente un ruido detuvo todos sus pensamientos tormentosos.

Agachó la mirada, solo para encontrar a Draco retorciéndose de risa.

— Por Merlín, ni si quiera Scorpius aterrizó tan mal el primer día que voló.

Harry parpadeó aturdido, escuchando la melodiosa risa del rubio, viendo cómo su rostro se sonrojaba por la risa. Le estudió durante unos segundos, examinándole por sí tenía algún golpe que se pudiera ver a simple vista, pero Draco parecía estar bien. Soltó una risa temblorosa, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajase, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo descontrolado.

— ¿Estás bien? —repitió, cuando vio cómo el rubio se incorporaba para sentarse sobre el césped.

— Sí —afirmó con una sonrisa—, aunque creo que necesitaré un bálsamo para los golpes. ¿Tú estás bien?

El moreno asintió, con una sonrisa tentativa, y sin poder reprimirse más, envolvió a Draco con sus brazos. Nunca pensó que pudiera sentirse tan aliviado. No se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo le pasase a Draco por su culpa.

— Te amo.

Notó cómo el rubio se tensaba entre sus brazos, y sólo entonces fue consciente de lo que acababa de soltar. Se separó de él, encontrándose con unos ojos grises que le miraban aturdidos.

— ¿Qué?

Harry se planteó inventar una excusa, cambiar de tema o simplemente desaparecerse de allí, pero sabía que eso no solucionaría nada, y lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que con un suspiro resignado y algo temeroso, repitió:

— Te amo, Draco.

El aire comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza. Su cuerpo de repente se sentía adolorado por el ejercicio que había hecho y por el golpe que se había dado, los raspones en sus manos empezaban a escocer y su corazón parecía que no iba a volver a su ritmo habitual nunca. Draco complemente estaba ahí, mirando algún punto abstracto en el pecho de Harry.

No sabía porqué, pero en ese momento supo que Draco no iba a contestarle.

— Creo que debería irme —murmuró, sintiendo como el pecho se le apretaba dolorosamente—. Tengo que recoger a Lily, y...

— _Accio varita._

La varita de Draco voló hasta su mano suavemente.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad me amas?

Su voz sonaba más temblorosa y angustiada que nunca. Casi parecía atemorizado, y Harry no recordaba haberlo visto así nunca.

— Sí —admitió con seguridad.

Draco clavó su vista en él. Sus mirada parecía atormentada e intranquila.

— _Expectro patronum_ _._

La luz plateada le cegó durante un instante, y luego vio cómo de la varita del rubio se formaba un _patronus_ que pronto danzó por el aire del jardín.

— Es un cisne negro —explicó Draco.

Harry no entendió el porqué de ese cambio de tema, y no pudo evitar la desazón en su interior.

— Es bonito —comentó. Y realmente lo era.

El cisne era elegante y volaba con una gracia innegable.

— ¿Sabías que los cisnes lamentan la pérdida de su pareja durante toda la vida?

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Su pecho dolí en ese momento, y no estaba seguro de estar respirando correctamente, porque se le estaba empezando a formar un nudo en la garganta. Él le había confesado a Draco que le amaba, y él básicamente le había dicho que aún le dolía la muerte de Astoria. Harry quería ser comprensivo, quería entenderlo y decirle que no importaba, pero algo dentro de él dolía demasiado. Ni si quiera era capaz de mirar al rubio a la cara, así que siguió concentrado en mirar al cisne.

— Mi _patronus_ antes no era así ¿sabes? —la voz de Draco sonaba apenas como un susurro sobre el viento—. Y siempre me había sentido mal, porque yo amaba a Astoria, estaba casado con ella, pero tenía tu _patronus_ , y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Su respiración se atragantó en su garganta, y su cabeza giró tan rápido que por un momento sus cervicales se resintieron. El rostro del rubio parecía compungido.

— ¿Mi _patronus_? —preguntó con su voz soñando entre trémula y esperanzada.

— Un ciervo —afirmó Draco, en un tono firme por primera vez—. Mi _patronus_ siempre había sido un ciervo hasta que murió Astoria —explicó—. Creo... creo que te amo más tiempo del que he sido capaz de comprender, pero también voy a amar a Astoria, porque fue mi mejor amiga, mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo. Puedes comprender eso, ¿verdad?

Harry le observó. Su cabello rubio revuelto por el viento, sus mejillas sonrojadas aún por el golpe anterior, y sus ojos renuentes. Sonriendo, llevó una mano hacia su cuello, acariciandole suavemente, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen.

— No me importa tener que competirte con Astoria —le dijo con tranquilidad. Su corazón ya se había sosegado lo suficiente—. Mientras solo sea con ella —añadió, sonriendo divertido.

Draco arqueó una ceja, y una sonrisa tentativa cruzó por su boca.

— Yo también te amo, Harry —le dijo, antes de juntar sus bocas.

El moreno suspiró, con mil sentimientos cruzándole el cuerpo.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

— Te amo, Draco —le dijo una vez más.

Estaba seguro de que jamás se cansaría de decírselo.

* * *

 _Bueeeeeeno, aquí estoooy_  
 _Sinceramente, estaba un poco nerviosa por este capítulo, porque como habréis visto, ya sabéis cuál es el patronus de Draco. La verdad es que desde el principio quería que su patronus fuese un cisne negro porque me parecía un animal elegante que podía encajar con Draco, aparte recordé que el patronus de Cho también era un cisne por lo de que ese animal se lamentaba de la pérdida de su pareja, con lo cual me encajaba bien. En específico elegí un cisne negro por la teoría que hay con ese nombre precisamente, y porque me hizo gracia saber que una cuarta parte de los cisnes negros son homosexuales jaja. Luego, como os dije, se me ocurrió la idea de que podría hacer que su patronus fuese un ciervo, porque quedaría muy romántico y eso, pero quería que su patronus significase algo más profundo, y no solo el hecho de: "es el patronus de Harry", así que he decidido hacer un remix de los dos jajaja_

 _Y bueno, eso... espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^_

 _¡Hasta la semana que viene!_


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo Veinte

Su dedo tamborileaba sobre el reposa-brazos del sofá. Emitió un suspiro, mirando el reloj de pared que tenía colgado en el salón. Cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, y dos minutos después las descruzó, sintiéndose nervioso.

— ¡Lily baja ya o se nos va a hacer tarde!

Propiamente dicho; a él se le iba a hacer tarde. Lily tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

— ¿Crees que tía Hermione me dejará su telescopio o llevo el mío? Necesito ver la posición de Fang.

Harry miró a su hija mientras ella bajaba por las escaleras con aire preocupado.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó él, preguntándose cuándo iba a poder entender en qué idioma hablaba Lily.

— Fang —repitió la niña como si fuera la obviedad más grande del planeta. Suspiró con una dramática resignación al ver la mueca de confusión de su padre—. Una estrella de la constelación de Scorpius.

— ¿Fang es el nombre de una estrella? —repitió.

Lily le dirigió una ligera mirada exasperada, pero él lo ignoró, pensando en la ironía que era que el perro de Hagrid se llamase como una de las estrellas de la constelación de Scorpius.

El cielo era un pañuelo.

— Estoy seguro de que Hermione te dejará su telescopio, pero no vayas a dormir muy tarde. Y haz caso de lo que te digan.

— Yo siempre hago caso, papá —se quejó con aire cansado.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de ver como Lily desaparecía por la red flú. Él la imitó un minuto después, apareciéndose en el salón de la casa de sus amigos.

Ron le saludó, sentado desde su sillón, mientras su hija iba a para saludar a Hermione, y a jugar con Hugo.

— ¿Quieres un cerveza?

— No me apetece —contestó, manteniéndose de pie, e ignorando la mirada extrañaba que le estaba dirigiendo su amigo.

— Harry —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa—. Siéntate, ¿quieres beber algo?

— No, no, gracias. La verdad es que debería irme ya.

Su amiga le envió una mirada escrutadora, que le hizo sentirse ligeramente incómodo, como si fuera un niño que estaba intentando ocultar una travesura.

— ¿Has quedado con alguien?

Era una pregunta un tanto obvia, porque él había ido allí para que se quedasen cuidando de Lily esa noche, y ¿qué iba a hacer Harry durante toda la noche, si no era quedar con alguien? Lo único que estaba haciendo Hermione era intentar sacarle una confesión, porque si respondía que sí, automáticamente ella preguntaría que con quién, y él no iba a decirle así sin más que estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy —alguien acabaría en San Mungo por la impresión, sin duda—, y ella no admitiría una respuesta ambigua. Claro, tampoco iba a mentirle y a decirle que no, porque sabía que algún día iba a tener que confesar que tenía una relación, y si mentía a sus amigos ahora, sería peor luego.

— Sí —contestó, al fin.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó ella, como sabía que haría. Sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Supuso que había estado demasiado tiempo en silencio, porque Hermione volvió a hablar, intentando llenar el vacío—. No nos molesta si sales con alguien, ya sabes, puedes confiar en nosotros. Además, es normal. Hace ya mucho meses de que te separaste de Ginny, y bueno, eres un hombre atractivo...

— Oye —se quejó Ron.

— Es verdad —replicó ella—. Es normal que quieras conocer gente —dijo, con voz comprensiva.

— Gracias, Hermione.

Ella sonrió cálidamente.

— Esta bien si no quieres decirnos quién es. Puedes presentárnosla cuando estés preparado.

No pudo evitar fijarse en la mención femenina que había hecho su amiga, lo que era totalmente comprensivo, ya que había estado casado con una mujer los últimos veinte años de su vida. Ni si quiera la mente brillante de Hermione podría llegar a imaginar que estaba saliendo con un hombre.

— Cariño —interrumpió Ron—, ¿no ibas a darle a Harry aquel libro que te pidió?

Hermione saltó sobre su asiento, sonriendo emocionada.

— Es verdad. Al final conseguí el libro que querías. Ahora vuelvo.

El moreno soltó un suspiro, mirando a su amigo agradecidamente. Ron negó con la cabeza, agitando su cerveza en el proceso.

— Te he librado de Hermione, pero no te vas a librar de mi. Ella cree que estás conociendo a alguien, pero yo sé que es algo más que eso.

Abrió la boca, con su cerebro preparado para negarlo todo, pero después se detuvo, y lo reflexionó.

— ¿Como lo sabes?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, con sus ojos azules mirándole sagaces, como cuando jugaba una partida de ajedrez.

— Porque apareces todos los lunes en la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y los sábados sales volando de allí, como si siempre tuvieras prisa. Por no decir que mi madre me ha comentado que los domingos, cuando vas a buscar a Lily a La Madriguera, siempre llegas lleno de felicidad. Y créeme, puedo entender que tengas algún que otro buen fin de semana, pero llevas meses teniendo buenos fines de semana.

— Ya —murmuró Harry, comprensivamente—. Sí, estoy saliendo con alguien. Desde navidades, de hecho.

— Eso son unos cuantos meses —comentó Ron, algo asombrado.

— Sí.

— Y... ¿quién es?

Harry nunca había llegado a comprender a Albus, cuando este había llegado hablando maravillas de su nuevo mejor amigo, y al preguntar que quién era, su hijo había respondido: _"Papá, es mejor que no lo sepas"._ Él no había entendido a qué se refería, hasta ese momento, en el que se sintió identificado con Albus.

— Es mejor que no lo sepas —respondió.

Algún día tendría que tener esa conversación con su mejor amigo, pero aún no estaba preparado para eso, y prefería que no fuese esa noche.

— ¿Tan mala es la chica? —preguntó el pelirrojo, con algo de burla.

Miró nerviosamente hacia el pasillo donde había desaparecido Hermione, y luego fijó sus ojos en su amigo. Quería ser sincero con él, aunque no fuese a decirle toda la verdad.

— No es un mujer, Ron.

El aludido soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Y si no es una mujer, entonces qué...? —el pelirrojo se detuvo, abruptamente. Su tez volviéndose algo pálida—. Ah.

El moreno asintió, viendo como los ojos de Ron se perdían en el estampado de la alfombra, con la cerveza en la mano y el rostro en blanco.

— ¿Te gustan los hombres?.

— No, es decir...—Harry suspiró, y como Hermione no parecía dar señales de vida todavía, se sentó en uno de los sillones—. No voy por ahí fijándome en los hombres y eso. Es solo que... solo es con él.

No sabía si se estaba explicando bien, pero Ron tenía una cara de consternación que estaba empezando a preocuparle.

— Y es alguien que conozco —afirmó, dubitativo—. ¿Es de la oficina? Merlín, no me digas que es Klein.

— ¿Klein? —cuestionó, totalmente extrañado— ¿Por qué iba a ser Klein?

— Porque él está detrás de ti.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No es Klein, entonces?

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó, casi con horror—. Podría ser su padre. No es nadie de la oficina, Ron.

— Ah, vale.

Se quedaron unos segundo en silencio, hasta que Harry decidió romperlo.

— ¿Le gusto a Mark?

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el encogimiento de hombros evasivo de Ron.

— Aquí lo tengo —exclamó Hermmione, volviendo al salón. Harry se pudo de pie de un solo salto—. No recordaba dónde lo había dejado.

— Gracias, Herm —le dijo con una sonrisa, aceptando el libro que le daba.

— Fue un poco difícil de restaurar, pero está bastante bien —Harry asintió, mirando la desgastada portada de color crema del libro, cuando miró a la chica, supo que ella iba a volver a su interrogatorio—. Así que...

— ¿No oléis a quemado? —preguntó Ron, de repente.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, antes de que Hermione se sobresaltase, espantada.

— ¡La cena! —exclamó, antes de ir corriendo a la cocina.

Harry miró a su amigo, regalandole una sonrisa.

— Gracias por eso.

El pelirrojo le quitó importancia con un gesto, mientras se levantaba del sofá, con su rostro mortalmente serio.

— ¿Estás enamorado de... de él?

— Sí —respondió sin ni si quiera dudarlo. Ron asintió solemnemente—. ¿Estás enfadado?

— ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

— ¿Por ocultártelo? —dudó— ¿Porque es un hombre?

— ¿Te hace feliz? —fue lo único que le cuestionó.

— Mucho —afirmó Harry.

— Entonces no estoy enfadado.

Sonrió, mirando a su mejor amigo con afecto.

— Te lo has tomado mejor de lo que esperaba.

— No te creas. Todavía voy a necesitar un par de cervezas más para terminar de asimilarlo —Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada que ron secundó—. Y vete ya, antes de que Hermione vuelva a terminar su interrogatorio.

Asintió, metiéndose en la chimenea.

— Gracias —le dijo una vez más a Ron, antes de desaparecer por red flú.

Cuando llegó a su casa fue directo a cambiarse la túnica por una camisa y unos pantalones muggles, envolviendo en papel de regalo y dejando el libro que le había dado Hermione en su despacho antes de cambiarse de ropa. Su intención había sido cocinar él mismo la cena, pero con la hora que era ya no le daba tiempo, así que se dirigió hacia un restaurante cerca de Grimmauld Place, encargó comida para llevar y volvió a casa. Estaba abriendo el vino cuando su chimenea anunció la llegada de alguien. Harry estaba sonriendo incluso antes de que Draco llegase a la cocina.

— Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo, nada más ver el rubio, entregándole una copa.

— No veo la felicidad en ser un año más viejo —se quejó, antes de acercarse a él para besarle.

— Mira el lado positivo, estás un año más cerca de la jubilación —Draco le dirigió una mirada venenosa que le hizo reír—. Es broma, hombre. Qué humor.

— Pareces muy feliz hoy. No vas a morir, ¿no?

Harry soltó una carcajada, mientras subía las escaleras hacia el comedor, levitando los platos de comida tras él.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

— Hay gente que se siente extremadamente bien justo antes de su muerte. Yo solo lo digo.

Bebió un sorbo de vino, mientras se sentaba en la mesa, dejando los platos en ella.

— Tu también deberías estar contento —rebatió.

— Lo estaría, pero ¿sabes que me ha pasado hoy? —replicó el rubio, sentándose frente a él—. Lily me ha escrito una carta, muy bonita por cierto, para felicitarme. Y en ella me ha comentado lo divertido que sería que Albus y Scorpius hicieran sus _patronus_ a la vez, para ver si el mirlo de Albus persigue a la libélula de Scorp, ya que eso es lo que hacen en la vida real.

Maldita Lily.

— ¿Eso te ha dicho?

— ¿Cuándo, exactamente, pensabas decírmelo?

Harry jugueteó con la comida de su plato, sonriendo inocentemente.

— Algún día. Eventualmente —afirmó—. Este año, eso sí.

— Este año —repitió, sarcásticamente—. Menos mal.

— Tampoco es para tanto.

— ¿Por qué parece que soy el único preocupado por esto?

— ¿Y de qué serviría? Que me preocupe no va a hacer que sus _patronus_ cambien.

— Los _patronus_ de nuestros hijos están relacionados. _Es_ preocupante.

— Puede que estén relacionados por la amistad que los une —ofreció.

Draco le miró de soslayo.

— Los mirlos comen libélulas. No sé qué tipo de amistad ves tú en eso.

— No seas dramático, Draco. Son críos, apenas tienen trece años ahora. Estaban solos antes de conocerse, puede que sus _patronus_ estén relacionados por su amistad, o simplemente están confundiendo sus sentimientos.

— Todo esto es tu culpa —acusó el otro.

— ¿Y eso porqué?

— ¿A quién se le ocurre tener un hijo que es una versión mejorada de ti mismo?

Harry le miró, ladeando la cabeza completamente confundido.

— ¿Gracias?

— No era un cumplido.

— Lo suponía —respondió resignado.

— ¿De verdad no te procupa?

Se encogió de hombros, bebiendo un poco más de vino. Tal vez debería sacar la botella de whisky

— Prefiero no pensarlo. Empezaré a preocuparme cuando cumplan los dieciséis.

— Conociendo a Scorpius, mejor deberías empezar el año que viene.

— Aún me queda un año de tranquilad, entonces.

Escuchó al rubio soltar un suspiro, y supo que se había dado por vencido.

— ¿Porqué estás tan feliz, de todas formas?

— Le he dicho a Ron que estoy saliendo contigo —Draco dejó caer su cubierto, haciendo un ruido estruendoso. Harry reflexionó lo que acababa de decir—. Bueno, no contigo, _contigo._ Le dije que estaba en una relación con un hombre.

— Ya —exhaló el rubio, recuperando su tenedor—. Supongo que ha ido bien.

— Mejor de lo que esperaba —sonrió brillantemente—. Aunque aún estaba un poco conmocionado.

— Siempre creí que se lo dirías antes a Granger.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé —Draco se encogió de hombros—. ¿Parece más comprensiva?

— Ron también es comprensivo. A veces. Sobretodo desde que es padre.

— Paternidad. Menuda fuente de madurez.

— ¿Lo dices por ti? —pinchó, divertido. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

— Entonces, ¿qué te dijo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— No mucho, la verdad. Se contentó con que fuera feliz.

— Muy Gryffindor, obviamente.

— ¿Preferías que se enfadase conmigo? —el rubio se encogió de hombros, aparentando inocencia. Harry sonrió con algo de maldad—. Lo que aún no entendí fue que creía que estaba saliendo con alguien de la oficina.

Vio como Draco paraba paulativamente de comer, solo para mirarle inquisitivo.

— ¿Y eso porqué, exactamente?

— No lo sé. Por lo visto, le gusto a uno de los jefes de grupo de los aurores. Aunque le saco como diez años de diferencia —comentó, con fingida ingenuidad.

— ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

Harry intentó no reírse, pero no pudo evitar que se le formase una gran sonrisa divertida en la cara.

— Te noto un poco tenso —le comentó, con burla—. No estarás celoso, ¿no?

— ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? —bufó, negando—. Eso es de inseguros —añadió significativamente.

— Yo no soy inseguro —replicó, más entretenido que otra cosa—. Es simplemente que me gusta el orden.

— Claro que sí.

— Lo tuyo es tuyo. Lo mío es mío. Yo soy tuyo y tu eres mío. No entiendo porqué tiene que venir terceros arruinar el orden natural de las cosas.

— Qué eufemismo más bonito —contestó el otro con sarcasmo—. Tal vez, solo por esto, te voy a perdonar que no despidas al niñato ese de tu oficina.

— Muchas gracias por tu benevolencia, Oh-Gran-Señor-Malfoy-Rey-De-Los-No-Celosos.

— Que te den, Potter.

Harry rió, negando con la cabeza. Tal vez nunca se cansaría de molestar a Draco.

— Ven aquí, anda —le pidió con suavidad, poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole la mano al rubio, para guiarle hasta su despacho.

Una vez que llegaron allí, cogió el libro que le había dado Hermione, y se lo tendió al rubio.

— Tu regalo de cumpleaños —le explicó.

— Te dije que no hacía falta que comprases nada.

— No lo he comprando en realidad, así que no cuenta —se excusó.

Draco frunció el ceño confundido, una vez que abrió el regalo.

— ¿Un libro sin título? —preguntó, abriéndolo por una página al azar.

— Es el libro de apuntes de mi abuelo —aclaró.

Harry no había sabido mucho de su abuelo, salvo que murió un año antes de que él naciese, y que había tenido a su padre cuando ya era muy mayor. Había sido irónico que Draco supiese más de su abuelo que él mismo, cuando le contó que Fleamont Potter había sido un gran pocionista, que había inventado la poción alisadora de cabello y que había ganado una gran fortuna por eso, pero que además había hecho grandes avances en el ámbito de las pociones. De hecho el rubio tenía varios libros suyos en su biblioteca.

Le había costado varias semanas y tuvo que tirar de muchos hilos para averiguar que había un cuaderno manuscrito por su abuelo con todos sus apuntes, pero este pertenecía a la Biblioteca Nacional Mágica de Escocia —que a saber cómo había llegado hasta allí—, y entonces tuvo que convencer a Hermione, en su puesto de Ministra, para que lo reclamase como patrimonio de Reino Unido, porque sabía que si él iba allí y les decía que ese libro era de su abuelo y que se lo devolviesen, seguramente le ignorarían. Tardó varias semanas, y unas cuantas más conseguir que lo restaurasen para que fuese legible. De hecho, el moreno temió que no estuviese listo para el cumpleaños de Draco, pero estaba ahí, y la sonrisa que tenía el rubio en ese momento había valido todo el esfuerzo.

— Esto es...—el rubio parecía casi conmocionado, mientras iba pasando las páginas—. Es de tu abuelo, no puedo aceptarlo. Deberías quedártelo tú.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa ligera.

— Mi padre rompió con la tradición de los pocionistas en mi familia. Y no creo que mis hijos vayan a seguirla tampoco. Así que no conozco a nadie, a parte de ti, que pueda apreciarlo de verdad.

Draco le miró con intensidad, y luego le besó con el mismo fervor.

— Solo tú podrías ser así de desinteresado con algo como esto.

— ¿Eso sí es un cumplido? —preguntó con gracia, enredando los brazos en la cintura del otro para pegarle más a él.

— Lo es —rió Draco sobre su boca—. Te amo.

— Me quieres solo por el interés —le recriminó, divertido.

— Me has pillado —confesó el rubio, con falsa amargura.

Harry soltó una carcajada, notando como su corazón latía templado.

— Yo también te amo.

* * *

 _¡Hooooooooola pajaritos sin cola!  
_

 _Aquí estoy otra vez jaja (¿Soy yo o casi siempre digo lo mismo?). Vengo a dejar un pequeño "capítulo de transición" todo romántico y pasteloso. Sé que no tiene mucho contenido en sí, pero me sirve de puente para el capitulo siguiente :D. En realidad iba a poner un pequeño spoiler en este capitulo de lo que pasará en el siguiente, pero prefiero dejarlo en la incógnita. Espero poder actualizar otra vez en lo que queda de semana, así que me leeréis pronto^^_

 _Y, nada, no me queda mucho más que decir (por una vez)._

 _Si bebes no conduzcas_

 _Ponte protección al practicar el sexo. (Ten una cita con Durex jaja)_

 _Si vas a la playa o piscina, acuérdate del protector solar._

 _Mira siempre a ambos lados al cruzar la carretera._

 _Si te pica una medusa, no le pidas a alguien que te mee encima, por Merlín._

 _Bebe mucha agua._

 _Y haz ejercicio. Si quieres. Si eres un/a vago/a como yo, entonces come chocolate, que reconforta lo mismo._

 _¡Feliz semana!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo Veintiuno

Bajó bostezando por las escaleras hasta la cocina. Estiró todo los músculos de su cuerpo, desperezándose, mientras hacía un poco de café. Abrió la ventana, disfrutando del aire fresco que hacía a esa hora de la mañana, sabiendo que más tarde el sol calentaría demasiado y ya no podría disfrutar del frescor. Suspiró, tranquilo y relajado, mientras bebía su café en un armonioso silencio.

Hasta que un grito lo rompió todo.

— ¡Papá, James está acaparando el baño!

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a seguir disfrutando de su desayuno sin que nada más importase.

— ¡No estoy acaparando el baño, lo que pasa es que tengo necesidades!

— ¡Un cerebro, es lo que necesitas!

— Cariño, ya estoy en casa —canturreó una voz femenina.

Cuando se giró, vio como una mujer rubia y despampanante entraba por la cocina.

— No sé si debería decirle a Victorie que tienes un fetiche con eso de convertirte en mujer.

La chica soltó una carcajada, mientras su cabello rubio se acortaba y sus facciones se volvían más masculinas. Un momento después, tenía a Teddy frente a él.

— ¿Una mala mañana? —preguntó el chico, sirviéndose también un café.

— Voy a escribirle una queja a McGonagall porque a principio de este año yo envíe dos niños a Hogwarts, y me han devuelto dos mandragoras chillonas.

Teddy soltó una sonora carcajada, que fue ahogada por un quejido de Lily.

— ¡Papá, James y Albus quieren batirse en duelo!

— ¡Chivata! —se escuchó a los dos niños.

— Y así llevan dos días —suspiró Harry.

Teddy se encogió de hombros, sentándose en la mesa.

— Están en la edad del pavo.

Se escuchó un ruido de algo rompiéndose desde el piso de arriba. Harry dejó su taza de café bruscamente sobre la encimera, y asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

— Con tacto, Harry —le recomendó su ahijado.

— ¡Tenéis cinco minutos para desocupar el baño, vestiros y bajar a desayunar, _con tranquilidad! —_ añadióseveramente. Ni si quiera le hizo falta de un hechizo _sonorus_ para que su voz se escuchase en toda la casa—, o sino ya podéis olvidaros del Quidditch en lo que queda de verano. ¡Y vuestras varitas quedan requisadas desde ya!

— Eres todo tacto. Di que sí —afirmó, lleno de divertida ironía.

— No tengas hijos nunca —le aconsejó—. Les podrás querer mucho, pero a veces solo tienes ganas de ahorcarlos.

— ¿A quién vas a ahorcar? —preguntó Lily, sentándose con calma al lado de Teddy.

— A tus hermanos.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? —preguntó ella, cándidamente.

Pocos minutos después, James y Albus aparecieron en la cocina, no completamente tranquilos, pero lo suficiente como para que Harry no desatase sus instintos homicidas. Extendió una mano hacia ambos chicos, con una mirada rigurosa. Albus le tendió su varita en el acto, aunque brindándole una mueca de disgusto. James por su parte fue un poco más reacio.

— Tu varita, James —le ordenó. El aludido frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo su varita con él.

— ¡Pero no es justo!

— Que las protecciones de la casa os permitan hacer magia no significa que podáis hacerla, lo sabéis.

— Pero no la hemos hecho —replicó, obstinadamente.

— La magia está prohibida fuera de Hogwarts —añadió Lily, sabiondamente.

— Tú cállate —le espetó a su hermana.

Harry soltó un resoplido, sintiendo que su paciencia se esfumaba por la ventana.

— James, o haces esto por las buenas y me das tu varita, o lo haces por las malas, que entonces tendré que quitártela a la fuerza, o lo hacemos por las mías, que aparte de quitarte la varita, te la quemaré también.

Los ojos marrones de James le miraron con un atisbo de alarma en ellos.

— No quemarías mi varita —aseguró, aunque había duda en su tono de voz.

La verdad era que no, nunca quemaría la varita de uno de sus hijos, pero James no tenía porqué saber eso.

— Pruébame.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, y luego se escuchó el suspiro resignado de su hijo.

— Esto es peor que una dictadura opresiva —se quejó, extendiéndole su varita.

Harry rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo.

Para su fortuna, el desayuno trascurrió dentro de la normalidad. O al menos todo lo normal que podía ser con tres niños y Teddy sentados en una misma mesa.

— ¿No deberías irte ya? —le preguntó su ahijado, mientras ayudaba a recoger.

Se removió incómodo, con su corazón acelerándose nerviosamente.

— Iré a ducharme —avisó.

Harry atribuyó a la inquietud que sentía, el hecho de que se hubiera duchado, vestido y arreglado en un tiempo récord. Cuando volvió a bajar, los niños seguían en la mesa, discutiendo con Lupin lo que iban a hacer durante esa mañana.

— Me voy —comentó, atrayendo la atención de todos—. No discutáis, portaos bien y haced caso de lo que Teddy os diga —le ordenó a sus hijos.

— ¿Por qué sólo me miras a mi? —se quejó James. Su padre le miró de soslayo.

— Nada de peleas —aseveró.

Soltó un suspiro cuando vio a los tres niños asentir, y luego le hizo una seña a su ahijado para que lo acompañase hasta la chimenea del salón.

— Envíame un _patronus_ si hay alguna urgencia —pidió.

— Relájate, Harry —comentó con falsa fatiga—. Solo vas a irte un par de horas, ¿no?

— Eso espero.

— Puedo cuidar de ellos. No hace mucho que yo tenía su edad, así que se cómo manejarlos.

El mayor le echó una mirada cáustica.

— Eso no me consuela.

Teddy sonrió de manera centelleante.

— Todo va a estar bien —aseguró—. Soy un auror preparado, puedo hacer esto.

— Todavía no te has graduado —apuntilló. El chico rodó los ojos.

— En serio, Harry, tranquilízate. Solo vas a salir un rato y estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Scorpius es un chico listo, lo entenderá, ya verás.

Exhaló temblorosamente, con algo de nerviosismo y desazón.

Draco le había dicho la semana pasada que quería hablar con Scorpius y confesarle que tenían una relación. Harry se había sorprendido, pero luego había caído en la cuenta de que Ginny volvería a casa dentro de dos semanas, y entonces él mismo le tendría que decir a sus hijos que se iban a divorciar, y además de que mantenía una relación con Draco Malfoy, así que no encontró ningún motivo para no decírselo a Scorpius a esas alturas. Además, era el hijo de Draco, y él tampoco era nadie para imponerle sus decisiones. No era que Harry no quisiese ser sincero, era que le daba algo de pavor que Scorpius reaccionase mal ante la noticia.

Harry hubiera querido quedarse en casa con su hijos, a pesar de los gritos, las peleas, y la edad del pavo, como lo llamaba Teddy, pero Draco le había pedido que estuviese con él cuando hablase con Scorpius, en calidad de apoyo moral, lo que hacía que a Harry se le crispasen los nervios ya que vería de primera mano la reacción del niño, y tal vez no estaba preparado para eso.

Era irónico pensar que había estado más dispuesto a morir ante Voldemort, que enfrentarse a un niño de trece años.

— Todo irá bien —se dijo a sí mismo.

— Claro que sí —aseguró Teddy, con una sonrisa amable. A Harry le recordó a Remus.

— Ya sabes, si hay alguna urgencia...

— Sí, sí, un _patronus_ —cortó el chico—. Lo tengo. Ahora vete, tengo una fiesta que celebrar aquí dentro.

— ¡Teddy!

— Que era broma, hombre.

— No estás haciendo que me vaya tranquilo.

— Pero tienes que irte igualmente, a no ser que quieras que mi tío te convierta en un ingrediente para sus pociones —le dijo, empujándole por los hombros hacia la chimenea.

— Las varitas de Albus y James están guardadas. No se las devuelvas bajo ningún concepto.

— Bien.

— Y no le des azúcar a Albus, a menos que quieras acabar con migraña.

— Vale.

— Y a Lily...

— ¡Por amor a Merlín, Harry, lárgate ya o te echo yo mismo!

El moreno abrió la boca, para añadir o replicar algo, pero Teddy le envió una mirada punzante que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

— Deséame suerte —dijo, en cambio.

— Oh, sí, la vas a necesitar —comentó el chico, para su desgracia.

Echó los polvos flú antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión, y un segundo después estaba parado en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy.

Esperó pacientemente, aunque por dentro su estómago amenazaba con devolver su desayuno, a que Draco—o en su defecto un elfo doméstico—, apareciese para recibirle. Para su suerte, quien apareció por la puerta fue el rubio.

— Hola —le saludó cuando llegó hasta él—. ¿Nervioso?

— Bastante —admitió.

— Yo también lo estoy.

Harry arqueó una ceja, mirando al rubio, quien tenía un rostro neutro y apaciguado, su respiración parecía relajada y se notaba que no tenía ni un solo músculo en tensión bajo la túnica azul cielo que vestía.

— No lo parece.

— Supongo que es de las pocas cosas que puedo agradecerle a mi padre.

Soltó un resoplido. Tener a Lucius Malfoy en su mente no ayudaba a sus nervios.

— ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

— En el jardín.

— ¿Le has dicho... algo?

— Todavía no —Harry respiró profundamente, dándose serenidad—. Todo va a salir bien.

Miró la mano que Draco había entrelazado con la suya.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¿La verdad? No. Scorpius es muy imprevisible a veces.

Soltó una carcajada sin gracias.

— Eso me tranquiliza mucho —ironizó.

— Ni si quiera deberías estar nervioso. Soy yo el que va a hablar con él, tu solo vas a estar allí de apoyo.

Asintió. Lo sabía, era consciente de que la parte difícil la iba a tener Draco porque era su hijo al fin y al cabo, pero Harry no podía evitar estar nervioso, porque Scorpius le importaba, le tenía el mismo afecto que le podía tener a sus hijos o a Teddy. Y no quería que el niño se lo tomase a mal, y que eso pusiese a Draco en una encrucijada entre él y Scorpius.

— ¿Preparado? —preguntó el rubio.

Harry tomó otra respiración profunda, antes de afirmar. Draco llamó a su elfa, diciéndole que avisase a Scorpius para que se dirigiese al salón. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sofás, y esperaron todo lo pacientemente que la atmósfera les permitía. Cuando Scorpius llegó, el ambiente se volvió aún más tenso si cabía.

— Scorpius, tengo que hablar contigo —pronunció Draco seriamente.

El niño miró a su padre, desvió la mirada durante un segundo hacia él, y luego la volvió a centrar en su progenitor, mientras se sentaba lentamente en un sillón frente a ellos.

— No sé qué es lo que te ha dicho la directora McGonagall, pero no fue culpa mía, de verdad —se excusó, rápidamente.

Harry parpadeó, confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —interrogó Draco, pareciendo casi tan desconcertado como él.

— Yo no sabía que ese puffskein era de Amanda Eversson, en serio. Me lo encontré por casualidad y pensaba que estaba perdido o algo, así que me lo quedé. Entonces vino Eversson, ya sabes, la de Hufflepuff, y hizo todo un espectáculo diciendo que algún Slytherin se lo había robado, porque no sé qué obsesión tiene con nosotros, con lo cual, yo no podía ir y devolvérselo sin más, porque me acusaría de haberlo robado, y recordemos que yo _me lo encontré_ , no lo robé, así que pensé: voy a dejarlo cerca del sótano, que es donde está la sala común de Hufflepuff y así Eversson lo encontrará y dirá "Qué tonta, si estaba aquí", y como es verdad que es tonta, pues todo me encajaba.

El silencio rebotó en el amplio salón de la mansión, hasta que Harry estalló a carcajadas. No sabía si era por los nervios, o porque Scorpius realmente estaba hecho de otra materia, pero Harry jamás se había reído tanto en su vida.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —preguntó Draco, que parecía más aturdido que otra cosa.

— ¿No querías hablar sobre eso?

— Ni si quiera sabía que te dedicabas a robar las mascotas de la gente.

— ¡Yo no lo robé! —reafirmó contundente.

—¿A qué clase de monstruo estoy criando? ¡Potter, deja de reírte!

— Además ¿qué quieres que piense, si estás ahí, tan serio, con el Jefe de Aurores al lado?

— A veces no entiendo cómo funciona tu cerebro, de verdad.

— Jefe de Departamento de Seguridad —corrigió Harry ahogadamente por la risa—. El Jefe de los Aurores es Ron.

— Gracias por la innecesaria aclaración —espetó Draco mordazmente.

— Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Scorpius.

La diversión que había sentido Harry se esfumó tan rápido como el polvo contra el viento. Miró al rubio, quien estaba mortalmente serio, y luego se fijó en Scorpius, quién miraba a su padre con cautela.

De repente, las ganas de desaparecer de allí se hicieron monumentalmente grandes.

— Quería decirte que Harry y yo tenemos una relación.

Su corazón se saltó un latido en cuanto terminó de pronunciar la frase. No había esperado que fuese tan directo, aunque su voz había sido sorprendentemente suave. Scorpius se quedó mirándole, sin rastro de horror o enfado, así que Harry tomó nota, porque tal vez esa era una buena táctica para decírselo a sus propios hijos.

— Sois amigos, ¿no? —cuestionó el niño, aunque había algo en su tono de voz que decía que ya sabía la respuesta.

— Lo somos —afirmó Draco—, pero también somos algo más que amigos.

El rostro de Scorpius estaba peligrosamente serio cuando le miró. Sus ojos gris-azulados le observaban con una severidad impropia de él. De repente parecía que tuviera más de trece años.

— ¿Sois novios? —la atención del niño había vuelto hacia Draco, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

— Es una manera simplificada de decirlo.

Scorpius se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, como si la noticia le hubiera golpeado físicamente, sus manos se cerraron en puños y se notaba que le estaba costando trabajo tragar saliva.

— ¿Y mamá? —demandó, con su voz agrietándose un poco.

Escuchó cómo Draco soltaba un suspiro a su lado.

— Siempre voy a querer a tu madre —garantizó—, pero estoy enamorado de Harry.

El moreno pensó que hubiera sido una declaración bastante bonita, si su corazón no se sintiera tan acongojado de ver las dos lágrimas silenciosas que se le habían resbalado a Scorpius por las mejillas.

— Vas a olvidarte de ella —acusó el niño, soltando un sollozo.

— Claro que no.

— ¡Lo harás! ¡Te olvidarás de mamá!

— Scorpius...

— ¡No puedes salir con él! —protestó Scorpius, lanzándose contra Draco para apretarle en un abrazo. Harry miró acongojado cómo el rubio acariciaba el cabello de su hijo—. ¿Por qué ahora? Es demasiado pronto. Y yo se lo prometí a mamá, le dije que te mantendría conmigo. ¡No puedes enamorarte de él! ¡Te alejarás de mi!

Vio a Draco abrir la boca para responder, pero lo único que salió de ella fue una exhalación agobiada. Parecía desconsolado, como si no hubiera previsto que Scorpius fuera a reaccionar de esa manera.

Con una respiración profunda, alargó la mano, y la apoyo tentativamente en el hombro del niño.

— Scorpius —llamó. El aludido se removió, deshaciéndose de su toque—. No voy a alejar a tu padre de ti, y tampoco pretendo hacer que se olvide de tu madre —aseguró, con un tono de voz más calmado de lo que realmente se sentía—. Solo quiero que me dejes quererle, y protegerle como haces tú.

Draco le miró, con sus ojos grises intensos y afectuosos. Sabía que las ganas de besarle que le entraron en ese momento no era las adecuadas para una situación así, pero no podía evitarlo.

— No me gusta compartir —dijo el menor, con la voz cargada de resentimiento.

— Scorpius, no seas egoísta —le reprendió su progenitor.

El niño se revolvió en su abrazo, solo para girar la cabeza y poder mirar a Harry. Las mejillas de Scorpius estaban sonrojadas y húmedas, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos pero al menos había parado de llorar, y su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido.

— ¿No me lo vas a quitar? —le preguntó a Harry, mirándole con desconfianza.

— No me atrevería —le dijo, permitiéndose una sonrisa.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Draco soltó un suspiro largo y cansado. El rostro de Scorpius se descompuso de repente, como si fuese a volver a llorar.

— ¿Podré tener un crup entonces?

— Claro que no —respondió Draco acto seguido, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

Scorpius sollozó, y para su sorpresa, se alejó de los brazos de su padre, solo para abalanzarse contra Harry, y enredarlo en un abrazo.

— Harry —lloriqueó lastimosamente contra su hombro.

— Yo te compraré un crup —prometió con voz suave.

— ¡Te está manipulando! —replicó Draco, con un gesto de ridículo asombro—. Ni si quiera está llorando de verdad ahora.

— También está siendo muy dulce —objetó el moreno, mientras acariciaba la espalda del niño.

— No os aguanto. A ninguno de los dos —sentenció Malfoy, con una mirada de cansina resignación.

Sintió a Scorpius sonreír sobre su hombro, mientras le abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

Harry también sonrió, feliz.

* * *

 _¡Tachaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_

 _¡Capítulo de confesiones! Si queréis confesar algo, este es el momento. Yo confieso que odio las películas de tiburones. Y a mi vecina de arriba, con sus hijos ruidosos y su maldito perro que no para de ladrar._

 _En fin, nuestro querido Scorpius ya sabe lo que hay entre Draco y Harry. He querido que Scorpius fuese el primero en saberlo, porque es más fácil, al ser solo un niño, y más divertido la verdad. Aunque supongo que la pregunta es si los hijos de Harry se lo tomarán así de bien también, pero eso lo descubriremos más adelanta (Continuará...)_

 _Y, dicho esto, intentaré actualizar a principios de la semana que viene, aunque no prometo nada porque se me ha muerto el ordenador. Otra vez. Yo ya no sé si tirarlo por la ventana, o cagarme en toda la familia del técnico que en teoría lo "reparó". Así que me toca otra vez escribir por el móvil, que es desde donde estoy escribiendo esto, con Harvey haciéndome compañía y cambiándome palabras que no sé de dónde vienen. En algún momento de mi vida tengo que plantearme desactivar el auto-corrector, la verdad._

 _Y eso queso._

 _¡Buen fin de semanaaaaaa!_


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo Veintidós

El crup de Scorpius se llamaba Antares porque, como la estrella que le daba nombre, era de un profundo color rojizo —Harry se preguntaba si algún día esa familia iba a elegir un nombre normal, que no tuviera nada que ver con el cielo—, aunque al niño le gustaba llamarlo Anty. Draco, por el contrario, lo denominaba como _"la cosa esa con pelo"._ Anty tenía dos semanas de edad y era tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de una mano. Cuando Harry lo había llevado a la mansión Malfoy, Scorpius había saltado lleno de emoción y entusiasmo, mientras su padre le fulminaba con la mirada y maldecía al Ministerio lleno de corruptos, como él lo llamaba, después de que Harry le contase que había obtenido la licencia del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágica, sin ni si quiera rellenar el formulario, alegando que el crup nunca pisaría el mundo muggle y no había peligro de ello.

La conclusión era que tenía a un Scorpius muy feliz, y a un Draco que no le dirigía la palabra.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido que tu padre te compre un crup? —preguntó Albus con escepticismo.

Harry miró hacia los niños, sentados en la alfombra del suelo. Ese día Ron y Hermione habían dejado a Hugo y Rose en su casa. Ron le había recordado muy hábilmente que _se lo debía_ , porque le estaba guardando un gran secreto a su esposa, así que Harry no había tenido mas remedio que quedarse con los dos niños durante el fin de semana. Luego había venido Albus, y le había preguntado si podía venir Scorpius a casa porque le había contado que su padre le había comprado un crup, y quería verlo. Harry tampoco se había podido negar a eso, primero porque Draco le había dicho que cuanto más lejos estuviera el perro de él, mejor, así que bien se los podía quedar a los dos —a Scorpius y al perro— durante todo el verano. Y segundo, porque Scorp también le estaba guardando su gran secreto, y había prometido no contárselo a nadie, ni si quiera a Albus, lo que era un alivio, así que el rubio les había contado a todos que el crup se lo había regalado su padre en vez de Harry, porque sino sería demasiado sospechoso todo.

Así que en ese momento tenía a seis niños y un perro a su cargo en su día libre.

Fabuloso.

Albus, Scorpius, Rose y Lily estaban en el salón, sentados sobre la alfombra mientras se entretenían con el perro. James y Hugo estaban en la mesa, jugando al snap explosivo.

— Ha sido gracias a mi encanto natural —contestó Scorpius, muy vanidoso, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras se apartaba el flequillo rubio de la frente.

Albus y Rose se sonrojaron.

Harry fingió no darse cuenta.

— Sí, claro —bufó su hijo, aun con desconfianza.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.

— La perseverancia es mi mayor virtud —explicó, no sin estar menos orgulloso.

Harry sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que Scorpius se parecía a veces a Draco.

— Papá —llamó Lily, mientras acariciaba al animal—, ¿podemos tener un crup?

— No tenemos sitio para un perro —se excusó.

— ¿Cómo que no? —replicó Albus—. Podría quedarse en la habitación de James. _En lugar_ de James —concretó.

— Te he oído —protestó el aludido.

— De eso se trataba.

— Chicos —advirtió el mayor, con voz seria.

El ruido de la chimenea alejó cualquier atisbo de discusión, lo cual Harry agradeció profundamente.

— Hola señor Malfoy —saludó Lily en cuanto vio a Draco.

El rubio sonrió hacia la niña, dando un saludo general a todos, acercándose a donde estaban los niños sentados. Miró al crup con disgusto, y luego fulminó a Harry con la mirada, lo que hizo que el moreno riera por lo bajo.

— Scorp, recoge que tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Ya? —se quejó el menor.

— Tenemos que ir a casa de tu tía, lo sabes.

— No quiero ir.

Malfoy soltó un resoplido.

— Ya hemos discutido sobre esto, y no vamos a hablar más sobre el tema, y sobretodo no lo vamos a hacer aquí.

Harry se puso en pie, acercándose a Draco, interrumpiendo la replica que estaba a punto de soltar Scorpius.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para un té antes de irte? —el rubio le miró inquisitivamente, antes de asentir reacio— ¿Puedo irme quince minutos sin que os peleéis? —le preguntó a sus hijos.

Tomó el silencio como una afirmación, así que se dirigió a la cocina. Puso agua a calentar, y luego se apoyó en la encimera, viendo a Draco con algo de burla mal reprimida.

— ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo enfadado conmigo?

— Hasta que el perro se muera, y tienen una esperanza de vida de doce a quince años, así que calcula.

Harry soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza. Estiró la mano, atrapando el brazo de Draco para acercarle a él.

— Mira el lado positivo; al menos Scorpius se ha tomado bien la noticia.

— Se lo hubiera tomado bien aunque no le hubieras comprado el crup —replicó el otro con disgusto, aunque no se quejó cuando Harry enredo los brazos en su cintura para abrazarle.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de los perros? —cuestionó divertido.

— Que soy alérgico a ellos, joder.

El moreno soltó una carcajada, pero la detuvo al ver que Draco hablaba totalmente en serio.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí.

— ¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Por qué crees que no le dejo tener un perro a Scorpius?

— Cariño, en esta relación no hay comunicación —se mofó, ganándose un golpe en el pecho por parte del rubio.

— Deja de burlarte de mi.

— Lo siento —se disculpó, aunque mantenía una sonrisa en la cara—. De todas formas, ¿no hay pociones para eso?

— Sí, pero están asquerosas.

Entornó los ojos, mirando al rubio de soslayo.

— ¿En serio, Draco? Eres peor que un crío a veces.

— Y aún así me quieres. ¿Qué dice eso de ti?

— Que soy demasiado buena persona —respondió Harry, con una dramática resignación.

Draco soltó una carcajada, enredando una mano en su cabello, lo que le dijo a Harry que ya le estaba perdonando.

— Qué egocéntrico eres.

— El burro hablando de orejas.

El rubio resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sintió como se recargaba sobre él, pegando su cuerpo, acercando su rostro hasta que estuvieron a milímetros. El corazón de Harry se aceleró inevitablemente, mientras sus brazos apretaban mas a Draco contra él.

— ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás a los niños? —le preguntó en voz baja, casi sobre su boca.

— Todo el fin de semana.

Draco chasqueó la lengua con algo de pesar.

— Es un pena, porque yo voy a estar libre estos dos días.

— ¿Y Scorpius?

— Se quedará con Daphne, la hermana de Astoria —respondió en voz baja, sonriendo con algo de sorna—. Lo he dicho cuando he llegado.

— Perdona si no puedo pensar con claridad contigo a menos de dos centímetros de mi —espetó con rigidez.

— No me digas que te pongo nervioso, a estas alturas.

Se acercó a él, dispuesto a eliminar la poca distancia que los separaba, pero cuando sus labios se rozaron, el rubio se apartó lo suficiente como para que Harry no alcanzase a besarle.

— Lo estás haciendo aposta, ¿verdad? —suspiró. Draco sonrió, afirmándole que sí, esa era su pequeña venganza personal por lo del perro.

Su expresión debió ser realmente lastimera, ya que el rubio pareció compadecerse de él y terminó por cubrir su boca con la suya. Harry volvió a suspirar, esta vez complacido, disfrutando de la sensación electrizante que siempre le daba el besar a Draco. Sintió cómo las manos del otro se enredaban en su pelo, y cómo sus uñas le rasgaban con cariño el cuero cabelludo. Gimió, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose, mientras abría la boca para enredar sus lenguas.

Se preguntó si algún día iba a cansarse de eso. De besarle, de tocarle, de que le tocase, de sentirle a su lado, contra él. De amarle y de que le amase. No lo sabía, porque también había pensado que su relación con Ginny iba a ser para siempre, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que no veía un final a corto plazo.

Al menos eso pensó, hasta que escuchó un ruido estruendoso a su lado y al separarse de Draco, se encontró de lleno con James.

Su hijo estaba pálido como la nieve, parado bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos abiertos, llenos de sorpresa, confusión y algo de horror. Su mano estaba alzada a la altura de su estómago, como si sostuviese algo, y al mirar al suelo, se dio cuenta de que hasta hace unos segundos estaba sujetando un vaso de cristal, que se había roto contra el suelo, seguramente porque el chico lo había dejado caer.

Notó como Draco se separaba de él, casi tan espantado como en ese momento se sentía, pero nada le pudo importar más que la expresión de pavor que tenía James en ese momento.

— James —llamó con voz suave, dando un paso hacia su hijo. Se detuvo al ver que el niño retrocedía hacia atrás, con espanto—. Puedo explicártelo.

No le dio tiempo a aclarar nada, porque el niño se había dado la vuelta y había subido por las escaleras como si su vida dependiese de ello. Harry lo siguió, escuchando como James azotaba con fuerza la puerta de su habitación. Cuando llegó hasta allí, sintió que su pecho se apretaba con congoja, que su corazón latía apresurado y sus manos empezaban a temblar, ansiosas y asustadas.

— James —golpeó la puerta con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Sabía que podía abrirla, que la puerta no tenía seguro ni ningún hechizo, pero era consciente de que entrometerse en la privacidad del niño solo sería un error—, abre, por favor.

— ¡No! ¡No, vete!

Harry cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente sobre la fría madera frente a él, notando como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al reconocer la voz rota de su hijo, sabiendo que estaba llorando.

— Deja que te lo explique.

— ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

— James, por favor. Es un mal entendido. Te juro que...

— ¡No me hables! —soltó un suspiro tembloroso, al escuchar como su hijo sollozaba. Parecía tan dolido que a Harry se le estaba partiendo el alma—. Quiero irme con mamá —lloró en voz baja, aunque el mayor pudo escucharlo perfectamente—, no quiero estar contigo.

¿Cómo había podido torcerse todo de una manera tan rápida?

— Harry —escuchó que le llamaban. Al girarse, vio a Draco al final del pasillo, mirándole con circunstancia—, creo que será mejor que me vaya —el moreno asintió, no confiando en que su voz sonase entera para poder contestar—. Lo siento mucho —dijo el rubio, antes de marcharse.

James no salió de su habitación en todo el día. Harry se propuso darle espacio, dejar que asimilase la situación, no queriendo presionar demasiado. Así que bajó con sus hijos y sus sobrinos, los vio jugar, preparó la cena y luego los acostó cuando la noche cayó.

— Papá, ¿qué le pasa a James? —preguntó Albus, antes de que Harry saliese de su dormitorio.

— No te preocupes —contestó, sintiendo que el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta se le apretaba—. Duérmete, Al.

Él no pudo dormir, demasiado tenso y ansioso con toda esa situación como para poder conciliar el sueño. Casi agradeció que el sol empezase a despuntar por el cielo, dándose una excusa para levantarse de la cama. Se detuvo cuando pasó frente a la habitación de James. Su mano se dirigió al pomo de la puerta casi por acto reflejo, y lo giró con suavidad. Su hijo estaba acostado en la cama, con el cabello oscuro desordenado sobre la almohada. al acercarse, percibió que tenía la nariz roja y las mejillas aún húmedas, signo de que había estado llorando hasta hacía bien poco.

Sintió que sus propias ganas de llorar iban en aumento.

Se sentó en el borde del colchón, y acarició las hebras del pelo de James con ternura, y aflicción. Los ojos del chico revolotearon, y un segundo después se despertó, sentándose de un golpe en la cama, apartándose de él y pegando la espalda al cabecero, llevando sus rodillas hasta su pecho.

Esa simple acción le dolió más que el peor de los _crucio._

— Vete —le ordenó el menor.

Harry cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente, diciéndose a sí mismo que ese no era el mejor momento para derrumbarse.

— Tu madre y yo nos vamos a divorciar —confesó de sopetón, sabiendo que si no aprovechaba ese momento, James no iba a darle otra ocasión para hablar. _  
_

— ¿Qué? —su voz había sonado asombrada, y aturdida, ero sus ojos demostraban que se sentía dolido. Harry se odió por hacerle esto a su hijo.

— Íbamos a decíroslo cuando Ginny volviese. Tu madre y yo no queríamos que esto os afectase en el colegio, y queríamos daros la noticia juntos.

— No te creo.

— Es la verdad, James.

— No —el chico negó con la cabeza, con las lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas—. ¿Es por... por él?

Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba refiriéndose a Draco.

— Es una decisión que tu madre y yo tomamos conjuntamente hace un tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto? —exigió—. ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabéis?

— Desde finales del año pasado.

James jadeó con asombro, apartando la mirada de su padre, como si estuviese demasiado impactado como para mirarle.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó con voz agrietada. Harry tragó saliva, intentando aguantarse las ganas que tenía de abrazar a su hijo.

— Porque... porque ya no nos amamos como una pareja, porque queremos seguir direcciones diferentes y decidimos que lo mejor era separarse.

— ¿Y nosotros? ¿que hay de Lily, Albus y yo? ¿No contamos para nada?

— Claro que lo hacéis. Sois lo más importante para nosotros, y que nos vayamos a separar no significa nada. Vosotros nos seguiréis teniendo a los dos, aunque vivamos vidas diferentes.

— ¿Aunque te acuestes con un hombre, con Malfoy? ¿Aunque mamá esté en otro país la mayor parte del tiempo? ¿Qué clase de familia es esta? —preguntó con rabia.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que la aflicción se desbordaba en su interior, notando como las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos.

— Lo siento mucho, James. No quería que esto fuese así.

— ¿Cómo voy a creerte? ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti si siempre dices que la familia es lo más importante, pero nos has engañado durante meses?

— Sé que no lo entiendes, pero creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para vosotros.

— Vete —volvió a ordenarle—. No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Harry quiso añadir algo más, cualquier cosa para detener la angustia de James, pero no sabía qué otra cosa decir, así que le hizo caso y se levantó, dejándolo solo.

Los siguientes días fueron una tortura.

James apenas salía de su cuarto a menos que fuera completamente indispensable, y cuando lo hacía, no le dirigía ni una sola mirada, mucho menos le hablaba. Albus y Lily estaban más sosegados que nunca, como si pudieran percibir la tensión que había entre su hermano y su padre, cosa que no era muy difícil, a decir verdad. Así que Harry había tomado la decisión de recluirse, también. Sintiéndose demasiado agobiado y abatido como para hacer nada más, se dedicaba a ir del trabajo a casa, y una vez allí, se encerraba en su despacho por horas. Era injusto, porque sabía que sus hijos estaban preocupados, y era todavía peor el ignorar las cartas de Draco, pero Harry sentía que estaba en un límite demasiado fino, y que su mente ya no era tan resistente, como cuando era un adolescente, para aguantar tanto estrés.

Suspiró, intentando ignorar el repiqueteo que producía el pico de Pyxis contra el cristal de su ventana. Estaba siendo mezquino con Draco, y sabía que posiblemente iba a tener que hacer méritos después de esto para que el rubio le perdonase, pero en ese momento lo que menos necesitaba era dar explicaciones, y seguir pidiendo disculpas. Se enfrentaría al cabreo de Draco cuando tuviese la cabeza dispuesta para hacerlo. En ese momento, su prioridad era James.

Una vibración en las protecciones le hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Se giró hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta de que el búho de Malfoy ya se había cansado de insistir y se había marchado. Su corazón se aceleró, con la idea de que tal vez Draco se había cansado de ser ignorado y se había aparecido en su casa, lo cual no era lo mejor. Lo último que necesitaba esos días era que James viese al rubio y volviese a enfadarse.

Salió con prisa de su despacho, sintiendo como los nervios se le crispaban mientras avanzaba por los pasillos. Se detuvo al llegar al salón, sintiéndose algo aturdido al ver quién era el que había llegado.

— Scorpius —saludó, confundido. No recordaba que Albus le hubiera dicho que su amigo iba a venir de visita—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Visita sorpresa —contestó el rubio, sonriendo fresco. Luego se removió, como si acabase de recordar algo incómodo—. En realidad mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí. He usado la red flú sin su permiso, así que estaría bien que no se enterase.

Por primera vez en días, Harry sonrió, sin terminar de creerse la desfachatez del niño.

— ¿Y has venido a...?

— Quería hablar con James —su cuerpo se tensó, y casi pudo notar como su pecho se apretaba dolorosamente—. Es que quiero comprarme una escoba nueva, y como él entiende de estas cosas, he pensado en preguntarle su opinión.

Harry había convivido demasiado tiempo con Draco, y Scorpius se parecía lo suficiente a su padre como para saber que estaba mintiendo.

— Scorpius, no creo que...

— Solo serán diez minutos.

Respiró hondo, y luego soltó el aire lentamente.

— Está en su cuarto —informó, rendido—. Aunque no creo que quiera hablar con nadie.

El rubio sonrió audazmente. Harry temió lo peor.

Si algo le había enseñado la magia y su experiencia como Auror, es que existían hechizo para todo menos para volar sin ayuda, así que se metió en el cuarto contiguo al de James, que era el de Lily, selló la puerta, apuntó a la pared que separaba ambas habitaciones y murmuró un hechizo que le permitía ver y escuchar lo que pasaba al otro lado.

Vio a James, que estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y dándole una mirada a Malfoy que no era precisamente amable. El rubio, por su parte, parecía perfectamente tranquilo, acomodado en la cama del otro como si fuese la suya.

Sabía que estaba siendo entrometido, pero la incertidumbre amenazaba con matarlo y no sabía qué esperar de Scorpius, la verdad.

— Te has equivocado de habitación, la de Albus está al final del pasillo —espetó James.

— ¿Entre una Cometa 290 y una Saeta de Fuego Suprema, cual elegirías?

El mayor parpadeó, pareciendo perdido por un instante.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Entre una Cometa...?

— Te he oído —cortó el otro con impaciencia.

— ¿Para qué preguntas, entonces?

— ¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para esto?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

— Sí.

— Las Saetas de Fuego siempre son mejores —contestó James, al cabo de unos segundos— ¿Vas a largarte ya?

El rubio asintió, levantándose de la cama. Harry frunció el ceño, no creyéndose que realmente Scorpius hubiera ido hasta allí solo para preguntarle algo tan absurdo a su hijo. Estaba a punto de retirar el hechizo, cuando vio que el menor detenía su caminata hacia la salida, para encarar a James.

— Yo también lo sé —comentó, con voz serena.

— ¿El qué?

— Que nuestros padres están liado.

Esa afirmación pareció captar la atención del moreno, quién volvió a girarse para mirar al otro.

— ¿Y qué? —cuestionó James, y aunque intentaba aparentar indiferencia, se notaba que su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso.

— Eso digo yo: ¿Y qué?

El silencio reinó durante un instante, hasta que su hijo lo rompió.

— ¿Te da igual que tu padre se haya metido en medio de un matrimonio? —indagó.

— Que yo sepa tus padres se van a divorciar.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

— Mi padre.

— ¿Y no te has planteado que tal vez es por su culpa?

Scorpius soltó una carcajada burlona, muy parecida a las que soltaba su padre a su edad.

— ¿Realmente piensas que si mi padre le hubiera quitado el marido a tu madre, ella su hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados?

— Tal vez ella no lo sabe —excusó James, aunque se notaba que no estaba muy seguro de ello.

— Por Merlín, dale algo de crédito a tu madre —bufó el rubio, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Además, una persona no hace que un matrimonio se rompa, si ellos se aman de verdad.

Esta vez fue el turno de James en entornar los ojos.

— Y tú qué sabrás, si eres un crío.

— No lo sé, la verdad —admitió, con un ademán tibio—. Pero lo que sí sé es que mi padre sigue queriendo a mi madre, después de un año y medio sin ella, y aun habiéndose enamorado de tu padre. Sé que mi abuela ha tenido que irse a vivir a Francia porque no aguanta estar sin mi abuelo, y que a veces ni si quiera puede mirar a mi padre a la cara sin echarse a llorar. Sé que Andrómeda sigue yendo todos los meses, durante veinte años, a visitar la tumba de su marido, porque Teddy me lo ha contado.

— ¿Por qué solo me hablas de gente muerta? —replicó James, sintiéndose incómodo.

— No conozco a mucha gente que se haya separado. Pero piensa que si la muerte no ha logrado que ninguna de esas personas dejasen de amarse, ¿qué demonios va a conseguir mi padre? —argumentó con hastío—. Si tus padres se han separado es porque ya no se quieren, es por decisión suya, y ni mi padre ni ellos tienen la culpa de eso.

— Tú no sabes nada.

— Sé que con esa actitud lo único que vas a conseguir es que tu padre sea infeliz—rebatió—. Créeme, que por mucho que te enfades, ni tus padres van a volver a estar juntos, ni tu padre v a dejar de querer al mío.

James estudió a Scorpius durante un instante que pareció eterno, y luego dejó escapar un suspiró resginado que parecía pesar un tonelada.

— ¿Y no te molesta que ellos estén... juntos? —preguntó, con un tono de voz más suave del que había estado utilizando esos días.

— Es raro —respondió Scorpius con sinceridad—. Pero mi padre es feliz, y no lo veía así desde que mi madre murió, así que me moleste o no, me aguantaré y me acostumbraré si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que él sea feliz.

— No creía que los Slytherins fuerais tan profundos —se burló el moreno, aunque con muy poco ánimo.

Scropius se encogió de hombros.

— Tú tienes suerte ¿sabes?. Aunque tus padres se separen, sigues teniéndolos a los dos. Yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por que mis padres se divorciasen, en vez de perderles —confesó en voz baja y suave—. Mi padre siempre dice que he madurado desde que mi madre murió, así que hazme caso cuando te digo que estar así solo te perjudica a ti. Llegará el día en que tu padre te falte de verdad, y entonces sí que lo vas a pasar mal.

James se giró sobre su escritorio, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para que Harry no viese que estaba a punto de llorar. Scorpius se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación, a la vez que él deshacía el hechizo sobre la pared. Quitó el _fermaportus_ que había puesto en la puerta, y alzó la mano para abrirla, justo en el momento en que la voz de Albus se escuchaba en el pasillo.

— ¿Has podido hablar con James? —le escuchó preguntar a Albus.

— Sí.

— ¿Crees que se solucionará?

— No lo sé, tu hermano puede ser muy obtuso cuando quiere.

Oyó a Albus reír brevemente.

— ¿Me vas a contar ahora qué es lo que pasa?

Hubo un silencio y luego escuchó unos pasos apresurados.

— Se me ha hecho muy tarde, Al. Nos vemos otro día.

— Espera... ¡Scorpius!

— ¡Despídeme de tu padre!

Harry apoyó la frente sobre la puerta de madera, sin saber si enfadarse o dar las gracias por que Albus haya terminado en Slytherin, siendo mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, y que los dos hayan resultado ser tan jodidamente manipuladores.

Esa misma noche, mientras estaba en su despacho, la puerta se abrió y James hizo acto de presencia, luciendo una expresión entre avergonzada y culpable. Harry retuvo el aliento, viendo como su hijo se acercaba a él, sin saber cómo debía reaccionar exactamente.

— Lo siento mucho, papá —murmuró el menor, con voz temblorosa.

Harry soltó el aire, sintiéndose más aliviado que nunca en su vida, y estrechó a su hijo en un abrazo apretado.

Al final sí tendría que darle las gracias tanto a Albus como a Scorpius.

* * *

 _Me odiáis, lo sé. Os he cortado todo el fluff y la comedia de un capitulo a otro, también lo sé. Pero, tengo la justificación, de que no quería que todas las reacciones de los niños fuesen igual, y de momento todo el mundo se había tomado muy bien el divorcio de Harry y todo eso, y la vida no es siempre tan maravillosa, así que pensé que era lógico que alguien se lo tomase a mal, por una vez. La verdad es que iba a dejar la charla entre Scorpius y James para el capítulo siguiente, pero pensé que era demasiado cruel de mi parte, así que me he guardado todo mi dramatismo para un one-shot que estoy escribiendo y espero publicar esta semana (que también será un Drarry, para el que lo quiera leer y llorar conmigo), y decidí dejar este capitulo con un final feliz, para que me odiaseis, pero poco._

 _Y bueno, estoy un poco sentimental después de escribir esto, porque si he de confesar algo personal, es que mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía ocho años, y la relación con mi madre siempre ha sido algo tormentosa. Estuvimos tres años sin hablarnos la una a la otra, y aunque ahora me he reconciliado con ella, nuestra relación sigue siendo tensa. Así que me identifico mucho con Scorpius por una parte, y por otra también entiendo a James. Es algo complicado, pero supongo que desgraciadamente en algunas familias es mas común de lo que debería, y como estoy intentado que esta historia sea lo más verosímil posible, supuse que una escena como esta era bastante creíble y probable._

 _Espero que esta pequeña sesión de drama no os haya desalentado mucho. Prometo ser indulgente en los próximos capítulos :D_

 _Dicho esto, gracias por leer, comentar, y por todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo Veintitrés

La reunión estaba siendo del todo incómoda. Realmente no debía ser así, porque era la reunión mensual que organizaba con la Oficina de Aurores para programar las guardias de ese mes, y revisar las investigaciones o casos que seguían abiertos. Era algo rutinario.

Pero Ron le miraba, de una manera entre suspicaz y curiosa, y luego miraba a Mark Klein, que estaba sentado al lado del pelirrojo, y le observaba un poco reticente, y muy malpensado. El hecho de que Klein estuviese frente a él, mirándole maravillado, tampoco ayudaba en nada.

— Pues con esto ya estaría todo —concluyó, entregándole el pergamino con los horarios a Ron.

Raymond Hebbert se levantó acto seguido, despidiéndose educado y directo. Ron y Mark ni si quiera hicieron ademán de querer irse.

Le dirigió una mirada afilada a su amigo, quien se removió algo incómodo, miró de reojo al joven a su lado, y luego volvió a mirarle a él, sospechosamente. Harry quería bufar de la exasperación.

— Ron —pronunció despacio, intentando controlar cualquier emoción en su voz—, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer? Porque si es así, puedo organizarte una guardia de doce horas en un momento.

— Me voy —contestó inmediatamente el pelirrojo, levantándose—, acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy, muy importante que hacer.

— Claro.

Ron hizo ademán de añadir algo más, y por la mirada de recelo que tenía, sabía que no le iba a gustar. Afortunadamente, se lo pensó dos veces, seguramente porque Harry estaba a una palabra de hechizarlo, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y abandonó su despacho.

Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces al chico que aún estaba frente a él.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó intentando ser cordial, aunque lo único que quería era echarle para poder quedarse solo y en tranquilidad.

— No, la verdad es que últimamente las cosas están muy calmadas por aquí, ¿no?

— Sí.

— Aún así parece preocupado, jefe —le dijo, muy solícito— ¿Le ha pasado algo o...?

— Klein —cortó. _Vete a tomar por culo_ , quiso decirle—, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —fue lo que salió de su boca.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que Mark le miraba? Si casi era tan evidente que dolía presenciarlo.

— Sí, yo también debería ir a trabajar —contestó con algo de incomodidad.

Harry se sintió un poco culpable por el chico, pero aún así no pudo evitar respirar con alivio cuando por fin se marchó.

Su mañana pasó con tranquilidad. Mark tenía razón, y en esos días el mundo mágico estaba muy calmado.

Su vida personal era otra historia diferente.

Sus hijos habían vuelto a las discusiones absurdas y los gritos. No solo había tenido que guardar bajo custodia las varitas de Albus y James, sino que las había tenido que esconder y reforzar con un hechizo para que no las cogieran. "Nada fuera de lo normal. Deberías haber visto las discusiones que tenía Charlie y Percy cuando eran pequeños" le había dicho Arthur. Harry nunca había deseado tanto que sus hijos madurasen pronto.

Después estaba el hecho de que su relación con James, a pesar de haber mejorado, no era del todo magnifica. Su hijo le había perdonado, habían estado hablando y al final él lo había entendido, aunque le había dicho que quería hablar con su madre a solas y asegurarse de que todo estaba bine. Harry lo comprendía, y no había objetado nada sobre el asunto. El problema en ese momento era que había una especie de tensión subyacente en el ambiente cada vez que los dos estaban solos. Era embarazoso. Muchas veces notaba como James estaba incómodo a su alrededor, como si de repente no supiera cómo debía comportarse con su padre. A Harry le dolía, porque no quería que el menor viera que algo había cambiado con él. De hecho, le había intentado explicar que todo seguía igual en su relación, y aunque el chico había asentido y le había dicho que lo entendía, aún podía notar como James siempre prefería evitar quedarse a solas con él.

Unos toques en la puerta le sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

— Señor Potter—dijo su secretaria desde la puerta, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa—, se que me ha dicho que no quiere atender visitas hoy, pero afuera hay alguien que quiere verle. Dice que es importante.

— ¿Quién es?

— El señor Malfoy.

Su respiración osciló en su garganta.

Draco era otro de sus dilemas esos días.

— Hazle pasar.

Lo primero que notó, y lo supo nada más verlo porque desgraciadamente Harry había sido el blanco de ese estado de ánimo durante gran parte de su adolescencia, era que Draco estaba enfadado. No estaba molesto, como esas veces en las que simplemente le gustaba dramatizar y exagerar todo y fingía estar más cabreado de lo que en realidad estaba. No se le veía irritado, como cuando Scorpius conseguía sacarle de quicio, ni indignado como cuando Harry le pinchaba y se metía con él solo para molestarle. No, el rubio estaba enfadado, _de verdad._

Y la ira de Malfoy era tan fría que quemaba.

— Hola —saludó tentativamente.

Draco iba tan refinado como siempre. Llevaba puesta una túnica azul cielo con detalles en blanco, su cabello esta perfectamente peinado y su postura elegante le hacia ver destacadamente distinguido. Su rostro era íntegramente serio, y su mirada no reflejaba nada que no fuese una desconectada neutralidad, lo que hacía que Harry sintiera que había un abismo entre ellos, aunque estaban a unos metros de distancia.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó el rubio, lentamente. Se podía decir que había sido incluso delicado a la hora de hablar.

El moreno sintió que eso solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

— Lo siento —añadió, con verdadero arrepentimiento.

— Deberías.

— Sé que...

— No, no sabes nada —Harry guardo silencio cuando Draco lo interrumpió con un tono de voz tan rígido que podía crispar a cualquiera—. Llevas más de una semana ignorando todas mis cartas. Ni si quiera te has dignado a recogerlas, porque mi búho me las ha devuelto todas sin abrir. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me he sentido con eso, después de que tu hijo nos pillase y de ver cómo te gritaba?

Harry tuvo la decencia de bajar la mirada, entre avergonzado y contrariado.

— Lo siento —reiteró, siendo consciente de que había sido injusto con el otro al dejarle de lado.

— ¿Lo haces? —cuestionó el rubio con sorna—. Porque yo creo que si no fuera porque he venido aquí hoy, tú aún seguirías ignorándome durante días enteros. Y no sé porqué, ya que tampoco te estaba pidiendo que me escribieras un jodido diario entero. Me hubieran bastados dos simples palabras de: "Estoy bien".

— Ya he dicho que lo siento, ¿vale? —dijo una vez más, está vez en un tono más brusco—. He tenido una semana difícil, y no tenía la cabeza para nada, sobretodo cuando James se pasó días sin hablarme, y ahora que lo hemos arreglado ni si quiera es capaz de mirarme a la cara.

— ¿Y no podías decirme eso antes?

— Estaba intentando centrarme en lo importante —se excusó—. James me evita, y la semana que viene volverá Ginny, con lo cual tendré que volver a pasar por el proceso de ser juzgado por mis hijos, así que perdona si quería algo de tiempo y distancia para poner mi vida en un buen cauce.

— Distancia —repitió con demasiada calma—. Así que tu solución a todo esto es simplemente alejarme completamente de ti.

— Merlín, Draco —bufó, exasperado. Eso no llegaba a ninguna parte—. Solo te estoy pidiendo algo de paciencia para que pueda resolver un problema por vez.

— Pues lo estás haciendo jodidamente mal.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Dime! —explotó—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi caso? Solo estoy intentando que mi vida vuelva a ser normal, que James no intente salir corriendo cuando está en la misma habitación que yo, y evitar que Albus o Lily puedan pillarme besándote en la cocina. ¡Perdona si estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien para poder estar contigo!

Harry jadeó sin aliento, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había levantado de su silla y había alzado la voz. Respiró hondo, observando que Draco estaba casi tan tenso como él, cruzado de brazos y aun con una expresión seria. Alcanzó su varita, murmurando un _muffliato_ sobre la puerta, aunque seguramente ya era demasiado tarde y su secretaria debía estar alucinando con la conversación.

— Tal vez deberíamos distanciarnos permanentemente, entonces.

La voz del rubio no había sido más que un murmullo, pero había resonado en sus tímpanos como un grito.

¿Estaba insinuando lo que creía?

— ¿Qué? —exigió, dejando su varita sobre la mesa, porque sentía que estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad, y no quería terminar incendiando su oficina.

— Que si esta situación es tan estresante para ti, entonces deberías distanciarnos permanentemente —repitió con claridad

Harry casi se echa a reír, y no por diversión precisamente.

¿Draco estaba dejándole?

No.

Ni hablar.

— No —expresó en voz alta, tan rotundamente que por un momento se impresionó a sí mismo.

— ¿Perdona? —cuestionó el rubio, alzando la barbilla, con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos.

Salió de detrás de su escritorio, solo para pararse frente al otro. Nunca se había dejado intimidar por Draco Malfoy y no iba a empezar ahora.

— Te he dicho que no. No me vas a dejar —sentenció.

— Te dejaré si me da la gana.

— No vas a hacerlo —rebatió, con serenidad—. Si aún me dijeses que tienes una buena razón para ello, entonces bien, lo aceptaría. Nunca te obligaría a estar conmigo, de todas formas. Pero sé que has tomado esa decisión porque creas que me estás haciendo un favor cuando es todo lo contrario. Así que no, no vas a dejarme, ¿entendido?.

No supo si al rubio le había quedado claro o no, lo único de lo que era consciente era que Draco le estaba besando con ansiedad, tan bruscamente que había empujado su cuerpo hacia atrás y la parte baja de su espalda había chocado violentamente contra su escritorio.

— Draco —jadeó, apartándose unos centímetros del rubio para coger aire.

— Cállate —le gruñó en respuesta, antes de volver a besarle como si estuviese desesperado.

Harry quiso protestar, pero Draco había lamido su labio, y luego había enredado su lengua con la suya, mientras se apretaba contra él. Entonces fue consciente de lo mucho que había echado de menos besarle, tocarle y sentirle cerca. Así que sus protestas murieron en un gemido ahogado al sentir los cálidos dedos de Draco sobre su esternón, mientras intentaba desabrochar lo botones de su túnica.

— ¿Está es tu manera de decirme que me perdonas? —preguntó ahogadamente, levantando la barbilla para que Draco pudiera seguir esparciendo besos húmedos por su cuello.

— Esta es mi manera de decirte que me pones mucho cuando están en plan: "Soy el dueño del mundo"

El moreno sonrió placentero, estrujando entre sus manos la ropa de Draco casi con disgusto. Necesitaba sentir la abrumadora piel del rubio contra la suya, necesitaba tener el control de algo, sentir que podía mantener algo derecho en su vida, así que besó a Draco una vez más, tan necesitado y hambriento como se sentía, y le empujó para intercambiar sus posiciones. Al otro no pareció importarle demasiado, porque rápidamente se sentó sobre el escritorio, derramando un bote de tinta en el proceso, y enredó sus piernas sobre sus caderas.

Ver a Draco, quien era soberano cuando del control se trataba, tan ávido y deseoso, tan fuera de su pose habitual de fina elegancia, solo hizo que su excitación se incrementase a un punto que estaba empezando a ser asfixiante.

— Mi varita —exhaló con urgencia.

El rubio estiró el brazo, alcanzando su varita que había dejado sobre la mesa, y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, murmuró un hechizo en voz baja, y acto seguido puso notar como su ropa se desprendía de su cuerpo.

— Joder —le escuchó gemir. Harry ni si quiera era capaz de articular palabra, demasiado preocupado en el angustiante calor que estaba empezando a arremolinarse en la parte baja de su estomago, al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Draco frotándose contra el suyo—. Voy a correrme como no hagas algo pronto.

— No estás ayudando —se quejó apretadamente.

Tiró de él, colocándole en el borde del escritorio. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que Harry apenas era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y su mente no parecía tener ganas de formular un pensamiento coherente que se lo explicase. Lo único que era capaz de sentir era la sofocante sensación alrededor de su erección cuando se hundió por completo en Draco, el gemido largo y profundo que había soltado este al hacerlo y como el calor estaba empezando a quemarle las venas.

— Draco —gimoteó, tan necesitado que cualquiera hubiera sentido pena por él—, necesito... _ah._

Ni si quiera pudo terminar la frase, porque apenas había dado una embestida y Draco ya estaba corriéndose fuertemente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con una expresión tan placentera que daba envidia. Harry sintió que todo a su alrededor se apretaba y palpitaba tan fuerte que no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, no supo si de dolor o de placer. El calor en su estómago estaba abrasándole por completo, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y empujaba contra el de Draco con firmeza, llevándole a un éxtasis tan rápido que lo abrumó. Su mente se emborronó, mareándole y sus oídos dejaron de funcionar, como si estuviera sumergido en el agua, mientras su orgasmo le atacaba con brutalidad.

Cuando su cerebro se reinició, y pudo volver a ser capaz de pensar, se separó de Draco con suavidad, alcanzando su varita para farfullar un _fregotego_ que los dejó limpios a los dos, mientras intentaba volver a ponerse su túnica antes de que alguien se le ocurriese la idea de llamar a su puerta.

— Creo que esta ha sido la discusión y la reconciliación más rápida de la historia —murmuró, sentándose sin cuidado en su silla, con la túnica puesta descuidadamente. Hubiera trasformado la silla en un cómodo sofá, pero no recordaba el hechizo y tampoco tenía energía como para pensarlo en ese momento.

— Si llego a saber que esto iba a ser así, me hubiera reconciliado contigo en el colegio.

Harry sonrió, admirando los movimientos elegantes de Draco a la hora de vestirse.

— ¿Porque ya te gustaba en aquella época?

— ¿Vamos a hablar de eso ahora?

— Bueno, yo sigo esperando a que me des una explicación _detallada_ de lo que te llevó a besar a Nott, solo porque sus ojos son verdes, como los míos.

— Cierra la boca, porque aún estás a tiempo de que te maldiga.

Soltó una carcajada medio alegre, medio cansado. Volvió a levantarse, cuando vio que el rubio ya había terminado de vestirse, y lo acercó a él en un gesto cariñoso.

— Sé que he sido algo egoísta esta semana.

— Algo —apuntilló el otro con sarcasmo. Harry decidió ignorarlo.

— Y que debería haberte escrito, pero la situación con James me tenía demasiado angustiado, y mi cabeza no daba para más —continuó—. No quiero alejarme completamente de ti, solo quiero que uses conmigo esa paciencia que tienes cuando Scorpius hace un berrinche, y me des algo de tiempo para ser sincero con mi familia, y entonces poder besarte en la cocina o en medio del Callejón Diagon.

Observó cómo el rostro de Draco se suavizaba, y cómo aparecía un indicio de sonrisa en su boca.

— Supongo que puedo hacer eso —concedió.

Harry sonrió brillantemente, mientras le daba un suave beso.

— Así que... ¿Nott? —pinchó, solo porque molestar era algo que también había echado de menos.

Draco rodó los ojos, apartándose de él.

— Tengo que irme a trabajar —se excusó, caminando ya hacia la salida.

— Algún día tendremos que hablar de eso —presionó.

Un portazo fue su única respuesta.

Soltó una carcajada.

En ese momento se sentía tan relajado que nada podría alterarle.

* * *

 _¡He escrito un leeemoooon! Dadme un aplauso, por favor. Gracias._

 _Bueno, sé que en realidad es un lemon cortito y no muy, muy detallado, pero es lo más cerca que vais a estar de un lemon en esta historia jaja. Y nada, el capitulo 21 fue divertido, el anterior fue dramático y este pornográfico; hay un poco de todo. La verdad es que no iba a escribir un lemon, porque en cada capitulo que he intentado escribirlo siempre terminaba diciendo: "no, no va a quedar bien", así que lo dejaba pasar, pero en esta parte pensé: "discusión y luego reconciliación? sí, suena bien", así que aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os haya gustado. (Dejo constancia, que en mi mente Draco y Harry son versátiles, para el que se lo esté preguntando, pero quería darle a Harry su momento de "toma de control")_

 _Quiero decir también, que aprovechando que he cogido prestado el ordenador de mi hermano (sin su consentimiento y permanentemente. Es decir, se lo he robado, básicamente. Pero es lo bueno de tener un hermano menor al que le has cambiado los pañales cuando era pequeño y que has tenido que tragarte toda su edad del pavo, que puedes aprovecharte de él todo lo que quieras), voy a corregir todos los capitulos publicados hasta ahora, porque me he dado cuenta de que por el camino he dejado bastantes errores de ortografía, y que mi autocorrector ha hablado más de la cuenta, así que si recibí alguna notificación de actualización o algo, pero solo soy yo corrigiendo, la actualización de verdad llegará la semana que viene^^_

 _Dicho esto, ¡buen fin de semana!_


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo Veinticuatro

Se enderezó de golpe, alertado. Su corazón bombeó sangra a toda velocidad, llenándolo de adrenalina. Se levantó de un salto, poniéndose las gafas y agarrando con decisión su varita. Salió al pasillo con todas las alarmas encendidas en su cabeza, encaminándose con rapidez hacia la habitación de Lily, quién había gritado segundos atrás. Se encontró con Albus y James bajo el umbral de la habitación del primero. El mayor tenía una mirada asustada por el chillido que había escuchado de su hermana, aunque también había algo de determinación, y en su mano estaba la varita que había decidido devolverle el día anterior. Detrás de él estaba Albus, quién era protegido por su hermano.

— Meteos dentro —les ordenó en voz baja. James negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Albus le secundó.

Ahogó un suspiro molesto, enfocándose en la puerta de la habitación de su hija. No había notado que las protecciones de la casa le avisasen de que alguien había entrado, pero Lily había soltado un grito tan alto que había revotado estruendosamente por todo el hogar. Dudó durante un segundo en si abrir la puerta con un hechizo, o hacerlo de forma manual. Justo cuando su mano estaba a punto de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió.

Lily apareció en su campo de visión. Su respiración era irregular, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y su cabello estaba alborotado. Miró por encima de su hija, inspeccionando rápidamente la habitación, pero no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lo normal.

— Lily, ¿qué...?

— ¡Acaba de llegar mi carta de Hogwarts!

Harry parpadeó, confundido. Observó como la pequeña reía encantada, agitando un trozo de papel en su mano, que supuso era la susodicha carta. Soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en una exhalación fatigada. No sabía si echarse a reír con Lily por el alivio que sentía, o regañarla por haber montado ese espectáculo.

— ¡Nos has asustado, maldita loca! —menos mal que tenía a James para expresar sus frustraciones.

La niña los miró a todos, como si de repente fuera consciente del alboroto que había causado.

— Lo siento —se disculpó, pero su sonrisa se mantenía ahí. Estaba claro que nadie le iba a bajar el ánimo—. Papá, tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar mis libros, y mi uniforme y...—Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, llevándose una mano a la boca— ¡Tenemos que ir a por mi varita!

— Que alguien la mate.

— Albus —riñó a su hijo. El menor rodó los ojos.

— ¿De qué creéis que será? He leído que los núcleos de pelo de unicornio son muy buenos, pero también me gustaría que fuese algo poco común como el coral.

— ¿Y si la silenciamos? —probó James.

— ¡Y también tenemos que ir a por mi mascota!

— Lily...

— Por fin podré tener mi propia lechuza. O tal vez debería elegir otro animal...

— Lily —volvió a llamar, con voz contundente. La niña le miró desconcertada—. No podemos ir al Callejón Diagon hoy. Tenemos que ir a recoger a vuestra madre a la estación de trasladores, ¿recuerdas?

Su hija le miró perpleja durante un instante, como si no supiera de qué le hablaba.

— Es verdad —recordó la pequeña—. ¿Podemos ir al menos a por mi varita?

Se escuchó un resoplido general en medio del pasillo.

— Yo me voy a dormir, que todavía no ha salido ni el sol —bufó James, yendo a su habitación.

— Y yo a escribirle una queja a McGonagall. ¿A quién se le ocurre enviar las cartas de admisión a esta hora? —se quejó Albus.

Harry miró como sus hijos desaparecían. Llevó su vista hacia Lily, que seguía ahí parada, con una expresión emocionada.

— Ve a ducharte y a cambiarte de ropa —le dijo. La niña obedeció inmediatamente.

Se dio la vuelta, y siguiendo el ejemplo de sus hijos, se fue a dormir otra vez.

El sueño no le duró ni una hora, y poco después se encontró a sí mismo en la estación de trasladores con sus hijos, esperando a que Ginny apareciese por allí.

— ¿A qué casa creéis que voy a ir? —era la quinta vez que Lily hacía la misma pregunta.

— Crearán una nueva para ti, por pesada —espetó Albus.

— ¡Claro que no!

—"Casa Lily Potter, el hogar de los insoportables" —continuó el niño—. Los únicos miembros seréis tú, y Myrtle "La Llorona". Vuestro escudo será una _Banshee._

— Tú fuiste mucho peor que yo —replicó la niña.

— Es verdad —corroboró James.

— Mira quién fue a hablar, el que se cayó por las escaleras de la emoción.

— ¡Me tropecé! —se excusó el mayor de los tres—. Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

— Seguramente iré a Ravenclaw, porque soy más lista que vosotros.

Presentía que iba a ser una mañana muy, _muy_ larga.

— Repipi.

— Sabelotodo.

— Listilla.

— Empollona.

— Come-libros.

— Cerebrito.

— ¡Papá! —se quejó Lily—. Me están insultando.

— No te estamos insultando, solo estamos elaborando una lista de adjetivos calificativos sobre tu persona —replicó Albus.

Harry suspiró, agotado. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Su salvación llegó en forma de Ginny Weasley.

— Mirad, ahí está mamá —avisó.

Los niños se giraron hacia dónde apuntaba y acto seguido salieron corriendo para recibir a la mujer. Harry suspiró, quedándose ahí de pie, viendo la escena desde lejos. No lo había pensado, pero cuando Ginny se acercó a él, se dio cuenta de que seis meses era mucho tiempo.

Ginny tenía la piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, lo que contrastaba con sus pecas y sus brillantes ojos marrones. Su cabello pelirrojo había sido cortado cobre sus hombros, en un peinado moderno y atrevido. Parecía mucho más joven.

— Harry —saludó, dándole un fuerte abrazo—. Os he echado de menos.

— Nosotros también.

La mujer le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Definitivamente, Ginny parecía mucho más feliz.

Por un momento imaginó que le iba a resultar chocante tener la pelirroja allí otra vez, pero la convivencia con su pronto ex-esposa se le estaba haciendo extrañamente cotidiana y natural. Era como vivir con Hermione. Y eso era raro, porque a Hermione nunca la había amado, y en cambio había estado enamorado de Ginny.

— Te ves bien.

Harry salió de sus pensamiento, viendo como la mujer se servía una taza de té y se sentaba frente a él en la mesa de la cocina.

El día había pasado rápido y agitado. Como consecuencia, y para su suerte, los niños había caído rendidos temprano.

— Tú pareces estar algo mejor que bien.

— Ha sido entretenido —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estados Unidos tiene un aire más desenfadado que Inglaterra.

— Ya me lo imagino.

— ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

— No ha habido muchos cambios —respondió—. Albus entró en el equipo de Quidditch este año como cazador.

— Me envió una carta —asintió la pelirroja—. Perdió su primer partido contra Gryffindor ¿no?

Dejó caer un suspiro.

— Estuvo dos semanas sin hablarse con James.

Ginny soltó una carcajada divertida.

— Menos mal que a Lily no le gusta el Quidditch.

— Va a ser raro estar sin los niños.

— ¿No tienes a nadie que te haga compañía? —Harry arqueó una ceja ante la atrevida pregunta.

— Tengo a alguien —afirmó. Ginny sonrió con picardía.

— Ahora entiendo porqué te brillan los ojos. Estás enamorado —dictaminó ella, haciéndole reír—. ¿Vais en serio?

— Sí.

—Y... ¿quién es?

Esa era la pregunta del millón.

— Creo que es un poco pronto para que te lo diga —respondió. No iba a soltarle la bomba a Ginny el mismo día que acababa de llegar de un viaje de seis meses.

— ¿Por qué?

— Lo entenderás cuando lo sepas.

La chica asintió, no muy convencida. Se notaba que quería seguir sonsacándole información.

— Está bien —accedió—. Tendremos que hablar con los niños sobre lo nuestro.

— E ir al Ministerio a firmar los papeles de divorcio —añadió él—. ¿Cuándo quieres hablar con los chicos?

— Lo más pronto posible —respondió Ginny.

Harry asintió, dándole la razón, porque ciertamente quería quitarse ese peso de encima cuanto antes.

* * *

"Lo más pronto posible" resultó se el día siguiente.

A él le había parecido apresurado, pero Ginny había manifestado que ese día era igual de bueno que cualquier otro, que cuando antes lo hablasen con los niños, mejor, y que estaba pensando en mudarse, ya que ahora sus vidas iban a tomar rumbos diferentes.

— Además, no creo que a tu pareja le haga gracia que compartas techo con tu ex-esposa —le había dicho la pelirroja.

Y si bien era cierto que Draco no había expresado ninguna molestia por ese hecho, tampoco había encontrado un argumento para refutar lo que había dicho la mujer.

Así que ahí se encontraba, en el salón de su casa, con sus tres hijos mirándole fijamente. Lily y Albus parecían ligeramente desconcertados, mientras James estaba completamente tranquilo. Harry le envidió por un momento.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ginny y él se miraron, y casi soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la mujer decidió tomar la palabra. A él no se le daban bien estas cosas.

— No es nada malo, solo que tenemos que contaros algo —hubo un momento de silencio, mientras los niños les miraban expectantes—. Vuestro padre y yo lo hemos estado hablando, y aunque estamos bien juntos, creemos que estaríamos mejor separados —dijo delicadamente.

El silencio volvió a expandirse, esta vez algo más tenso. Lily frunció el ceño, confundida, mientras Albus les observaba a los dos, estudiándolos.

— ¿Separados? —repitió el niño.

— Sí —confirmó Harry—. Hemos decidido que vamos a divorciarnos.

Albus dejó de mirarles, para clavar su vista en el suelo, luego miró a su hermano.

— ¿Por eso estabas tan enfadado esta semana?

James se removió incómodo, disparando una mirada nerviosa hacia su padre.

— Algo así.

— ¿Nos vamos a separar? —preguntó su hija, con la voz quebrada.

— Vosotros no os vais a separar —se apresuró a contestar Ginny—. Vamos a seguir siendo una familia, solo que nosotros ya no vamos a ser pareja.

— Pero ya no viviréis juntos —extrapoló Al.

— No.

— ¿Y con quién vamos a quedarnos?

Harry se removió, sin poder contestar a la pregunta que había hecho James. Si era sincero consigo mismo, ese era un tema que no había tocado con Ginny, porque le había parecido demasiado incómodo.

— Con vuestro padre —contestó la pelirroja sin titubear—. Sabéis que yo viajo mucho, y me sería imposible cuidaros. Viviréis con él, y cuando yo esté en Londres, podréis venir a pasar unos días conmigo.

— Es decir, lo que venimos haciendo los últimos años —espetó Al, cruzándose de brazos.

— Albus —riñó su padre.

— ¿Qué? —desafió el niño—. No es como si estuviera diciendo una mentira ¿no?

— Sí, tienes razón —interrumpió Ginny en un tono conciliador—. Como veis es lo que hemos estado haciendo últimamente, así que no será un gran cambio para vosotros, solo que a partir de ahora tendréis dos casas, y haremos nuestra vida por separado, así que eventualmente os tendréis que acostumbrar al hecho de que tendremos parejas diferentes.

Harry retuvo la respiración, sabiendo que si la mujer había dicho eso, era por él. Miró a sus hijos con atención.

— ¡Yo no quiero tener un padrastro y una madrastra! —se quejó Lily, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos aguados.

— Tranquila que madrastra no vas a tener —le contestó su hermano mayor.

— James —amonestó Ginny —, tu padre tiene todo el derecho del mundo a rehacer su vida si quiere.

El aludido asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente. Harry no sabía si levantarse y estrangularle por lo que acababa de decir, o si abrazarle porque al parecer ya asimilaba mejor su relación con Draco. Optó por algo intermedio: le fulminó con la mirada.

— Pero yo no quiero que os separéis —lloriqueó Lily, echándose a los brazos de su madre, quien la arulló con cariño.

— ¿Puedo irme ya? —preguntó Albus con voz tensa.

Harry sabía que su hijo estaba enfadado, aunque al contrario de su hermano, él nunca iba a hacer un gran escándalo por eso, simplemente se encerraría en su habitación hasta que se tranquilizase y entonces volvería a la normalidad.

— Sí.

El portazo que dio Albus cuando entró en su habitación retumbó por toda la casa. Tal vez tardaría más tiempo de lo normal en calmarse.

Su mirada se encontró con la de James, quién le miraba casi con lastima.

Solo esperaba que la situación se apaciguase pronto.

* * *

Se tumbó en el sofá, notando cómo los músculos de su espalda se estiraban adoloridos. Soltó un quejido, levantándose las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

Dudaba que su cabeza pudiera soportar un día más dentro de toda esta situación. No culpaba a Ginny, porque al fin y al cabo él había estado de acuerdo con la idea, pero era demasiada tensión para una sola semana.

Su divorcio había caído como un cubo de agua fría sobre la familia Weasley, Harry lo notó esa misma noche, cuando se lo dijeron a todos. En el fondo era normal, porque nadie se habría imaginado que ellos fueran a dar esa noticia durante la cena, pero tampoco habían encontrado un motivo para alargarlo más, no cuando sus hijos ya lo sabían y parecían haberlo asimilado. La más afectada había sido Molly, quién se había puesto a llorar, diciendo la pena que le daba que fueran a separarse, con lo feliz que había sido el día de su boda, viendo a su hija casarse con el hombre que querían como a un hijo. Arthur había sido más conciliador, lo que había sido un consuelo, mientras que los demás se habían quedado entre la sorpresa y la duda por no saber cómo reaccionar. Hermione le había aconsejado que necesitaban un poco de tiempo para terminar de digerir la noticia.

Se había sentido ligeramente aliviado cuando la cena había terminado, sin poder soportar la mirada de aflicción de Molly, y le había dicho a Ginny que iba a marcharse ya a casa. Ella se había quedado en La Madriguera, diciéndole que probablemente se mudaría allí esa semana, para no causarle ninguna molestia a Harry. En otro momento habría replicado algo, pero esa noche estaba tan cansado que solo había asentido.

Grimmauld Place se encontraba en un completo silencio, con sus hijos en casa de sus abuelos y con Harry tumbado en el sofá.

Se preguntó si iba a ser así de ahora en adelante, si su casa se iba a sentir tan fría y vacía los días que Ginny se quedase con los niños.

Nunca imaginó que su vida fuese a cambiar tanto.

Se levantó soltando un suspiro, tanteó su túnica hasta que dio con su varita, y un segundo después se apareció en la Mansión Malfoy. Caminó por los pasillos iluminándolos con un ligero _lumos,_ alegrándose de haberse aprendido el camino hasta la habitación de Draco. Cuando llegó, se encontró al rubio durmiendo profundamente. Harry se acercó con cuidado, quitándose la ropa para ponerse cómodo, y se tumbó en la cama intentando ser lo más delicado posible.

— ¿Harry? —murmuró la voz adormilada de Draco, levantando ligeramente la cabeza.

— Sí.

El rubio se giró hacia a él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

Negó con la cabeza, enterrando su nariz en la clavícula del otro.

— Solo te echaba de menos.

Escuchó como Draco resoplaba por la nariz, y no le hizo falta mirar para saber que estaba sonriendo.

Soltó un último suspiro, cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba arrullar por el aroma y el calor de Draco, sintiéndose calmado y reconfortado por primera vez en esa semana.

* * *

 _Hooooooooola!_

 _Lo primero, siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero estoy de mudanza y estos días han sido un descontrol del bueno, y mira que me lo dijo mi madre: "Vas a tardar una vida entera en llevarte todo eso de ahí" y yo pensando: "Qué exagerada, si tampoco tengo tantas cosas". Madre del Amor Hermoso. Casi me muero allí mismo. Solo digo que podría tener una familia de boggarts viviendo conmigo y no me enteraría. Como compensación intentaré actualizar un par de veces más esta semana._

 _Sé que estáis ansiosos por leer la reacción de Albus y Lily cuando se enteren de la relación entre Harry y Draco, pero tendréis que esperar un poco más todavía, de momento os dejo aquí un capitulo algo... ¿reconfortante? (al menos al final jaja). ¡Espero que os haya gustado! La verdad es que me gustan estos capítulos que son en plan "vida cotidiana" de Harry, son entretenidos de escribir._

 _¡Nos vemos en pocos dí_ _as!_


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo Veinticinco

Miró con resentimiento el periódico frente a él. Nunca entendería cómo los de _El Profeta_ se enteraban tan rápido de todo, si hacía apenas unas horas que había firmado su divorcio.

 _"EXCLUSIVA: La pareja más codiciada de Londres se separa. ¿Se les ha acabado el amor?"_

Se vio a sí mismo en la portada del diario, en una fotografía de esa mañana en la que se le veía a él y a Ginny saliendo de las oficinas del Registro Civil de Magos y Brujas del Ministerio. Ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de leer el articulo, porque sabía que no le iba a gustar. Había tenido suficiente con la primera carta que había recibido ese día, preguntándole si era verdad que Ginny le engañaba con otro, y si quería dar una entrevista para contrastar su versión de los hechos. Desde ese momento, se había visto obligado a bloquear todo su correo, por no decir que tenía a su secretaria batallando contra todos los periodistas que querían colarse en su despacho.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, y por un momento casi se puso en guardia, dispuesto a hechizar a algún reportero. Por suerte solo era Ron.

— Menuda cara —fue su saludo, mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a él—. ¿Malas noticias?

Harry le regaló una mirada afilada.

— Han sacado una edición de _El Profeta Vesperino_ solo para anunciar mi divorcio —se quejó. Ron se encogió de hombros, con cara de circunstancia.

— Ya sabes cómo son. Deberías estar acostumbrado.

— Ni si quiera me apetece saber qué barbaridades están soltando.

— Yo lo he leído, puedo hacerte un resumen.

— No, porque como lo sepa iré al Callejón Diagon a quemarles la oficina.

— Yo te ayudo —ofreció su amigo. Harry sonrió a pesar de todo—. ¿Qué opina tu novio de todo esto? —arqueó una ceja, mirando inquisitivamente al pelirrojo—. Merlín, es tan raro decir la palabra "novio" refiriéndome a ti.

— Pues... No lo sé —respondió, ignorando el ultimo comentario de su amigo—. ¿Por qué?

Realmente no había hablado con Draco sobre ese tema, pero él ya había asumido que iba a estar en boca de todos una vez que su divorcio fuese público, y sabía que el rubio lo entendería, porque había aguantado los artículos de _El Profeta_ tanto como él.

— Por nada —contestó, con una ademán desinteresado—. El que sí parece contento es Klein, que por poco enmarca la noticia y la cuelga en la pared de su oficina.

Harry soltó un suspiro irritado.

— Ron, por decimoctava vez: no estoy saliendo con Klein.

— Ya lo sé —replicó el otro casi a la defensiva—, pero tampoco quieres decirme con quién estás saliendo y eso es ciertamente sospechoso.

— Te lo diré, pero espera a algún día que no tenga ganas de matar a alguien, por favor.

— Vale —accedió Ron—, solo no tardes mucho, sabes que no se me da bien esconderle secretos a Hermione.

Si hubiera estado del suficiente humor, seguramente se habría burlado de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo están tus padres? —preguntó.

— Bien. Mamá por fin ha entendido que Ginny y tú sólo os vais a separar, no a morir. Además, están contentos de tener a mi hermana en La Madriguera otra vez.

El moreno sonrió, algo más tranquilo. Convocó un rápido _tempus_ y luego exhaló con pesadez.

— Debería irme ya. Tengo que llevar a Lily a comprar sus cosas para Hogwarts.

— ¿Con la prensa tan alborotada? —cuestionó el pelirrojo mirándole como si estuviera loco.

— No creo que sea capaz de retenerla un día más sin su varita —explicó, resignado.

Ron soltó una risa burlona.

— Buena suerte, entonces.

Harry soltó un último suspiro, antes de aparecerse en su casa.

— ¡Por fin! —exclamó Lily, en cuanto vio a su padre en el salón—. ¿Vamos a ir a por mi varita?

No pudo evitar sonreír con paciencia mientras asentía.

Nunca había visto a su hija correr tan rápido hacia la chimenea.

En el momento en el que pisó el Callejón Diagon se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón, y debería haber aplazado las comprar para otro día. No le había dado tiempo a dar más de dos pasos cuando una decena de reporteros se amontonaron a su alrededor, sofocándole a preguntas disparatadas. Harry no nunca había tenido demasiada paciencia en esas situaciones, y no iba a empezar a tenerla ese día.

Cogió su varita con los dientes apretados y volatilizó el primer pergamino que se le pasó por delante.

Los reporteros se callaron en el acto. Incluso los _vuela-plumas_ se detuvieron en el aire.

— Como podréis ver, he venido a comprar con mis hijos —comentó, señalando a los niños, que en ese momento estaban pegados a su cuerpo, luciendo casi asustados por la cantidad de gente a su alrededor, las preguntas y las fotografías que les estaban sacando, lo que hacia que la poca paciencia de Harry se evaporase con más rapidez todavía—, así que les agradecería que nos dejasen nuestro espacio, ya que no pienso responder a ninguna pregunta, ni ahora, ni nunca.

— Señor Potter, ¿es cierto que su esposa está embarazada de su amante?

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la voz que había hecho tal cuestión, encontrándose con los ojos verdes y sagaces de Rita Skeeter. Su _vuela-pluma_ era la única que estaba escribiendo algo, y eso que Harry no había abierto la boca para responder.

¿Es que esa mujer no se iba a morir nunca?

— Al próximo periodista que me haga una pregunta sobre ese tema, lo detendré por acoso y intromisión a la privacidad. Y créanme cuando les digo que esa medida es la más benevolente que me ocurre ahora mismo. La otra que tengo en mente es mucho más dolorosa —dictaminó, con voz tensa.

— ¿Recurriendo a las amenazas? —provocó la rubia, con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada—. Qué interesante.

Skeeter se dio la vuelta para marcharse después de eso, y para su fortuna el resto de reporteros siguió el mismo ejemplo.

Respiró hondo, sintiéndose más tranquilo, y miró a sus hijos, que parecían mucho más calmados sin tanta gente cerca. Habían transeúntes que aún los miraban con curiosidad, pero afortunadamente estaban acostumbrados a eso.

— Vamos a Ollivanders, ¿no? —preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Lily, con una alegría renovada.

La tienda de varitas de Ollivanders no había cambiado a pesar de los años. Harry casi pudo sentir la misma sensación de magia acumulada en ese lugar. Se acercaron hasta el escritorio, admirando las enormes columnas de cajas de varitas que habían colocadas con extrema pulcritud desde el suelo hasta el techo.

— Albus, no toques eso —reprendió, al ver que su hijo iba a tocar una varita de gran tamaño que levitaba sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Puedo trabajar aquí cuando sea mayor? —preguntó Lily, mirando a su alrededor con admiración.

Harry soltó una risa en voz baja.

Una puerta a su lado se abrió, dejando ver a Garrick Ollivander.

— Señor Potter —saludó con afabilidad—. ¿Su varita se ha vuelto a romper?

Se removió en su sitio, con una sonrisa algo incómoda.

— No, venimos a comprar una nueva —explicó, señalando a su hija, la cual sonrió brillantemente.

— Oh, la pequeña de los Potter —admiró—. ¿Desean pasar al depósito de varitas?. Lo acabamos de expandir.

— Sí —respondió Lily, antes que nadie.

El deposito de varitas era una sala francamente enorme, llena de estanterías con un millar de cajas en ellas. Observándolo con cuidado, se dio cuenta de que las varitas estaban ordenadas por núcleo, siendo las estanterías con los núcleos de pelo de unicornio y fibra de corazón de dragón las más abarrotadas, y más vacías las que poseían un núcleo menos frecuente.

— ¿Alguna preferencia señorita? —preguntó el dueño de la tienda, una vez que se posicionaron frente a otro escritorio.

— Quiero una varita con núcleo de pelo de unicornio —afirmó decidida. Ollivander ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad—. Son las que tienen la magia mas consistente, ¿verdad?

— Lo son —coincidió el hombre, con una expresión complacida—. Pelo de unicornio será, entonces.

Ollivander desapareció por un interminable pasillo. Harry casi tuvo la necesidad de sujetar a Lily por el hombro para evitar que saltase sobre sus pies de la emoción.

— ¿Cuantas varitas crees que probará? —le preguntó James a su hermano.

— Al menos tres —contestó Albus.

— Yo creo que serán seis, siendo como es Lily...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó la aludida, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Nada de peleas aquí dentro —les advirtió a sus hijos.

— Eso es un número desorbitado —respondió Albus, ignorando los comentarios.

— ¿Quieres apostarte algo?

— ¿Cien sickles?

— ¿Crees que soy millonario o qué? —replicó James.

— Veinte knuts, entonces.

— Hecho.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que ambos chicos se estrecharon la mano con seriedad, como si estuviesen cerrando una gran acuerdo.

— Seguro que lo consigo a la primera —protestó Lily.

Ollivander volvió poco después, dejando cinco cajas de diferentes colores sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Preparada? —le preguntó a la pelirroja, quien asintió con énfasis. El hombre cogió una de las cajas de color rojo brillante, abriéndola con cuidado. De ella saco una varita larga y fina, de un color marrón calor, que casi parecía beige—. Madera de haya, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, 30 centímetro, rígida —explicó, mientras se la tendía.

Vio como la mano de Lily osciló al tomarla, y una vez que la tuvo entre su mano, la miró como si fuera el objeto más maravilloso que había visto en su vida. Harry sonrió conmovido.

— Agítala —la animó.

La niña obedeció, agitando delicadamente la varita. No ocurrió nada.

— Tal vez es una squib —pinchó Albus. James rió a su lado.

Harry les envió una mirada de advertencia, conteniéndose de pegarle a sus hijos en la cabeza. Ahora entendía a Severus Snape.

— Oh, no te preocupes —dijo el dueño, recuperando la varita—. La madera de haya suele mostrar una falta de poder si no encuentra a su compañero ideal. Probemos con esta —añadió, abriendo esta vez una caja de color amarillo citrino. Esta vez la varita era de un tono rojizo, con unas delicadas vetas oscuras. Era preciosa—. Madera de roble rojo, 26 centímetros, semi-rígida. Perfecta para duelos, e ideal para mentes rápidas y adaptables.

Lily la sostuvo con más firmeza esta vez, y la probó sin que nadie se lo pidiese. Acto seguido, un centenar de cajas salieron disparadas para todos lados.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó la pequeña, dejando la varita sobre el escritorio con rapidez.

— Descuida —murmuró el tendero, con una ademan sin importancia. Las cajas volvieron a ordenarse mágicamente. Ollivander por su parte, abrió una caja azul oscuro, dejando ver una varita de un dorado brillante, gruesa y con grabados de espirales en ella—. Madera de peral, 28 centímetros y medio, rígida. Magnífica para los corazones cálidos, generosos y sensatos.

La niña suspiró, agarrando la varita. La agitó haciendo explotar un tintero que había sobre el escritorio, sobresaltando a los demás.

— Tal vez deberíamos convocar un _protego_. Digo... por salir ilesos de aquí —aconsejó James, con los dedos llenos de tinta.

Lily le tendió la varita al dueño, con aire desanimado.

— No te preocupes —le dijo a su hija, apoyando una mano en su hombro—. A mi también me costó.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto! Debería haberlo pensado antes —clamó Ollivander, llamando la atención de los otros—. Creo que tengo a tu compañera ideal.

El hombre se adentró en uno de los pasillos, y volvió con una caja gris claro en sus manos.

— Madera de nogal, 27 centímetros, flexible. Son perfectas en 9 de cada 10 casos de magos o brujas con una inteligencia superior. Estoy seguro de que esta es la tuya.

La varita era de un marrón amarillento pulcro, parecía bastante lisa al tacto y en su empuñadura había unos relieves circulares. Cuando Lily la cogió, sus ojos se iluminaron en un segundo, y Harry supo que Ollivander tenía razón, y que esa iba a ser su varita. Lo confirmó cuando su hija produjo unas pequeñas chispas rojas que la hicieron sonreír encantada.

— ¡Es esta! —exclamó, emocionada.

— Serán siete galeones, entonces —respondió Ollivander con una sonrisa suave.

— Me debes veinte knuts —canturreó Albus en cuanto salieron de la tienda. Su hermano bufó disgustado.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a la tienda de animales mágicos? —le preguntó a Lily, quién miraba la caja de su varita con felicidad.

Para su sorpresa, ella negó con la cabeza.

— Vamos a la tienda del señor Malfoy. Quiero enseñarle mi varita.

Bueno, ciertamente no iba a negarse a esa petición.

La botica de Draco apenas estaba a cuatro tiendas de distancia, así que estuvieron allí a los pocos minutos. Al llegar, Harry se dio cuenta de que en la puerta acristalada colgaba un cartel de "Cerrado", aunque dentro había luz, así que supuso que el rubio estaba preparando alguna poción y no podía atender a clientes.

Abrió la puerta, haciendo tintinear la campanilla de bienvenida, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, vio a Draco asomarse por la puerta de la trastienda.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! —chilló Lily, antes de que él pudiese abrir la boca.

— ¿A qué se debe tanto entusiasmo? —preguntó este, levantando a la niña en brazos cuando esta le abrazó, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a los demás.

Dentro de la trastienda, estaba Scorpius sentado en una mesa, muy concentrado mientras preparaba una poción. Albus se sentó al lado del rubio, mientras él y James tomaron asiento frente a él. El niño ni si quiera se inmutó.

— Ya tengo mi varita —informó sonriendo, elevando la caja, mientras Draco la dejaba sobre una de las sillas vacías.

— ¿En serio? —el mayor pareció asombrado, aunque Harry ya le había dicho que ese día iban a salir de compras—. ¿De qué es?

Lily sacó varita, para enseñársela al mayor.

— De nogal, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio. El señor Ollivander dicen que son para personas de inteligencia superior. Seguro que iré a Ravenclaw —afirmó, muy segura.

— No tiene porqué —habló Scorpius, levantando la vista de su caldero por primera vez—. La varita de Albus es de madera de alerce, hecha para inspirar valor y confianza, y no está en Gryffindor.

Harry alzó las cejas, vagamente sorprendido.

— Scorpius hizo toda una investigación sobre varitas cuando obtuvo la suya —explicó Draco.

— ¿De qué es la suya? —cuestionó la menor, sin hacer ni el mínimo caso a lo que acababa de decir Scorpius.

— Espino y pelo de unicornio —respondió Malfoy.

— La mía es de cedro y fibra de corazón de dragón —añadió James con voz orgullosa. Harry estudió a su hijo durante un instante, pero el chico parecía cómodo a pesar de que sabía que Harry y Draco tenía una relación.

No pudo evitar suspirar con algo de alivio.

— Para caracteres fuertes y leales —informó Scorp—. ¿Y la suya señor Potter?

— Acebo y pluma de fénix.

Scorpius volvió a alzar la vista, con una sonrisa socarrona que hizo que a Harry se le erizasen los nervios.

— El acebo sirve para aplacar la ira y el ímpetu —comentó con burla.

— Me lo creo —apoyó su padre. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

— La tuya es de color blanco ¿no? —le preguntó Lily al chico.

Scorpius asintió, sacando su varita con cuidado, sin dejar de revolver la poción.

Harry ya se había fijado otras veces, pero no pudo evitar pensar que la varita de Scorpius era de un bonito y brillante color blanco, fina y elegante. Propia de un Malfoy, obviamente.

— Es de álamo —contestó, sonriendo ampliamente—. Una varita hecha para duelistas.

— No dejes de remover la poción —advirtió su padre. El chico soltó un resoplido, guardando su varita.

— Es que se me cansa el brazo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Al.

— La poción para la alergia de mi padre —respondió en un tono disgustado.

— ¡Draco! —exclamó Harry, sin poder creérselo.

— Él fue quien quiso tener un perro, ahora que asuma las consecuencias. No voy a ser yo el único que sufra aquí —se defendió el rubio—. Además, si quiere ser medimago necesitará un Extraordinario en pociones.

— Ya tengo un Extraordinario en pociones —objetó el menor.

— ¿En serio?, porque no te he visto añadir la raíz de valeriana.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, echándole una mirada mortífera a su padre.

— En cuanto cumpla los diecisiete me iré de casa —amenazó.

— Que Merlín te oiga —murmuró Draco.

— Señor Potter, ¿puedo denunciar a mi padre por explotación infantil?

— Testificaré a tu favor —respondió el moreno, solemne.

— Muchas gracias —replicó Draco con disgusto.

— Si no he añadido las raíces no hace falta que continúe con la poción ¿no?. De todas formas ya está mal hecha.

Su padre le miró durante un largo momento, arqueando una ceja inquisitivamente.

— Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad?

— No sé de qué estás hablando, padre —el niño sonrió inocentemente, mientras desvanecía la poción del caldero.

Harry soltó una carcajada, agradeciendo la diversión en medio de esos días de locos que había tenido.

— Podrían venir con nosotros a la tienda de animales mágicos, ¿no, papá? —ofreció James.

El moreno cortó su risa, solo para mirar a su hijo con algo de asombro. No pudo reprimirse en sonreírle con calidez mientras alborotaba su cabello.

— Si quieren...

Scorpius saltó de su silla.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó el rubio—. Llevo como una hora aquí metido.

— Pobre de ti —se compadeció falsamente su padre.

— ¡Es verdad! —dijo Lily—. Todavía no he decidido qué animal quiero.

— Pues nada, vamos a ver sapos —concluyó Draco.

Harry sabía que la tarea de encontrar una varita no siempre era fácil. James había tardado una eternidad, mientras que Albus lo había conseguido al probar su segunda varita.

Lo que no esperaba es que su hija no fuese capaz de elegir un dichoso animal para llevarse a Hogwarts.

— ¿Que tiene de malo ese gato? —estaba cansado ya de ver gatos, sapos y lechuzas.

— Que no me gusta —respondió la niña inmediatamente. Era lo mismo que había dicho las veinte veces anteriores—. ¿Por qué no puedo elegir otro animal?

— Porque son las reglas, Lily. Gato, sapo o lechuza.

— Pero tío Ron llevó una rata.

— No me lo recuerdes —murmuró, hastiado—. Ademas, eran otros tiempos. Ahora las ratas están prohibidas

 _Y con razón_ , pensó.

Escuchó a James resoplar a su lado, seguramente tan agotado de ver animales como él. Se había recorrido la tienda entera unas diez veces al menos. Albus y Scorpius estaban entretenidos con un pequeño escarbato que tenían, mientras Draco estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo, paseando holgadamente.

— Vamos a mirar las lechuzas.

— ¿Otra vez? —se quejó James, lloriqueando. Harry se sentía igual.

— ¿Qué te parece este?

El moreno se giró al escuchar la voz de Draco a su espalda. En su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño gato blanco, de pelo corto, y con la punta de las patas, la cola y el hocico negro.

— ¡Qué bonito!

— Pero si me había dicho que no querías un gato —replicó su padre, sabiendo que si la niña quería ese gato era solo porque lo había traído Draco. Se sentía casi ofendido.

— Dije que no quería _ese_ gato. Este me gusta.

— Esta. Es una gata —corrigió el rubio.

Harry resopló, viendo como la niña cogía el gato que le tendía el rubio y lo abrazaba con cariño.

— ¿La matas tú o la mato yo? —farfulló James por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

— Cassiopeia, como la constelación. Así la podré llamar Cassy.

 _¿Cuándo elegirán un nombre normal?_ , se preguntó mentalmente

— ¿Podemos ir a Florean Fortescue? —preguntó Albus, mientras Harry pagaba el dichoso gato.

— Sí, vamos a celebrar que ya podemos salir de esta tienda —apoyó su hermano.

— Bien, pero nada con mucho azúcar para ti —le advirtió a Albus.

Al final se encontró a sí mismo en la heladería, sentado en una de las mesas junto a Draco, mientras los niños miraban la vidriera con los diferentes sabores de helado, intentando decidir cual querían.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? —escuchó que le preguntaba el rubio.

— ¿Mejor? —repitió extrañado.

— Bueno, hoy has sido noticia. Y llevas unos días moviditos.

Asintió, soltando una larga exhalación. Casi se había olvidado de eso.

— No es nada que la prensa no haya hecho antes —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y supongo que lo demás se tranquilizará con el tiempo, aunque aún tengo que decirles lo nuestro a los niños y a los Weasley.

Draco sonrió con burla, apoyando su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

— En estos momentos es cuando me alegro de tener solo un hijo y que mi madre esté a kilómetros de mi.

Harry rodó los ojos.

— Muchas gracias por tu compasión —replicó con sarcasmo.

El rubio sonrió más ampliamente, entrelazando su otra mano con la suya por debajo de la mesa para apretarla con cariño.

— Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

Solo esperaba que Draco tuviera razón.

* * *

 _¡Por amor a Merlín y su túnica sagrada!_

 _Creí que nunca iba a acabar este capitulo, y eso que no es especialmente largo, pero si supierais el tiempo que he estado investigando (léase, mirar wikia), todo sobre varitas mágicas. Qué locura, joder._

 _Peeeeeeero aquí tenéis otro capítulo, que prometí actualizar tres veces esta semana, y esta ya es la segunda, intentaré subir otro capítulo el viernes._

 _La verdad es que, a pesar del trabajo que me ha llevado, he sido feliz escribiendo a Lily comprando su varita, ha sido como ver a mi propia hija, y eso que no tengo xD. También parece que Harry ha recuperado un poco de su humor con los Malfoy, pero, ¿y quién no?. Solo falta saber si Draco tiene razón y todo saldrá bien o no. Os prometo que lo sabréis pronto._

 _¡Nos leemos el viernes, si Merlín quiere!_


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo Veintiséis

Se llevó una cucharada de tarta de melaza a la boca, degustando su dulce sabor. No era como las tartas que hacían en Hogwarts, que sin duda eran las mejores, pero la tarta de Molly Weasley estaba deliciosa.

Era el cumpleaños de Rose, y el jardín de La Madriguera era una locura. Otra vez.

— Engordaré ocho kilos como sigamos de cumpleaños en cumpleaños.

Harry sonrió mirando cómo, a pesar de las quejas, Teddy engullía su propio trozo de tarta.

— Creía que en la Academia de Aurores hacíais ejercicio.

— Lo hacemos —replicó el chico—, pero dentro de dos semanas me graduaré, y aún faltan algunos cumpleaños por celebrar.

— Es lo que tiene tener una gran familia.

— Y que Molly haga tartas como esta —añadió. Harry asintió, dándole la razón.

Miró a su alrededor, observando como los niños jugaban y correteaban. Sintió un pequeño _deja-vú,_ aunque sabía que desde el cumpleaños de Albus el año pasado a ese momento, habían cambiado muchas cosas.

Teddy y él estaban sentados en una de las mesas del jardín, comiendo tranquilamente. En el otro extremo estaban Lily y Lucy, la hija de Percy, hablando de todo lo que harían cuando entrasen a Hogwarts ese septiembre. Dominique, Roxanne, Fred y James volaban en escoba por encima de sus cabezas, mientras que Molly, Rose, Albus y Scorpius jugaban al snap explosivo. Hugo, el pequeño de todos, correteaba por el jardín con un palo de madera en la mano que simulaba ser una varita, lanzando hechizos imaginarios a la gente. Aunque el que de verdad corría era George, quien intentaba huir de su madre por haber traído fuegos artificiales a la fiesta cuando le había dejado claro que no quería nada de Sortilegios Weasley en su casa. Había cosas que no cambiaban nunca.

— ¿Vais a hacer una partido de Quidditch hoy? —le preguntó a su ahijado.

— Seguramente. Tú serás el árbitro, ¿no?

— Me gustaría más ser el buscador, la verdad.

Teddy se atragantó con la tarta, mirándole como si le acabase de decir que iba a casarse con un hipogrifo.

— ¿Volando? ¿Con la escoba?

— No, barriendo con ella —replicó, rodando los ojos.

— Se te ha pegado el sarcasmo de mi tío —se quejó el chico—. ¿Desde cuándo vuelas?

— Desde hace unos meses.

Lupin asintió, con la mirada perdida, como si aún no se lo creyese. Era normal, Teddy a sus veintiún años solo lo había visto volar en fotografías.

— Increíble —murmuró.

Harry sonrió ligeramente entretenido.

— Llevaré esto a la cocina —comentó, apilando los platos vacíos de la mesa. Su ahijado asintió distraídamente, muy metido en sus pensamientos.

Cruzó el jardín levitando los platos mientras Molly le regañaba, diciéndole que no hacía falta que se molestase en recoger, que eso ya lo haría ella. El moreno hizo caso omiso, llevándolo todo a la cocina, aprovechando para ordenar también el salón. Se encontraba limpiando los papeles de los regalos de Rose, cuando la chimenea sonó a su lado.

— Hola —saludó con una sonrisa, algo extrañado de que Draco llegase tan pronto para recoger a su hijo. El rubio le miró con expresión inusualmente seria.

— Necesito hablar con Scorpius —dijo como respuesta. Su voz parecía acongojada.

La sonrisa de Harry decayó, dejando paso a la preocupación.

— Está en el jardín.

Vio como salía del salón, mientras que él se quedó allí de pie, intentando imaginar qué era lo que tenía a Draco en ese estado. El nerviosismo se anudó en su estómago, dejándolo intranquilo. Afortunadamente el rubio volvió a los pocos minutos.

— ¿Que ha pasado? —le dijo nada más verle.

— Mi madre está ingresada —suspiró el otro—. El año pasado tuvo una neumonía, y se le pudo curar, pero ahora ha vuelto a afectarle y parece que es más grave. Tengo que irme a Francia.

El moreno asintió, observando la expresión de desasosiego de Draco.

— ¿Quieres que me quede con Scorpius? —ofreció.

— No. Ya he hablado con Daphne y vendrá a buscarle en un rato —sus ojos grises le miraron con algo semejante a la culpabilidad—. No quería irme así de repente, pero...

Alzó la mano, en un gesto para quitarle importancia, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes por eso —consoló, acercándose a él—. Estoy seguro de que tu madre se recuperará.

Malfoy asintió, sin parece muy convencido.

Harry miró hacia la puerta del jardín, y luego a su espalda, cerciorándose de que no había nadie alrededor. Alzó una mano sujetando suavemente el cuello de Draco y lo acercó a él para dejar un beso suave sobre sus labios.

— Escríbeme cuando llegues a Francia, ¿vale?

— Vale —afirmó el otro en voz baja, separándose de él para dirigirse a la chimenea —. Te amo.

— Y yo a ti —le respondió, antes de verle desaparecer por red flú.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, soltando una gran exhalación. Parecía que no iba a tener una semana tranquila. Cerró los ojos, casi rezando para que Narcisa Malfoy se recuperase. Se le encogía el corazón solo de pensar en Draco preocupado, metido en un hospital francés. Se quedó ahí lo que supuso que fue mucho tiempo, con la mente demasiado abstraída y los ánimos demasiado bajos como para salir al jardín y volver a la fiesta.

Su burbuja de padecimiento se rompió cuando la chimenea sonó una vez más.

De ella salió una mujer de largo cabello rubio, brillantes ojos verdes y tez pálida. Vestía una túnica elegante de un color rosa pálido

— Buenas tardes —saludó, con un bonito acento en su voz —, he venido a recoger a Scorpius.

— ¿Daphne Greengrass? —se levantó, para saludarla apropiadamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza —. Iré a buscarle.

Salió al jardín, percatándose del ruido que había allí fuera. Parecía que al final Teddy si había organizado un partido de Quidditch. Buscó a Scorpius con la mirada, pero no lo encontró volando, así que paseó sus ojos por la zona, localizando al niño sentado en una de las mesas, con los brazos bruzados sobre esta y la barbilla apoyada en ellos. Parecía que Scropius compartía su mismo estado de ánimo intranquilo.

— Tu tía ha venido a buscarte —le dijo, cuando estuvo a su altura.

El rubio se levantó obedientemente, despidiéndose de los que estaban allí. Mientras se acercaban al salón, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que le había dicho Draco de la familia Greengrass cuando Astoria falleció. Sabía que Draco no dejaría a su hijo con Daphne si no confiase en ella, pero el instinto sobreprotector de Harry estaba demasiado arraigado en él sobretodo en ese momento, en el que Scorpius estaba tan lejos de su padre.

— Sabes que puedes ir a nuestra casa cuando quieras ¿verdad? —le dijo, sintiendo que su deber moral florecía—. Dejaré una chimenea abierta para ti.

El niño le miró, asintiendo.

— Lo sé.

— Y si te encuentras mal, o te ocurre algo, siempre puedes enviarme una lechuza, a la hora que sea, y yo iré a buscarte inmediatamente estés donde estés.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos gris-azulados en él, observándole con una fijación conmovida. Para su sorpresa, el niño se abalanzó contra él, apretándole en un abrazo asfixiante.

— Gracias, Harry —murmuró, con una voz tan dulce que dejó extrañado al mayor.

El moreno sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo y haciéndole entrar en el salón.

— Hola, tía Daphne —saludó el niño. La mujer le correspondió cálidamente.

— Que pase buena tarde, señor Potter —se despidió la rubia, antes de meterse en la chimenea.

Harry se quedó solo una vez más, con un estado de ánimo por los suelos, sintiéndose preocupado e intranquilo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, sirviéndose un gran trozo de tarta de melaza, y sentándose en la mesa para ahogarse en su desasosiego.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Ginny interrumpió su atmósfera alicaída, adentrándose en la cocina para alcanzar un vaso y llenárselo de agua.

— Ron se enfadará como vea que estás arrasando con toda la tarta —se burló la mujer, riendo.

Harry se llevó otra cucharada a la boca, sin tomarse la molestia de contestar. Era infantil, pero en se momento no estaba de humor. La pelirroja pareció extrañada ante su silencio, así que se sentó frente a él.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada.

Vio como ella fruncía el ceño, y después de veinte años a su lado, Harry sabía que esa expresión detonaba que no iba a dejarle en paz hasta sacarle la verdad.

— ¿Te has peleado con tu novia? —probó, inocentemente.

Resopló, lleno de disgusto. Estaba cansado, desanimado y demasiado preocupado con todo para inventarse una excusa. Sabía que esa situación la había propiciado él, por haber llevado su relación en secreto, pero estaba harto ya de que todo el mundo le preguntase sobre su supuesta novia, como en el caso de Ginny o Hermione, o por su novio, como hacía Ron.

Su paciencia había rebasado el límite.

— Es un novio —corrigió, con tono firme y seguro.

Tenía a Draco viajando a Francia, con su madre enferma, a Scorpius con una familia con la que no congeniaba, dentro de un mes sus hijos irían a Hogwarts, y él se quedaría en una casa enorme y solo. Que Ginny le juzgase por salir con un hombre, era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento.

— ¿Novio? —repitió ella con voz inestable. Harry levantó la mirada, observándola con desafío, alentándola a que tuviera algo que decir—. ¿Eres homosexual?

— No.

— Pero estás saliendo con un hombre —apuntilló Ginny.

Resopló irritado, dejando la cuchara sobre el plato y apartándolo de él. Le dolía el estómago por comer tanto.

— No me gustan los hombres. Simplemente me he enamorado de él.

La mujer asintió con cautela.

— No te estoy juzgando —aclaró suavemente.

— Lo sé —suspiró.

Sus hombros se hundieron. Toda su molestia y preocupación se convirtió en cansancio y dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Vas a decirme quién es?

Harry lo pensó durante un momento. Ginny no parecía enfadada, ni asombrada o horrorizada por haberle dicho que salía con un hombre. Y él ya estaba tan cansado de inventar evasivas sobre el tema.

— Draco Malfoy.

La cocina se sepulto en silencio durante unos segundos. Los ojos marrones de Ginny parpadeaban, y ese era el único signo de que ella seguía viva, porque el resto de su cuerpo no se movió ni un ápice.

— Bueno... no es para tanto —comentó ella, con aparente indiferencia, aunque en su rostro había algo de consternación.

— Lo dices para que no me ofenda.

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga? —replicó—. Llevas meses con lo de _"Estoy interesado en una persona" "Estoy saliendo con alguien"_ , y nunca has querido decir quién era, y ahora vienes y de repente me sueltas que estás con... con Malfoy. Decir que estoy alucinando se queda corto.

A pesar de todo, Harry se encontró a sí mismo riendo limpiamente.

— Supongo que tienes razón —admitió.

— Aunque, pensándolo bien, no es tan raro, ¿no? —comentó la mujer —. Recuerdo que Malfoy estaba muy bueno cuando íbamos a Hogwarts. Luego abría la boca y lo jodía todo, pero por algo se empieza. El uniforme de Quidditch le quedaba genial.

Harry se llevó las manos a la sienes, cerrando los ojos.

— No me puedo creer que acabes de decir eso.

— ¿Perdona?. Eres tu el que está saliendo con él —la burla era tan palpable en su voz que Harry casi se sintió sonrojar—. ¿Es por eso que lo mantenéis en secreto? ¿Porque es Malfoy? —cuestionó más seriamente.

— No es por eso. Es decir, al principio era porque nosotros aun estábamos casados. Y ahora con lo del divorcio y todo... Estoy agobiado. Además, James no se lo tomó muy bien cuando se enteró.

— Sí, algo me comentó sobre eso —afirmó la pelirroja—. Pero no creo que los niños se lo tomen mal.

— No lo sé. Tal vez a Albus no le haga gracia que esté saliendo con el padre de su mejor amigo.

Ginny soltó una carcajada abrupta.

— Lo siento —se disculpó, aún riendo—. Es que no me acostumbro a pensar que tú y Malfoy estáis juntos.

— Al menos tú te lo has tomado bien —se consoló a sí mismo—. Espera a que se lo diga a Ron.

— Eso sí va a ser difícil —admitió ella. Harry soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado—. No te preocupes, Harry. Tal vez todos se sorprendan al principio, pero estoy segura que lo entenderán. Es tú vida al fin y al cabo, y ya eres mayorcito para saber en qué te metes.

— No estoy tan seguro de eso —replicó, con menos esperanzas—. No deja de ser Draco Malfoy, quien le hizo la vida imposible a Ron y Hermione, el hijo del hombre que te dio un diario maldito, el sobrino de Bellatrix Lestrange. Poca gente le conoce como le conozco yo.

— Y tú eres Harry Potter, el hombre al que esta familia quiere como a uno más. Ellos lo aceptarán a él por ti, y luego estoy segura de que le darán una oportunidad para conocerlo. Y si ha logrado enamorarte a ti, podrá enamorar a cualquier Weasley —bromeó. Harry se permitió sonreír—. Además, siempre puedes empezar diciéndoselo a Albus y Lily, que son los que menos prejuicios tendrán al respecto.

Harry mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, mirando a Ginny con agradecimiento.

— Me alegro de haberme casado contigo —dijo sinceramente.

— No lo digas muy alto, no vaya a ser que Malfoy se entere y venga a matarme una noche de estas —se burló.

Su sonrisa se amplió, mientras negaba con la cabeza, sintiéndose con un humor mejorado.

* * *

La carta que le quitó un gran peso sobre los hombros llegó una semana después, donde Draco le decía que su madre estaba recuperándose bien, pero que todavía se quedaría en Francia hasta que le diesen el alta. Harry había suspirado con alivio en cuanto terminó de leerla.

Y aunque era cierto que después de eso su animó mejoró considerablemente, y se sintió mucho más relajado, había otra cuestión que estaba atormentándolo: solo quedaban unas semanas para que el curso escolar empezase, lo que significaba que se le estaba agotando el tiempo para ser sincero con sus hijos.

Hubiera querido esperar a que Draco volviese de Francia, para que estuviese con él mientras se lo decía a Albus y a Lily, pero el rubio no había podido darle una fecha concreta de su regreso, y él no quería esperar más para desahogarse y quedarse tranquilo de una vez por todas.

Con lo cual, una vez más se encontraba en su salón, con sus tres hijos mirándole extrañado.

— ¿Estas reuniones se van a hacer una costumbre? —cuestionó Albus.

— Tal vez, porque aunque nos hayamos separado seguimos siendo una familia —contestó Ginny, quien había decidido acompañarle como apoyo—, y debemos mantener la comunicación los unos con los otros y ser sinceros, porque la confianza es la base de una familia.

Los niños miraron a su madre sin entenderla. Él también la observó con la misma expresión. Ella le regaló una mirada que decía: _"Confía en mi"._ Harry sintió miedo.

— Así, que ahora mismo vamos a sincerarnos entre nosotros, y vamos a contar un secreto, y nadie puede enfadarse, ni molestarse.

— A ver si lo he entendido —dijo James lentamente—. Nosotros contamos un secreto, y vosotros no os enfadaréis.

— Exacto —afirmó Ginny—. Y nosotros también contaremos uno, y vosotros tampoco os podéis enfadar. Esta charla va sobre aceptarnos y mantenernos unidos.

Harry llevó la vista al techo, sabiendo ya por dónde iba la mujer. No sabía porqué, pero presentía que eso no iba a funcionar.

— ¿Y tampoco nos castigaréis? —cuestionó Albus recelosamente.

— Nada de castigos —asintió ella—. ¿Algún voluntario para empezar?

Los niños se miraron mutuamente, y se mantuvieron en silencio. James cruzo la mirada con él, conociendo el secreto iba a desvelar Harry.

— ¿Puedo empezar yo? —preguntó Lily, ganándose un asentimiento de su madre. La niña soltó un suspiro, mirando a Harry con culpabilidad—. El otro día Cassy se hizo pis en la alfombra del despacho de papá. Intenté limpiarlo pero creo que no se va.

Albus y James soltaron una gran carcajada. Ginny a su lado intentó disimular la suya, pero se le estaba dando bastante mal.

— Voy a matar a ese gato —murmuró, cerrando los ojos y frotándose la frente.

— ¡Mamá dijo que no podías enfadarte!

— Es verdad —corroboró la aludida.

— Bien —gruñó él—. Solo dime dónde está la macha para poder limpiarla después.

Lily asintió, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

— ¿Siguiente? —preguntó Ginny. Albus tomó la palabra.

— James tiene novia —soltó.

La mente de Harry se quedó en blanco durante un interminable segundo, y luego clavó los ojos en su hijo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿¡Por qué has dicho eso!? —chilló el mayor, mirando a su hermano como si quisiera matarlo.

— La cuestión era contar un secreto, nadie ha especificado que el secreto debía ser nuestro —se excuso Albus.

Harry sabía desde el principio que eso no iba a salir bien.

— ¿Esas tenemos? —replicó James, con desafío en la voz —. Pues que sepáis que Albus se dedica a besarse con chicos en los pasillos del colegio.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó esta vez Ginny, que parecía tan consternada como él.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— ¡Claro que lo es! Matthew Wilson te vio.

— ¡Wilson es un gilipollas!

— ¡Basta! —vociferó Harry, viendo que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. James se tragó su replica, y Albus volvió a sentarse en el sofá del que se había levantado.

— Recordemos que no íbamos a enfadarnos —dijo Ginny en tono conciliador—, así que todos vamos a respirar hondo. Tú también, Harry —el moreno se limitó a bufar—. James, ¿por qué no empiezas a explicarte?

— ¿Por qué yo primero? —se quejó.

— Porque en esta casa hay dos chimeneas y las escobas arden muy bien —amenazó Harry—. Así que deja de replicar y habla.

James suspiró con pesadez.

— Es una chica de Gryffindor. Llevamos solo tres meses saliendo.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Elisabeth Byrne —contestó el chico. Abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió. Al final pareció resignarse, porque añadió: —. Aunque la que me gusta es su hermana, Olivia.

— ¿Y por qué estás saliendo con ella si te gusta su hermana? —preguntó Ginny.

— Porque Olivia le odia —respondió Albus con burla.

— No me odia. Es solo que no le caigo del todo bien. Así que pensé que si salía con su hermana, ella vería que puedo ser buena persona, y tal vez cambie su opinión sobre mi.

— ¿Quién te dio esa idea tan desastrosa? Y por Merlín, dime que no fue Fred, o peor, su padre.

— En realidad la idea fue de Teddy —admitió.

Harry resopló.

— Y yo que creía que era el más decente de esta familia —murmuró.

— James, eso no va a salir bien —dijo su madre—. Estás jugando con los sentimientos de una chica. Además, si yo tuviera un hermana, nunca saldría con su ex-novio. Lo que tienes que hacer es intentar cambiar su opinión sobre de ti de otra manera.

El chico tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

— Ya.

— Albus, te toca.

— Lo que ha dicho James es mentira —repitió el aludido.

— Explícate, porque es tu palabra contra la suya, y tu hermano tiene un testigo a su favor.

El menor rodó los ojos.

— Odio que seas auror —se lamentó—. Unos chicos de cuarto hicieron una apuesta, y al final un imbécil de Gryffindor terminó besándome a la fuerza en el pasillo que da a la biblioteca.

— ¿De Gryffindor? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Le hubiera pateado el culo —cuestionó James.

Harry cerró los ojos e intentó respirar hondo. _Lo intentó_. Ni si quiera le molesto el lenguaje mal sonante del menor, porque su mente estaba más concentrada en la furia que estaba despertando en él.

— Su nombre —exigió.

— Harry, nada de enfadarse —recordó Ginny.

Y una mierda.

Iba a matar a ese jodido crío que se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a Albus, y luego se cargaría a toda su familia por no saber educar a su hijo. Ir a Azkaban no podía ser tan malo después de todo.

— Dylan Anderson —la voz de Albus sonaba algo acongojada—. Pero ya tuvo su merecido —se apresuró a añadir—. Scorpius estuvo echándole pociones raras en sus comidas hasta que consiguió que lo internasen un mes entero en la enfermería.

— Ah, es verdad. Recuerdo eso —comentó James —. Estuvieron a punto de trasladarle a San Mungo. Creían que iba a morir.

— No fue para tanto —desestimó su hermano.

— Aún así, tu amigo da miedo.

— La verdad, sí que es algo escalofriante —coincidió Ginny.

— Se lo merecía —contestaron Albus y Harry a la vez.

El mayor se anotó mentalmente que tenía que regalarle algo bonito a Scorpius.

hubo un suspiró generalizado, y luego un corto silencio que Lily decidió romper.

— Ahora os toca a vosotros, ¿no? —preguntó hacía sus padres.

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó. Casi había olvidado que él también tenía algo que revelar.

Ambos adultos compartieron una mirada, y Ginny decidió tomar la palabra.

— Me han ofrecido un puesto de entrenadora de Quidditch —admitió, con una gran sonrisa.

— Bromeas —jadeó James —. ¿En qué equipo?

— Las Avispas de Wimbourne.

— ¡Eso es genial, mamá! —felicitó Albus.

— Sí, porque además van a cambiar su sede a Londres, y al ser la Liga Inglesa ya no voy a tener que viajar tanto, aunque los horarios de entrenamiento serán un poco apretados.

— ¡Tenemos que ir a ver todos los partidos!

— Y comprar camisetas y bufandas de las Avispas.

— Voy a tener que tirar todo lo que tengo de Flechas de Appleby —murmuró James.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa ante tal entusiasmo.

— Felicidades, Gin —le dijo. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

— Solo quedas tú, papá —recordó Lily, una vez que la conversación se extinguió.

Su entusiasmo se esfumó de repente.

El silencio se hizo pesado a su alrededor, mientras observaba como sus hijos le miraban expectantes.

Optó por usar la táctica de Draco y decirlo de golpe, al menos a él le había funcionado bien con Scorpius.

— Tengo una relación con Draco —confesó.

El rostro de James no cambió, obviamente. Albus abrió la boca lentamente, como si acabase de ver un dragón en el salón, mientras que Lily frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera la frase.

— ¿Qué?

— Que papá tiene novio —aclaró James innecesariamente. Harry le dio una mirada de advertencia.

— Eso me ha quedado claro —espetó Albus —. Pero... ¿por qué?

— Esa es una pregunta estúpida.

— ¡Cállate! —le gruñó a su hermano. Luego su rostro se transformó en uno de entendimiento—. Por eso James estuvo tan enfadado aquellas semanas, él ya lo sabía. ¿Por que él lo sabía y yo no? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? ¿Desde cuándo estáis saliendo?

— Albus, tranquilízate —le dijo su madre seriamente. El niño abrió la boca para replicar, pero al final se mantuvo en silencio.

— James se enteró por casualidad —contestó con toda la calma que puso —, y sí, por eso estuvo tan enfadado. Quería esperar primero a que supierais que vuestra madre y yo íbamos a separarnos antes de deciros estos. Y salgo con Draco desde finales del año pasado, más o menos.

La boca de Albus volvió a abrirse.

— Eso son ocho meses.

— Sí.

— ¿Scorpius lo sabe?

— Su padre se lo dijo hace unos meses.

El niño bufó, y se cruzó de brazos.

— Increíble —murmuró. Harry lo observó con cuidado. Albus parecía más ofendido por la falta de información, que enfadado por la situación. Sus músculos se relajaron—. ¿Esto quiere decir que Scorpius es ahora nuestro hermanastro o algo así?

— Bueno, legalmente Draco y yo no estamos casados, así que puedes seguir tratándolo como tu mejor amigo.

— No os vais a casar, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Esta vez sí parecía algo consternado.

— Es un poco pronto para hablar de bodas.

— Bien —su hijo parecía más calmado. Harry se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

Un sollozo cortó la atmósfera. Sus ojos volaron hasta Lily, encontrándosela con el rostro contraído, las mejillas enrojecidas y unas grandes lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

— ¡No puedes salir con el señor Malfoy! —exclamó desconsolada.

Abrió la boca, pero la angustia por ver a su hija tan llorosa le impidió decir algo.

— Lily, nada de enfadarse —amonestó Ginny—. Deberías estar feliz por papá.

— ¡Pero el señor Malfoy es demasiado bonito para él! —chilló en medio de un sollozo que le rompió la voz.

Harry se quedó paralizado, intentando no sentirse ofendido, mientras veía como la pequeña se levantaba del sofá y huía a esconderse a su habitación.

— Qué dramática —murmuró Albus.

Suspiró, hundiéndose en su asiento.

— No te preocupes, es solo un berrinche. Se le pasará —consoló la pelirroja—. Aunque nunca me imaginé que Lily querría quitarte al novio —terminó, soltando una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

— Qué graciosa eres —farfulló con sarcasmo.

— Mira el lado positivo; podría haber ido mucho peor.

Miró a Albus y James, que parecían tranquilos e incluso ligeramente divertidos al igual que su madre.

Podía concederle a Ginny algo de razón; no había ido tan mal después de todo.

* * *

 _¡Tatatachaaaaaaaaaaan!_

 _Lo prometido es deuda, y dije que actualizaría hoy, así que aquí me tenéis._

 _Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo, y sé que vosotros teníais ganas de leerlo. Al final la que peor se lo ha tomado ha sido Lily, la pobre. Sí, soy muy cruel. Tendremos que ver si al final se le pasa el berrinche, y todavía falta darle la noticia a los Weasley._

 _Dicho esto, me veo en el deber moral de avisar de que esta historia está en su recta final. De hecho he trazado más o menos una línea argumental y le quedarían unos cuatro capítulos, contando el epílogo. No digo esto para desanimaros, sino porque yo a veces estoy leyendo una historia y de repente me encuentro con que he llegado al último capitulo y me quedo como: ¿Ya está? ¿Se acabó?. Yo prefiero avisaros, para que no os tome de imprevisto. (Eso no quiere decir que no haya reservado algo de emoción para el final)_

 _Y eso queso._

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!_

 _¡Buen fin de semana!_


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo Veintisiete

No supo porqué, pero no se sorprendió cuando, al volver del trabajo, se encontró a Scorpius en el salón de su casa, practicando hechizos junto con Albus y James. Era como si subconsciente ya le hubiera prevenido de eso.

— Mis abuelos han vuelto de su viaje, y no quería quedarme con ellos —ofreció el niño como explicación—. Tía Daphne me dio permiso para venir.

— No te preocupes —desestimó con una ademán—, aquí hay habitaciones de sobras.

— Y si no puedes dormir conmigo —fue la proposición de Albus.

— ¡Ni de coña! —gritó su padre desde las escaleras.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa por una más cómoda y fue a su despacho a revisar algunos papeles que había traído de la oficina hasta la hora de la cena. Fue una tarde tranquila, a pesar de tener a un niño más en casa. Scorpius era extrañamente ordenado y obediente cuando su padre no se encontraba alrededor, y eso hizo que sus propios hijos se comportasen de una manera más civilizada. Tal vez debería proponerle a Draco que se mudasen juntos, si los niños iban a estar así de sosegados siempre.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Harry les había dado la noticia. Albus no parecía muy afectado por el hecho, y aunque Lily ya había dejado de estar enfurruñada, aun se encontraba algo reticente a dirigirle la palabra, como si le hubiera ofendido personalmente. James había dicho que estaba celosa de él. Harry había preferido no hacerle caso y les había pedido a sus hijos que ese tema lo llevasen con discreción, porque los Weasley aún no sabían nada —a parte de Ginny—, y no quería salir en la prensa a toda página. Ya tenía suficiente con el tema de su divorcio, que aún seguía rondando por ahí.

— Todos a la cama, que mañana hay que madrugar —les ordenó a los cuatro, una vez que terminaron de cenar.

— Madrugar en vacaciones debería ser un delito —se quejó James.

— No os quedéis despiertos hasta tarde —les advirtió, mientras se encaminaban hacia sus habitaciones—. Y vosotros dos —les echó una mirada de aviso a Albus y Scorpius—, cada uno a dormir en su propio cuarto, no quiero nada de habitaciones compartidas aquí. Esta es una casa decente.

Ambos niños le miraron como si estuviese loco, lo que hizo a Harry suspirar con alivio. Al menos seguían manteniendo algo de inocencia.

— Tu padre da miedo —escuchó susurrar al rubio.

— Claro, el tuyo no —contestó Albus con ironía. Se giró para mirar a su padre cuando llegó a su habitación—. Buenos noches, papá.

— Hasta mañana —canturreó Scorpius.

Harry se fue a su propia habitación, encontrándose una carta en el alfeizar de su ventana. Reconoció la letra de Draco nada más abrirla.

 _"Con un poco de suerte estaré allí mañana para la graduación de Teddy._

 _Te amo."_

No pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que apenas habían sido un par de semanas las que Draco había estado en Francia, pero mentiría si no dijera que lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Se acostó, con una sensación tranquila y cálida en el pecho, dispuesto para quedarse dormido casi al instante.

Su mente se encontraba en la deriva del sueño, cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente. Se obligó a sí mismo a alejar la bruma somnolienta de su cuerpo, al reconocer la pequeña figura de Lily en la oscuridad.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó tentativamente.

Había decidido darle espacio a su hija, al igual que había hecho con James, para que asimilase su nueva situación de vida. Ginny le había afirmado que Lily no permanecería mucho tiempo enfadada con él, y al parecer había tenido razón.

— Lo siento —dijo la niña, acostándose a su lado como tantas veces había hecho —. No quería enfadarme contigo.

— No pasa nada —contestó el mayor con un suspiro templado, acomodando a Lily a su lado.

— Me alegro de que estés con el señor Malfoy porque eso significa que ahora será de nuestra familia, ¿verdad?.

— Claro.

Notó a la niña asentir contra su costado, pegándose más a él.

— Solo... solo no te lo quedes todo para ti, ¿vale, papá?

Harry soltó una risa adormilada.

— Lo intentaré —bromeó, antes de quedarse dormido.

La noche había sido tranquila, pero la mañana no iba a correr la misma suerte.

Lo supo en cuanto la puerta se abrió bruscamente y un segundo después un gran peso estaba aplastando su pecho.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó Scorpius, muy lleno de energía.

Harry tosió, sintiendo el aire desaparecer de sus pulmones ante el ataque, y echó al niño a un lado, sin tomarse la molestia de abrir los ojos.

— Deja de gritar —se quejó Lily a su lado, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

— Pero es que ya es de día, hay que levantarse. A esta hora mi padre ya me tendría haciendo deberes y en esta casa aún estáis durmiendo. Creía que íbamos a madrugar.

— Scorp —dijo el mayor—, cállate.

— Vamos, papá Harry —canturreó, sin darse por vencido.

— Como le vuelvas a llamar así, te dejo calvo —amenazó la voz de Albus, entrando en la habitación para luego acostarse en la cama al lado de Lily y volver a dormir.

— Mi pelo no se toca, Potter.

— Aparta.

Harry abrió los ojos, para ver cómo James empujaba a Scorpius y se acomodaba en su lado derecho de la cama, dispuesto a seguir el ejemplo de sus hermanos. Lily y Albus se encontraban dormitando en su lado izquierdo mientras James hacia lo propio. Scorpius estaba sentado en el borde.

— ¿Por qué estáis todos en mi cama?

— Porque son unos vagos —respondió Malfoy—. Tenemos que levantarnos para ir a la graduación de Teddy.

— _Tempus_ —murmuró, y luego dejó escapar una exhalación—. Scorpius, son las seis de la mañana, faltan cuatro horas para la graduación.

— Pero...

Se incorporó sobre el colchón, solo para tirar del brazo del rubio y hacer que se tumbase junto a James.

— Duérmete —le ordenó.

— Mi padre se enterará de esto —murmuró, antes de dejarse arrullar.

Harry se hubiera reído si no hubiera tenido tanto sueño.

* * *

Como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, su asistencia era obligatoria en la graduación de la Academia de Aurores. Normalmente había asistido en solitario a esa ceremonia, pero ese año su ahijado se graduaba, así que había ido con sus hijos y Scorpius.

— ¿Podréis estar quietos y sentados aquí, sin discusiones, hasta que esto termine? —le preguntó a los niños, observándoles inquisitivamente.

— Tranquilo, yo te los vigilo —afirmó Scorpius muy solemnemente.

Harry le miró de soslayo.

Cada año tenía que subir al escenario, dar un pequeño discurso para los recién graduados, y después estrechar un decenar de manos de futuros aurores, mientras les daba la enhorabuena, lo que significaba que los niños iban a tener que estar sentados entre el público, y aunque estaban en primera fila, en los asientos reservados solo para él y su familia, no se quedaba tranquilo dejando a los cuatro solos.

— Vuestras varitas —exigió, tendiendo la mano. Los menores empezaron a replicar en el acto, ganándose una advertencia por su parte. Al final lo cuatro entregaron sus varitas—. Portaos bien.

Subió al escenario que había en aquel salón de actos de la academia, sentándose junto al grupo de profesores. El director se posicionó en un atril, y con un hábil sonorus empezó su discurso. Le tocó hablar a él justo después, recitando su ya muy aprendido sermón, el mismo que repetía cada año, sobre lo orgulloso que se sentía el Ministerio al contar con jóvenes intelectos y mentes brillantes, con brujas y magos tan habilidosos como ellos. Se sentía como Dumbledore en su primer día de curso escolar en Hogwarts.

Como ya sabía Harry, después de eso se procedió a la entrega de diplomas, dónde él se levantó y estrechó la mano de cada estudiante graduado allí.

Teddy apareció frente a él con la sonrisa más brillante que había visto nunca.

— Felicidades —le dijo, estrechándole la mano como al resto.

— Gracias, padrino —susurró, antes de moverse a un lado para aceptar el diploma que le entregaba su director.

Entre estudiante y estudiante, Harry se dedicó a pasear la mirada por la sala. Sus hijos parecían tranquilos, seguramente porque estaban mortalmente aburridos también. Reconoció a Andromeda y a Victorie en la parte de reservada para los familiares, lo que le hizo sonreír brevemente. Se esforzó en no sentirse decepcionado al ver que Draco aún no había llegado.

— Felicidades —recitó, cuando otro futuro auror se paró frente a él.

La ceremonia no duró mucho más, y el moreno suspiró tranquilo cuando pudo bajar del escenario. Se acercó a los niños, devolviéndoles sus varitas, salieron hacia los jardines del edificio, y se propuso serpentear entre la gente para poder encontrar a Teddy y felicitarle de una mejor manera.

— Ahí está Victorie.

Miró hacia donde señalaba Lily, encontrando la conocida cabellera rubia de la chica, quien en ese momento le estaba haciendo una foto a Andrómeda y a su ahijado, muy sonrientes. Los niños corrieron hacia allí, aprovechando que podía escurrirse entre la gente con más facilidad.

— Jefe.

Harry se giró hacia el llamado, reconociendo la voz al instante. Mark Klein le saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

— Klein —saludó, con una sonrisa tensa —. Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

— Es verdad, lo siento —se disculpó el chico. Se volvió para mirar a los niños charlar con Teddy—. ¿Tienes a alguien que se gradúe este año?

— Mi ahijado —respondió, volviendo a mirarle—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó por cortesía.

— Mi primo.

— Felicidades.

Mark sonrió, con sus dientes blanco y emparejados, sus ojos ámbar brillando contentos y su cabello color ocre desordenado. Seguramente, a cualquier persona del planeta se le habría acelerado el corazón con ese gesto.

— Papá, ¿no vienes?

La voz de Albus le sacó de su ensoñación. Abrió la boca, agradeciendo que su hijo le había dado la excusa perfecta para marcharse, cuando Klein se adelantó a hablar.

— Tu hijo se parece mucho a ti —comentó.

Se tragó un suspiro antes de hablar.

— Es Albus —presentó—. Albus, él es Mark Klein, un compañero de trabajo.

— Encantado —el joven le tendió la mano, con una expresión encantadora. El niño le miró, fijó su vista en la mano extendida frente a él, y luego volvió a mirarle. Al final le devolvió el gesto—. ¿Tú también quieres ser auror como tu padre?

La nariz de Albus se arrugó. La mueca hubiera pasado desapercibida para cualquier persona, pero Harry sabía que eso era signo de que no se encontraba a gusto con la situación, seguramente porque Klein no le estaba cayendo en gracia. Le apretó el hombro imperceptiblemente, esperando que no dijese nada inadecuado, sabiendo que Albus no salía morderse la lengua en estas situaciones.

— Quiero ser Inefable —respondió, haciéndole soltar el aire con alivio.

— Bueno, no te será difícil con el apellido que tienes.

El rostro de su hijo se deformó en una expresión de puro fastidio. Si había algo que Albus detestaba, a parte de que se metiesen con él por su apellido, era que le hiciesen la pelota por esa misma razón.

— Yo creo que lo conseguirá por sus propios medios, tenga el apellido que tenga —respondió una voz a su espalda.

Harry se giró solo para encontrarse con los familiares ojos grises de Draco. Su rostro era natural e imperturbable, su cabello estaba cuidadosamente peinado y llevaba una de sus habituales túnicas caras y elegantes. Sintió una fuerte necesidad de besarle.

Su estómago se agitó, y su corazón empezó a retumbar en su pecho, como si de repente fuera consciente de que Draco estaba ahí. Por fin.

— Seré el mejor Inefable de la historia —afirmó Albus, sonriendo cuando Draco enredó su mano en su cabellera, como solía hacer siempre que le veía.

Harry miró su interactuación, con esa agradable sensación cálida que siempre le crecía en el pecho cuando observaba situaciones como esas.

— No me refería a eso —respondió Klein con voz dura.

— Ya —se limitó a contestar Draco.

— Mark Klein, por cierto.

— Draco Malfoy —respondió, estrechando su mano.

La tensión se hizo palpable. El moreno recordó lo desconfiado que se había mostrado Klein con el apellido Malfoy cuando trabajaban en el caso de la poción. Decidió que era buen momento para terminar esa conversación.

— Es el novio de mi padre —soltó Albus de repente.

 _A tomar por culo_ , pensó.

Albus sí sabía dar donde dolía.

Mark palideció visiblemente. Miró a Draco, y luego le miró a él, como si no pudiera creer lo que el niño estaba diciendo. Harry se encogió de hombros, sin sentir la necesidad de negar esa afirmación. No iba a negar nunca a Draco.

— Tengo... tengo que irme —su voz sonaba temblorosa, y ni si quiera esperó una respuesta antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

Soltó una larga exhalación, clavando los ojos en su hijo.

— Creí haberte dicho que íbamos a llevar este tema con discreción. No me apetece salir en más portadas de _El Profeta._

Albus sonrió cándidamente.

— Creo que Teddy me está llamando —contestó, antes de salir huyendo.

Escuchó a Draco reír a su lado.

— Esto es por culpa de tu hijo —acusó—. Scorpius es una mala influencia.

El rubio dejó de reír, solo para mirarle indignado.

— No, no, perdona. Albus venía así de serie.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero una sonrisa pulsó en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó con voz suave.

— Cansado, pero sobreviviré.

— ¿Y tu madre?

— Recuperada.

— Me alegro.

El rubio asintió, clavando su mirada en él de una manera intensa. Supo solo por ese gesto que Draco tenía tantas ganas como él de poder estar en un lugar más privado.

— ¿No vais a felicitarme o qué? —Teddy se colgó de los hombros de ambos, su rostro era de extrema felicidad.

— Lo siento, pero no me llevo bien con los aurores —contestó Draco en un tono de fingido disgusto, deshaciéndose del abrazo.

— Tranquilo, tío. Ahora que tengo licencia para matar, puedo ser tu guardaespaldas personal.

— No tienes licencia para tal cosa —le reprochó a su ahijado.

— Lo malo es que me han dicho que el jefe es un gruñón —continuó Lupin con intención.

— Oh, sí. He oído hablar sobre eso —respondió el rubio, siguiéndole la corriente—. Pero dicen también que está muy bueno.

— ¡Tío Draco! —exclamó, tapándose los oídos con horror—. Que estamos hablando de mi padrino.

— Sí, y estoy aquí, por cierto —se quejó el aludido.

— ¿Ya nos vamos a casa?

Los tres se giraron al escuchar a Scorpius a su lado.

— ¿Dos semanas sin verme y así es cómo me saludas?

El niño sonrió hacia su padre.

— Hola, papá —contestó con voz dulce—. ¿Puedo quedarme en casa de Harry? Es más divertida que la mansión, y es la última semana de vacaciones.

Harry rodó los ojos, recordando los buenos días que le había dado Scorpius.

— Ni si quiera deberías haberte quedado allí ayer. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba tu tía cuando no te encontró?

Frunció el ceño, clavando los ojos en el menor.

— ¿No se suponía que te había dado permiso, porque tu abuelos habían vuelto de viaje?

— Sus abuelos no vuelven hasta el mes que viene.

Scorpius miró a ambos adultos, sintiéndose acorralado.

— A ver... Es que tía Daphne me dijo que podía usar la chimenea si quería, y Harry me dio permiso para ir a su casa. Así que si relacionas los dos conceptos, y lo piensas objetivamente, en realidad verás que sí tenía permiso para ir.

Draco soltó un suspiro a su lado.

— Tienes razón —le dijo a Harry—, es un mala influencia. Para qué nos vamos a engañar.

El moreno soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Harry no lo entendía.

Había pasado meses sin Ginny, incluso al principio de su relación, cuando la pelirroja aún era jugadora de Quidditch, pasaba semanas sin ella, y nunca había sentido esa ansiedad que sentía en ese momento.

Claro que Draco no era como Ginny. Su relación tampoco era igual, y no quería compararlos, pero Harry tampoco había tenido ninguna otra relación para saber si eso era normal o no.

— _Tu m'as manqué._

Su pecho se apretó contra sus pulmones, como si tuviera un gran peso encima. Su piel cosquilleo, haciendo que su bello se erizase.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó. Apenas podía hablar.

— Que te he echado de menos.

— Repítelo.

— Te he...

— No —interrumpió—. Dilo en francés.

Draco dejó de besar su cuello, solo para alzar la cabeza y fijar sus ojos oscurecidos en él

— _Ce que tu m'as manqué, Harry_ —murmuró contra su boca.

Le besó con tanta desesperación que apenas se reconoció a sí mismo.

Se alegró de haber sellado e insonorizado la habitación antes de encontrarse en esa situación, cuando su mente aún tenía algo de racionalidad y era capaz de conjurar un hechizo, porque en ese momento de lo único que era consciente era de los besos de Draco, de su piel rozando la suya, sus dedos acariciando su piel y dejándole febril.

— Draco —lloriqueó lastimosamente.

— Lo sé —le escuchó responder sobre su clavícula, justo antes de entrar en él.

Su cuello se arqueó para echar la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en la almohada. Sentía que no podía respirar, así que no supo cómo su garganta pudo emitir un gemido tan grave y placentero.

Era tan intenso y a la vez tan reconfortante sentir así de unido a Draco.

— ¿Puedo moverme?

Harry abrió los párpados, sin ser consciente de que los había cerrado, admirando el rostro concentrado y casi obsceno del rubio. Enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Draco, mientras asentía con impaciencia.

Siempre había creído que la sensación más vertiginosa que podía experimentar era volar con escoba y bajar en picada, pero se equivocaba. Nada se compraba a esa sensación de vahído en su estómago, a la voz de Draco gimiendo, a la plenitud que sentía en cada poro de su cuerpo, él cómo sus pieles parecían fundirse la una con la otra, a su pulso oscilando en sus venas, mientras la sangre corría a toda velocidad, haciéndole palpitar, gemir y enloquecer. A todo ese placer que se acumulaba en él y le rompía, le deshacía y luego le creaba otra vez.

Y tal vez tenía que darle la razón a Lily algún día, porque tener a Draco encima de él, teniendo un orgasmo mientras susurraba su nombre era una de las imágenes más bonitas que había visto en su vida.

— También te he echado de menos —dijo, una vez que su cerebro estaba lo suficientemente conectado a su lengua como para decir algo coherente.

Draco soltó una risa a su lado, pareciendo realmente exhausto.

Se giró de lado, alzando una mano para acariciar la piel expuesta de la espalda del otro, mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer. Harry le observó con cuidado, preguntándose si alguna vez iba a tener suficiente de él.

— _¿Escucháis algo?_

 _— No._

 _— No._

 _— No._

Alzó la cabeza, fijando su mirada en la puerta de su habitación que aún continuaba sellada. Draco también se irguió a su lado.

— _Es un muffliato. ¿No escucháis el zumbido?_ —reconoció la voz de Albus tras la puerta.

— En qué momento se te ocurrió tener hijos —se burló el rubio, dejando caer la cabeza contra la almohada.

— _¿Por qué tienen un muffliato puesto? ¿Están durmiendo?_ —preguntó Lily.

— _Sí, durmiendo_ —el sarcasmo de James era palpable a través de la puerta.

— Al menos Albus tiene dotes de Inefable, si ha sido capaz de advertir mi hechizo —farfulló Draco, medio en broma, medio en serio.

— _Supongo que eso quiere decir que puedo quedarme a dormir aquí_ —opinó Scorpius. Casi podía ver su sonrisa victoriosa desde ahí.

— _Genial_.

Harry es estiró para alcanzar su varita, deshizo el _muffliato_ aunque mantuvo el _fermaportus_ en su lugar.

— En habitaciones separadas —advirtió con voz severa. Hubo una exclamación colectiva al otro lado.

— Vale —respondieron los niños a la vez.

Reforzó el _fermaportus_ por si acaso, no queriendo que ningún niño entrase en su habitación a la mañana siguiente, antes de dejar su varita sobre la mesita de noche.

— Gracias por contar con mi opinión —se quejó el rubio lleno de mordacidad.

— Oh, cállate —le ordenó, justo antes de besarle.

Planeaba disfrutar de Draco más lentamente esa vez.

* * *

¡ _Hoooooooola caracolas!_

 _Primero, para aquellos que sean unos ineptos en francés como yo, pondré las traducciones de las frases de Draco:_

 _Tu m'as manqué: te extrañé/te he echado de menos._

 _Ce que tu m'as manqué, Harry: Dios mío, te he echado de menos, Harry._

 _Si no significan eso, culpad a Google._

 _Y para continuar, pues nada, aquí un capítulo más jaja. En un principio no iba a escribir ningún lemon aquí, pero como se acerca el final de la historia, sabía que si no lo añadía en este capítulo ya no lo haría, y me apetecía escribirlo la verdad. El primer lemon fue algo más intenso, y este quise hacerlo más romántico (o espero que haya quedado así)_

 _La verdad es que iba a actualizar mañana, pero voy a tener un día complicado, así que me he esforzado en terminar el capítulo hoy, y espero poder publicar al menos dos más esta semana, así ya sólo quedaría el epílogo._

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo Veintiocho

Harry sabía que era el momento de salir de su pequeña burbuja.

Había pasado un día estupendo con Draco y los niños. Se habían quedado en casa y se habían entretenido juntos. Había visto a Draco darle algunos consejos a James sobre pociones, ahora que el curso escolar estaba a punto de empezar,a Lily y sus mapas sobre constelaciones, había visto a Scorpius con sus comentarios inteligentes y sagaces para evitar un castigo cuando su crup mordió todas las patas de las sillas del comedor, y a Albus ensayando hechizos con el gato de Lily, lo cual terminó en una gran discusión.

A pesar de eso, Harry se había dado cuenta de que su vida ahora era sorpresivamente maravillosa, pero también era consciente de que estaba limitada, que tenía que ser sincero con el resto de su familia y consecuentemente dejar que la prensa hiciese eco de su relación con Draco, para que así sus días estupendos no se condicionasen a las cuatro paredes de su casa. Él quería ser feliz en público, y en privado.

Por esa razón, había decidido tener una pequeña reunión con los Weasley. No con todos, porque Charlie se encontraba en Rumania, y nunca había sido muy cercano a Percy, así que no le importaba que él se enterase de la noticia por la prensa, pero sí había congregado a Ron y Hermione, obviamente, a los señores Weasley, a George y Angelina y a Bill y Fleur. Ginny no había podido acudir a la cita, ya que tenía su primer entrenamiento de Quidditch ese día, y Teddy, aunque no estaba invitado, había decidido ir por si su padrino necesitaba ayuda, y porque Victorie le había dejado tirado para ir de comprar al Callejón Diagon.

— Y bien, ¿qué querías decirnos, Harry? —preguntó la voz amable de Arthur.

Miró hacia la taza de café que le había servido Molly después del postre. El único que seguía comiendo era Ron, quien levantó la vista al escuchar la pregunta de su padre. Teddy también le observaba con una sonrisa alentadora.

— Quería daros una noticia, ya que a pesa de que Ginny y yo nos hemos divorciado, para mi seguís siendo mi familia.

— Y para nosotros también, cielo —afirmó Molly con voz maternal. Harry sonrió con algo de tensión.

— Por eso quería comunicaros que he decidido rehacer mi vida con otra persona.

Ron y Hermione no tuvieron ninguna reacción singular. Bill y George tampoco parecieron especialmente sorprendidos. Molly, en cambio, si parecía algo asombrada.

— ¿Tan pronto? —cuestionó la mujer.

— Bueno, a pesar de que hace poco que Ginny y yo nos hemos divorciado oficialmente, la realidad es que llevamos ya meses separados.

— Es normal —concilió Arthur—. Ambos sois jóvenes todavía, y es lógico que cada uno quiera continuar con su vida.

— Pero... ¿no te parece algo apresurado? Tal vez deberías tomártelo con calma ahora.

— Mamá —frenó Bill—, Harry no tiene que guardarle luto a Ginny, ella está perfectamente con la situación, y si Harry está dispuesto a dar ese paso, no veo porqué está mal.

— No digo que esté mal, es solo que... no lo sé. Es todo tan repentino.

Harry soltó un suspiro, entendiendo que era un situación difícil de aceptar para Molly, teniendo en cuenta de que para ella, hacía tan solo un mes, él y Ginny tenían un matrimonio perfecto.

— Vamos a lo interesante del asunto —intervino George, con una sonrisa pícara —. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Ron tosió, atragantándose con un trozo de pastel que estaba comiendo. Hermione le envió una mirada exasperada a su marido.

Se removió incómodo en la silla.

— Es algo... complicado —dijo, pensando que decirlo de golpe no sería una buena idea en esa situación.

— ¿Complicado? —repitió Hermione.

Miró a su amiga, y luego se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron, que le miraban nervioso. Había una expectación en la mesa que le hacía ponerse tenso.

— Es que no es una mujer —explicó lentamente—. Estoy saliendo con un hombre.

La chica parpadeó, alzando las cejas y abriendo ligeramente la boca, como si estuviera aturdida. Bill y Fleur también estaban sorprendidos, mientras que George parecía que iba a echarse a reír en cualquier momento. Molly y Arthur parecían conmocionados.

— ¿Un hombre? —repitió la señora Weasley, llevándose la mano al pecho como si acabasen de asestarle un golpe.

George soltó una carcajada, ya sin poder aguantarse, recibiendo una reprimenda de Angelina por el camino.

— Oh, vamos —rezongó él—, estamos en el siglo XXI, y no creo que Harry sea el primer gay de la historia, ¿no?.

Vio como Bill y Fleur asentían, junto con Hermione. Los señores Weasley parecían más reacios a aceptarlo, seguramente porque eran más tradicionales en ese aspecto. O porque el asombro les impedía reaccionar.

— Y, ¿quién es?

Volvió a mirar hacia su taza de café, que ahora seguramente se había quedado fría. Suspiró, dándose valor, consolándose en pensar que esa era la última vez que iba a tener esa conversación con alguien, porque afortunadamente no iba a tener que dar más explicaciones a nadie.

— Es Draco Malfoy —respondió, una vez más.

No se tomó la molestia de levantar la mirada, sabiendo que todos estarían conmocionados ante la noticia. El silencio que vino después le dio la razón. Solo la risa histérica de Ron rompió la atmósfera.

— Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Harry le observó durante un instante, antes de negar.

— No, no lo es —respondió serio y decidido.

El rostro del pelirrojo se deformó, lleno de disgusto.

— Se me ha quitado el hambre —murmuró, apartando el trozo de pastel que le quedaba.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...? —Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si quisiera hacer un millón de preguntas y no supiera cual hacer primero.

— Fue hace unos meses —contestó, sabiendo que su amiga querría saber los detalles—. Pensamos que estaría bien que nos llevásemos mejor ya que nuestros hijos son amigos y al final...

— Al final te has enamorado de él —terminó la chica.

Harry asintió.

— ¿De Malfoy? —cuestionó Ron, sin poder creérselo—. De entre toda la gente con la que puedes estar, ¿tenías que elegirlo a él? ¿Al chico que te estuvo insultándonos durante todo el colegio? Merlín, os despreciabais mutuamente. Su familia apoyaba a Voldemort.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado de eso? —replicó, encontrándose en el límite de su paciencia—. Éramos críos. Tú mismo lo has dicho, nuestro desprecio era mutuo, pero los años han pasado igual para todos, hemos madurado y hemos aprendido a dejar eso atrás.

— Que Malfoy ya no me insulte cuando me cruce con él por los pasillos del Ministerio no le hace buena persona.

— ¿Y tú qué sabrás, si no te has parado a conocerlo? Además, me lo dijiste, Ron. Me dijiste que te bastaba con que yo fuera feliz, y Draco me hace muy feliz, así que aprende a vivir con ello, porque no voy a renunciar a él.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Lo vas a poner por encima de nosotros? —cuestionó. Casi podía ver la furia brillando en él.

Soltó el aire que retenía en los pulmones. De repente se sentía agotado, y lo único que quería hacer era huir y volver a encerrarse en su pequeña burbuja. Teddy posó una mano en su brazo, en señal de apoyo.

— Eres mi hermano, Ron —contestó, con voz cansada —. Todos los de aquí sois mi familia, lo sabéis, y me alegraría que me apoyaseis en esto, pero si no lo hacéis, entonces lo siento mucho por vosotros, porque no pienso dejar a Draco. Y si me queréis de verdad, no me daréis a elegir.

El silencio cayó como una losa en la mesa, volviendo el ambiente tenso y pesado.

Miró a Hermione, quien parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

— Hermione —llamó, haciendo que la chica le mirase—, di algo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si acabase de despertar de una ensoñación.

— Es que... no sé que decir, la verdad.

No supo si esa afirmación era buena o mala.

— Pues yo me alegro por ti —dijo George, rompiendo la tensión —, así que felicidades.

Harry esbozó un intento de sonrisa sin sentimiento, aunque se sentía agradecido por el apoyo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? —cuestionó Hermione—. Quiero decir, sé que Malfoy ha cambiado, él mismo me ha ayudado muchas veces en el Ministerio, pero de ahí a tener una relación con él, estando los niños de por medio y todo...

— Ellos ya lo saben, y lo han aceptado bastante bien.

Su amiga asintió, su mirada era comprensiva, lo que le hizo sentir algo de alivio. Estaba a punto de dirigir su mirada hacia los señores Weasley, que aún no habían dicho nada al respecto, cuando un brillo peculiar captó su atención. Por la ventana del comedor entró un _patronus_ en forma de lince que Harry reconoció como el de Raymond Herbbert, uno de sus aurores.

— _Atentado en el Callejón Diagon. Necesitamos refuerzos. El Caldero Chorreante es seguro para aparecerse._

— Victorie —exclamó Fleur, preocupada. _  
_

— Mierda —escuchó decir a Ron, mientras se ponía de pie.

Harry lo imitó, clavando sus ojos en Teddy cuando lo vio levantado.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— Soy auror, y Victorie dijo que iba a ir allí hoy. No pienso quedarme aquí.

El chico se desapareció antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar.

Maldijo mentalmente, sacando su varita y apareciéndose.

El Caldero Chorreante estaba en orden y vacío, de no ser por Raymond quien se encontraba en la entrada, junto con Teddy y Ron que ya estaban con él. Mientras se acercaba a ellos, pudo escuchar el sonido de varias apariciones a su alrededor y poco después había casi una decena de aurores reunidos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió.

— Parece un atentado planeado. Los testigos que hemos podido interrogar dicen que habían varias personas vestidas de negro que atacaron a transeúntes y comercios de repente. Nosotros hemos contado al menos un veintena de ellos. Está todo despejado desde aquí hasta Gringotts, pero los atacantes parecen haber atrincherado en varias tiendas en la zona sur.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones, y su estomago se cerró de repente. Esa era la zona donde estaba la botica de Draco.

— ¿Heridos? —preguntó, con el corazón en la boca.

— Cinco graves que ya han sido trasladados a San Mungo, y varios heridos leves. No sabemos si hay alguien más en el otro lado del Callejón.

Harry asintió, obligándose a sí mismo a dejar de lado la conversación que había tenido con los Weasley momentos antes, y sobretodo a mantener la cabeza fría y no ir directo hacia la tienda de Draco para comprobar si estaba bien.

— Es seguro salir, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, ganándose un gesto afirmativo por parte de Hebbert —. Bien, quiero que te quedes aquí para informar a los aurores que lleguen como refuerzo, y tomar declaración o trasladar a San Mungo a los rehenes que podamos encontrar. Todos los demás, quiero que se forme una linea de retención a la altura de Gringotts y otra en Florean Fortescue.

— ¿De cuantas personas? —preguntó Ron.

— ¿Cuantos aurores tenemos fuera?

— Klein tiene un grupo de nueve con él.

— cuatro en cada linea de momento, los demás irán conmigo a abrirse paso en la zona sur. Ron, tu quédate en Gringotts.

Su amigo asintió, saliendo del Caldero Chorreante a paso seguro. Harry lo siguió, cogiendo a Teddy del brazo cuando pasó junto a él.

— Tú vas a quedarte en la linea de Florean Fortescue —le ordenó—. Y más te vale que me hagas caso.

Ya tenía suficiente con la preocupación que sentía por Draco, no quería preocuparse también por su ahijado.

El chico asintió obedientemente, para su fortuna.

El Callejón Diagon estaba desierto, y había una capa de humo negro envolviendo el cielo. Harry supuso que provenía de la tienda de instrumentos mágicos, que parecía que minutos antes había estado ardiendo. Había una falsa tranquilidad en el ambiente que se rompió nada más llegar al banco mágico. Todo era un caos en esa zona de la calle. Localizó a Klein detrás de una de las columnas de Gringotts, donde Ron se situó acto seguido. Él se dirigió hacia la esquina del Callejón Knockturn que colindaba con la calle. Varios aurores se situaron en zonas estratégicas, y en ese momento se alegró de que Teddy se hubiera quedado atrás, porque los hechizos volaban a una velocidad que daba vértigo.

Echando un vistazo a la situación, contó que habían al menos tres personas en la tienda de ropa de Twilfitt y Tatting y otras cuatro en la tienda de calderos.

Cerró los ojos, dándose unos segundos a sí mismo para relajarse. Debía mantener controladas sus emociones, pero desde esa altura no podía ver la tienda de Draco, no podía saber si estaba bien o no, y la angustia amenazaba con desbordarle.

 _Mantén la mente fría_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo gris, antes de apuntar con su varita al primer atacante que vio.

— _¡Expelliarmus! ¡Desmaius!_

Exhaló ásperamente al ver que había dado en uno de sus objetivos. Podía sentir la adrenalina acelerando su corazón, y la magia de su varita cosquilleando en la palma de su mano.

Debía encontrar a Draco y asegurarse de que Victorie estaba bien.

— _¡Protego! ¡Expulso!_

Un hechizo voló sobre su cabeza. Imaginó que debía ser un _confringo_ por la manera en la que la piedra de la pared estalló a su lado.

— _¡Confundo duo!_

Vio a un grupo de aurores acercarse a la zona, congregando a un buen numero de ellos.

— ¡Estás desapareciendo! —escuchó gritar a Klein.

Volvió a mirar hacia el callejón, dándose cuenta de que Mark decía la verdad, y los atacantes estaban huyendo ante la inferioridad numérica.

— _¡Pretificus totalus!_ —exclamó, antes de que uno de ellos pudiese escaparse.

Salió de su refugio, avanzando por el callejón. Se adentro en Twilfitt y Tatting, asegurándose de que todo estaba despejado y no había nadie que necesitase ayuda.

— _Homenum revelio_ —murmuró, por si acaso. Para su suerte, el hechizo no detectó nada.

Al salir de la tienda, se encontró con Mark de frente.

— Parece que todo está despejado —informó. Harry vio a un grupo de aurores atando a los agresores y llevándoselos al cuartel en el Ministerio—. Aunque creo que debería venir a ver esto.

Frunció el ceño, mirándole confundido. Avanzó por la calle, siguiendo a Klein, hasta que dio con una imagen que lo dejó perturbado.

Entre la editorial Obscurus Books, y la tienda Gambol & Japes, justo donde debía estar la tienda de Draco, había una gran cúpula de un color negro oscuro y opaco, que impedía ver que había en el interior.

Su estómago dio un vuelco, y se obligó a mantener la calma.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó con voz apretada a causa del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— Parece un hechizo protector.

— ¿Por qué es de ese color? —cuestionó la voz de Ron a su lado.

— No lo sabemos.

— _¡Bombarda Maxima!_ —exclamó Ivy, una de las aurores que se había reunido alrededor de la escena.

Harry espero que el hechizo revotase como haría cualquier protección, pero al contrario de eso, la barrera pareció absorber el hechizo, creando pequeñas hondas en la cúpula, como si hubiese tirado una piedra en un lago.

— Va a ser difícil de romper —dijo la chica—, porque parece jodidamente potente.

Apenas podía respirar. Su garganta se cerró por completo, y notó como la mano que aun sostenía su varita empezaba a temblar.

— ¿Qué tienda hay detrás?

— La botica de mi tío, Draco Malfoy —contestó Teddy.

Pudo notar como las miradas de Mark y Ron se clavaban en él.

En ese momento, solo habían dos opciones: o Draco estaba dentro de la tienda, y había sido él quien había conjurado la protección, o por el contrario, era uno de los atacantes, que intentaba protegerse de los aurores.

Alzó la varita, intentando concentrarse.

— _Expecto patronum_ —susurró. Por un instante pensó que la barrera lo rechazaría, pero para su alivio vio como su ciervo atravesaba la cúpula hacia el interior —. Teddy, tu _patronus_ —pidió.

Si Draco estaba dentro, y reconocía su _patronus,_ estaba seguro de que bajaría las protecciones.

Esperó con el pulso oscilando en sus venas, viendo como la cúpula no parecía moverse ni un solo ápice.

 _Vamos Draco_ , rezó cerrando los ojos, _deshaz el hechizo._

Cuando los abrió, la barrera seguía en su sitio, lo que significaba que Draco no estaba ahí dentro, o peor, no estaba solo. El aire abandonó sus pulmones de forma temblorosa.

— Hay que echarlo abajo —murmuró ahogadamente.

— ¡Hay que romper esa barrera! ¡Ya! —hizo eco Ron, poniendo a trabajar a todos los aurores.

Sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro, y al girarse se encontró con los ojos azules de su amigo.

— Estará bien —prometió el pelirrojo—, ya lo verás.

Harry agradeció que, a pesar de que minutos antes Ron hubiera estado en contra de su relación, ahora estuviera allí, apoyándole, como siempre había hecho.

Asintió, volviendo a apuntar su varita hacia la cúpula, dispuesto a utilizar hasta el último hechizo que supiera en su memoria.

No podía perder a Draco.

* * *

 _*Alza una bandera blanca*_

 _¡No me matéis! ¡Bajad las varitas!_

 _Ok, he sido un poco cruel en dejarlo así, pero quiero hacer un final apoteosico, además de que tengo una pequeña sorpresa para el capitulo siguiente, ya que será el último, y tiene que ser especial, ¿no?_

 _Sé que mucho estaréis disgustados con Ron, pero hay que comprenderle, ha sido un shock, y al final del capitulo está ahí apoyando a Harry #IndultoParaRon._

 _Y bueno, el siguiente capitulo será el desenlace de todo. Me da mucha pena escribirlo, aunque también tengo muchas ganas porque lo he dejado en medio de la emoción. Intentaré subirlo el viernes como muy tarde, para que no muráis de la intriga xD_

 _¡Os quiero a todos!_


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo Veintinueve

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, mientras conjuraba un nuevo pergamino.

— De izquierda a derecha —instruyó.

Escuchó un suspiro cansado a su lado.

— No sé porqué tengo que ayudarte a hacer inventario en mi última semana de vacaciones

— Porque así practicas antes de irte —respondió por quinta vez ese día—. Y porque de algo me tiene que servir ser padre ¿no?

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

— Antídoto para venenos comunes. Antídoto contra la comezón bucal. Antídoto para venenos poco comunes. Poción anti-parálisis —respondió con apenas un vistazo.

Draco alzó los ojos para comprobarlo.

— Bien.

— Otra rana de chocolate para mi —celebró el menor, metiéndose la golosina en la boca.

— Siguiente estantería.

— ¿Cuántas quedan?

Miró hacia el pasillo de la tienda, haciendo un recuento rápido.

— Unas seis —contestó, haciendo que Scorpius lloriquease.

— Que aburrimiento —se quejó. Su padre hizo caso omiso—. Poción embellecedora. Elixir de mandrágora. Poción de la memoria, y... ¿Poción mopsus?

Sus ojos vagaron por el estante, y su boca estuvo a punto de darle la razón a Scorpius, cuando una sensación de alarma le recorrió la espina dorsal, haciendo que los bellos de sus brazos se erizasen. Tal vez era porque Draco había presenciado muchas situaciones peligrosas, o porque había visto a demasiados magos oscuros cuando apenas era un adolescente, pero su instinto a veces funcionaba como un _chivatoscopio._

Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Estaban en el pasillo central de su botica, y desde ahí podía ver todo el escaparate de cristal que daba al Callejón Diagon. Frente a su tienda, se ubicaba la tienda de Túnicas de Segunda Mano. Había colgado el cartel de cerrado en la puerta para poder hacer el inventario antes de que llegase septiembre y todo el mundo volviese a su rutina de después de las vacaciones de verano. Se fijó en la gente que en ese momento paseaba por la calle, haciendo las compras de última hora. Hubiera sido una estampa común y corriente, si no fuese porque en un lado del escaparate, había un hombre alto y corpulento, vestido de negro, con el cabello corto y rizado, que miraba fijamente al interior de su botica. Su cuerpo casi se estremeció al ver la gran cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara, desde su sien derecha hasta la barbilla. Lo observó detenidamente durante unos segundos, intentando reconocerlo, pero su mente no parecía conocer a aquel hombre.

— Scorpius —llamó, notando que había una ligera nota de pánico en su voz—, métete en la trastienda.

— ¿Por qué?

Volvió su vista hacia su hijo, mirándole con seriedad.

— Ve a la trastienda —repitió, esta vez modulando su tono para que el menor no se asustase—, y si escuchas algún ruido alarmante, activa el traslador de emergencia, ¿entendido?

Blaise se había reído de él cuando le había dicho que quería tener un traslador en su tienda, por si alguna vez ocurría algo. Se notaba que el italiano no había vivido la peor parte de una guerra.

— Vale —respondió el niño, inusualmente obediente.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio meterse dentro del cuarto. Un segundo después, la campanilla de la entrada tintineó. Desvaneció el pergamino que aún sujetaba con un ademán, y dirigió su mano disimuladamente hacia su varita. Al girarse, se encontró de frente con aquel hombre.

— Lo siento, pero la tienda está cerrada —anunció, asegurándose de que tanto su expresión como su voz pareciesen lo más ambiguas posible.

— ¿En serio? —el hombre sonrió, haciendo que la cicatriz de su cara se deformase. A Draco se le revolvió el estómago—. Qué pena.

Guardó silencio, sintiendo como la madera de su varita se le clavaba en la mano por lo fuerte que la estaba apretando. El hombre le dedicó una larga mirada, antes de darse la vuelta lentamente.

El corazón de Draco retumbaba en sus tímpanos. Aspiró aire profundamente y lo retuvo en sus pulmones, mientras la campanilla volvía a tintinear cuando el hombre abrió la puerta para salir.

Estuvo a punto de suspirar con alivio, pero en un solo segundo vio cómo el otro llevaba su mano hacia uno de los pliegues de su túnica, y en ese momento Draco se alegró de que su tía hubiera sido Bellatrix Lestrange, porque de no ser por ella y sus entrenamientos en duelos, tal vez no hubiera reaccionado tan rápido.

— _¡Depulso!_

Vio cómo el hechizo impactaba en la puerta, rompiendo todos los cristales en el proceso, hasta dar de lleno en el hombre, que salió expulsado hacia la tienda de enfrente. Pudo ver durante un segundo a toda la gente del Callejón Diagon correr despavorida, mientras los hechizos surcaban por todas partes. Otro hombre se plantó frente a su tienda.

— _Crucio._

Su corazón se agitó al ver el rayo de color rojo volar hacia él. Se agachó, esquivándolo en el último minuto. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien conjurando esa maldición, pero un dolor como aquel era algo que nunca podría olvidar por muchos años que pasasen, y no le apetecía sentirlo en ese momento.

 _— ¡Petrificus Totalus!_

 _— Fulgari._

 _— Protego —exclamó, aunque supo que era demasiado tarde como para evitar la maldición._

Una cuerdas brillantes de color oro le envolvieron con fuerza. Cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, haciendo que su consciencia oscilase durante un instante. Notó cómo la tela de su túnica se rompía ante la fuerza de las cuerdas, y cómo estas pasaron a desgarrarle la piel poco después. Cerró los ojos cuando un gemido brotó de su garganta ante el escozor de los cortes. Podía sentirlos en sus brazos, en sus piernas y sobretodo en su pecho, dificultándole la tarea de respirar.

— _¡Confringo!_

Abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz que había conjurado ese hechizo. Sintió como las cuerdas desaparecían acto seguido.

— Papá — escuchó que le llamaba Scorpius.

Parpadeó intentando enfocar su nublada vista, reconociendo el rostro de su hijo inclinado hacia él, que se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

No.

Scorpius no debía estar ahí, tenía que haber cogido el traslado que le llevaría a la Mansión Malfoy, donde iba a estar a salvo.

— Vete —graznó. Intentó levantar la mano para empujar al menor y así recalcar su orden, pero su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente pesado.

— No pienso dejarte aquí.

Había una convicción en su voz que le hizo temblar. Cerró los ojos, y luego volvió a abrirlos, esta vez clavándolos en el techo, donde el dragón que le había regalado Lily volaba impaciente.

— _Protectum —murmuró._

El dragón se agitó, extendiendo las alas para cubrir todo el techo de la tienda, y acto seguido una cúpula de un opaco color negro los envolvió. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, suspirando tranquilo, agradeciéndole mentalmente a su padrino Severus por haberle enseñado aquel hechizo protector.

Pasase lo que pasase, Scorpius iba a estar a salvo.

— Papá, no te duermas —intentó hacerle caso y no dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia a pesar de que sus párpados no eran capaces de abrirse—. Tú tranquilo, que voy a amortizar todos los libros de medimagia que me has comprado —el intento de broma de Scorpius murió cuando el menor sollozó.

Se alegró de tener los ojos cerrados en ese momento, porque siempre le dolía ver a su hijo llorar. Había llorado tanto ese último año...

— _Vulnera Sanentur._

Había escuchado antes ese hechizo, en una situación muy parecida a esa, solo que la primera vez era un adolescente, estaba en uno de los baños de Hogwarts, y el hechizo que lo había dejado así se lo había lanzado Harry.

 _Harry._

¿Qué debía estar haciendo en ese momento?

Sabía que estaba en la casa de los Weasley porque el moreno le había dicho que iba a hablar con ellos sobre su relación. A Draco el anuncio no le había tomado por sorpresa, ya que Harry era así de sincero, sobretodo cuando se trataba de su familia. En otras circunstancias, se habría burlado de esa osadía Gryffindor que parecía acompañarlo por el resto de su vida, pero esa situación lo ponía en tensión. Él no era una persona insegura, pero mentiría si dijese que no estaba nervioso ante la reacción que iban a tener los Weasley cuando se enterasen de que Harry estaba saliendo con él. De entre toda la gente del mundo, con _él. ¿Qué pasaría si los Weasley no lo aceptaban? ¿Harry lo elegiría a él o a su familia?_

Esas eran preguntas de las que prefería no saber la respuesta.

— Esto va a escocer un poco —dijo Scorpius, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Decir que escocía _un poco era un eufemismo. El ardo se hizo intenso por todo su cuerpo. Tanto, que su piel cosquilleó y pudo sentir como la sangre parecía arderle por debajo de la dermis. El calor apenas duró un segundo porque, acto seguido, su cuerpo se quedó tan frío que las extremidades empezaron a temblarle. Se cabeza se embotó, haciendo que le costase trabajo hilar un pensamiento coherente._

— Papá, necesito que bebas esto.

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, e hizo todo lo posible para erguirse lo suficiente y beber la poción que su hijo le estaba dando. Por el color y el sabor, supuso que era una poción reabastecedora de sangre. Parpadeó con agotamiento, notando el movimiento del dragón que Lily le había regalado.

Había sido un regalo inesperado y conmovedor. Lily se había tomado la molestia de buscar cada una de las estrellas de su constelación, y James había dibujado el animal que ahora coronaba el techo de su botica.

Nunca había esperado que los hijos de Harry le aceptasen tan rápido. Con el apellido Malfoy a cuestas, y después de todo lo que le había tocado vivir, lo que opinasen de él era un factor que le traía sin cuidado, pero la aceptación de esos niños había causado en él un sentimiento de regocijo que no había experimentado nunca. Había sido tan feliz. Se había sentido tan satisfecho ante la admiración que Lily sentía por él, ante la acogida de Albus, ante la aprobación de James. Había tocado la felicidad de cerca apenas dos días atrás, cuando había decidido compartir un día en familia con Harry y sus hijos.

Debería haber sabido que eso no duraría para siempre. Su felicidad nunca duraba tanto.

Su estómago se revolvió, haciéndole estremecer. Giró su cuerpo hacia su costado izquierdo, justo en el momento en que una arcada le subía por la garganta, haciéndole vomitar la poción que había bebido segundos antes. El dolor chocó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza, consiguiendo que por un momento abriera los ojos ante el suplicio. Casi vio a cámara lenta como las heridas que Scorpius había conseguido cerrar volvían a abrirse, quemándole de nuevo la piel.

Era previsible. Sabía que la maldición _fulgaris era conocida por ser atroz, ya que el mago o bruja que la conjurase podía hacer cualquier cosa con esas cuerdas._

En ese momento, con una chispa de realización, se dio cuenta de que esas heridas no iban a cerrarse, y daba igual cuánto se esforzase su hijo por mantenerle ahí.

— _Fregotego —agradeció el hechizo limpiador, porque odiaba el olor a sangre—. Vulnera Sanentur._

Negó con la cabeza, mirando atentamente al menor. Scorpius estaba despeinado, y tenía la túnica manchada de sangre. Sus mejillas y su nariz estaban rojas y las lágrimas le caían como riachuelos por el rostro.

— Te amo —murmuró a duras penas, causando que el niño llorase más fuerte—. Estoy... muy orgulloso... de ti.

— No, no. No te despidas como hizo mamá, por favor.

 _Oh, Astoria._

La había amado tanto. Había sido la mujer de su vida. Ella le había enseñado a crecer y a madurar, le había alejado del estigma que había dejado su padre en él, de todas sus secuelas en la guerra. Ella le había abierto un nuevo camino mucho amable que el que cualquier podría haberle ofrecido. Su Astoria. Había sido una bendición en su vida, un ángel que sin duda no había merecido, y ahora iba a reunirse con ella.

— Quédate... con Harry —le pidió.

Si él fallecía, la custodia de Scorpius pasaría a manos de Blaise, pero era consciente de que su amigo se la cedería a Harry si su hijo se lo pedía, y Draco no podía pensar en nadie mejor que él para cuidar a Scorpius. Sabía que Harry amaría, y protegería a Scorpius con su vida.

Iba a echarle tanto de menos. Había amado a Harry más tiempo del que era capaz de reconocer, y había sido tan feliz durante esos meses que había pasado con él. Había adorado sus gestos de cariño, sus sonrisas, sus detalles. Había amado incluso sus pullas y ese sarcasmo que le hacía querer hechizarle y besarle al mismo tiempo. Harry era tan honesto, y desinteresado, y Draco lo necesitaba tanto...

— Papá, por favor. No me dejes solo. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sus párpados cayeron una vez más, y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, pudo ver un intenso brillo a su alrededor. Por un momento se preguntó si eso era la muerte.

— _Vulnera Sanentur —repitió Scorpius—. Papá, no te duermas. Aguanta un poco más. Harry y Teddy están aquí, son sus patronus._

A pesar del dolor, pudo notar a través de su magia que la cúpula vibraba intensamente.

¿Realmente Harry había ido a buscarle?

Quiso abrir los ojos, pero el esfuerzo se le hacía sobre humano. Apenas podía respirar. Sintió en el momento exacto en el que la barrera protectora se desvanecía, y por un instante temió que Scorpius volviese a estar en peligro.

— Draco —escuchó que le llamaban. Era Harry.

Su voz sonaba ahogada, pero la reconocería en cualquier sitio. Sí, Harry había venido a salvarle, como siempre. Ahora Scorpius estaba a salvo, así que por fin podía respirar tranquilo.

Su consciencia se desvaneció.

* * *

Su cuerpo entero dolía.

Intentó moverse, pero sus músculos protestaron entumecidos. Notaba la garganta seca, y su boca estaba tan pastosa que su lengua se encontraba pegada a su paladar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, solo encontró penumbra. Parpadeó, intentando enfocar la vista, hasta que poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Mirando alrededor, reconoció que estaba en la habitación de un hospital. San Mungo, probablemente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba él sólo estirado en esa cama. Vio a Scorpius durmiendo a su lado, prácticamente tumbado sobre él. Al lado, sentado en un sillón, se encontraba Harry, que parecía dormitar. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. Siguió su vista hacia el final de la habitación, donde pudo ver un gran sofá de un color claro, donde dormían Albus, James y Lily.

 _No estoy muerto, se dijo a sí mismo. Casi tuvo la necesidad de pronunciarla en voz alta para creérselo._

Alzó una mano con dificultad, enterrando los dedos con cuidado en la cabellera de Scorpius, procurando no despertarle, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el brazo de Harry que estaba a su lado.

El moreno se removió sobre el sillón. Detuvo sus movimientos, no queriendo despertarle, pero supo que había sido demasiado tarde cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron, encontrándose con los suyos.

— Draco —jadeó, irguiéndose en su asiento para acercarse a él.

Harry se veía demacrado. Tenía el cabello revuelto, y su expresión era la de alguien que lo había dormido bien durante días. No podía verlo con la poca luz que había, pero estaba seguro de que el moreno se encontraba pálido y ojeroso.

— Hola —saludó con un graznido.

El otro lo miró con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, como si no pudiera creerlo, y luego soltó una pequeña risa histérica que se volvió un lío de sollozos.

— Merlín, Draco —lloró, enterrando el rostro en sus manos. El rubio no recordaba haberle visto llorar nunca—. Estaba tan asustado.

Llevo su mano hacia el cabello del otro, acariciando sus hebras de la misma manera en la que estaba haciendo con Scorpius, que aún dormía.

— Creía que los Gryffindor como tú no sabían lo que era el miedo —bromeó, carraspeando al notar que su tono aún seguía ronco.

Harry volvió a reír, esta vez más sinceramente.

— Estaba tan preocupado por ti —admitió, entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios—. Scorpius nos contó lo que pasó, y los medimagos tardaron horas en poder cerrarte del todo las heridas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

— Dos días —respondió Harry—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que llame a un medimago?

— Solo agua.

El moreno convocó un vaso, llenándolo de agua rápidamente. Suspiró, notando como el líquido relajaba su garganta.

— Los niños no han querido separarse de ti.

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo con cansancio.

— ¿Solo los niños? —pinchó. Harry rió en voz baja.

— Bueno, yo tampoco —admitió—. Creo que el medimago ya me tiene aborrecido.

— No me extraña.

Abrió los ojos, solo para ver cómo el rostro de Harry se iluminaba con una sonrisa, y cómo sus ojos esmeraldas le miraban con un desbordante cariño.

— Te he echado de menos —le dijo, besándole con suavidad.

— Yo también —respondió Draco.

— No me dejes, ¿vale?. Todos te necesitamos aquí.

Sonrió antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

La segunda vez que se despertó era de día. Lo supo antes de abrir los ojos porque la luz chocaba contra sus párpados y había un ligero murmullo de voces en la habitación.

Lo primero que vio fue a Scorpius juntos con Albus, que se encontraban apretujados en el sillón donde había estado Harry la noche anterior, mientras que Lily y James estaban en el sofá.

— Tal vez podríamos cogerlo prestado de la Sección Prohibida —escuchó que decir su hijo en voz baja.

— Ni se te ocurra —regañó. No sabía a qué se refería, pero conociendo a Scorpius, seguro que no era nada bueno.

— ¡Papá!

El menor se abalanzó contra él con tanta fuerza que le sacó el aire de los pulmones. Emitió un ligero quejido, pero aún así abrazó a Scorpius con fuerza. Para su sorpresa, Albus también se subió en la cama para abrazarle.

— ¡Draco! —vio a Lily correr hacia a él. Se preparó para el golpe, pero afortunadamente la niña había sido más delicada a la hora de abrazarle.

James se acercó, removiéndose incómodo en su sitio mientras miraba la escena.

— Ven, anda —le instigó, haciendo que el chico se uniese al abrazo colectivo.

— Ay, me estás aplastando, inútil —se quejó Albus a su hermano.

Draco se carcajeó.

— Qué imagen tan emotiva. Tal vez debería hacer una foto y así chantajearte después.

Dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, donde Teddy estaba parado, mirándoles muy divertido.

— Estoy convaleciente, puedo ser todo la Hufflepuff que quiera —se defendió.

Su sobrino rió, acercándose a la cama para quitarle a los niños de encima.

— Chicos, ¿por qué no vais a desayunar?. El medimago vendrá ahora a hacer una revisión.

— No quiero —se quejó Scorpius caprichosamente.

— No me hagáis llamar a Molly —amenazó el chico.

Pareció surgir un efecto inmediato, porque los niños se levantaron de la cama acto seguido, despidiéndose de él para ir a desayunar.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Teddy sentándose en el borde de su cama, una vez que se quedaron a solas.

— Cansado. Y me duele todo, pero bien —la realidad era que se estaba muriendo de sueño—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

— ¿Eso es lo mucho que me quieres? —protestó, llevándose una mano en el pecho fingiendo estar ofendido—. Está en casa. Ha ido a ducharse y eso. Llevaba dos días aquí sentado sin querer despegarse de ese sillón.

— ¿Qué pasó ese día?

— Un atentado en el Callejón Diagon. Ya sabes, gente en contra del Ministerio.

Asintió, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

— Scorpius estaba bien, ¿verdad?

— Sí. La verdad es que nos costó una vida entera derribar tu hechizo protector. Menos mal que Ron aviso a Hermione y ella movilizó a los Inefables, porque tenias a toda la oficina de Aurores en torno a tu tienda.

— Qué inútiles —picó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Teddy rió.

— Scorpius solo estaba asustado cuando os encontramos —informó—. Oh, y que sepas que ya tiene trabajo. El director de San Mungo le ha dicho que tiene madera para ser medimago. Hizo un buen trabajo contigo.

El orgullo se expandió en su pecho.

— Qué esperabas, es hijo mío —se regodeó.

La puerta de abrió, y por un momento pensó que sería Harry o el medimago, pero lo que vio fue a una señora bajita y regordeta, con el cabello tan rojo como el fuego. Draco la reconoció como la señora Weasley.

— Draco, querido, ya estás despierto —anunció ella con cariño, acercándose para darle un apretado abrazo que le dejó descolocado—. Estábamos tan preocupados. Deberías haber visto a Harry, el primer día ni si quiera quiso dormir. Oh, pero mira que delgado estás, esto hay que remediarlo. ¿Qué talla de jersey tienes?

El rubio parpadeó, estupefacto.

Esa mujer daba miedo.

Teddy soltó una carcajada mirando la escena.

— Molly, no lo atosigues —regañó su esposo—. Nos alegra que estés bien, Draco.

— Gracias —articuló, aún confundido.

— Mamá, George está al cuidado de los niños. Yo solo aviso —comunicó Ron desde la puerta.

¿Por qué de repente había tanta gente en su habitación? Esto precia el Ministerio en hora punta.

— Vamos, antes de que ese hijo mío termine también en una de estas habitaciones.

— Yo también debería irme —anunció Teddy—. Pasaré a verte después.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló con tranquilidad cuando todo el mundo desapareció de su cuarto. Escuchó una carraspeo, y al mirar, se encontró con que Ron Weasley aún seguía allí, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

 _Mierda._

— Harry nos ha contado lo vuestro.

Ahora entendía a qué venía toda esa marea pelirroja preocupada por él.

— Ya —respondió.

No le había parecido que los señores Weasley tuviesen algún problema con su relación con Harry, pero se notaba que el amigo de este no parecía tan contento.

— No sé qué ha visto en ti, la verdad —soltó el pelirrojo sin tacto alguno. Draco se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle por dónde se podía meter su opinión. Era el amigo de Harry, debía controlarse, pero... ¿Dónde estaba su varita, a todo esto?—. Pero nunca había visto a Harry tan desesperado como lo vi hace unos días en el Callejón Diagon, y créeme, hemos vivido situaciones peores. Es como un hermano para mi, y sé que con lo terco que es, ya podría tener al mismísimo Merlín delante, que le plantaría cara solo por ti. Así que solo me queda resignarme.

Guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Su pecho se sentía apretado y un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, pero se negaba a encontrarse conmovido por las palabras de Ron. Que Merlín se lo llevase primero.

— Ya —repitió, sin saber muy bien qué otra cosa decir.

— Eso sí, como le hagas, te dejaré aquí internado de por vida.

— Ronald Weasley —interrumpió Hermione, fulminando a su marido con la mirada—. Te dije que nada de amenazas.

— No era una amenaza, era un aviso de un posible peligro. Soy Auror, es mi trabajo.

— Sí, y que yo sepa deberías estar ya en la oficina.

Draco vio cómo el pelirrojo abandonaba la habitación, con el rostro lleno de circunstancia. La mujer volcó su atención en él entonces.

— Mira, Granger.

— Es Weasley —corrigió ella.

— Hay muchas señoras Weasley, así que te vas a quedar con Granger —dictaminó—. Tu marido ya me ha dado un charla emocional sobre mi relación con Harry y todo eso, y a mi me empieza a doler la cabeza, así que sea lo que sea que tienes que decirme, mejor dímelo otro día.

Para su asombro, ella soltó una risa.

— Solo quería decirte que me alegro de que seas tú —declaró, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso—. No creo que Harry hubiera encontrado a alguien más adecuado para él.

El medimago entró en ese momento, cortando cualquier respuesta, lo cual fue beneficioso, porque realmente no sabía qué decir a sus palabras.

— Señor Malfoy, ¿cómo se encuentra? —preguntó el sanador.

— Casi habría preferido seguir inconsciente, con eso te lo digo todo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, divertido. Le estuvo revisando durante unos minutos, administrándole varias pociones en el proceso. Con un poco de suerte, ya estaría en casa para el día siguiente.

Harry llegó justo después de que el sanador se marchase. Su cabello negro aún estaba húmedo, y su rostro todavía parecía cansado, pero la sonrisa que llevaba era deslumbrante.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Draco confió suavemente, ladeando la cabeza para apoyar parte de su cara en la almohada. El medimago le había dicho que era normal que estuviese cansado, y en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en dormir.

— Bien —contestó, intentando que no se le cerrasen los párpados—. He recibido un montón de visitas hoy.

— Ya. Molly y Arthur han preguntado mucho por ti. George también. Bill y Fleur vendrán por la tarde seguramente.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, por si acaso.

— ¿Con los Weasley? Sí, está todo bien. Ya me han dicho que eres bienvenido a la familia, así que vete preparando mentalmente para engordar un par de kilos.

— Yo nunca engordo. Lo mío es todo genética —Harry soltó una carcajada burbujeante, lo que le hizo sonreír a él también—. Ven, duerme conmigo.

El moreno ni si quiera dudó ante su pedido. Le hizo sitio en la cama, hasta que Harry pudo tumbarse cómodamente. Apoyo la cabeza sobre el pectoral del otro, sintiendo como los brazos del moreno le estrechaban con cariño.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el cansancio ganaba la batalla.

Estaba a salvo, con Harry.

Pronto volvería a su casa, junto con su nueva, extraña y _perfecta_ familia _.  
_

Fin.

* * *

 _¡VOY A LLORAR JODER!_

 _Ah... no quiero llorar, de verdad. Así que voy a guardar mi sentimentalismo para la nota del epílogo._

 _Os dije que tenía una pequeña sorpresa para este capítulo, y es que no quería terminar esta historia sin escribir un capítulo desde la perspectiva de Draco, para que pudieras ver sus sentimientos, pensamientos y todo lo demás. La verdad es que no planeaba que esta parte fuese tan dramática, de hecho había pensado en que fuese Victorie quien sufriese por un hechizo, pero quería que el capítulo se centrase en Draco, así que tocó sufrir un poco, aunque al final termina bien_

 _Intentaré subir pronto el epílogo, aunque estoy teniendo una semana complicada, así que espero que podáis tenerme paciencia, una vez más. Y para los fans del Scorbus, tengo que decir que voy a escribir un pequeño extra que publicaré después del epílogo. Se que dije que no iba a desarrollar a esta pareja, y aunque dentro de lo que es el Drarry no lo he hecho, no he podido resistirme a escribir algo de ellos. Con lo cual, para los que seas aficionados a Albus y Scorpius, que sepáis que al final podréis leer algo de ellos dentro del universo de esta historia._

 _Para los que queráis seguir leyéndome diré que tengo planeado ya otro Drarry, no creo que vaya a ser tan largo como este, y aunque obviamente tendrá su trama, tengo que advertir que será un poco —bastante— para mayores de edad jajaja. También voy a seguir con mi historia "En la oscuridad" que fue un one-shot que escribí para un reto pero me quedé con las ganas de continuarlo, y sé que muchos también se quedaron con ganas de leer más. Entre una historia y otra, seguramente escribiré algún one-shot, y cuando tenga algo más de tiempo volveré a publicar una de mis historias cortas y actualización diaria (como hice en "Copa Mundial de Quidditch"), que serán Drarrys porque es mi pareja predilecta, aunque he escrito sobre otras parejas y he de admitir que me he aficionado al Scorbus después de escribir esta historia, así que puede que escriba algo de ellos también._

 _Sin duda, aunque termine esta historia, seguiréis leyéndome, así que estad atentos a mi perfil_

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos por el apoyo, y por haber leído este fanfic. No voy a decir nada más, porque como ya he dicho, me pondré sentimental en el epílogo jaja_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _PD: ¡Me he clasificado en la lista corta de los Wattys 2018! Por las bolas de Merlín, aún no me lo creo jajaja. Esperad, que aún ganaré y todo... en fin._

 _Gracias una vez más._


	30. Chapter 30

Epílogo

 **10 años después**

Pasó las manos por su camisa verde, acomodándosela por dentro del pantalón de vestir que llevaba. Se miró al espejo, antes de exhalar con fuerza, desabrochando los gemelos de las mangas para podérselas subir hasta los codos, mientras bajaba hacia la cocina.

— No entiendo porqué tenemos que vestir ropa muggle, si somos magos.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con Scorpius. Él tampoco lo entendía.

— Para empatizar —respondió Draco, mirando varias botellas de vino—. Ryan es hijo de muggles, así que si vestimos así, le haremos sentir más cómodo.

Era irónico que el niño que un día le habló sobre la distinción que había entre los magos, fuera el hombre que en ese momento le hacía vestir así para _empatizar._

Tócate la moral.

— No sabía que tuviera un padre psicomago.

Draco le envió una mirada venenosa a su hijo que le hizo encogerse en su sitio a pesar de que ya no era un niño pequeño. Harry sonrió divertido.

— ¿Todavía no ha llegado Albus?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

— Debe de estar en una de sus misiones súper secretas.

— Que alguien lleve el vino y los platos.

Scorpius casi salió corriendo.

Harry rodó los ojos, levitando las cosas para colocarlas en la mesa del comedor. Una vez que estuvo todo en orden, se dirigió hacia el salón, donde estaban James y Olivia sentados en uno de los sofás y Scorpius en un sillón. La chimenea sonó en ese momento, dejando entrar a Albus.

— Hola familia —saludó el recién llegado, quitándose la túnica de camino hacia las escaleras.

Scorpius silbó apreciativamente.

— No sabía que los Inefables se dedicasen a los strip-tease en sus ratos libres.

— ¡Que te den! —espetó Al desde lejos.

— Ojalá —suspiró el rubio con dramático pesar. Harry le soltó un fuerte golpe en el pecho, haciendo que el otro se quejase—. ¿Por qué me pegas a mi si es tu hijo quien va medio desnudo por la vida?

— Porque tienes la mirada sucia —se burló James, riéndose.

— Eso —apoyó Harry, ganándose un resoplido por parte del rubio.

El sonido de alguien bajando por las escaleras les llamo la atención. Era demasiado pronto para ver a Albus duchado y aseado para la ocasión, así que solo podía ser Lily.

Su hija vestía un bonito vestido de dolor blanco de tirantes, con unas sandalias de tacón y el cabello rojizo que había heredado de su madre atado en una coleta alta.

— Voy a ir a buscar a Ryan —anunció la chica.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ir a buscarlo?

— Porque vive en el mundo muggle y papá no quiere bajar las protecciones para que se aparezca.

Harry se encogió de hombros ante la mirada recriminatoria de la chica.

— No voy a abrirle las puertas de mi casa a un desconocido —se justificó.

— Lo que sea —bufó ella—. Voy a ir a buscarle, así que tratad de ser más... menos... no tan vosotros.

Hubo un silencio en el salón, antes de que James hablase.

— ¿Soy al único al que eso le ha parecido un insulto?

— Sí, yo me siento ofendido —apoyó Scorp.

— Solo intentad comportaros —espetó la pelirroja antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

— No sé porqué, pero creo que su novio no me va a caer bien.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con su hijo; él también pensaba que Ryan no iba a caerle en gracia.

— No lo conoces, dale una oportunidad.

— Oliva tiene razón —interrumpió Draco—, no lo conocéis, así que no lo instiguéis durante la cena.

— Hombre, tiene que pasar la prueba del algodón.

— Además, si va a formar parte de esta familia, tiene que aceptarnos tal cual somos, al igual que hizo Livy.

Que Olivia Byrne se uniese a la familia había sido mucho más fácil. James le había hecho caso a su madre y había dejado de salir con Elisabeth para centrarse en la conquista de su hermana. Después de un año de esfuerzo y dedicación, como decía su hijo, al final había terminado saliendo con Olivia a los dieciséis, y hacía un año que la chica había pasado a ser Olivia Potter. Llevaba tanto tiempo con ellos que ya la consideraban uno más.

— Yo lo he investigado, y no parece un mal chico —comentó Albus, bajando por las escaleras.

— ¿No tienes unos pantalones de tu talla? —interrumpió Scorpius, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Su hijo vestía con una camisa simple de dolor negra y unos pantalones de un elegante azul marino.

Al le ignoró olímpicamente.

— Trabaja en el Emporio de la Lechuza.

— ¿Limpia mierda de pájaro? —James arrugó la nariz, bufando con desagrado—. Qué futuro tan prometedor.

— Chicos, no lo juzguéis sin conocerlo —les amonestó.

— ¿Cuánto creéis que durará? —cuestionó Albus, sin hacerle caso a su padre.

— Apuesto lo que quieras a que lo saco de quicio antes de llegar a los postres.

— No vas a sacar de quicio a nadie —le espetó Draco a su hijo.

La chimenea volvió a sonar en ese momento, dando paso a Lily y a su famoso novio.

Ryan era alto y delgado, tenía en cabello algo rizado y de un color miel, sus ojos eran marrones y rasgados y su sonrisa era francamente deslumbrante.

Harry se puso en pie para recibirle, al igual que hizo Draco.

— Buenas noches señor Potter. Señor Malfoy —había un deje de deslumbramiento en su voz al saludar al rubio. Ya sabía él que ese chico no iba a caerle bien—, he leído su libro. Su investigación sobre pociones experimentales es extraordinario.

— Muchas gracias.

— Ryan es un fanático de las pociones —explicó Lily.

— ¿Hablasteis de la admiración que sentís los dos por mi padre en vuestra primera cita? —la chica miró sobre su hombro solo para fulminar a Scorpius con la mirada.

— Ellos son mis hermanos —presentó—. Scorpius, Albus y James. Ella es Olivia, su esposa.

Una vez hechas todas las presentaciones, toda la familia se dirigió al comedor, donde la cena les esperaba.

Notó cómo Draco le ansiaba del brazo, reteniéndole antes de entrar.

— Dale una oportunidad al chico —le pidió. Su expresión de desagrado debía verse a años luz de distancia.

— Es el novio de mi hija, no existe tal cosa en estas circunstancias.

El rubio rodó los ojos ante tal dramatismo.

— Ya tiene suficiente con tres hermanos sobrepotectores, no necesita un cuarto.

Harry estuvo a punto de replicar, pero luego lo reflexionó. Sí, esa iba a ser una noche complicada solo con Scorpius y con Albus.

— Me mantendré neutral —prometió—. Es lo máximo que estoy dispuesto a hacer así que no me pidas más.

Tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, con Scorpius a su lado derecho y Albus a su izquierdo, quedando uno frente a otro. Al lado de su hijo estaba Lily, junto con Ryan. Olivia se había sentado entre Scorpius y James, y en el otro extremo de la mesa estaba Draco.

— ¿A qué te dedicas, Ryan? —cuestionó James, como si no hubiesen estado hablando de ello minutos atrás.

— Trabajo amaestrando lechuzas.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Las educamos y enseñamos desde que nacen hasta que tienen la edad suficiente para ser vendidas.

— ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? —interrogó Scorpius esta vez.

— En su trabajo —contestó Lily—. Me ayudó con aquel trabajo que tenía que hacer sobre las lechuzas y su orientación con las estrellas.

En ese momento se lamentó de que su hija estuviera cursando una carrera de astronomía.

— ¿Has tenido alguna novia antes?

— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? —le espetó la pelirroja hacia Scorp.

— No estaba hablando contigo.

— En realidad —interrumpió Ryan con una sonrisa conciliadora—, Lily es mi primera novia.

 _Ya, claro,_ pensó. Por la mirada entornada de Albus, supo que él pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué planes tienes con ella?

— ¿Podemos parar ya con el interrogatorio? —pidió la chica, aunque sonaba más bien como una orden.

— ¿Cómo vamos a conocerlo si no le podemos preguntar nada?

— Scorpius, suficiente —riñó Draco con voz seca. Luego se giró hacia Ryan para servirle más vino.

La atmósfera se ciñó en un silencio algo tenso, hasta que el novio de Lily decidió romperlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis casados? —preguntó hacia James y Olivia, seguramente porque ellos parecían los más predispuestos allí.

— Un año.

— Pensaba que llevabais más tiempo.

James sonrió amablemente.

— Sí, es poco tiempo, aunque llevamos diez años juntos y bueno, lo hemos aprovechado bien, porque pronto seremos uno más en la familia.

Harry se atragantó con el vino.

— ¿Estás embarazado? —preguntó Albus con burla—. Ya decía yo que estabas más gordo.

— Vete a la mierda.

Su hijo rió, poniéndose de pie para abrazar a su hermano.

— Felicidades, Jamie.

Harry vio cómo todo el mundo le daba la enhorabuena a la pareja, mientras él seguía ahí sentado, sin que su mente fuese capaz de asimilarlo. Su mirada conectó con la de James, quien le sonrió algo inseguro.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí. Solo estoy algo sorprendido —se levantó para abrazar a su hijo—. Felicidades.

— Dentro de unos meses serás abuelo.

Merlín, iba a ser abuelo.

Soltó una carcajada, sintiendo como su pecho se calentaba y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Parpadeó rápidamente, volviendo a sentarse. No iba a llorar. No cuando Draco le dirigía una mirada burlona desde el otro lado de la mesa, aunque su sonrisa estaba llena de cariño.

— Hola, bebé —habló Scorpius hacia la barriga de Olivia—. Voy a ser tu tío favorito.

— Eso no te lo crees ni tú —replicó Albus.

— A ver si tomas notas y sientas la cabeza tú también —replicó su padre.

El chico bufó, volviendo a su asiento.

— Hombre, yo prefiero seguir sentándome con el culo, por comodidad más que nada.

Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, solo para disimular la risa. Era justicia poética que Scorpius hubiera heredado todo el sarcasmo de su padre multiplicado por dos.

— No sé que he hecho para merecer un hijo como tú.

— Sí, mucha suerte has tenido —respondió Scorpius muy solemne—. Además, ser el Jefe del Departamento de Daños Provocados por Hechizos deja poco tiempo.

— ¿Te han ascendido? —preguntó Draco.

— ¿Por qué parecéis todos tan sorprendidos? —preguntó falsamente ofendido—. Estáis ante el jefe de planta más joven y guapo de San Mungo.

— Felicidades, Scorp —brindó con una sonrisa.

— Gracias, papá Harry.

El moreno rió ante el apodo.

Hubo una nueva ronda de felicitaciones, hasta que todo el mundo volvió a la mesa.

— ¿Tú no tienes ninguna noticia que dar? —le cuestionó Lily a Albus. El chico negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ninguna persona interesante en tu vida? —presionó.

— Ya es una suerte que haya podido venir a esta cena, con el poco tiempo que tengo.

— Di que sí —apoyó Scorpius, guiñándole un ojo a Albus—, tú mantente casto y puro hasta el matrimonio.

Albus le fulminó con la mirada, aunque no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojasen. Harry respiró hondo para no darle otro golpe a Scorpius.

— Te explotan en el Departamento de Misterios —se quejó Olivia.

— Al menos me pagan bien.

La cena continuó con tranquilidad. Llegaron a los postres, y Ryan seguía ahí sentado, lo cual era un logro. Tal vez no era _tan_ mal chico después de todo.

— Bueno, Scorpius en realidad no es tu hermano, así que...

Retiraba lo dicho. Ryan no iba a salir vivo de ahí.

Lily cortó su trozo de tarta con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que la cuchara chocase contra el fondo del plato, provocando un sonido metálico que rebotó en todo el comedor. Nadie en la mesa habló.

El _patronus_ de Lily era un dragón, y aunque nadie había dicho nada, todos sabían que gran parte de eso se debía a Draco. A nadie de la familia le sorprendió. Lo único que descolocó a Harry fue ver a Draco lagrimear al ver el _patronus_ de su hija. Por no decir que, cuando Lily tenía un problema, al primero que acudía era a Scorpius. Siempre. Había sido así desde que la chica había ingresado en Hogwarts.

Los que estaban ahí sentados lo sabían, pero la gente que venía de fuera siempre veía algo extraño su estructura familia. Lily había tenido que lidiar con las expresiones de extrañeza y las preguntas descaradas por parte de todo el mundo, cuando veían que la chica presentaba a Scorpius como su hermano, o que trataba a Draco como si fuera su padre.

— _Es_ mi hermano —murmuró Lily de forma contundente, dirigiéndole una mirada como si estuviera retándole a decirle lo contrario. En esos momentos, era cuando su hija sacaba todo lo que había heredado de Ginny.

Ryan la miró sorprendido, y luego fijó su vista en Draco, para después desplazarla hasta él. Parecía haber una ligera bruma en sus ojos, y Harry se preguntó si el chico no se habría pasado bebiendo vino.

— ¿Están casados? —balbuceó.

— A este el cerebro le va a pedales, ¿no? —espetó Albus.

— Te lo dije antes de venir —respondió Lily.

— Me dijiste que tus padres estaban divorciados.

— Y que mi padre se había vuelto a casar.

— Ah —había una profunda decepción en el rostro de Ryan.

Miró a Draco, pero este mantenía su habitual expresión neutra, mientras miraba con atención al chico sentado a su lado. Él por su parte estaba empezando a tensarse.

— No lo mates —susurró Scorpius a su lado con voz divertida.

— Señor Malfoy, es usted maravilloso —farfulló—. ¿Por qué ha tenido que casarse?

— Pero qué dices —bramó Lily.

La chica tenía el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y sus ojos marrones estaban empezando a destilar una furia peligrosa.

— _Expelliarmus_ —escuchó que murmuraba Albus. Acto seguido su varita y la de Lily voló hacia su hijo.

— Dame mi varita —exigió la pelirroja.

— Pero yo siempre estaré a su disposición, señor Malfoy —continuó Ryan, totalmente ajeno a toda esa tensa situación.

— ¡Que está casado con mi padre, pedazo de anormal! —chillo Lily, perdiendo los papeles—. ¿Es que nadie va a parar esto?

— Yo lo haría —contestó Scorpius—, pero estoy alucinando.

Harry debía admitir que también estaba algo asombrado. ¿En qué momento su agradable cena había terminado en esto?

—Sin duda yo también me casaría con usted.

Él lo había intentado. Se había mantenido neutral en toda la cena, a pesar de que no le hacía gracia que su hija tuviese novio. Había intentado ser agradable, y estar relajado. Iba vestido con ropa muggle como Draco le había pedido, y había empatizado mogollón, pero todo el mundo tenía un límite, y su límite se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

— Te voy a dar exactamente cinco minutos para que te largues de mi casa antes de que te despelleje vivo.

Ryan le miró parpadeando con dificultad, mientras todos los demás guardaban silencio.

— Usted no se lo merece —balbuceó casi inteligible. Sin duda el chico debía ir borracho.

— ¡Que desaparezcas ya de aquí! —le gritó su hija. Si Harry no lo mataba, sin duda lo haría ella.

— Pues sí, me voy —Ryan se puso de pie, tambaleándose con fuerza—, porque no sé qué hago aquí, si de todas formas todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorada de Lysander Scamander.

Lily se quedó pálida. Vio cómo abría la boca, y luego la volvía a cerrar, mientras sus ojos se desenfocaban durante un instante.

— Yo no...

— No quiero tus explicaciones. Me largo.

Todos los presentes vieron a Ryan dar tumbos hasta la salida, chocándose con la marco de la puerta. Segundos después escucharon el ruido de la chimenea que confirmaba que el chico se había marchado.

— Con un poco de suerte de habrá escindido por la red flú —dijo Scorpius con naturalidad.

— Lily...

— ¡No me gusta Lysander!

James miró con algo de asombro hacia su hermana.

— Iba a decirte si querías algo de agua, pero esa es una información muy loable también.

El rostro de la chica volvió a colorearse con fuerza, justo antes de que se levantase y saliese casi corriendo de allí.

— Scorpius —llamó Albus, con voz suave—, ¿qué le has echado a Ryan en la bebida?

— ¿Perdona?

— No te hagas el sorprendido que nos conocemos. Esto que acaba de pasar no lo hace solo un poco de alcohol.

— ¡Yo no le he echado nada!

El rubio parecía genuinamente ofendido, lo que significaba que realmente él no había tenido nada que ver.

Los ojos de Harry vagaron hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

— Draco...

— Yo no le he echado anda en la bebida —se excusó inmediatamente—. Se lo he echado en la copa —añadió medio segundo después—. Si lo hubiera echado en el vino, estaríamos todos igual.

— ¿Lo has envenenado?

— Sí lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo Ryan estaría durmiendo en un tanatorio.

— ¿Qué le has echado?

Draco se encogió de hombros como si la situación no tuviera la mínima importancia.

— Un poco de Brebaje Bocazas.

— ¿Y...? —instó.

Su marido sonrió deslumbrantemente.

— Unas horitas de Veritaserum.

— Menudo cóctel molotov —rió Scorpius.

— Debo apuntarme la receta —coincidió Albus.

Soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano hacia su desordenado cabello.

— Esa es una poción prohibida, Draco —le amonestó.

— Entonces es una suerte que hayan tantos agentes de la ley en casa —refutó, refiriéndose a James y Olivia que eran Aurores, a Albus que era Inefable y, obviamente, a Harry.

— ¿Llevas todo el día dándome el coñazo con que tengo que darle una oportunidad a Ryan para que vengas tú y lo intoxiques? ¿Está es tu manera de dar ejemplo?

— Hombre, no iba a dejar que la niña saliese con el primer capullo que se le pusiese delante.

 _Hay que joderse_ , pensó.

— Lo que pasa es que quieres tener a Lysander como yerno —pinchó Scorpius con una sonrisa.

Ciertamente, a él no le importaría tenerlo como yerno, y sabía que a Draco tampoco.

A todos les había sorprendido cuando Luna había decidido volver del viaje que había hecho alrededor del mundo en busca de nuevas especies de animales mágico, y la sorpresa se había acrecentado al saber que no había vuelto ella sola, sino que iba de la mano de su marido Rolf Scamander, y con dos hijos que tenían la edad de Lily, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. Lorcan se parecía a su padre, tanto físicamente como de carácter. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules, era risueño, simpático y muy inteligente. Lysander por el contrario, también había adoptado el cabello de su padre, aunque tenía los ojos grises de Luna. Era algo más callado e introvertido, con Harry siempre había sido extremadamente educado y cordial. Draco solía decir que no había ni una sola gota de maldad en él, y eso se podía ver cuando Lysander sonreía de la manera tan dulce en la que lo solía hacer.

— Primero que apruebe su examen de astrofísica, y luego ya veremos —dictaminó Draco.

— Hijo —dijo James hacia la barriga de Olivia—, tú no te asustes, vas a nacer en una familia de locos.

Lily volvió en ese momento, con una expresión recompuesta. Nadie dijo nada sobre el tema, y se dedicaron a tener una conversación cotidiana.

Pronto, se vio a sí mismo despidiendo a sus hijos, dejándole a él y a Draco solos en casa. Subieron a su habitación, y Harry soltó un sonido de satisfacción cuando se deshizo de la ropa y pudo acostarse en la cama. Mirando hacia el techo, reflexionó todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

— James va a ser padre —expresó en voz alta, aún sin poder creérselo. ¿Cuándo su hijo había crecido tanto?

— El tiempo pasa volando.

Asintió en silencio, a pesar de que Draco no podía verlo porque estaba de espaldas a él mientras se desvestía.

— Draco, tengamos un niño.

La carcajada del rubio resonó por toda la habitación. Le observó girarse, solo para mirarle de forma burlona.

— Llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo solos como para que ahora te dé el síndrome del nudo vacío.

— Solo imagínatelo. Un pequeño niño rubio, de ojos grises...

— Sí, me lo imagino: Lo tuve hace veintitrés años, se llama Scorpius. Creo que lo conoces.

— Bueno, entonces que sea moreno, pero quiero que tenga tus ojos.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? —cuestionó el otro, mirándole cómo si estuviera chiflado—. ¿De dónde pretendes que saquemos un niño, de todas formas?

— Podemos adoptar. Y también está la gestación subrogada.

— Hagamos una cosa —comentó Draco, acostándose a su lado—, esperemos siete meses, y cuando Olivia dé a luz, le robamos al niño y nos lo quedamos.

Harry soltó una carcajada, acomodándose al lado de su marido.

— Es un buen plan.

— Todos mis planes son buenos.

Sonrió, mirando el rostro de Draco, que en ese momento se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y una pequeña sonrisa curveando sus labios. Entrelazó sus manos, notando como sus anillos encajaban a la perfección.

— Llevamos ya muchos años juntos —recordó, acariciando el anillo dorado de Draco con el pulgar.

— Y los que nos quedan.

Harry sonrió, perdiendo en los ojos grises que ahora le miraban con un profundo cariño.

 _Y los que le quedaban._

—0—

 _¡Hooooola!_

 _Ay... me da tanta pena terminar esta historia. Voy a echar mucho de menos escribirla, la verdad._

 _Después de estos largos treinta capítulos, solo me queda daros unas profundas gracias. En serio. Muchas gracias a todos los que empezaron a leer esta historia desde el primer capítulo, a los que vinieron a mitad de la historia, a los que se han añadido al final y a todos los que vendrás después. Gracias por leer, por comentar y por todo vuestro incontable apoyo._

 _Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia a principios de año, lo hice porque estaba en una época complicada de mi vida, y decidí escribir algo alegre como una terapia de choque, por eso quise hacer que mi historia fuese ligera y divertida. No tiene ese punto de inflexión dramático donde los personajes se separan para luego reconciliarse porque yo solo quería escribir para divertirme y olvidarme de mis problemas, y de paso hacer que vosotros también os olvidaseis de los vuestros. Mis personajes no sufren especialmente en esta historia porque yo no quería sufrir, y espero que os haya gustado y animado en algún momento de este tiempo._

 _Como ya dije, aunque esta historia está terminada, pienso seguir escribiendo. Espero poder seguir leyéndoos en mis futuros proyectos, porque si estoy aquí es gracias a vosotros._

 _Para los amantes del Scorbus, no me he olvidado de vosotros, así que espero poder subir el capítulo extra esta semana._

 _Para todos los demás: muchísimas gracias otra vez. Me lo he pasado genial escribiendo cada capítulo y leyendo vuestros comentarios. Espero que esta historia os haya dejado un buen sabor de boca y que la podáis recordar siempre con una sonrisa._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto, si no es aquí, será en otro Drarry jaja!_

 _¡Os quiero!_


	31. EXTRA

EXTRA: Scorpius & Albus

El principio del fin había comenzado con un nombre: David Myers.

Observó al chico con ojo crítico. Estudió su cabello negro y lacio, echado hacia un lado, sus ojos marrones insulsos, su mandíbula pronunciada y esa barba de tres días que llevaba.

David Myers era el novio de Albus.

 _Novio._

Le entraban ganas de vomitar cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra.

¿En qué momento había pasado eso?

Albus nunca había sido un chico especialmente extrovertido. No había logrado hacer amigos con facilidad cuando era pequeño, y al crecer, se había centrado rápidamente en su carrera como Inefable, dejando su vida sentimental a un lado. Scorpius, falsamente, se había confiado y había llegado a pensar que eso siempre iba a continuar así, cuando era obvio que la soltería de Albus no iba a durar para siempre.

Vio a David reír. A su lado, Albus también sonreía, junto con Oscar Shepard y Connor Relish, dos amigos que compartían desde que fueron a Hogwarts.

Se levantó, tal vez demasiado bruscamente, porque Albus fijó sus ojos verdes en él, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

— Voy al baño —anunció.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, se dirigió a la calle, donde el aire fresco le recibió con fuerza.

Soltó un resoplido, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y apoyando la espalda en la pared. Estaban en el Londres muggle, en el pub que normalmente se reunían para tomar algo. Era más fácil salir por allí, donde nadie les conocía y por ende no les miraban con curiosidad o escepticismo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó, casi saltando sobre su sitio, al escuchar la voz de Albus a su espalda. En momentos como esos era cuando detestaba que el otro fuese tan silencioso.

— Sí, solo necesitaba algo de aire —mintió.

Su amigo se plantó frente a él, obligandole a mirarlo. Se fijó en el cabello oscuro de Albus, que caía revuelto sobre su frente, sus imposibles ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con profundidad. Vestía con una camiseta negra de manga corta, que acentuaba sus músculos ya que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y unos pantalones vaqueros que parecían haber sido hechos para él.

¿Por qué Albus tenía que estar tan bueno?

 _Céntrate_ , se recriminó a sí mismo, _se supone que estás molesto con él, joder._

— ¿David no te cae bien?

Casi se echó a reír ahí mismo.

En ese momento, David Myers encabezaba su lista negra de personas a las que detestaba.

¿Por qué lo había elegido a él? David no conocía a Albus, no había estado con él cuando todo Hogwarts lo miraba como si fuera un animal de feria solo por ser el hijo de Harry Potter. No había estado consolándolo cuando perdían un partido de Quidditch, ni estuvo allí defendiéndolo cuando los niños se metían con él. No había estado allí cuando admitió ante sus padres que era gay. No había estado apoyándolo cuando Albus se estresaba y se venía abajo porque creía que no iba a conseguir nunca terminar el entrenamiento para los Inefables. No lo conocía. _No conocía a Albus tanto como lo hacía él_.

— Es que no entiendo porqué lo has elegido a él — _y no a mi_ , terminó mentalmente.

— Porque es un chico genial, compartimos mucho tiempo juntos y, no sé... me comprende —¿Y él no lo comprendía? Era su jodido mejor amigo. ¿Por qué Albus no se daba cuenta de eso?—. De hecho he pensado presentárselo a la familia este fin de semana.

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Presentar a alguien externo a la familia era un paso importante. Eso era algo que tenían claro Albus, Scorpius y Lily. James no tenía ese problema, porque llevaba con su mujer desde los dieciséis, pero para los otros tres, llevar a alguien a una cenar familiar significaba que realmente iba en serio con esa persona.

Solo esperaba que su padre se lo cargase en la cena. Tal vez podría convencer a Harry para que lo hechizase hasta el cansancio.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó.

Intentó mantener su desdén a raya, pero ocultar sus emociones nunca había sido su fuerte. Debería haberle hecho caso a su padre cuando con ocho años le instó a aprender a cubrir sus sentimientos. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Por qué no puedes darle una oportunidad?

— ¡Porque no es suficiente para ti! —espetó. Los celos habían terminado por corroerle la sangre.

— ¿Y tú qué sabrás si no lo conoces?

— Ni falta que me hace.

— Además, no eres el mas idóneo para juzgar eso, cuando tú eres el primero que se tira a todo lo que se mueve.

Scorpius chasqueó la lengua, totalmente ajeno a la mirada iracunda que le dirigía Albus en ese momento. Sabía que si continuaba, la situación iba a terminar mal, pero entonces recordaba a su amigo todo sonriente, presentando a David como su novio, y todo su raciocinio se iba al garete.

— Eso no es verdad.

— ¡Besaste a Rose, el día de mi cumpleaños!

— ¡Ella me besó a mi! ¿¡Cuántas veces te lo tengo que explicar!?

— ¡Y te acostaste con tu profesor en la facultad, uno que podría ser tu abuelo!

— ¡Solo le hacía compañía! —y era verdad. Gerald Thompson había sido uno de sus profesores cuando estudiaba medimagia, un anciano gentil y solitario. La mayoría de veces lo único que hacían juntos era jugar al ajedrez, pero a Scorpius le había parecido divertido molestar a Albus diciéndole que el hombre le cortejaba. Ahora veía que no había sido una buena idea.

— ¡Era un puto viejo senil!

— ¿Por qué estoy dándote explicaciones, de todas formas? —preguntó, harto ya de toda esa conversación.

— Cierto. No me debes nada, la igual que yo no te lo debo a ti. Así que si no te gusta David, te jodes.

— Pues que te vaya muy bien con él —sonrió, sarcásticamente —. Ojalá pilles una enfermedad venérea.

— Scorpius...

Se desapareció de allí, antes de que Albus pudiese terminar la frase.

* * *

Miró el expediente clínico por quinta vez, sin ser capaz de concentrarse, mucho menos cuando unos golpes en la puerta le distrajeron. Por un momento, su mente traicionera pensó en Albus, y luego se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan jodidamente iluso.

No había vuelto a hablar con él desde su discusión en el pub, hacía ya un par de semanas de eso.

— Adelante —murmuró.

— Tengo un problema.

Bueno, no era Albus. Era Lily.

— ¿Cuándo no tienes un problema? —cuestionó con mordacidad.

La chica le ignoró con una maestría admirable, sentándose frente a él en su consultorio en San Mungo.

— Me he acostado con Lysander.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, mientras Scorpius miraba a su hermana sin entender dónde estaba el problema.

— ¿Habéis usado protección? —cuestionó, divertido.

— Te estoy hablando en serio.

— Yo también.

Lily le miró, como quien mira a un crío pequeño que se esta portando mal.

— ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que preguntar?

Lo pensó durante unos instantes, antes de encogerse de hombros.

— ¿La tiene grande?

— ¡Scorpius! —reprochó ella, con las mejillas coloreadas.

— ¿Qué? El tamaño importa, digan lo que digan.

— ¿Es que no ves lo grave de la situación?

— Pues no, la verdad.

— ¡Lysander y yo somos familia! Su madre es mi madrina.

— ¿Y?. Harry es el padrino de Teddy, y eso no los convierte en familia, técnicamente hablando. De hecho, por mucho que nosotros seamos como hermanos, hablando objetivamente, no compartimos lazos sanguíneo, así que si nos acostamos — _o yo me acuesto con Albus_ , pensó —, no pasaría nada.

El rostro de Lily se deformó con repulsión.

— ¿Tú y yo? Qué puto asco.

Sí, pensándolo bien, daba algo de grima.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Sí, ya... pero no sé. ¿Y si nuestros padres no lo aceptan?

— Por amor a Merlín, Lily. Todos adoramos a Lysander. Es imposible no hacerlo.

La chica sonrió con dulzura.

— Ya. Es tan tierno... —suspiró, con voz enamorada.

Scorpius la envidió por un momento. Jodido Albus. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan ciego?

— ¿Cómo fue la cena? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

El fin de semana pasado había celebrado una de sus habituales reuniones familiares. Scorpius se había abstenido de ir, excusándose con que tenía un montón de trabajo, cuando en realidad lo único que había hecho era estar encerrado en su casa, preguntándose si David Myres había sido aceptado o no.

— Bien, como siempre —contestó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

Miró el expediente clínico que aún estaba abierto sobre su escritorio, pensando en si sería buena idea preguntar o no.

— Y... ¿el novio de Albus? —dijo, finalmente.

— ¿Qué novio?

Scorpius levantó la vista. La chica le miraba extrañada.

— ¿No fue con él?

— ¿Albus tiene novio?

No sabía quién estaba más confundido de los dos.

— ¿Sí? —contestó, ya no muy seguro.

¿Albus no había ido con David al final? Su pulso se aceleró, ante la posibilidad de que, tal vez, ya no estuvieran juntos.

— No sé. No dijo nada durante la cena —él asitió, mas concentrado en sus pensamientos que en la conversación —. ¿Por eso no quisite venir?

— Tenía mucho trabajo —se excusó.

— Sí, claro. Cuéntale eso a quien se lo crea.

Soltó un suspiro cansado.

— Discutimos —admitió —, y no nos hablamos desde entonces.

Lily resopló, negando con la cabeza.

— Deberíais hacer algo con toda esa tensión sexual no resuelta que tenéis.

— Díselo a tu hermano —bufó con disgusto.

— Eres un pervertido.

— Habló la que se acuesta con el hijo de su madrina —replicó, con un golpe bajo.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada, mientras él sonreía triunfalmente.

* * *

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que fue al único sitio donde podía ser sincero sin que le juzgasen ni un ápice: la botica de su padre.

Abrió la conocida puerta acristalada, entrando a la tienda. Aunque el pasillo central quedaba justo frente a él, Scorpius decidió pasar por uno de los pasillos laterales. El del centro siempre le recordaba a la imagen de su padre tirado en el suelo, desangrándose, lo cual no era nada agradable.

— ¿Necesita que le cobre? —le preguntó a una señora que esperaba tras el mostrado. No había rastro de su padre.

— Sí, por favor.

Se acercó a ella, cobrándole varias pociones que llevaba.

— Vuelva pronto —despidió, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Se dirigió a la trastienda una vez que la botica quedó vacía, encontrándose a su padre muy concentrado en un caldero frente a él.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan absorto que no puedes atender a tus clientes? —dijo a modo de saludo.

Draco ni si quiera levantó la vista. Scorpius suspiró dramáticamente, sintiéndose ignorado, mientras tomaba asiento frente al mayor.

— Estoy ocupado.

— ¿Tanto que no puedes hacerle caso a tu pobre y desdichado hijo?

Su padre levantó los ojos, solo para dedicarle una de sus habituales miradas cargadas de exasperación.

— No tengo tiempo para tus sandeces, Scorp.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un padre muy comprensivo?

— No.

— Con razón.

El mayor emitió el mismo suspiro dramático que él había soltado minutos atrás, solo para dejar el caldero a un lado y mirarle como si aún tuviese seis años.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Ahora ya nada.

— Scorpius, no me jodas.

El chico se removió en su asiento. Debería haber ido a hablar con Harry, él era mucho más benevolente y paciente que su padre.

— Albus y yo no nos hablamos.

De hecho ya llevaban mas de un mes sin hacerlo, y él no quería admitirlo, pero tal vez lo echaba un poco de menos. Un poco.

— Es normal, está en Australia.

— ¿En serio?

— En una de sus misiones. ¿No te lo ha dicho?

— ¿No acabo de decirte que no nos hablamos?

— Ah, cierto —asintió su padre —, es que como estoy acostumbrado a veros juntos.

Algo se clavó dolorosamente dentro de su pecho.

Tal vez echaba mucho de menos a Albus.

— ¿Os ha dicho que tiene novio? —preguntó. Necesitaba confirmar lo que le había dicho Lily semanas atrás.

— No tiene novio —afirmó Draco, muy seguro.

— A mi me dijo que sí.

Vio a su progenitor negar con la cabeza.

— El otro día Harry se lo preguntó, y ambos sabemos que Albus nunca podría mentirle a su padre. Podrá ser Slytherin y todo lo que tu quieras, pero se ha criado entre Gryffindors.

Scorpius sonrió, con más cariño del que quería demostrar.

Esa información abría un mundo de posibilidades frente a él.

— Discutimos por eso —admitió sinceramente.

El mayor soltó un suspiro. El chico lo miró, estudiando su reacción, pero Draco no parecía sorprendido, ni mucho menos enfadado.

— ¿Sabes qué fue una de las cosas más importantes que aprendí de tu madre? —Scorpius le miró con algo de sorpresa. A su padre nunca le importaba hablar de su madre, pero no solía hacerlo con frecuencia—. Que el orgullo no sirve para nada. Puedes estar orgulloso de ti mismo y de tus logros, y eso está bien, siempre y cuando no te dejes cegar por eso. Pero dirigir tu orgullo hacia los demás solo hace que te alejes de ellos. A veces, simplemente tienes que aceptar que lo has hecho mal, y agachar la cabeza.

— Al final si vas a ser comprensivo, y todo —comentó, intentado aligerar la atmósfera melancólica que se había formado.

— Vete a tomar por culo —rió Draco, volviendo a centrar su atención en el caldero.

Scorpius sonrió. En momentos como esos era cuando echaba de menos a su madre, pero se alegraba de tener a su padre ahí, para hacer el trabajo de los dos.

* * *

Era el cumpleaños de Lily, lo que significaba que La Madriguera estaba a rebosar de gente, como era habitual en una fecha señalada.

No debería haberse sorprendido, pero ver a Albus entre la gente le había hecho tambalearse interiormente durante un instante. Hacía tres meses que no sabía nada de él, aunque ciertamente había querido arreglar las cosas, pero el moreno había estado en una de sus misiones durante ese tiempo, y no había sabido cómo contactar con su amigo en todas esas semanas.

Y ahora que lo tenía ahí delante, lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que le sentaba esa túnica.

Tenía que aprender a centrarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Scorpius levantó la vista hacia la puerta. Había decidido encerrarse en la cocina, para evitar futuras estupideces que podría cometer delante de Albus.

Se encontró con uno de los gemelos Scamander.

— Lorcan —saludó, aunque era casi una pregunta. Nunca se le daba bien diferenciar a Lorcan de Lysander.

— Has acertado. ¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió.

— Necesitaba un poco de agua —y dejar de comerse a Albus con la mirada, como le había dicho Lily.

El chico se acercó a él, mirándole intensamente, con una sonrisa insinuante en el rostro.

Sus nervios se encresparon, y no en el buen sentido.

— Sabes, a pesar de que nuestras familias están muy unidas, creo que nosotros aún no nos conocemos lo suficiente.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó, con falsa sorpresa.

— Sí, y deberíamos solucionar eso.

Rose se le había declarado dos años atrás, y ahora aparecía Lorcan. Esa familia debía tener un fetiche con los rubios porque sino no lo entendía.

— No creo que sea conveniente. Somos familia, al fin y al cabo.

— Solo moralmente —replicó el otro—. No estamos emparentados.

— De hecho, creo que tu madre y mi padre son algo así como primos muy lejanos, así que si lo piensas bien, sí lo estamos.

— Pero...

— Lorcan —una voz desde la puerta llamó su atención. Albus estaba apoyado en el marco, y aunque tenía una sonrisa en la cara, su mirada era gélida —, tu hermano te está buscando.

El chico hizo una ademán de replicar, pero pareció pensárselo dos veces, porque se encamino había la salida.

— ¿Me dejas pasar? —le cuestionó a Albus, quien todavía no se había apartado de la puerta.

— Que sea la última vez que te veo intentando conocer mejor a Scorpius —amenazó.

El rubio se relamió, notando como sus pulsaciones se le aceleraban y la boca se le secaba. Le ponía mal ver a Albus en plan autoritario. Ese hombre le iba a llevar a la miseria.

— Maldito niñato —le escuchó decir.

En otra o momento, Scorpius se hubiera burlado de él, diciéndole que había heredado los celos de su padre, aparte de sus ojos verdes. Pero Albus le miraba con un intenso anhelo, y eso era demasiado para él.

— Tenías razón —le dijo el moreno—. David no era suficiente.

— Siempre tengo razón, pero nunca me haces caso.

Albus soltó una corta risa, mientras se acercaba a él.

Quería besarlo. Quería enredar las manos en su cabello, acariciar su pecho, su estomago y clavar sus dientes en su cuello.

Intentó buscar en su mente una buena razón para no hacerlo, una mínima idea que le dijera que eso estaba mal, pero no encontró nada, así que acortó la distancia que habían entre ellos, y estrelló su boca con la de Albus.

El moreno se sobresaltó ante el arrebato, pero segundos después estaba correspondiendo a ese beso casi con tanta ansiedad como lo hacía él. Llevó sus manos hacia las caderas de Albus, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, como si no estuviera o suficientemente juntos. Necesitaba una superficie plana lo antes posible.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de improvisto, antes de que pudiera llevar ese beso a algo más intenso.

Harry se encontraba ahí parado, mirándoles como si no les reconociera. El mayor levantó una mano, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

— Voy a hacer ver, que no he visto nada.

— No es lo que parece —le dijo Albus a su padre, con voz ahogada. Scorpius le miró de soslayo.

— Lo que parece es que tengo un hijo inefable y otro medimago y ninguno sabe hacer un _fermaportus_ —espetó—. Que hay niños pequeños en esta casa, hombre.

— Lo tendremos en cuenta.

Harry entornó los ojos, mientras el rubio sonreía inocentemente. Al final el mayor suspiró, como si estuviera resignándose, mientras cogía algunos platos y se marchaba por donde había venido.

Scorpius miró a su amigo, quien también le observaba, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Soltó una carcajada, que fue secundada por Albus, antes de que volviesen a besarse.

Esta vez se aseguraron de sellar la puerta.

* * *

Lily llevaba mirándole toda la cena con una sonrisita conocedora que le estaba sacando de quicio, así que se concentró en respirar hondo. La quería como a una hermana, y por mucho que su novio fuese Inefable, estaba seguro de que le caería al menos una multa por agresión si iba y le clavaba un tenedor en la frente a la chica.

— ¿De qué queríais hablar, entonces? —preguntó Draco.

Sintió a Albus exhalar con fuerza a su lado, mientras que él se concentraba en mirar a su padre antes de hablar.

— Albus y yo estamos saliendo —soltó. _Al mal paso, darle prisa_ , decían.

— ¿Y eso es una noticia? —cuestionó James, observándoles con extrañeza.

— Yo creía que ya erais novios —comentó Olivia, que parecía tan confundida como su esposo.

— No, no lo eramos.

Scorpius dirigió su vista hacia Harry, pero este no parecía alterado, aunque eso ya se lo esperaba. Así que volvió a mirar a su padre.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —le preguntó.

— ¿Me pasas la sal? —fue la respuesta del mayor.

— ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?

— ¿No tengáis sexo en nuestra casa?

— ¡Papá! —exclamó. Harry soltó una carcajada al otro lado de la mesa.

— No sé si os dais cuenta de que llevamos media vida viéndoos a ti y a Albus juntos. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar antes que vosotros.

La mesa se quedó en silencio durante un instante, antes de que su ahora novio lo rompiese.

— Bueno, no ha sido tan malo después de todo.

Scorpius sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Miró a Albus, notando como su ojos verdes brillaban divertidos.

Al final iba a tener que enviarle una carta a David Myers, agradeciéndole que hubiera aparecido en su vida, y se hubiera esfumado con tanta rapidez.

* * *

 _¡Hooooooooola!_

 _Bueeeno, pues aquí tenéis vuestro pequeño Scorbus jaja. La verdad es que me he aficionado a esta pareja, y al final no he podido resistirme a escribir algo de ellos. De hecho mi mente tenía tan claro cómo iba a ser su relación que he podido escribir este capitulo en tiempo récord._

 _También he añadido un poco del Lily/Lysander, porque, en serio, amo a los hijos de Luna._

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_


End file.
